Everlasting Hero: The Golden Blade
by SharkAttack719
Summary: 'Perseus has tried to escape from his previous life, starting anew. When Agamemnon and his brother Menelaus declare war on Troy, Perseus and his pupil, Achilles, are sucked in. Now, he must decide who his loyalties lie with: his friends or his country. ' Sequel to Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts. LATER CHAPTERS ARE M. COMPLETE! THE SEQUEL IS UP ON MY PROFILE!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone,**

**This is a brief overview of what is to come for this story that will be a part of the Trojan War. Thanks for all the support, and here is to those who have asked for it... Everlasting Hero: The Golden Sword.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Prologue**

King Menelaus of Sparta grabbed one of his personal guards and threw him down the side of the acropolis.

"I tell you not to anger me anymore!" he roared. "Yet you still anger me! Do any of the rest of you have anything to say?"

The others were silent.

"Good." Menelaus walked further up the stone steps that led up to the acropolis of Mycenae. Mycenae was the kingdom in which his brother, Agamemnon, ruled. His brother was a rather protective and ambitious man. He wanted to rule all of Greece under his command and had done a very ingenious thing.

Mycenae was Greece's ancient capital, hence the term Mycenaean Greece. When Agamemnon seized control of the city, he then made a pact with all of the possible suitors of Helen of Sparta in that if her husband was ever threatened by another rival kingdom that they would all join in battle to retrieve her back from foreign hands.

Then he made sure Menelaus became Helen's husband.

This, Menelaus knew very well. He knew that his brother would do that and knew that he would have to go to his brother to round up the other kings of Greece to fight for them. There would be only one kingdom of Greece not included in this deal, and that would be the kingdom of Aegina, the home of the Myrmidons.

But Menelaus didn't care. He was furious. As soon as he comes back from his grandfather's funeral, he finds out that the Trojans arrive and leave before he can come back, taking his wife with them. His prized Helen that he won fair and square from the previous King of Sparta, Tyndareus.

He slammed the doors open and rushed through the palace without a single care for anyone's safety. No one dared to step in front of him in fear that the temperamental King of Sparta would stab them.

He entered the throne room with such ferocity that the scribe clattered to the ground hard enough to bruise his elbow. There was the following smashing of glass and leakage of ink, but Menelaus didn't care.

Agamemnon gave his brother a disapproving look. "What is the matter with you, Menelaus? Your temper is rising again. I fear that one day you will burst a vein in that neck of yours."

"There is a legitimate reason why I am angry, Agamemnon," the King of Sparta growled. "You should know very well the only reason why I could be this mad to come to you. It was you, after all, who set up that deliberate plan in case someone took Helen. And they did!"

Instead of the devilish smile that was expected from the King of Mycenae, Menelaus got an innocent looking smile in return. "Oh, did she get kidnapped?"

Menelaus' eyes widened. "You paid someone to get her kidnapped, didn't you? You put someone in charge that would let the Trojans steal her away."

"Oh, yes indeed," Agamemnon grinned. It was a crude sight. "It seems as though the great immortal Perseus can be quite dense and stupid. It was easy to bribe the poor man into doing my bidding. He accepted, hungry for the money. If I can control him right, maybe we can send him to be the first to be killed."

Menelaus gave him a withering stare. "Be quiet, you insolent fool. Perseus is the son of Poseidon. The gods will not take lightly to that offense."

"Son of Poseidon, ha!" Agamemnon laughed. "He is just a mortal who got blessed by the gods. There is no doubt that the man holds skill and talent, but there is no proof that he is the son of a god, especially one of the strength of Poseidon."

He just continued glaring at his brother. He kicked a table, sending it flying halfway across the room and kicked a chair, making it shatter as it collided with the wall. He gave a threatening look to Agamemnon.

The King of Mycenae finally sighed. "All right, brother. I am just excited about this opportunity. In truth, I care more about getting revenge on Helen with you, my brother, than the downfall of Troy. I swear that on the River Styx."

Thunder echoed in the distance. "Do you see?" Agamemnon noted. "The gods answer to my oaths and prayers. They are not offended that I don't believe Perseus is the son of a god."

"Why would you want to get revenge on Helen?" asked a suddenly mystified Menelaus. "Why would _I_ want to get revenge on her?"

"Because, my brother, it is rumored that she left without a single thought for you, insulting you and disgracing your family before the Trojans joined her rants took her aboard their ship," Agamemnon said with a mad grin. "She never loved you and she will learn how big of a mistake that is. Will you promise that you will get revenge on Helen and Troy with me, brother?" He held a hand out for Menelaus to shake.

This was the big moment. Menelaus could either choose peace or war, to leave his treacherous wife in Troy, or go there to destroy those who had taken her. He could choose to find another wife in peace, or to find his revenge in war. He could very well be risking the life of thousands of Greeks, just because of a single woman.

"We are no longer Greeks, brother," Menelaus said, earning a confused look from his brother. "We are Achaeans, named after the very land Mycenae stands on. We are the Achaeans, and this is war."

And Menelaus shook Agamemnon's hand.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**


	2. Welcome to the Land of the Myrmidons

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's the introductory chapter to my new story. It will slowly build up steam, the first few chapters being a little short. In all, this story will be quite short. I have only planned seventeen chapters including the prologue and epilogue, but we'll see if I decide to add any more. It will mostly be short because there isn't that much to write about that I can really expand on in the Trojan War. There were a few main points and main events, but nothing really that stood out that Percy would become a part of. Some chapters will be action-packed, some chapters will be mellow and full of thoughts and decisions. So, here we go. I'm taking a huge risk here. Thanks to those who have reviewed, those who put this on their favorites already, and those who followed this story.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to the Land of the Myrmidons**

Achilles threw his spear at the eyes of his opponent, aiming right at the spot in between. It would have been a devastating blow, especially since it was a spear that was being thrown. The only problem was that his opponent was, in his opinion, the most talented and skilled combat fighter in the entire world. It was almost impossible to beat Perseus... _almost_.

Perseus swiftly dodged the spear, nimble on his toes. He then waited for Achilles' next attack. Since his pupil no longer had a spear, he would have to fight with a sword. And even though Achilles could barely match up to Perseus in spear-on-spear combat (and often lost), he was no match against Perseus in sword combat.

It was something Perseus liked to keep to himself, for he had had twenty years of practice, added on to eleven years of sword training. Usually, one would figure that an "old man" like himself would be easy to tire out. That wasn't the case, though.

The thing was, Perseus was immortal, not a god... but immortal. Perseus could still be killed in combat, which was often why Achilles had to limit himself during sparring matches. That was beside the main point. Perseus actually looked seventeen. He never felt seventeen, though. It came with the immortality, but he felt powerful and timeless.

"Come on," Achilles growled. "Let me practice for real combat, real warfare."

From an outsider's point of view, it would have looked quite bizarre, a younger man, not even considered to be mature enough yet, ordering around a man who looked young but capable. Often Chiron had noted that Achilles had the build of a fierce warrior, one of muscular strength. Perseus, on the other hand, was slimmer and looked more agile and deadly.

"Fine," Perseus gave in. "All right. Should I frustrate you or would you like me to give you an actual training time with the water-ice sculpture?"

Achilles glared at his teacher, who gave him a playful grin.

"Come on, Achilles," the son of Poseidon said. "Lighten up."

"I need to practice and train for the war that Agamemnon so badly wants," the son of Thetis replied sourly. "As much as I don't like what he did, I will fight for Greece when Menelaus gets back to Sparta to find his wife gone from the throne. Why did Agamemnon even pay you?"

"Because he abuses his power," Perseus replied casually. He walked to the water's edge, where they were practicing, and began forming up a solidified water sculpture that would follow his movements. "He views many as below his level because they are not royal members. You, on one hand, are the son of a famous Argonaut named Peleus and are rumored to be the son of Thetis. Thetis, I have to admit, isn't the most powerful god out there. I, on the other hand, am born of a lowly peasant family, never talked about as an Argonaut because Peleus never spoke of those adventures, and am rumored to be the son of Poseidon, a very powerful god. To Agamemnon, it seems as though I am a fraud, just a warrior who fights for money. So, when he approached me, I figured out what he wanted, agreed to it acting stupid, and taking the money because I wanted it. Was it the right thing to do? Of course not, did I try to protect Helen? No, because it wasn't my duty. I knew what he was going to think of me because I used judgement and try to think as cocky royals do. Then there's the Athena side of me, the wise side. In truth, it is all guessing and placing bets. I could have guessed wrong, and who knows what would have happened. The wise side of me knows that I don't actually know that judgement stuff, that I was just hoping for something to happen. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Achilles was staring at him with a glazed expression. "_No one_ would understand what you just said."

He rolled his eyes. "What I mean is that to be smart, you have to know anything that can be written down and be able to apply it. To be wise, you have to have experience, knowledge and a good judgement. Something like that, do you get what I mean? The main point is that I took Menelaus' orders literally. He said to watch over Sparta, in which he presumed to include protecting Helen. Agamemnon also thought this and tried bribing me. In truth, he never told me looking over Sparta meant babysitting his wife. That way, I get the money when I didn't really fail to do my job."

Achilles seemed to get what he was talking about. An amused grin appeared on his face. "Devious, you are."

Perseus shrugged. "Whatever you say. I still remember when you were a young boy. You were quite... rebellious. Look at you now... still rebellious."

It had been many years since Achilles had arrived at Chiron's campsite, which the centaur had based in the north, in between Epirus and Thessaly. Back then, the son of Thetis was just a little boy, just like Perseus had been so very long ago. Achilles was quite playful and seemed like a child who wanted nothing but to have a happy life.

Peleus, his father, had come to Chiron with Thetis, Achilles' mother, asking the centaur if he would take care of their and train him to become a good soldier. It wasn't a hard task, considering Chiron had done it for many heroes in the past few years, so he agreed.

Chiron had simply been amazed how much Perseus had grown since his time as a little baby, the hero finally agreeing to be called "Perseus." Chiron had told him affirmatively that he _had_ lived up to his name, becoming a great hero. Perseus was still doubtful and asked those close to him to call him Percy, just because he had gotten so accustomed to it. Achilles had called him Percy ever since the immortal man told him to, acting like a soldier under a general.

For the next fifteen years, Perseus taught him in the art of duelling, a combat that was rarely used in the army. However, Perseus did teach him how to use a spear, whilst learning how to use it from Chiron when Achilles slept.

Year after year, Achilles listened to Perseus, learning how to fight using a spear, then a spear with a shield, then a sword, then a sword with a shield. Perseus didn't teach him the art of hunting, though, knowing that Achilles was eager to fight in close combat. It was just like Achilles, who had grown from being a harmless little boy, to want to be close to the blood that was spilled.

Perseus, who had left for a period of time to find Menestheus, the king of Athens, found himself watching a battle between the Spartans and Athenians, a bloody mess that ended in victory for the previous Spartan king, Tyndareus.

Then more years passed, and Perseus found that the men of his generation were getting older, were dying. They began to fade as the new generation took control, the central city of Mycenae falling into the hands of an ambitious king named Agamemnon. His brother, Menelaus, took control of Sparta after marrying Helen, the daughter of Tyndareus' wife, Leda, and Zeus. Though Tyndareus was her mortal father, her actual blood father was the king of the gods.

Perseus never would have guessed that a daughter of Zeus could be beautiful.

There were six suitors for the beautiful woman, all who were considered capable of being Helen's husband.

Telamon, who was an Argonaut that Perseus had rarely spoken to, had a son named Ajax. Ajax was the king of Salamis, his father having passed on. He was a strong and brave man, easily the most muscular out of all of Helen's suitors. Instead of wielding a spear in battle, with a sword strapped to his side, like most Greek soldiers, he used a massive two-handed sword that was specially designed for him.

Elephenor, son of Chalcodon, was a king of the Abantes of Euboea. Perseus didn't know much of the man, but he was a wealthy king which would have benefitted both families.

There was Menestheus, who was the usurper of the Athenian throne, replacing Theseus at a very young age. Perseus, who liked Theseus because he was the only one of his old friends that resented what he did, wasn't very fond of Menestheus and had only gone looking for the old fellow because he wanted to give his mother's old farm to the king so that someone else could inhabit it. Perseus' mother would have felt good knowing that he didn't fall to pieces because of her death, that he stood up and walked away bravely. At least, that was what he thought.

Protesilaus was the son of Iphicles, a half-brother of Heracles. He proved to be different from the son of Zeus. He was less cocky, though he still abused his power as king of Phylace. Protesilaus was also not as brave but was smarter, knowing that there were limits to everything.

Odysseus, a son of Laertes, was king of Ithaca. He, like Elephenor, was quite distant from Perseus, so the son of Poseidon didn't know much about him. However, unlike Elephenor, he had a reputation around Greece for having guile.

The last of the suitors, and the winner, was Menelaus, the son of Atreus. Atreus was the former king of Mycenae, but his brother, Agamemnon, was the rightful heir to that throne. Perseus knew the back story that most did not very well. Agamemnon was the one who made Menelaus become a suitor for Helen and did everything in his power to convince Tyndareus to make Menelaus Helen's husband. It had worked. After Tyndareus' recent death, Menelaus became king of Sparta, and now, Agamemnon controlled two major territories in Greece.

Agamemnon wasn't a bad man, he was good, and he had good intentions, but he was just following a path that mostly disregarded others.

Perseus hoped that he had taught Achilles well. If all went according to plan, Achilles should have become similar to him, except with that more warlike and extrovert-like feel to him. No one would listen to Perseus in real life, the only thing making people notice him was that he was rumored to be a son of Poseidon and immortal.

They were true... It didn't mean people had to believe those rumors though.

Achilles knew Perseus' entire background, though, everything from the moment he set foot in Chiron's camp to the moment he had taught Achilles how to fight in battle-like situations without killing.

Likewise, Perseus knew everything about Achilles, from his birth to that very moment. The one thing that not many people believed to be true was that Achilles had been dipped in the River Styx when he was a baby.

People had good reason to doubt that others were more powerful than they were, it was just the mindset of a man. Every man wanted to hold the power of the world in their fist. Could the same be said for women? Some but definitely not all.

Perseus knew exactly where Achilles' weak spot was, where Thetis had held him from when she had dipped him into the River Styx. He never dared go near it, but Perseus had tried to instill everlasting fear into the son of Thetis. Just because he was invulnerable everywhere else didn't make him harder to kill. In fact, it just made him more vulnerable. He wouldn't be cautious of the one spot he was mortal in, wouldn't consciously protect it. If Perseus could not instill the right fear into Achilles' mind, Achilles wouldn't protect his weak spot and he would eventually die in battle because of his cockiness.

Perseus himself thought it to be too dangerous to be dipped in the Styx, never wanting to try it for himself. He also didn't want any of his pupils to ever be dipped in the River Styx that he would have from now on unless the situation was dire and there was no other option.

Perseus then remembered the oath he had spoken so long ago.

_I pledge myself to serving Greece_, he had said. _I shall become the assistant of Chiron, a trainer of heroes, and accept eternal life._

When Perseus had told Chiron that he had sworn that, Chiron immediately relieved him of his duties, knowing he wouldn't want to do that for the rest of eternity. Instead, Chiron made Perseus swear on a personal oath that he would honour instead of the ones the gods had given him.

_I pledge myself to serving Greece, to roam the world free and hunt down her enemies. I shall become the _Prostatis Hellas_, Protector of Greece, a trainer of Greek heroes, and accept eternal life until I die_.

Hestia was the only goddess to witness the oath and she told him that the Olympians would know of this, accepting it.

This was a very bold move, but for some reason, Chiron had had that twinkle in his eyes. It was almost as if he knew another great country would come up to rival Greece. Perseus thought it unlikely, stubbornly refusing to believe another civilization could uproot the Greeks.

"Ready, Achilles?" he asked, willing the frozen-water sculpture to follow his exact thoughts. His pupil nodded, having grabbed another spear. "And... GO!"

Achilles burst into action along with the water sculpture, both charging at each other. Perseus deliberately set up some tendencies with the water sculpture, hoping Achilles wouldn't just blindly fight in warfare, but actually fight by analyzing his opponent. This was something Achilles would find helpful when facing a skilled warrior.

Undoubtedly, there were no fighters that could stand up to Achilles and his ferocious might, so Perseus was pretty much teaching him the skill that he didn't really need. One day it would help, though. He was sure of it.

The main tendency of the water sculpture was that it was flat-footed, not moving around swiftly or even like a good warrior. The second was that it was very defensive, holding up its shield often and only attacking after Achilles sent many devastating blows to the warrior's shield. Another thing was that its movements were quite sluggish, though powerful. It had all of the power behind the attack, but it didn't have the speed to execute it quickly enough to knock Achilles off-guard.

Achilles had landed two blows on the water sculpture when he realized its weaknesses and how he could exploit them. Immediately, his style of fighting changed. He became lighter on his feet, feinted strikes more often and overall conserved more energy.

Then he went in for the kill.

The son of Thetis hurled his spear at the sculpture's head, making it raise its shield to protect itself. As soon as the spear was thrown, Achilles darted forward to meet the water sculpture with his sword. He cut its spear into half, knocked its shield away with his own, and stabbed his sword right into its belly, thrusting upwards into the more important organs, effectively killing it.

Perseus made the water dissipate like a monster and added his own little fading rasp as the water evaporated into steam.

"Good job, Achilles," he complimented. "You saw what the model was doing quite quickly."

"That was a decent challenge," the son of Thetis shrugged. "It couldn't have been more obvious what its weaknesses were."

"To you," Perseus said. "To another, they would have tried beating down on it until it succumbed to its will. That would work, but it would take longer. For example, if a very skilled warrior is coming down on you, would you rather fight in a battle, skill with a sword against skill with a sword? Or would you rather fight in a battle where you can control everything that he does, force him to do something he would have to do and then take advantage of it by luring him into the trap?"

"The second one."

"Exactly! It isn't the best strategy by a long shot, but I don't think having the largest military force in the world makes you the better army. It's the tactics and technology that the army has that will help win the wars."

"Isn't that the opposite of what Agamemnon is going to do?"

"Pretty much. That is why he will need someone like Odysseus, the cunning to help him win the war. But manpower does also have an effect on the victors and losers of war. The ones with the highest morale will always triumph over those with lower morale... unless, of course, they are the last fighting force that the city has to offer and are outnumbered three-hundred to one. No man who is able to die or be injured with any sort of cut or stab can fight three-hundred men on his own and survive. You, on the other hand... you might be able to."

"You make me sound like I'm a superhuman," Achilles noted.

"That's because you are."

Suddenly, the sound of hooves clattering against the dirt ground became audible and continued to grow louder until Perseus' old teacher stood in front of them bowing.

"Chiron!" Perseus greeted, hugging his old master. Achilles followed suit, for it was Chiron who had taught him all about the tactics of war. Perseus could have done that, and did so when Chiron wasn't there, but the centaur said that Perseus' views on things would be very one sided.

"What brings you here, Chiron?" asked Achilles.

"Not much but to say that I will be heading back to the outskirts of the province of Macedon," he announced. "I must be leaving, for it is almost time for the king of Sparta to find out what has happened to his wife. I must say that I am surprised you are giving me half of what you received from Agamemnon."

"Anything to help," the son of Poseidon said cheekily. "Oh, when you pass through Argos, try to find an old man named Argus and give him this." He held up another pouch of drachmas. "He is getting old and should have a little more money that he can save up for his children."

"Are you bribing him?" Chiron asked.

Not expecting him to ask that, Perseus replied hotly, "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Chiron had that little twinkle in his eyes. "I was merely curious."

It was true, in fact. Perseus would have Argus be the newsman and have him search for anything that was happening in terms of the royals of the kingdoms of Greece. It was a taxing job for an aging man, so Perseus paid him in golden drachmas, the currency of Mycenaean Greece.

"But, you should know that what comes ahead of you, Achilles, will bring you through all that you have learned over the past fifteen years," the centaur continued. "Perseus will be there to guide you should you choose to go to war, but even he cannot control your destiny. Use what you have learned wisely."

"Yes, sir," Achilles said, bowing.

Chiron gave him a kind smile. "There are no need for formalities. I am but a teacher, nothing more, nothing less. And besides, it is Perseus that you have learned from most, hasn't it? He has taught you many things, including battle tactics, right?"

Perseus flushed. Despite his attempts, he knew he would never be able to escape from Chiron's eyes.

"In any case, I must be leaving now," Chiron said. "Do take care. And watch out for the pain you least expect to hit you at the time of terror." With a knowing smile, he turned and cantered off, a pack resting on his horse-part's back.

Achilles turned to Perseus. "Do you think he actually knows what is going to happen?"

He shrugged. "Somehow he knew Orpheus was going to be important to us in the Quest for the Golden Fleece. I think it is just because of how many things he's seen. Remember, he was born just before the Titanomachy, along with many of the Titans' children. He is old."

Just as soon as Chiron disappeared over the hill's edge, the water next to them suddenly rose, a creature rising out of the ocean. The water spilled back behind them as if they had just been peacefully resting in the ocean before deciding to come up to the surface from their little swim.

Perseus smiled as Achilles walked over to the figure and gave her a hug.

"Mother."

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**


	3. This is War

**Hey everybody,**

**How is everyone doing? Good? That's awesome. Here's the next chapter. I had some things that I were going to tell you about while writing this chapter... but they've all slipped my memory. I might put them at the end of the chapter if I remember. By the way, I do the introduction whilst writing the story and add the end when I put in on FanFiction.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**This is War**

"It is good to see you, mother," Achilles said, deepening the hug.

"It is good to see you too, my son," Thetis said. The water goddess-nymph looked casually dressed, a plain white dress with a couple of sea-stones added as decorations. All in all, she looked as though she were coming to watch Achilles help the other Myrmidons in practice.

After he broke the hug with his mother, Thetis turned to Perseus. She gave him a kind smile and opened her arms for a hug. He accepted it.

"Oh, you have certainly grown," the woman said. "I know I came to the campsite, but I didn't actually get a good glimpse of you. My, you have changed since the days of the Argonauts. Immortal now, aren't you?"

"Yes but I can still die in battle," he informed her.

"Still, you're much taller and more fit than you used to be," she said. "You were scrawny, though it was probably from the lack of food."

"I really can't imagine you as a scrawny little boy," Achilles snorted. "Hades, I can't even imagine you as a boy. You're ageless now, though I know those eyes hold thirty-seven years of knowledge."

Perseus rolled his eyes. "You know, sometimes it is okay to be a kid sometimes. Sometimes, a person just has to relax and have fun. Unfortunately, that isn't the case for anyone else aside from very wealthy people. Most have to work gruelling jobs."

"And your job is fun in your opinion. Am I right?"

He smiled. "You know me so well."

Thetis was holding in a smile of her own, seemingly happy that her son was having fun training and learning how to protect himself. But Perseus could also sense some worry, some anxiety radiating from her. There was something bothering her.

"Is everything all right, Lady Thetis?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Any trace of happiness disappeared off of the water nymph's face. She gave him a look that made a bad feeling grow in his gut. Thetis said, "I need to talk to you in private later, Percy. I have some news that may dearly affect you."

"What is it?" Achilles asked.

"It has no relevance to you," she replied quickly. "Train, my son. Learn to protect yourself and teach others how to fight. That is all you need to know, for now."

He stared at his mother for a little while before he nodded. "I will do as you say, mother." He turned to Perseus. "See you later, master. I will be going to help train the others. Then maybe the Myrmidons will finally make a worldwide name for themselves as the fiercest warriors in all of Greece."

Achilles jogged away, leaving the other two standing alone along the beach of Aegina. As soon as he was sure Achilles was out of earshot, Perseus turned to Thetis with a worried look on his face. "What is wrong? I can tell something is wrong."

She turned out to face the ocean. "The war will come soon. The Trojans against the Greeks. It is inevitable, and nothing will stop it from commencing. Of course, all Greek warriors will be assembled to head to Troy to take Helen back. That is not it. The goddesses are angry as well. Athena and Hera resent the Trojans because Paris wouldn't choose either of them. Aphrodite, meanwhile, is keeping order in Troy, helping out the Trojans because she was chosen by the prince of Troy. Demeter and Hestia, obviously, are shying away from this war because they are peaceful, usually. Dionysus is also withdrawing from choosing a side, along with Hermes. Zeus, of course, will not choose. Hephaestus and Hermes are drawn to the Greek side, as they are considered to be more Greek-like than Trojan-like. Ares is a Thracian god, in which Thrace is closer to Troy, and his lover is on the Trojan's side. Apollo is the most worshipped god in Troy, so he is joining the Trojans. Artemis may flock to her brother's aid, though if your stories are correct, that wouldn't make Zoë the happiest Hunter. Then your father is joining the Greeks, for Greeks are more seafaring people."

"The gods are actually choosing sides?" Perseus asked astonished. "Like all of them, except for Demeter, Hestia, Zeus, Hades and Dionysus?"

Thetis nodded making him feel like his world was tipped upside-down, and then tipped right-side-up.

"I didn't expect them to go to _war_, aside from Athena, Hera and Aphrodite," he said. "Why would the other gods choose sides?"

"To protect the lands they are worshipped in," she said. "What would you do if you were Apollo, the land you were worshipped most in to be destroyed? Feeling important is what we gods and goddesses need most. Athena and Hera fight for their pride and dignity, Poseidon fights because he wants revenge for the payments he never received for helping Troy, Ares fights because he enjoys war, and Zeus knows what else."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Forget what I said. Zeus doesn't even know."

Thetis took a deep breath as Perseus collected those thoughts in. He muttered, "I should have thought that this would happen. Being relaxed has its consequences. And the gods will try to tip the war into the favor of whichever side they fight for? Will the gods actually fight themselves?"

"I don't know," Thetis breathed. He noticed that her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Don't cry, Lady Thetis," he said, trying to calm her down. "Please don't cry."

She wiped her eyes, trying to rub the tears away. "I'm sorry, Perseus. Do not think less of me because of my undignified crying. It is just that... that... I went to Delphi to see if the oracle had any word about the outcome of the war, to see if Achilles would be fine." She sat down in the sand, not caring that her dress was getting quite sandy. It suddenly shimmered, turning from white to black, a color of Hades.

He came to the shocking realization. "Achilles is going to die in the war?"

"_A half-blood hero shall sail to Troy, where fire that burns will come to destroy. A stick and some metal shall pierce the skin, much to the enemy's chagrin. Beware of the curse and of the prophet, revenge to ignite and the city to plummet._"

Perseus went wide-eyed. _A half-blood hero shall sail to Troy_. That could mean Achilles, but it could also mean any half-blood hero that will sail to Troy.

_Where fire that burns will come to destroy_. He figured that this was an added piece of information, describing what Troy held. If his guess was right, that would mean Troy would be burnt to the ground.

_A stick and some metal shall pierce the skin_. If it was a stick and some metal, it could mean a spear. But then again, how could someone aim a spear so badly that they would hit Achilles' heel. It was highly unlikely.

_Much to the enemy's chagrin_. That wouldn't really make sense. Those who killed Achilles would definitely be happy that the warrior was dead. What kind of person would feel embarrassed or annoyed that the enemy's hero was dead?

_Beware of the curse and of the prophet_. The curse, Perseus could understand. It could easily mean the curse that was given to Achilles when he was dipped into the Styx. He became invincible except for that one mortal point, but it was a curse. The prophet could be the one that kills the hero of the prophecy, but did the prophecy mean a real prophet was going to kill the hero or did the prophecy mean a prophet was going to prophesize something that would lead to the hero's death? Or to be aware of both the curse and of the prophet, did it mean that the prophet would be issuing a curse upon the hero.

_Revenge to ignite and the city to plummet._ When the hero was dead, revenge would ignite in the warriors and Troy would fall. At least, that was what it sounded like. There was pretty much no other option.

The prophecy was quite vague and it could have meant any hero if none knew of Achilles' curse. In fact, something that Perseus feared was that the prophecy could have been of him. It would just be like that vision Apollo had sent him years ago, lying dead on the battlefield with stunned Greek soldiers standing before him.

The line "_much to the enemy's chagrin_" did not really make sense in either case, Perseus still not able to find a suitable reason why someone would be embarrassed by killing him.

"You think Achilles is the one in the prophecy?" he finally replied.

She nodded. "_Beware of the curse_. _A half-blood hero_. _A stick and some metal shall pierce _the_ skin._ All of those things point to Achilles: his curse, being a demigod, and having one exposed spot that is made of skin. It says _the_ skin, not _his_ skin. _The_ is usually referring to a certain object, or it this case, a certain area of skin." Thetis grabbed some of the sand and played with it. She brought it up in an enclosed fist and let it trickle down, like a waterfall made of sand.

"That doesn't mean it will be Achilles," he said. "The oracle could be speaking vaguely; she could be just speaking of how metal and a stick will pierce the skin of the hero, killing him. In fact, it could be that the hero doesn't die at all. Piercing the skin doesn't mean a fatal blow. _Beware of the curse and of the prophet_. That could mean it is a different curse, not Achilles'. And you must not forget that I am a half-blood hero."

"I—I am worried, that is all," she said. Cool blue eyes, like the color of the deep ocean waters, stared at him. They looked like they were swirling with emotions, like the currents of the water. "When I first heard that, I immediately thought that it would be Achilles. I worry for my son, for I know despite what you teach him, he will have his own ambitions, to become glorious and forever known. Not many can be like you. Not many can live forever until a tragic death."

He gave her a dry smile. "I like the way you put it. _Tragic death_."

She let out a soft chuckle before sighing and giving Perseus a pleading look. "Try to convince Achilles not to go to war. Do as much as you can to ask him. If you fail, I will try. If I fail, and my son goes to war, I will have no choice but to join him on the battlefield until his death."

"Either that or you will be proven wrong," he added. "I'm not saying that it is certain that Achilles will not die, but you cannot believe that it is only him that is fated to die. It could be another man you don't know, or it could very well be the most unexpected person you _do_ know."

_Clip-clop! Clip-clop! Clip-clop!_

The sound of a galloping horse grew in the distance, and this time, Perseus knew it wasn't a centaur.

"It sounds as if a horse is coming," Thetis remarked. She stood up from her place in the sand. "Remember what I ask of you. I know you will do this, not for me, but out of the kindness of your heart and for your friend."

She smiled and snapped her fingers. In doing that, her body turned into a giant blob of water that splashed down into the ocean. There was no visible trail of the goddess leaving, but her presence was definitely fading, streaking out further into the endless ocean.

The horse was alone, no rider riding him. He was a free horse, the only free horse in the entire kingdom of Aegina. That was because the horse had belonged to a Thessalian family which mistreated as mis-fed the animal. Perseus had saved him from them by stealing him. He regarded the demigod as his savior and protector, which was more than what the other horses regarded him as... which was just as their lord.

_Percy, my lord,_ the horse spoke. _Master Achilles requests your immediately attendance at his royal palace. A man from Athens comes with important news._

He nodded. "All right. Let's go."

The horse neighed and allowed him to climb on his back. Then, Perseus told him to head to the palace as quick as he could. As the horse raced toward the palace, he noticed that the sun chariot of Helios was beginning to reach the horizon. To the demigod, this was a symbol.

The light of Troy was fading. Soon, King Agamemnon and King Menelaus would set sail for Troy to get Helen back. This was the beginning of dark times and what Perseus believed was going to be the bloodiest war the world had ever seen.

Line Break

"Percy!" cried Achilles when the son of Poseidon strode into the throne room. "There you are. King Menestheus of Athens is here to talk about something that he needs you to hear as well. I sent for your arrival as quickly as possible."

He gave Achilles a curt nod before turning to look at Menestheus, king of Athens. He was a usurper of the throne, taking it from Theseus when the son of Aegeus was gone.

"Menestheus," he said tightly.

The king of Athens, who no doubt knew who this was, didn't ask for any royal treatment from him. He didn't take warnings from the gods lightly, and the gods told him that Perseus was a dangerous man who fought for Greece yet didn't like some of those who had come to the thrones.

Internally, it would have been quite a show for Menestheus as King Agamemnon of Mycenae was uniting Greece to lead them into battle against the Trojans. In his mind, he thought that Perseus and Agamemnon would fight often, as it was clear the latter was power-hungry and ambitious. He thought that Perseus would dislike Agamemnon more than himself. He was wrong.

"Perseus," the king replied. "I have news from Mycenae. I believe you are aware of the treachery of the Trojans, seeing as you two were there. Menelaus has come back from his little journey to his grandfather's funeral and is quite mad. It is an amusing sight. But other than that, this is a serious business. All six suitors have been ordered to head to Mycenae for a grand meeting that is to take place. Then, Agamemnon has ordered that all kings of all kingdoms in Greece must report to Mycenae. That includes you and your Myrmidons, Achilles. And of course, that includes your master, Perseus."

"Very well," the son of Poseidon said. "When is this meeting?"

"Next week, same day at noon," he answered.

"And if we choose not to come?"

"Then you will be forced to, to serve Greece and fight for her honor. It is better not to refuse to come. A prophecy states that Achilles must come in order for us Greeks to win."

Perseus narrowed his eyes. "Does that prophecy also talk about his sacrifice, his death to rally the Greek forces behind him?"

"No. Why would Achilles die? You have got the curse of the River Styx, right?"

Achilles nodded.

"Then you are near impossible to kill." Menestheus bowed to Achilles. "I do hope I see you two at the meeting next week. Oh, and I almost forgot. Menelaus and Agamemnon have declared that the Greeks be called Achaeans, named after the area of Peloponnese that Mycenae lies on."

Without another word, Menestheus and his Athenian guard briskly strode out of the room, leaving the other two men alone with five Myrmidons, all commanders of Achilles' army.

The second-in-command, Eudoros, walked up to Achilles and went on a knee. "My lord, is it true? That the bride of Menelaus ridiculed Greece as she left?"

"Yes, Eudoros," the son of Thetis said.

"Then, why is Menelaus going to get her back from Troy, to destroy the city in hopes that he will get his wife back?"

"Menelaus isn't going to get her back," Perseus said, making six heads turn his way. He looked at every single one of them. "He and Agamemnon will want to sack Troy to kill Helen. Finally, their pride and dignity will be restored, and no more will a city in the east rival the power of great Mycenaean Greece." He remembered the words of the prophecy. "They will stop at nothing to destroy Troy, burning it to the ground, leaving nothing but the ashes of the men lying in its wake. The women and children will be taken as slaves, to never see their home again. This isn't a petty diplomatic conflict. This will be total annihilation. And it is all because of one willing woman whom wanted to escape Menelaus' grasp so badly, she makes fun of Greece and leaves."

"What are you saying?" Achilles said.

Perseus knew that this went against everything he'd promised over the years, everything he said he wouldn't do. It was a bold and daring move... and he went for it.

"Helen must die, by Menelaus' hand or, if he cannot do it, by mine."

Line Break

"What do you mean that I should stay here while you lead the Myrmidons?" shouted an enraged Achilles. "Do you think all of the training you gave me these past fifteen years was for nothing? That all of this training will go to waste when I have the opportunity to go fight in a massive war? I have a chance to follow in your footsteps, that I will be known throughout history as a brave man who fought for the Greeks!"

"These are the Achaeans, led by Agamemnon, not Greeks, even if they are by blood," Perseus said sternly. "And glory is not everything, Achilles. Sometimes knowing love and growing up with your children is better than dying young."

"Like you would know," he growled. "You're an immortal freak who can live until you are killed in combat. Not even sickness can affect you! Yet still, you feel that _you_ should be the one in the war, not I."

"You are already the king of an entire island," the son of Poseidon argued. "What more do you want?"

Achilles stepped in front of Perseus, stopping them in their tracks. He gave the immortal demigod a deadly glare. "Why? Tell me the reason that you don't want me to go. Does it have to do with some stupid promise you made to my mother. I love my mother dearly, but she does not control me. I make my own decisions and if I don't go, _none_ of the Myrmidons go. You heard what Menestheus said."

"I don't care what Menestheus said," replied the immortal demigod coldly. "He's a usurper of the throne of Athens. He is not a royal in my eyes. For all you know, it could have been a lie."

"You wish to let the Greeks lose the war?" Achilles said, knowing Perseus' oath to Chiron and Hestia. "You serve her and are to hunt down her enemies. What is it worth hunting down an enemy that you cannot defeat? The Trojans stole Helen. They are Greece's enemies."

"Then by that logic Aphrodite is an enemy to Greece as well," Perseus snapped.

"So what if she is! Strike her down and you fulfill your promise."

"Do you not know the dangers of 'killing' an Olympian god or goddess?" He laughed at his ignorance. "Should I manage to evade the powers of a goddess who can control my romantic feelings, seduce me so I cannot kill her, I still cannot rid her from the world, not effectively 'hunting' her down. What is more, if I can slice her up into a million pieces, the Olympians will deem me too powerful to live. Zeus will ask for my head. There is nowhere I can hide unless I side with the gods' enemies. Even so, we all know that the times of the Titans were horrible. I'd much rather have the Olympians in power."

"What did you promise to my mother?" Achilles yelled, desperate to find a way into the war.

Perseus stayed silent.

"WHAT DID YOU PROMISE TO MY MOTHER?!" the son of Thetis screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Let _all_ the gods and goddesses witness that I tried to convince you not to come on this journey to Troy," the son of Poseidon said, gritting his teeth. "I did everything in my power to try to convince Achilles, son of Peleus and Thetis, not to go to Troy. In the end, I've failed."

He put a hand on Achilles' shoulder, who was still seething. "You know I care for you Achilles. You are like a brother to me. Like I always say, everyone has that inner child waiting to burst out."

"And you know, Percy, that I don't really want that glory of a superior, dignified warrior," he replied, trying to calm himself. He let out a sigh. "I just—I want to be _one_ of the Greeks, the Achaeans. I don't have to be _the_ Greek, but just for people who descend from this generation to know that the prince of Aegina, or king as it should be since my father has passed on, served his country well."

"Of course." Perseus gazed in the far distance, where a military trireme was sailing away, carrying the flag of Athens. "I _did_ promise something to your mother, Achilles. I promised her that I would do my best to prevent you from going to Troy."

"Why?" asked Achilles.

He was going to tell Achilles about the whole prophecy and the possibility that he would be slain in battle against the Trojans. He was going to explain everything that he thought the prophecy was pointing to. Then he decided that it would only make Achilles worry too much.

"One thing you must be warned of though, Achilles," he said, trying not to worry his pupil too much. "_Beware of the curse and of the prophet_."

Then, leaving his pupil to ponder on his words, he walked away to the palace, ready to go to sleep after a quite eventful day.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**


	4. The Achaeans

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's another chapter.**

**I'm contemplating on another idea for another story that I want your opinions on. Here's the basic gist (not summary) of it:**

**(Modern Day PJO) "Many years ago, mortal scientists predicted that humans would deplete the earth of its resources that it relied on for sustaining life. Those mortals were right but not for the right reasons. The Greek gods had become hungry for more power and had gotten angrier that their children were beginning to resent them. The world began to fall. Forced to become immortal after the Second Gigantomachy, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, along with Piper McLean and Reyna, have to lead the new generations of demigods and legacies against the gods, who are doing everything they can to destroy Western Civilization. The gods have gone mad with power, exactly what the Titans, Giants and Gaea had predicted. And so, the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter lead the revolution that will change the face of Western Civilization for eternity."**

**It's a rather vague idea, but I just want to know your guys' opinions on that. Should I start something or should I lay the idea aside?**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Achaeans**

"Welcome to Mycenae, Achilles."

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and Helios shot rays of heat down from his chariot, not too hot but not too cold. Overlooking the city of Mycenae was a large citadel, a palace at its heart with its white columns glittering in the sunlight. The stone grey walls surrounding it made the great center of Mycenae look well-protected and fortified.

"It looks... what's the word... grand? Majestic? Ostentatious?" the son of Thetis said.

"All three of those sound about right," Perseus said. "Mycenae, of course, is the most controlling of the city-states, while Athens holds diplomacy and Sparta holds militaristic domination. I didn't really know much about this city until after Zoë became a Hunter."

"Well, the meeting should last for a couple of days, right? There would be no other reason to invite all of the kings of Greece to this city for one short day of deliberation."

"I would assume so."

Perseus patted his horse on his neck. "Great job, you two. Both of you deserve a nice rest. Rest up and eat while we are in the meetings. Make sure you stay close to the farms and such. Whenever danger lurks by, cry out for help."

_Yes, lord_, they hummed.

"Come, Achilles," he said as he slid off his horse. "Let's travel the way soldiers travel. On foot."

Achilles slid off his horse and patted his neck. "These horses are excellent. It is a wonder how all of the horses we have back in Aegina are so wonderfully fit and strong."

"They will do anything to please a master, even when the master tells them not to," Perseus said, speaking about himself. "Should we wait for the others? I'm sure they have finished tying up your ship."

Achilles looked back out toward the palace. "You know what? I think we should. It will show the other kings that I do not need some stupid military guard to protect me. I wear the same armor as my commanders, and though they refer to me as their lord, we Myrmidons are brothers-in-arms. Alongside you, of course, Percy."

Perseus nodded, and they waited patiently for the Myrmidon commanders to arrive. It wasn't that long before they arrived, walking on foot and led by Eudoros. Perseus knew that teaching them the labours of being a regular soldier would instill good-heartedness in them. They would not become pompous brats who wanted to be escorted into battle on a majestic chariot with expensive jewels and stones.

"Eudoros!" called Achilles when he saw them. "How are you, my friend? What took so long to tie up the ship at the harbor?"

Eudoros gave him an amused grin. "We weren't held up by the ship. We ran into a little friend of ours and he talked. We were quite excited to finally see each other once again."

"A little friend?" questioned Achilles, his eyes trying to pry information out of his second-in-command.

The Myrmidon commanders all stepped aside leaving one very familiar young man standing in the middle, an exultant smile on his face. He had the same hazel eyes as Achilles and the same brown hair. Their facial features differed quite a bit, but when analyzing closely, one could tell that they were related in one way or another.

Achilles' face broke into shock before turning ecstatic. He briskly walked up to the man and gave him a welcoming hug. "Patroclus, my cousin and friend. It is good to see you! How was your journey to Opus?"

Patroclus was Achilles' cousin and best friend. He was also younger, a little older than Perseus. In fact, Perseus hadn't known anyone with a closer relationship since him and Zoë. Then before that, Atalanta and Theseus. That was how close they were. Other than the five commanders, Patroclus was the next best soldier in battle. He could face Achilles in a duel without fearing the great king's might in combat, though in the end he would ultimately lose. Chiron had talked to Perseus once about Patroclus and how the young man had a lot of potential, not nearly as much as Achilles, but still held a lot.

That was why Perseus didn't train him.

What Perseus had done with Achilles was isolate that potential. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Perseus had raised Achilles as a tornado of terror. He told his pupil that in a battle, he must strike down his foes without hesitation, and unless the foes were helpless citizens, that none should be spared. It was in Perseus' hopes that Achilles would become a feared warrior. In that, however, he shut away teaching Achilles how to strike devastating blows without killing. All Achilles knew was to tear down enemy after enemy, to parry strikes, and to use any means possible to kill those who dared attack him.

Regardless, Achilles, in true heart and soul, was a good man. He respected women, just like Perseus had taught him to. Perseus was happy of what he had created, his first pupil.

Patroclus learning from Achilles would mean that he would try to figure out a way to disturb that wild force that the son of Thetis fought like. Patroclus would learn how to fight Achilles by attacking, not like him, but more like Perseus. And learning that by himself would make the process faster. It was a complicated concept, but Perseus knew that if he taught Patroclus how to fight like that, Patroclus would make it mechanical, to try and get it right.

A man must learn from his mistakes and from the tests that the gods give him, for that is the only way he can grow and become a better man.

Patroclus had been in Opus, the city where his father, Menoetius, was king. Menoetius was one of the Argonauts that hadn't really paid much attention to Perseus, and the same went vice versa.

"It went well, Achilles." Patroclus clapped his cousin on the back. "Now we walk, like simple soldiers, to Mycenae, the grand capital of Greece. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Of course, my younger cousin. Now, men, let's go. I have a feeling that this will be the start of a great, bloody war in which the Myrmidon name will live on forever. We Myrmidons fight for Greece! And that is all we need to put our name in the history books."

A cheer erupted from the six men.

Perseus gave all of them a humble smile. "But first, we need to get there, to Troy. That is our first challenge. Like I said before, welcome to Mycenae."

Line Break

Once the eight men walked into the citadel, servants immediately rushed up to them, all recognizing them as guests for the meeting in the palace.

Perseus was the only one not to accept the tokens of appreciation. He was, after all, just a normal citizen. All he was was a peasant, not even a landowner, for he had given his property to Menestheus.

There were many kings, most of them accompanied with protective guards that stood by them wherever they went. They also had a diplomatic consultant with them at their side. It seemed as though Achilles was the only one who had a protective guard that was actually regarded as more than just an expendable soldier.

Like was expected, there were no over-friendly gestures between kings. They spoke to one another with respect, but there was none of the laughing and humor that Perseus had gotten so used to with Achilles and his men.

There were some relaxed and casual conversations, though.

When the Myrmidons and Perseus walked into the grand throne room that had been changed and modified to fit all of the kings around an extended table, a Mycenaean warrior walked up to them.

"King Achilles of Aegina and Phthia," he said, bowing. "You may choose two companions to stay with you for the sake of space. The rest may roam the city of Mycenae in free will, as long as they do not cause any trouble."

Achilles nodded and turned to Eudoros. "I will take Patroclus and Percy with me. All of you have fun in Mycenae and enjoy yourselves. I will fill you in on the details after today once the first day of meeting is finished. Come back to the citadel's entrance at sunset."

"Of course, my lord," Eudoros said. "Come, brothers. Let's find out what Mycenae is really about, huh?"

The other four commanders hummed in agreement. The five of them stalked off in the opposite direction, heading for the exit of the Mycenaean citadel.

Achilles was let into the room with Patroclus and Perseus at his side. Patroclus leaned closer to the two and asked quietly, "I still don't know why you didn't move to Phthia after your father was king there."

"I grew up on Aegina for five years before I was taken in by Chiron and Percy," Achilles answered smoothly. "I have only seen the lands of Phthia once in my lifetime, and that was to visit my father's kingdom for his funeral. I saw Ajax there, though. He's my cousin as well, not to your extent Patroclus, but still a cousin."

No one had sat down yet as Agamemnon and Menelaus were not there, so Perseus took this opportunity to see what kinds of kings and commanders would be coming on the expedition. The easiest one to find was Telamonian Ajax, the son of Telamon (which was pretty obvious considering his name).

Ajax stood out amongst the other commanders because of his great height. He was at least half a head taller than the next tallest person in this room, and even then, Perseus wasn't the next tallest person or the one after him or the one after _him_.

Perseus had grown quite tall quite early. When he had turned seventeen, he had stopped growing, staying at just above average.

"Hello, Ajax," he greeted, making the tall man turn away from the person he was speaking to. He knew it was quite rude to interrupt a conversation, but it didn't look like the two had much to speak about.

"Perseus," Ajax grinned. They shook hands, both having large, rough hands. "I heard that you were coming. Where is Achilles?"

"Somewhere over there." Perseus gestured toward the corner of the room. "He wants to sit in the back and analyze the group of commanders that will be going to Troy. There are dozens here, maybe thirty to forty men. It matters not to me, though."

Ajax gave him a wide grin. "Well, Achilles is a good kid. Here, meet Diomedes. He's the youngest commander that will be sailing to Troy other than Achilles. As King of Argos, he is only twenty-two years of age but has much combat experience in actual battle. We were just talking about the attack plan on Troy once we reach there."

The man next to Ajax gave Perseus a curt nod. Perseus offered a hand to shake, which he graciously accepted.

"Diomedes here is the best warrior I have seen, other than Achilles of course," Ajax said complimenting the young king. "Tyndareus considered him fit to be a suitor of Helen before he decided that he was too young. He wanted someone older and wiser. He couldn't have been more wrong taking Diomedes out of the competition for the woman's hand in marriage."

"Best warrior, huh?" asked Perseus. "I'm sure you'll do well against the Trojans. Ajax is a good judge of skill in close combat, one of the best."

"Thank you, Perseus," Diomedes said.

Ajax clapped Perseus' shoulder and grunted. "My, haven't you stayed the same. So it is true. The others don't believe it."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"That you are immortal but can be slain in combat," Diomedes said.

Ajax nodded. "Precisely. The last time I saw you was way back when, what was it, two or three years ago when Tyndareus began looking for suitors. You look exactly the same as you did back then. I'm glad I got the privilege to see you once before that the others haven't. Only Menestheus knows for certain that you are immortal. The others are doubtful, and of course Agamemnon refuses to believe someone like you is immortal."

"Yeah, I know." Perseus rolled his eyes. "He is right, though. I am just a peasant and a former landowner. I am nothing more than a soldier."

"And is it true that you are a son of Poseidon?" asked Diomedes. "That you were an Argonaut and helped Jason get the Golden Fleece?"

"I was an Argonaut, yes," Perseus sighed. When he had sacrificed all of that glory in his little scroll, there were surviving Argonauts who would live to tell the tale of a son of Poseidon. But their stories had been obscured by the new disbelieving generation. His true stories were just rumors, and he intended to keep it that way. "And I did help Jason obtain the Golden Fleece. Just don't tell anybody. There is a reason why I am immortal."

"Hello, lords," a timid voice said from beside them. It was a servant and he was carrying a large mug full of water. He had cups in his other hand. "Would you care for some water to refresh yourself while you wait for Lord Agamemnon and King Menelaus?"

An idea forged in Perseus' mind. "Ah, yes. Thank you, good man. I would like this entire mug of water please."

"Of course, lord," the servant said.

"There is no need to call me _lord_," Perseus said gently. "I am but a peasant and a soldier."

"Of course." The servant handed him the jug of water and the cups before trudging off to get more refreshments for the dozens of guests and their two guards.

Perseus placed the cups on the table.

"What are you doing?" Diomedes asked.

He took the mug and held it over his head. "You wanted to know if I was the son of Poseidon, am I correct?" Then he tipped it and water spilled all over him.

Diomedes and Ajax stepped back instinctively. A bunch of the men around turned to stare at Perseus but he gave them all a stern look which made them turn away. As the water rebounded off his skin and clothes, it pooled on the ground in a small puddle. But he was completely dry, not a single drop of water on him.

"Are you crazy?" asked Diomedes. "What did you do that for?"

"Touch my clothing and armor," he ordered the young king.

Reluctantly, Diomedes followed the order. His eyes ended up widening and his jaw dropped in shock. "You are dry. You are completely dry."

His astonishment was amusing to watch, along with Ajax's. The tall king of Salamis didn't expect him to actually be dry when he spilled the water all over himself. It was a thing of this world. Many men claimed they were children of the gods when they really weren't. Those who _were_ the children of the gods, aside from Heracles, did not usually like to announce their parentage... at least in Perseus' own experience.

"That is quite amazing, though... you might want to clean up that mess." Ajax pointed down to the puddle on the ground.

"Oh, don't worry," Perseus said. "It will disappear soon."

"What do you mean disappear?" Diomedes asked.

He only grinned as the water began evaporating into the air. It was another staggering sight for the other two, who had grown up in believing the gods but not actually seeing their children in action. Either that or they grew up with demigods that didn't have spectacular powers like children of Hermes.

"That was incredible," said a voice from behind him.

Perseus turned around to find a man who looked almost thirty. He didn't recognize him right away, but in the end, the look of intelligence the man held made him realize who this was. "Odysseus, right? King of Ithaca?"

Odysseus nodded and gave him a quirky smile. "And so the rumors are true. You _are _a son of Poseidon. It is a pleasure to meet you, Perseus."

They shook hands. "The same goes for you, Odysseus. I hear of your cunning intelligence and deceitfulness. Needless to say, someone are angry at you."

He gave the demigod a sly grin. "Well, of course, everyone must make others mad at one point in life or another. It is another thing to trick your enemies, and that is what I intend to do."

"Well, Odysseus," Ajax said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "You sure you're ready to fight the Trojans? That you won't crumble under the pressure and save your own hind when you get in trouble?"

"So what if I do?" asked the king of Ithaca. "Would you rather die in an ambush where your men are cut down like tumbling trees or would you rather die honourably on the battlefield?"

"That has no relevance to what I asked you."

"But I tell you why I _would_ run away when I am in trouble. Sometimes living is better than succumbing to death thinking you are brave and bold when you are nothing but a coward."

Ajax and Diomedes laughed, though for what reason was a mystery to Perseus.

"This man is definitely a good man," Ajax said. "I know us Greeks, oh sorry _Achaeans_, aren't the best warriors in terms of fighting in a disciplined manner. We will take down Troy in whatever way we can, whether it be by brute force or by a non-aggressive way. Though, I am only useful in one kind of battle." He patted his hip. "My sword and I have forged quite a special relationship. Get it? _Forged_. And my blade was actually forged."

"That was such a terrible joke at the worst time possible," Diomedes said. "Anyways, it looks like Agamemnon and Menelaus have arrived. We'd better get to our seats."

Sure enough, the king of Mycenae had just stridden into the room, followed by his brother, the king of Sparta.

Ajax, Diomedes and Odysseus all sat next to each other, their guards standing behind them. Perseus went over to where Achilles and Patroclus were. They greeted him welcomingly, but didn't ask about his conversation with the other three men.

Agamemnon was seated comfortably in his head throne, Menelaus at his side. He looked over the crowd of kings and soldiers. He smiled. "Welcome all to my wonderful city of Mycenae. It is a great honor to be in a room with most, if not all, of Greece's kings. All of you have to have heard of the great treachery imposed on us by the abduction of the Queen of Sparta, Helen. This is a great dishonoring moment to the entirety of Greece. How can we let such a woman be kidnapped under the eyes of some of the best warriors in all of Greece?"

He gave Perseus a sly wink that no one seemed to notice.

"It is for the reason that Helen has been taken that we must take action by declaring war on Troy," he spoke clearly. "I have gotten the advice of a prophet, Calchas."

Achilles stiffened beside Perseus.

"Calchas is a seer of sorts, an augur," Agamemnon said. "He has given me the details of what is seen in the goat entrails. He speaks of the gods and how they are splitting. Aphrodite, the love goddess, sides with Troy because the Trojans picked her as the most beautiful. But because of that, we have the favor of two more powerful goddesses. We have Athena and Hera on our side."

A light cheering erupted from the kings.

"He says that others are choosing sides, too, that the twin archers Apollo and Artemis choose the Trojans. The war god, Ares, follows his lover. But we have Hermes, the messenger, and Hephaestus, the god of the forge. Our weapons are made by Hephaestus, the bronze weapons forged in his forges."

"Actually, he crafts celestial bronze," Perseus interrupted. "Regular bronze is not used unless specifically requested."

"_Celestial bronze_, hm?" Agamemnon gave him a distasteful look. "As I was saying, we also have Poseidon on our side. The waters will give us strength when we sail to Troy. It will be a glorious day. And _we_ have the best soldier in the world, Achilles."

All eyes turned to him.

"Lord Agamemnon," said a man across from Perseus. "Troy's walls have never been penetrated by any force and it is said that Hector, the abductor's brother, is the fiercest warrior that the east has ever seen. You would not think that a city a strong as Troy would not have a warrior with equivocal skill to Achilles, would you?"

"Ah, Elephenor," Agamemnon said in a disapproving tone. "Troy is not strong, nor will it ever be. We are Greeks, Achaeans, and we are the most powerful country in the entire world. Even someone with less skill than the worst fighter here would be able to defeat Hector."

"Less skill than the worst fighter here?" asked Odysseus, a grin plastered on his face. "Do you mean yourself?"

A wave of laughter washed over the room.

"I kid, my lord. I kid."

Agamemnon gave Odysseus a dirty look.

"Do not underestimate the Trojans, Agamemnon," Achilles said. "Sure, I may be regarded as the best warrior of Greece. But if Troy's walls have never been destroyed, they are bound to have good warriors."

"Are you suggesting that Troy's soldiers are better than all of us?"

"No, he isn't," Perseus said. "What he is stating is that whilst you think he is the best and greatest warrior in Greece, most only believe that because of the rumors that he has impenetrable skin. It is that subconscious fear the makes us believe that Achilles is a king in the art of combat."

"So what, you think you are better?" asked a man to his left. It was Protesilaus, son of Iphicles.

"What does that matter?" he asked.

"You think that if we stop thinking Achilles is some freak that will murder us all if he gets mad because he can't be killed that we would dare to fight him? How stupid are you?"

"Silence, Protesilaus," Menelaus ordered.

Achilles stood up and opened his mouth to scream at the ignorant man, but Perseus grabbed him and shoved him down.

"Let me at him, Percy," Achilles said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "He insulted you."

Perseus heard muttering from all around him about the name "Percy." He turned to Achilles and shook his head. "Let him insult me all he wants. Let him believe that you have no flaws. Let him believe that he is a good king and a good man."

However, on the inside, Perseus was angry. He hated ignorant people.

"And you can believe that you're some fancy talking idiot," Protesilaus growled.

"Why so rude?" asked Elephenor. "Mad because you didn't get Helen as your wife? Get over it. It has been two and a half years."

"Why would you listen to the soldier?" the son of Iphicles countered. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Perseus. "He isn't royalty and he's about as young as my younger brother, who is much more stupider than I am."

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Stupider isn't a word. You might want to learn how to read and write."

Angrily, Protesilaus spat in his face. What happened next happened in such a blur that no one reacted until the punishment was given.

Both of Protesilaus' guards were unconscious on the floor while Achilles held Protesilaus himself against the wall. He was giving the king of Phylace a terrible and brutal beating. In between every punch, he said one word.

"Don't—talk—to—Percy—like—that—you—ungrateful—swin e!"

"Stop, Achilles," Perseus said calmly, wiping the spit off his face. "Stop what you are doing and sit back down."

Achilles growled and let Protesilaus drop to the ground with a bloody and broken nose. Most of the other kings had amused smiles on their faces, though Agamemnon's was one of anger that there was violence in his own throne room.

"Enough of this violence," he shouted. "We are here to discuss the terms of our war against Troy, not to beat each other up. Restrain yourself Achilles, and tell your little watchdog Perseus to calm down."

"Why don't you shut up and wear your afternoon sundress?" Achilles snarled. "That way you can feel nice and pretty, like you've always wanted."

More laughter rippled around the room.

"Either way, do not fear Achilles," Perseus continued. "He is a friendly warrior who fights for his honor and his homeland Greece. I admit, Achilles is the best warrior I have ever seen. It is just wise not to underestimate others. Make the right kinds of judgement."

Protesilaus groaned from his spot on the floor. The servants were desperately trying to get the king up to bring him to the infirmary, but were ultimately unsuccessful as the king flailed around. It was a very amusing sight indeed.

Agamemnon looked bitter. "Well, let us continue about the plans. We plan to build a fleet of over a thousand ships..."

The meeting continued on like that for the rest of the day. There were no more interruptions, though. The little quarrel was over and everyone else collaborated together.

There was one main thing that all of the kings got out of the meeting. The very deadly mission that was to happen once Troy fell. It was one Achilles and Perseus already knew had to happen, but the others didn't.

Helen had to die. Not for Menelaus' dignity, not for the sake of her becoming married into the Trojan royal family. But for the sake of betraying Greece and Greece's honor.

Helen _had_ to die.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**


	5. Another Prophecy

**Hey everyone,**

**I kind of found this chapter quite... abnormal and it isn't really the best fit for the plot, but I wanted to get a couple of things off my chest so that I could focus on writing the next chapters without any problems and such. The chapter is named "Another Prophecy" because I made another prophecy. Who saw that coming? Definitely not me until I wrote it.**

**If you guys and gals want me to re-write this chapter, by all means, tell me. I'll be happy to do it. I have my doubts too. If you like it, then tell me it was okay. All right? Great, now that that is cleared up... Here's the next chapter everybody!**

**With warm regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Another Prophecy**

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," Perseus said. The mist glittered. "Show me Zoë Nightshade at the camp of the Hunters of Artemis... but make sure she's alone before you actually connect the call."

He waited.

Iris-messaging was a very cool and special way that demigods or mortals that could see through the Mist could communicate with one another in a live conversation. Medea had sent an Iris-message to Jason when the Argonauts had arrived in Colchis back when Perseus was young. It was a rather fascinating way of communication and he found it convenient that he could see the other person.

Then, the mist particles formed together into a very familiar image.

"Zoë!" he said excitedly.

The Hunter of Artemis looked around wildly to see who had spoken. Her eyes widened when she saw Perseus. "Percy! Oh, thank Artemis that she showed me what Iris-messages are. It's so good to see you!"

"Are you alone?" he asked, trying to peer into the background.

"Not exactly," a stern voice said from behind Zoë.

Perseus grimaced as an eighteen-year-old goddess appeared in the Iris-message. Artemis looked as dangerous as ever. Her silvery yellow eyes shone with suspicion and a little hint of that old gratefulness that he had first seen when he had suggested the idea of the Hunters of Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," he said respectfully.

"I'll make an exception for your case," the goddess said. She turned to Zoë. "Make the conversation quick. We must be leaving for Thrace by sundown."

"Yes, my lady," Zoë said. Then Artemis walked out of the room. When the goddess was gone, Zoë began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Perseus asked, clearly not realizing he was making a funny face.

"You should see your face," she said gasping for a breath. "I've missed your childish ways over these last twenty years."

"But you have matured, right?" he asked. "It would be a pity to still be like me with a goddess such as Artemis. If you acted like I did, she would probably scold you like there was no tomorrow for you."

"Probably."

They laughed together, reminiscing over old times. Once the two recovered from their little laughed, Zoë asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

All of the humor drained out of Perseus like a leaking fountain. He looked down and exhaled loudly. Zoë could immediately tell that this was something serious that he wanted to talk to her about.

"What is the problem, Percy?" she asked.

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. "Remember when I made that promise to the gods when I became immortal?"

She nodded.

"Well, Chiron offered to change it, and Hestia was present to hear it acting as the gods' representative," he said. "My new pledge is... _I pledge myself to serving Greece, to roam the world free and hunt down her enemies. I shall become the _Prostatis Hellas,_ Protector of Greece, a trainer of Greek heroes, and accept eternal life until I die_. And the thing is... in promising that, I have to break an oath I swore on the River Styx to you."

Zoë furrowed her eyebrows. "What oath did you swear to me...?" Realization dawned in her eyes and she gave him a harsh glare. "What do you mean you have to hurt a woman?"

"I have to kill her," he said, looking down once again.

"And what do you suppose you would have accomplished by telling me this?"

"Do you have _any_ advice on how to see if I can break my oath to the River Styx?" he asked pleadingly. "And then forgive me for what I must do. Please."

"Who is this woman you have to kill?" Zoë asked her eyes dark in anger.

"Helen of Troy."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean Helen of Troy? I thought she was Helen of Sparta? She was married to Menelaus two and a half years ago."

"And she willingly gave herself to Paris, a prince of Troy," Perseus said. "This is an offense to Greece and we must slay her to rid of the disgrace. That is the only way. She will beg for forgiveness, and I know she will try to use her beauty to her advantage. You know who I am. I am the only one who can resist, no matter what the bloodlust is from Menelaus and Agamemnon."

"Exile her, banish her," Zoë countered sharply. "There isn't a need to kill her."

"Zoë—"

"No! I will refuse to listen to any silly excuse you have. But I love you, like a brother, so I _will_ give you advice about your oath to me. As furious as I am about you needing to break it, there is one thing that might help you, or rather one _person_ who might help you. Go to the oracle at Delphi. There are so many prophecies that come from her; it is amazing she doesn't explode."

"Oracle at Delphi," Perseus muttered. "Got it."

She gave him a sorrowful look. "As much as you have done for me, you have decided to break the oath. I must tell Artemis of your actions."

"No! Zoë!"

"I'm sorry, Percy." Then she swiped her hand through the mist and the call was disconnected. He leaned back down on the sand behind him and groaned. It would be his fault that Artemis joined the Trojans. He knew it.

That conversation with Zoë did not go as he expected at all. It seemed as though Artemis really got through to her. The past Zoë would have understood why he needed to do what he needed to do. He didn't hate this new Zoë, in fact, in most ways she was still the same. But it was just that one little aspect that made their little relationship strained.

Perseus didn't think that oaths to the Styx could be breakable, but he was willing to find out. He had his reason for needing to kill Helen. Somewhere deep down inside of him, he knew that she detested the Greeks. He somehow knew she felt imprisoned with Menelaus. It was almost as if a god was whispering her feelings into his head.

He picked up some sand and threw it into the water with as much force as he could. Considering it was sand, it didn't go very far and only sprinkled lightly along the Mediterranean waters.

He, Achilles, Patroclus, Eudoros and the other commanders had come back home to Aegina after the few day deliberation in Mycenae. It was a frustrating task. The voyage would start in Athens, all one thousand ships to sail around the Athenian harbor. Then, Agamemnon would lead the giant fleet to Troy. That would all happen in less than two weeks.

By the time two weeks was up, Troy would be under siege from the massive Greek forces, or as Agamemnon and Menelaus liked to call them, the _Achaean_ forces.

Perseus wanted to figure out a way to not receive a punishment from Lady Styx, but the only way he could think of was to not go. And he'd already promised himself that he would kill Helen. Zoë had the only other option he had.

He was already dealing with a prophecy, but it was safe to say that it most likely referred to Achilles. Perseus wouldn't be the monstrous killing machine that would be plowing Trojans down like crazy.

And so, his decision was to head to the oracle of Delphi... to see what she had in store for him.

* * *

Perseus walked in quietly to the temple of Apollo, hoping the god wouldn't smite him for declaring war on the Trojans.

"Oh, what a wonderful ending for you, Percy," a light voice said from the dais. "It is just splendid. You won't be cursed, do not fear anything."

Perseus turned, alarmed, to see who had spoken. He sighed when he saw a young girl standing on the dais, looking at him with kind eyes. This must have been the priestess of this temple. This must have been the host of the spirit of Delphi.

"Um, hello," he said nervously. "What do you mean wonderful ending?"

She gave him a warming smile. "What else would it mean?"

"I thought that the spirit of Delphi would speak from within you, and that you wouldn't know what you've said unless someone else tells you?" Perseus questioned, a little confused.

"Of course, dear," she said. "That _is_ what happens. But sometimes I hear voices in the back of my head, almost as if the gods are trying to speak through me. It's a weird feeling you know. Almost as if someone is poking you with a stick but they don't actually have anything useful to say."

He nodded uneasily. "All right..."

This time, the girl stayed silent, giving Perseus the opportunity to approach her and ask her about his dilemma. He approached her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Is there any way that I can avoid the punishment for breaking my oath to the River Styx?" he asked.

The priestess' eyes rolled back into her head showing only the whites. Perseus backed up a step before they began glowing green. Mist thickened around the room and then the priestess began speaking. In thirty-seven years of life, he had never experienced anything so creepy.

"_The tragic end to a great mighty power, shall arrive in means so sour. The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end, not his time yet to descend. A trick by the vulture, the hare and the raven, shall make them feel the oppression. Only one word can be fragmented, though both have fated him to be forever dented._"

"So that proves it," Perseus muttered. "I'm not the one in the prophecy Thetis told me of. This has to be me in this prophecy."

The priestess' eyes stopped glowing green and rolled back outwards, so it looked less creepy. The mist that had thickened around the room thinned out again until it was no more than a thin, wispy line that trailed the floor so low that no one would notice it unless they really paid attention to their surroundings.

Both prophecies were a lot to deal with at one time, but Perseus really needed to find out what he could do about his little oath problem.

_The tragic end to a great mighty power_. That was probably Troy.

_Shall arrive in means so sour_. Troy would fall in a sour note.

_The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end_. Perseus was unsure about that line. What was the beginning? What was the end? One thing he knew was that the end of Troy must mark this moment when the "end" begins.

_Not his time yet to descend_. Usually, countries were referred to as _her_'s, but maybe Troy was referred to as a he. Then again, the prophecy was most likely about Perseus, so he figured it might mean that his time (meaning his life) wasn't over.

_A trick by the vulture, the hare and the raven_. This was very much like the line "_Beware of the curse and of the prophet_." He couldn't remember who the vulture or the hare or the raven was. It was obvious that the actual creatures weren't doing the tricking, but people who represented them. Maybe they are mortals, maybe they are gods. Still, Perseus' mind blanked.

_Shall make them feel the oppression._ Shall make _them_ feel the oppression? Who was _them_? Did it include Perseus? What was the whole meaning of this oppression? Were the gods going to punish the mortals? Or... linking in with the previous line, were the "vulture," the "hare," and the "raven" going to make a certain group of people feel oppressed?

_Only one word can be fragmented._ That had to mean the oaths that Perseus had promised. If it wasn't, he wasn't sure what it could mean. In any case, it had to mean that only one of his oaths could be fragmented, or broken into many fragments.

_Though both have fated him to be forever dented._ This line unnerved Perseus the most. It said both oaths have him fated to be forever dented. Perseus couldn't literally be dented, but it had to be a metaphor for his emotional and mental self. They would be harmed, and it would be because he had sworn those two conflicting promises.

If he chose not to kill Helen, he wouldn't break his oath to Zoë; however, he _would_ break his promise to Chiron and Hestia that he would serve Greece. The gods would punish him for disobeying his orders. _Forever dented_.

If he chose to kill Helen, he wouldn't break his promise to Chiron and Hestia that he would serve Greece; however, he _would _break his oath to Zoë and the River Styx. He had received many visions from men being punished at the river. He could envision himself being forever tortured and torn down. _Forever dented._

"I wouldn't worry too much," the priestess said. "Times may seem dark coming forward, but if you turn on the light, you will always find Pandora's _pithos_ there, Elpis still inside. The evil will offer you to open it, to free hope from humanity. But as long as the light is on, you will know your path."

Then she suddenly snapped and grabbed him by the shoulders. Her eyes glowed green again and she hissed, this time not in her own voice (though it was multiplied by like five when she spoke the prophecy) but in another's.

_A threat stirs_, a woman's voice said. It sounded far away. _They're changing! A new threat will arise! Beware the one called Veneris and the one called Mavors! Do not show mercy! Kill all of the Anatolians!_

Then, the priestess let go and collapsed to the floor.

Perseus was too stunned to even do anything. He was frozen in his spot and couldn't move. _A new threat will arise!_ Another threat. What did the woman mean by Anatolians? Who were the Anatolians?

After what seemed like forever, Perseus unfroze. He was still stunned, however, and all of his movements were mechanical and sluggish. He helped the priestess up and laid her across the dais, as if she had just gone to sleep.

"Thanks," he muttered to her before he left to go back to Aegina.

* * *

In the dream, he was back in Troy. Near Troy, at least.

Dead bodies lay strewn across the battlefield, seemingly countless numbers lost during the war. The city itself looked exactly like it did all those years ago. Those giant walls would be very hard to penetrate indeed. This time, the soldiers were fighting, and it looked like the Greeks were pushing full force ahead.

Perseus looked up and saw a raven soaring in the sky. Just then, a loud roar came up from the battlefield. He looked down and saw a figure fall to the ground, a spear impaled into him from a rear-side attack. It was just below his heart.

Perseus floated down to the ground and prepared himself for the inevitable. The Trojans began retreating, stunned. An older man kept up the Trojans' sweep, ordering his army without any fear or hesitation. But he _did_ have fear quivering in his voice. It was from the realization of which man he had just killed.

The dying Greek man was Perseus, just like it had been in his dream aboard the _Argo_. The young man knelt over him was Achilles, tears trickling down from his face. This time, other men began appearing out of the crowd. Patroclus came to his cousin's side, grabbing his shoulder.

Ajax was next, kneeling at Perseus' side. "He was a brave man, Achilles. He didn't die like a coward. Respect that."

Odysseus quietly watched from the background, disbelief clearly etched on his face. He looked as though something impossible had happened, like the gods had died forever. Diomedes was next to Odysseus, a look of sorrow on his own face. He didn't speak either.

Agamemnon stepped out of the crowd roughly and grabbed Achilles on his shoulder. Achilles looked up and immediately went to punch Agamemnon, but Patroclus stopped him. Perseus was surprised he didn't let Achilles punch the old king.

"Listen, Achilles," Agamemnon said. "This is what the Trojans do. They take loved ones away from us. Helen from my brother, our brothers from all across Greece from their wives and families, Perseus from you. Revenge. Kill the Trojans! Avenge Perseus. Make sure he doesn't die in vain!"

Achilles gave him a long glare of contempt before turning to Perseus' body. "Where's Anaklusmos?"

"I'm sorry?" Agamemnon asked confused.

"Perseus' sword." A look spread across Achilles' face that Perseus had never seen before. It was one full of sorrow, grief and hatred. He had never seen Achilles with that kind of lust for revenge.

_Revenge to ignite and the city to plummet._

"How else are we going to kill those bastards?" the son of Thetis said.

The dream seemed to fast forward. Later on, Achilles was watching over the burning city of Troy as the sun set. Patroclus was at his side and Eudoros on the other. "We lost a good friend and comrade last week. But we avenged him."

"We did indeed," Eudoros said grimly.

Achilles sighed. "I must tell you two something. A long time ago, I promised to my mother that I would not act irrational and judge events too quickly, become infuriated too easily. It was something that she probably knew was bound to happen."

They both looked at him with questioning looks.

"But I also made an oath to the River Styx against Perseus' will," he said. "I swore that if Perseus were to ever die, I would hunt down his killers until they were dead at any cost. I wasn't thinking. Those two promises conflict with one another. I broke the promise with my mother." He swallowed. "That isn't it. Sometime earlier today, my mother visited me in my tent. She ordered me to lay down my weapons and never see any fighting for the rest of my life, as a punishment for breaking my promise, though she did mention someone telling her to. Something about an honorable, disciplined man. But never fighting again...? That is all a Greek king _has _to do. It is to fight for your own honor. So, I attacked Thetis."

"Are you crazy?" asked Patroclus, his eyes wide.

"I decided that I have to go to Olympus, to serve my punishment," he said. "At least I might be able to see Perseus again."

"Don't! They'll send you to the Fields of Punishment!"

"Here's Hermes," Achilles said.

A man with curly brown hair and brown eyes was walking up to the trio. He wore winged sandals and had a caduceus. It was Hermes all right.

"Ready to go?" the god asked.

Achilles nodded and without another word, the two vanished from the sight.

Perseus shot up in his bed, breathing heavily from witnessing that horrible dream. It was morning.

The dream had felt so real yet so fake. It had addressed the second prophecy that Perseus had heard the previous week in Delphi, yet what had happened had happened so quickly that it seemed fraudulent. It was almost as if this weren't a real event that was going to occur. It was more like a trick... or a warning.

_Something about an honorable, disciplined man_.

_Beware the one called Veneris and the one called Mavros._

Those two had to fit somehow. A goddess had warned him about a new threat. Maybe this new threat had to do with who was going to trick the man in the prophecy (which was most likely him).

The raven, the hare and the vulture... one of them was probably Veneris. Maybe it is "the vulture" considering both start with a V. Then again, Mavros doesn't match with either of them.

The middle syllable of Veneris matches with hare, so maybe Veneris is the hare. With that logic, Mavros would be the raven. If there were a third person's name, it would be much easier to solve this intricate puzzle.

"Hey, Percy!" someone said, poking their head into the doorway. "It's time. We're setting sail for Athens."

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**


	6. The First Attack

**Hey everyone,**

**The Trojan War has begun! Hope you enjoy this part and have a good time. There isn't much else to talk about, so I'll leave you guys to enjoy this chapter (longest chapter of the story so far :P).**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The First Attack**

"Are you completely sure that's the message Calchas relayed?" asked Perseus.

Achilles nodded. "Yes. He predicts that the first Greek to step on Trojan soil will be the first to die. I don't think we should stay in front of everyone else. Considering we're starting to float away from the Trojan shore..."

The sail to Troy had been quite a journey. It only took a few days, but one thousand Greek ships set sail across the Aegean to head for Troy. Perseus remembered these seas from his journey with the Argonauts, laughing when they had passed the island of Lemnos.

They continued, a seemingly endless stretch of ships scattered around the twenty-one Myrmidon ships. Unlike the other Greek warships, the Myrmidons kept in a certain formation the entire way. Perseus hopped between the ships to make sure that they were all on course. That way, if the Trojans were to attack them as they approached the shore, the ships could crash the shore in a pre-planned attack without too many casualties.

Twenty-five hundred Myrmidons had come on this trip filling up twenty-one biremes. The other major kings had brought more ships, much more. Menelaus had brought almost every single Spartan from the city which was about one hundred biremes. Agamemnon and the kings of the non-suitors (which included Diomedes) altogether brought over seven hundred ships. Ajax and Odysseus both brought thirty-two ships. Elephenor brought sixty, Menestheus brought seventy, and Protesilaus brought forty.

It was a huge fleet, the largest Perseus had ever seen.

Despite knowing his purpose here in Troy, he didn't want to hurt that many Trojans. Hunt down could mean many things, couldn't it? The thing was that the Trojans followed the _Greek_ gods just like the Greeks. Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares and Artemis were Greek gods. Technically, he was fighting Greeks. He knew that wasn't exactly true, but he also knew he had a tendency not to follow his orders. Even so, he wasn't technically breaking his pledge. He was just... _twisting_ its meaning.

Earlier in the day, there had been a sudden lack of wind blowing the Greek ships. In fact, the only way to get to shore would be to row. And rowing in armor was definitely not on the list of priorities for warriors.

Agamemnon had insulted Artemis by boasting he was her equal in hunting prowess. The stupid, prideful king got the winds to stop and a plague to wash over all of the Greek ships... aside from the Myrmidon ones.

Apollo really _did_ care for his sister, otherwise that plague wouldn't have hit the Greek forces. Now, the reluctant forces were even more reluctant. They had almost reached the Trojan shores too.

Perseus bet the Trojan commander Hector was scratching his head in confusion wondering why the Greek ships were not approaching.

Calchas had said that Agamemnon needed to sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia. The daughter, who was still back in Greece, had been sent back for by one of Agamemnon's ships. Days passed before the message came that Iphigenia was dead. That day was today, but before any ship could move any closer to the Trojan shore, Calchas prophesied that the first Greek soldier to step on Trojan soil would be the first to die.

That, again, halted the progress of the Greek ships. It was quite frustrating, sitting out on the open ocean for days, but Perseus took his time by diving into the ocean, relaxing at the bottom, and talking to fish.

At the moment, Achilles and Perseus had just finished a little discussion about the prophecy.

"Yeah, we should be getting to the shore," Perseus said. He looked out towards the other ships. "Stay here, Achilles. I'm going to have a little chat with a couple of friends of mine."

"Sure, whatever you say," he grumbled.

Perseus dove into the ocean and darted his way around to find Odysseus' ship. It wasn't too far away, Agamemnon wanting all of the commanders close to him just in case of any notices. Achilles' vessel was, perhaps, the most outlying ship. It didn't bother Perseus. He knew that his pupil just wanted to stay away from Agamemnon.

All of the other commanders were within shouting distance of one another.

When Perseus reached the bottom of Odysseus' ship, he climbed up the side. He appeared on the top deck much to the surprise of the rowers, who were all relaxing. Odysseus whirled around to see who had come.

"Perseus?"

"Odysseus," he said. "I think I might have a plan."

"How did you—Just appeared out of nowhere..." Then his mouth formed a perfect O-shape. "You swam."

Perseus nodded. "That's not the point. Do you think you can convince Protesilaus to go ahead with you, to follow you onto shore?"

"_Onto_ shore?" Odysseus raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear what Calchas said? The first Greek soldier to set foot on Trojan soil will be the first to die. I'm not going to take that risk just to get Protesilaus killed."

"I'm not asking you to take the risk of dying," Perseus said. "But you know... shields are quite useful. I never understood why they are only used for blocking. My shield, a replica of Aegis... oh, I forgot to tell Achilles this but... it's a magical charm, a bracelet."

He grabbed his wrist and tapped the bracelet. It sprung into a terrifying shield making Odysseus recoil. Perseus threw Aegis to the ground and stepped on it. "Sometimes I wonder if I could help invent a pastime where a man steps on a platform of some sort and rides the waves without sinking to the ocean _floor_."

Odysseus' expression turned from terrified to confused to understanding. He gave Perseus a sly grin. "I like the way you think. Maybe we'll bond during this war."

The son of Poseidon picked his shield back up and tapped Medusa's face. It morphed back into a bracelet. "Maybe we will."

Before he could leave, Odysseus asked, "Why do wear that bracelet? It looks kind of girly. Even if it is a very cool but terrifying shield."

"It was a gift," he said. "What does it matter that it looks girly? If the present is for me, I will take it. Because not everyone can get whatever they like. Sometimes, one must be happy with what they have. Sometimes, one must know when to accept and keep, or to accept and let go."

With that, Perseus swung over to Ajax's ship. "Hey, Ajax!"

The large man pulled out his sword and whirled around, ready to strike. When he saw who it was, he scowled. "Don't do that ever again."

Perseus raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry. But I need to ask you a favor."

"What?"

"When Odysseus starts moving forward with Protesilaus, follow Odysseus and jump onto shore after the other two do."

Ajax stared at him. "Are you asking for Odysseus to die?"

"No," he said. He gave Ajax the same sly smile Odysseus gave him. "We've got a quick plan figured out. Once you do that, the rest of the Greek ships should follow. Your fleet, Odysseus' and Protesilaus will be able to push forward on your section of the beach as long as you and Odysseus lead them. You'll be relentlessly attack by arrows, which is quite obvious to be their front line defense. Then, Achilles will lead the Myrmidons from the south right past that temple of Apollo to take some of the attention off of you guys. We should be able to rout the archers before taking our chances with the diplomatic talks."

Ajax considered this plan for a moment. Then he nodded in agreement. "That sounds like decent plan."

"It's barely a plan," Perseus said. "It's more like, you go this way, I go this way, and we'll meet in the middle."

Ajax just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then he turned to the men on his own ship. "Prepare for battle, men! To the shores of Troy!"

As his men cheered and shouted battle cries, Perseus leaped off the ship and swam back to Achilles'.

"There you are!" Achilles said when he made it on the deck. "Did you send Odysseus, Protesilaus and Ajax forward? That's around one hundred ships going. In other words, a lot of soldiers."

"And the Myrmidons will come from the opposite side, drawing some of the attention," Perseus said immediately, not needing to catch his breath. "We may only have twenty-one ships and twenty-five hundred men but Myrmidons are tough soldiers. We'll make it through this."

Achilles raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged. "All right. I believe you." He turned to the port side and shouted, "Eudoros! Lead your half to the far side, north of the temple! I'll lead the others!"

"Yes, sir!" came a distant yell. And with that, the Myrmidon ships began creaking closer to the Trojan shore. Meanwhile, Protesilaus and Odysseus had reached the shore and were fighting mainly undefended archers, but some regular soldiers too. A cavalry was headed for them, led by none other than Hector, heir of the Trojan throne. That's when Perseus' plan worked out exactly as he planned.

Hector leaped off his horse like a maniac and drove his sword right through Protesilaus, instantly killing the king. Perseus' personal revenge was complete, even though it didn't make him feel better _that_ much.

Ajax's bireme crashed into the shore and Greek warriors began pouring out of his ship. Along with Odysseus, the two managed to hold up the Greek warriors to slowly eat away at the cavalry, which was beginning to falter after their front line had been slaughtered by Ajax's massive sword.

More Greek warriors came pounding onto the beach from their ships, running through the stakes like madmen. The archers were pushed back, though the southern line held quite well. Many Greek warriors were dying, yet it seemed as though another would take his place immediately.

Perseus heard the unmistakable conch shell being blown by Agamemnon. The Greek ships behind suddenly lurched forward, as if a wave of confidence had washed over them from behind.

Mere seconds after the conch shell blew, the Myrmidons beached and Achilles leaped off the ship, shield and spear and helmet. No breastplate.

"Myrmidons!" he shouted, pointing forward with his spear. "Attack the archers! Send them back to their home or let them die honorably!"

Perseus hopped off the ship and pulled out Anaklusmos. Then, he tapped the bracelet that sprung into Aegis. He ran to Achilles, who had run to give Eudoros some orders. As Eudoros left, Perseus caught up to the son of Thetis.

"Where are you sending them?" he asked, needing to shout amongst the chaos.

"To the temple of Apollo," Achilles shouted back. "The priests and priestesses need to be evacuated back to their city. Those who won't go back on their own will have to be taken as prizes. I know the danger of attack a temple of a god, but it is more for their benefit than mine. At least with us, we know they will be able to fall back."

An arrow whizzed by Perseus and struck Achilles in the neck. The shaft of the arrow snapped into two pieces and Achilles cursed. He rubbed his neck, glaring at the Trojan archers. "I may not be able to die from a hit on that spot, but it still hurts!"

Perseus grabbed a helmet from a Greek soldier who had fallen from an arrow. He closed the eyes of the soldier and muttered a prayer of good luck to the man when he reached the Underworld.

Putting it on, he turned to Achilles. "Are you ready, my friend?"

"Never been more ready, _master_."

Side-by-side, the two charged into battle. Once they reached the line of archers, Perseus and Achilles started to drift apart. Achilles, on one hand, took down any archer he could find, either killing them swiftly or knocking them out brutally. Perseus, on the other hand, knocked any Trojan warrior unconscious. When he saw Myrmidons approaching the priests and priestesses of Apollo that were fleeing from the temple, he ordered them to let them pass.

"Let them flee!" he shouted. "Kill them and you will face the wrath of Apollo! Let them free if they flee! Capture them as prisoners if they choose to stay!"

It was a quick and easy rout of Trojans, the archers and light infantry fleeing back into the city's walls. The city was actually quite far, though not _that_ far, from the ocean's edge, so the Greek forces didn't see the need of running all the way to the city walls only to be demolished by defenses that were probably set up.

"Cavalry!" a Myrmidon shouted.

"Lock shields!" Achilles called back. "Stay tight!"

Just like the Myrmidon soldier had said, there was an incoming unit of cavalry that was attempting to put an end to the Myrmidon's terrorizing attack. The leader of the unit was Hector. He must have figured the Myrmidons were a much more brutal force than the other regular Greek soldiers.

Now that Perseus was closer, he could see the determined features of the prince of Troy. He was a very confident man with large brown eyes that were hardened with years of military training and experience with defending Troy from other invaders. Perseus couldn't see any other part of the man's body, but it didn't matter. Hector's face told him everything he needed to know.

When the cavalry got within twenty seconds of smashing into the Myrmidon forces, Perseus brought out his bow and fired a deadly shot. The arrow sailed through the air and punctured the part right between his target's eyes, instantly killing him. Perseus' target fell to the ground and the cavalry stopped in shock and disarray.

"Retreat!" Hector shouted, leaving a commander of his dead on the ground. Before he left, he hurled a spear at the crowd of Myrmidons.

Perseus rushed forward and snatched the spear out of midair. He turned it around so that the point was facing the retreating Trojans. Turning Anaklusmos back into a hair clip, he held up the spear so that everyone could see it.

"This is the spear of Hector!" Perseus announced. "The loss of his weapon marks the first day's defeat for Troy!"

A cheer erupted from the Myrmidons.

Achilles stepped out from the crowd. "This is a good day for the Myrmidons! We emerge victorious against the greatest warrior of Troy that this generation has to offer."

Another cheer erupted.

"Now go and set up camp!" Achilles cried gleefully. Then he turned sullen. "And don't complain because we need somewhere to stay while we're here! Still, the day is ours and it will be a great feast for us tonight!"

The men cheered, this time half-heartedly. No one really liked setting up camp. It was quite a boring and labouring task, especially because setting up camp for over two thousand soldiers was quite extensive. The only reason people did it was because it was their duty. There was no such thing as enjoying the duty, though.

"Gather the body of our dead!" Perseus added. "We must give them the proper funeral rites!"

As the Myrmidons began to go to work, Perseus and Achilles turned to each other. The former knew exactly what the latter was thinking.

"Why did he turn away so easily?" the son of Thetis immediately asked. "With that cavalry, he could have smashed into our formation easily. Do you know how much your half-brothers weigh?"

Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"They were created by Poseidon, so they might as well be your half-brothers!" Achilles exclaimed.

The son of Poseidon put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Achilles. I know you look forward to battles, but isn't it obvious? Earlier, they faced one man with a giant sword. He managed to take down the front line of cavalry. _We_ managed to wipe out this entire half of archers. Look. Agamemnon's fleet have just barely arrived. They never got any action."

Achilles looked around. Perseus was right. The Myrmidons had managed to rout or kill at least half of the archers that had been stationed at the beach to assault the assaulters.

Patroclus came running up to them, helmet in his arms. "Achilles. Eudoros wants to see you as soon as you can. He says that he has someone that you ought to meet. Also, I've run around checking to see our losses. We haven't lost too many men. None are severely injured. They are either alive and healthy, or dead."

Achilles gave him a brisk nod. "Thank you, Patroclus. Make sure to tell the others that I can set up my own tent. I may be their king but I have learned from a teacher that sometimes doing work pays off, not only for favor amongst the soldiers but for my own personal training advantage."

"Yours truly," Perseus said with a large grin.

"Anyway, relax a little bit Patroclus," he said. "You will get the opportunity to fight more in the future. Not in the front line yet, though. I don't want you getting hurt."

Patroclus gave him a playful glare. "I am not a little child, Achilles. I can handle myself." Then his cousin turned around and walked off.

"I wonder what Eudoros wants to talk to you about?" Perseus said after Patroclus disappeared back into the huge mob of twenty-five hundred soldiers. "Should we go there now to see what Patroclus is fussing about?"

"After one little thing," Achilles said. "Tell me. Did you have anything to do with those horses stopping in their tracks? I noticed a couple of surprised faces amongst the Trojan men riding those horses. Even Hector looked a little surprised."

He waved Achilles off. "Psh. Of course not. They were just surprised that one of us could fire a bow so accurately. I mean, did you see that? Right through the eye!"

"I'm surprised that Apollo hasn't cursed your bow skills for going against Troy," his pupil remarked. "Admittedly, I was a little startled when that arrow came whistling over my head. And _you're sure_ you didn't tell those horses to stop. That would just make it unfair for the Trojans, not that that's a problem."

"Okay, fine," Perseus grumbled. "I did tell them to stop... using my mind. Let's just say they didn't stop because I told them to stop."

"They stopped because they were shocked that they could hear your orders telepathically," Achilles said waving his hand in a _we-already-know-this_ manner. "Too bad lots of the horses are going to die."

"That is unfortunate," Perseus said nodding. "But I can't stop everything from happening."

"Percy, I've been thinking..." Achilles trailed off making Perseus gesture to keep him going. "About what you said to me about watching out for 'the curse' and 'the prophet.'" He held out a hand for each of those things. "What if the curse isn't my weak spot? What if the prophet isn't actually a prophet? It could be representing something. Like you said, you went to a priestess in a temple of Apollo _after_ we decided to come and invade Trojan lands. Maybe... maybe the prophet means her. She could have learned of the Greeks' plans and tried giving you a fake prophecy."

He pursed his lips. "I don't know. Could that be possible? Could the priestess at Delphi use some magic potions to make herself roll back her eyes, make them glow green, create some sort of mist around the room, and then speak as if five versions of her were echoing her voice at nearly the same time? It sounded like a goddess who was speaking through the priestess after she spoke the prophecy. The threat sounds real to me."

"I'm just stating a possibility," Achilles said defensively.

"Take your mind off prophecies, Achilles," Perseus said, ignoring him. "Just... focus on our task at hand. And that is to come to fight against Troy. The prophecy may not be about you, so don't think about it until the time comes."

He nodded, breathing deeply. "All right. I'm going to go set up my tent. Go search for Eudoros and see what he wants to see me for. Then bring him to me and whatever it is he needs to show me."

He nodded and watched as his student walked into the crowd of Myrmidons. When he was completely sure that Achilles was gone to set up his tent, he turned out to look at the rest of the Greeks.

Agamemnon and the other forces had set up camp along the shore, along the sandy beach. It was a stupid decision and the Trojans could easily attack them by surprise if they chose to, but that way, the escape to the ships would be quick and easy for them. Still, Perseus stood by his verdict of the camp being at a tactical disadvantage.

He could definitely make out the commanders' tent, the one Agamemnon specifically designed for them to meet in to have conversations. However, it was extended so that he and Menelaus would have special rooms to stay in, as if they had never left their homes in Mycenae and Sparta, respectively.

There were too many Greek infantry soldiers to count, but the tents were made large enough to fit at least six to eight men in there. There were extra tents put up for the captives and prisoners, the women and children that were caught. Perseus wished he could go and save them, but that would cause an outrage in the Greek camp. He knew it was too risky, and Agamemnon would have his head. It wasn't that Perseus couldn't defeat a few warriors, but soon enough one would strike a lucky blow and he would be dead.

The children were young as well. They were supposed to lives out ahead of them. Perseus really didn't want this war. All he wanted was Helen dead and for the Greeks to leave this place. He knew it was his duty to serve Greece and hunt down her enemies... but killing Helen and Paris would be enough, wouldn't it? But then, after that, Hector would be after the Greeks for killing his brother.

Perseus rubbed his face and put his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture. It was too complicated for him, but the main point was that he was too ignorant to realized the costs of trying to kill Helen. The royal family would do their best to protect her, which meant that the Greeks had to try harder to tear down the city.

The images of the burning city filled his vision and he closed his eyes. If that were to actually happen... the lives of so many innocent people would be torn down. They would have to die in order for the ones who deserved to die... to die.

What was Perseus turning into? He had sworn an oath by the Styx to Zoë that was going to inevitably be broken. He could have avoided this war if he hadn't made that stupid pledge to Chiron and Hestia. He regretted every single part of that.

Sighing once more, he plodded into the Myrmidon camp to find Eudoros.

When he saw who Eudoros was holding, he went wide-eyed. It was a prisoner from the temple of Apollo. She was struggling in her bonds, trying to hit Eudoros. But the ropes that were tied around her wrists were too strong for her to break through.

She was a pretty woman, a young one at that as well. She looked about Achilles' age and wore the traditional robes of any priestess. Her dress was marked with the symbol of a lyre, Apollo's special instrument. Lyres were wonderful pieces of art. He could remember the eloquent songs that Orpheus could play on _his_ lyre, though that was long before Orpheus died while being ripped apart by... what was it... Maenads?

Perseus jogged up to Eudoros and the couple of other Myrmidons. "What in the name of Poseidon is going on here? What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Perseus." The second-in-command bowed using only his head. "She tried putting up a fight. We didn't want to hurt her at first, but she knocked out two men. Quite embarrassing that would be if the story came out, huh?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "Women are tougher than you'd think, Eudoros. So, this is what you wanted to show Achilles? You know, he's putting up his tent. We can go there if you would like to discuss with him."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," the woman yelled, her voice full of malice. "You can't make me go anywhere with you!"

Eudoros sneered and roughly tugged on her bounds. Perseus held up a hand to stop him. "Very well, then. Eudoros. Set her free."

He and the woman gave Perseus amazed looks. Eudoros spoke first. "Without permission from Lord Achilles? You can't possibly do that. Just because you're his master, he is still the king. Shouldn't we at least discuss it with him first?"

"King or not, he is and always will be my pupil," he said sternly before turning to the woman. "Excuse me, my lady. May I ask what your name is?"

She was still stunned and didn't say anything. Eudoros shook her using the rope. That knocked her awake. "You'd let me go? Just like that?"

"I wish no harm to you, though it would be best if you do come to consult with Achilles, the king of the Myrmidons," Perseus said. He sighed and gestured toward the beach. "Down there are normal Greek soldiers, not to say Myrmidons aren't Greek, but they do not have any knowledge of the philosophy I hold. They will do things to you that you can barely imagine. It would be dangerous to let you off right now. They could spot you and capture you."

"I'm not afraid of them," she said boldly. There was that unmistakable quiver of fear.

"I know a girl who has that same bite," he chuckled. "Come. Let's discuss. I have no intention to hurt you. Now, may you tell me what your name is so that I do not have to call you 'servant' or 'captive' or 'slave.'"

"My... my name is—is Brisēís," she stuttered. "My name is Brisēís."

Perseus furrowed his eyebrows. "That name sounds familiar, though I can't remember where I heard it before. Brisēís..."

She stared at him, seemingly tried to figure out the reasoning behind his kindness. "I'm Hector's and Paris' cousin. King Priam is my uncle."

It was his turn to be stunned. He blinked a few times before turning to Eudoros. "Get Patroclus to patrol the camp, to see if any of the other Greeks are coming to talk about an envoy for diplomatic ploys. Get him to meet you in a certain pre-determined spot so that he can pass the message to you if some men are coming. Then, come to Achilles' tent, which you should be able to find quickly if you run. Go!"

He turned to Brisēís and untied her hands just as Eudoros took off. He offered her his hand. "Come with me. We need to get you to speak with Achilles and get you comfortable inside."

She gave him a confused and puzzled look. "Why are you untying me? Why are you being nice to me? You're making it hard for me to _hate_ you!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

"I'm not dragging you along with me," he said. "I can either stand here bickering with you all day, or we can head to Achilles' tent so that you don't get caught by Agamemnon's men. They won't hesitate to take a prisoner from us. Agamemnon hates Achilles and me."

She hesitated for a second before grabbing his hand and giving him a nod. Then, they took off. Perseus didn't know where Achilles was setting up his tent, but he could obviously ask the others where he had set up the tent.

When he did, the others were asked about Achilles' whereabouts, they all pointed to the very center of the camp. No one questioned Perseus about the girl that was holding his hand and following him around. Most already knew of the single captive of the temple of Apollo.

Soon enough, they ended up in front of a magnificent tent fit for nearly a whole room. Perseus knew that it was to be shared between Achilles, Patroclus and himself, but it was still quite grand. Some of the Myrmidons were helping Achilles put up the tent, and when Perseus and Brisēís arrived, all heads turned to them.

"Percy?" asked a suspicious Achilles. He stepped out from behind someone. "Who's that? And why are you holding hands with her?"

"This is Brisēís," Perseus introduced, slightly out of breath from running and asking questions. "She's what Eudoros wanted to meet you about."

Achilles gave Brisēís a forced smile before yanking Perseus from her. The Myrmidons slowly and subtly made a circle around the female captive in case she tried to make a break for it. The king of Aegina gave the son of Poseidon a pointed look.

"Does bewaring the prophet mean _anything_ to you?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Perseus asked.

"_Beware of the curse and of the prophet_!" Achilles cursed. "Why did you bring her here?"

"First of all, she's not a prophet," he said. "She's just a regular priestess who doesn't have a spirit trying to speak out of her in certain times of need. Second of all, I brought her here because I figured you would want to decide where she goes. We can set her free if you want."

The son of Thetis glanced over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the priestess of Apollo. "Agamemnon will hunt her down if she gets discovered. Someone as pretty as her will definitely catch someone's attention."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Perseus let out a short laugh. "She's Hector's and Paris' cousin."

Achilles looked taken aback. "You're not kidding around right? Because if you are, you've certainly given me a heart attack... not literally of course."

"She is. I can see she isn't lying. Her facial features look similar to the two sons of Priam. She is definitely their cousin in one way or another."

At that very moment, Eudoros burst into the scene. "My lord, representatives from Agamemnon are coming to send a message. They will be arriving soon. I am sure you'll want to lead them as far away from this tent as possible."

Achilles nodded. "Of course. Eudoros, stay with the girl. The rest, scatter. I am very grateful for all of your help." He turned to Brisēís. "I know we have only just met, but this is a matter of your personal safety. Do not attack Eudoros or anyone else. They _will not harm you_, right Eudoros?"

"Of course, my lord," he said.

"Stop with the '_my lord_' stuff. I am your comrade in battle. We are brothers-in-arms. In any case, if Brisēís does wish to escape, _make sure she isn't seen_. I know Percy would kill me if anything goes wrong."

Perseus glared at him. "I worry for the woman's safety. So what? I know she can handle herself, but it is just natural to feel protective. You know where I come from. Anyway, you can trust them, Brisēís. They are good-hearted people. Just be careful if you do try to leave."

"Of course, Achilles—Perseus," Eudoros said. "Come, Brisēís. Into Achilles' tent. I'll sit on the opposite side of the tent if you wish."

Perseus and Achilles both gave Brisēís reassuring looks before they took off for the edge of the Myrmidon camp. At the edge, Menestheus and Menelaus were both there arguing with some Myrmidons, led by Patroclus.

"Move it, boy," Menelaus said. "I do not wish to harm any Myrmidon. I am just here to speak to—" His eyes settled on the approaching pair. "Those two. We just need a quick conversation regarding something we must do tomorrow."

"Peaceful talks, is it now, Menelaus?" Achilles called. "We hope your brother doesn't ruin it for us all."

"He is a good person," Menelaus defended. "Just... taking some wrong steps in things. But not everyone is perfect, especially that cheating, liar of a wife I have. Sometimes I wish that maybe I didn't become her husband and instead left her for Protesilaus. I know a trick when I see one. Good thinking, Perseus."

The son of Poseidon gave him a sly grin. "Thank you, my lord."

"Just make sure you two are down at the commanders' tent by sunrise tomorrow morning," Menestheus said.

"Sure," Achilles replied.

"See you tomorrow," Menelaus said waving goodbye. Then he led Menestheus back to their chariot and rode back to the main Greek camp. It wasn't that far of a journey, but like all kings they had to look flashy.

Patroclus turned to Perseus and Achilles with an inquisitive look. "Why did we have to bring one thousand ships to try to negotiate a diplomatic conversation with the Trojans? Why not just send a few to negotiate a deal?"

The two shared a look before turning back to Patroclus, both with grins on their faces. "Oh Patroclus," Achilles said, walking up to the young man and putting an arm around his shoulder. "When people like Agamemnon are involved, with a bunch of bloodthirsty men looking for war to guard the 'Great King' of Mycenae, there is no doubt in our minds that—"

"—some way... somehow..." Perseus finished off. "That things tomorrow are going to go sour."

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**


	7. The Gods Join the Fight

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks to the ninety-five people who have voted for the poll. A lot of people like Nico way better than Luke or Grover. Luke I understand, but Grover? I mean, it shouldn't be THAT much of a landslide. Oh well, that's just my opinion. Death Due is awesome too. I'm going to take that poll down now and put up a new one. If you guys haven't already figured out, you have just voted for the main character for the modern day story line. Nico will become Perseus' apprentice in the new 21st century. Now, we just got to figure out who he's going to date. This should be quite interesting...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter for the Trojan War. I hope that you guys enjoy because I have nothing better in life to cheer me up except for the fact that I'm working on another series. After I keep this next poll up until about chapter ten, I'm going to put one about whether this other series would interest you. In any case, this is basically the diplomatic stuff with Perseus' thoughts and a little bit of character development (I'M JUST KIDDING! I HAVE NO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IN THIS AT ALL!). So enjoy!**

**Sincerely,  
El Ataque de los Tiburones, siete-uno-nueve.  
L'Attaque des Requins, sept-un-neuf.  
ImpetumPistrix, septum-unus-novem.  
****I epíthesi karcharión, eptá-****énas-****ennéa.  
L'Attacco di Squali, sette-uno-nove.**

**The Attack of the Sharks, seven-one-nine.**

**(Don't ask why I chose Spanish, French, Latin (which is probably not correct), Greek (which is probably not correct), and Italian (which I'm doubtful if it is right.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Gods Join the Fight**

He stood outside the tent with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground at an even beat. Patiently waiting for Achilles to get ready for the diplomatic meeting, Perseus began humming one of Orpheus' old songs. He was no singer, but he was good enough not to be called terrible. He was just bad.

"Achilles!" he called. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Just a second!" shouted a man's voice from inside. "I'll be... five more minutes."

"We don't have five minutes!" Perseus called back. "Agamemnon and the rest of the Greek representatives will want us to be arriving soon." After waiting for another minute, he exhaled with impatience. "Okay, I'm coming in, Achilles. You're taking far too long."

When he took his first step inside, he froze. So did Achilles.

They stared at each other for a little bit before something at his feet caught his attention. It was a full roll of bread, but one end was crushed and covered in some sort of fluid. Perseus went to touch it but he recognized it just before he did.

His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head and he looked up at Achilles, who was trying to put on some clothes. He could barely keep his grin under control.

The tent may have just been a large one shared between three men, but inside the tent were some curtains set up so that each could have their own privacy. It was quite obvious why Perseus had heard "sounds" coming from what seemed like next to him during the night.

Achilles froze while holding the curtains open, showing a naked Brisēís trying to cover herself up with a bunch of sheets. They must have had some fun with the roll of bread.

"Uh, well..." Perseus started. Still trying to hold the grin in, he tossed the bread over to Achilles, who bothered to catch it. "It's still good to eat, though you might want to watch out for _that_ side. Unless, you're okay with eating it. Just... ah... get ready for the envoy."

Not able to hold in his grin anymore, the son of Poseidon stepped back outside into the glaring sunlight. He was met by an anxious Patroclus.

"You seem a little jumpy today, Patroclus," Perseus noted.

"Yeah, well... is Achilles ready yet?" he asked. "I need to talk to him about something." The young man made a move toward the tent, but Perseus grabbed his arm firmly.

"Wait for Achilles to come out," he said. "Achilles can get really grumpy sometimes if you bother him in bad situations. Or sometimes even awkward ones. Who knows? All I know is that he threw a roll of bread at me when I said 'good morning' to him."

"Okay," Patroclus said, now stepping back from the tent. "I'll just wait out here for Achilles to come out. Then we can talk. Oh, and by the way, Agamemnon and Menelaus are riding here right now on chariot. According to Eudoros, who spent the night down there, Agamemnon doesn't trust you and my cousin, so he wants to make sure you get there in time. Eudoros should be arriving just about—"

"Perseus!" Eudoros shouted, out of breath. He had just turned the corner. "Percy! Can I call you that?"

"Of course. I was waiting for you to say that."

"Right, Percy." He swallowed lightly. "You and Achilles should be going out soon. Agamemnon and Menelaus will reach the camp quite soon. The former is quite angry. He is a very proud man and when Odysseus, Ajax and Menelaus ganged up on him last night when he said that you should be exiled from Greece when this war is over, you should have seen the look on his face. Oh, and Diomedes as well."

"Menelaus?"

"Oh, yes," Eudoros nodded. "He believes the rumors of your parentage and all of that. Just, hurry. Patroclus and I will watch over Brisēís. If she feels like punching something, Patroclus will be her guest."

"Wait, what?!"

Perseus laughed. "Funny joke, Eudoros. I believe that if she still decides to run away, you will help her. It matters not if she gets caught now since we will be trying to end this diplomatically. Word will spread quickly if it doesn't end up well, which it probably won't." He kicked the side of the tent. "Hurry up, Achilles!"

The tent rattled a little before Achilles came out, wearing nothing but a shield on his arm. He had no spear or sword in his other hand. The terms of the meeting had come out yesterday and the fact was that neither army could be present for the meeting, so it wasn't likely that either side would ambush the other without breaking the truce. Either way, Perseus could fend off a couple of Trojans will helping the Greek party to escape. No one would know Anaklusmos' and Aegis' disguised forms.

"I'm ready to go," Achilles said, his face devoid of any embarrassment.

"Achilles, may I speak with you?" Patroclus asked immediately.

"Uh... sure." The son of Thetis gestured over to the side, towards the end of the tent. "Let's speak there."

Patroclus nodded, and they had a little conversation.

Deciding not to be impolite and listen in, he turned to Eudoros. "Make sure that Brisēís gets what she wants. It isn't easy keeping a prisoner of her value away from Agamemnon. I'm sure someone has already told him of her. And keep her safe at that, too."

"Yes, Percy. Though, when you get back can you get her to calm down a little bit. Last night she nearly broke my nose when I asked her why she became a priestess? She needs to take questions less seriously. I wasn't trying to insult Apollo."

"Of course, Eudoros," he said smiling.

Eudoros nodded and exhaled loudly. "See you later, my lord."

Then he walked into the tent.

Perseus rolled his eyes and mumbled, "And he was just beginning to call me Percy."

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to find Achilles waiting for him. Perseus raised an eyebrow. "That was quite a short conversation with Patroclus. What did he want?"

"Nothing important," Achilles said quickly. "Come. We'd better get to Agamemnon before he comes for us."

"He's already on his way," he said. "We'll just meet him before he can come deeper into this camp. We would have been faster had you not enjoyed your time with Brisēís last night, but it is good to get to know one another. By the way, how did you two end up doing that?"

"Long story," Achilles grumbled, leading him to the edge of the Myrmidon camp. "It started with her trying to stab me through the heart. Quite a shock it gave her when it shattered off my skin. Gave me quite a shock when I woke up seeing her with a broken knife hovering above me."

Perseus kept walking. "I don't even want to know how that turned into lust."

"Well, you said so yourself," Achilles said. "She _is_ quite pretty. Beautiful, in fact."

He let out a laugh through his nose. "Actually, Achilles. _You _were the one that said she was pretty. I said that she was Hector's cousin. Either way, you deserve a little bit of love in your life. You've never experienced it before, so why not now?"

His pupil shoved his shoulder lightly. "Says the man who gave away a girl he loved and hasn't loved anyone for twenty years because the girl he loved is now apparently his sister. It makes no sense. Why would you fall in love with your sister in the first place?"

"First of all, Zoë isn't actually my blood-related sister," Perseus said. "Imagine if Peleus had taken in a little girl to be your sister. She isn't blood-related to you, but growing up with her, you would feel like she is your little sister... if you don't fall in love with her first. Second of all, I fell in love with Zoë before I considered her my sister. It was after, when we were sorting out our feelings. We may have loved each other, but being a Hunter was something she wanted to do and so we tried masking it as sibling-love so that Artemis doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Yes, and now Artemis is fighting for the Trojans. Isn't that great?"

"We don't know for sure. I haven't seen a single god on the battlefield. There has been no sign of Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo or Artemis. Not even the Greek-sided gods have appeared before us. There's no Hera, Athena or Poseidon yet."

"Well, if the gods and goddesses _do_ choose sides, Artemis will choose the Trojans. She will know of our plan to kill Helen. Helen is a woman. Artemis tends to like women better than men. Even then, she could join the Trojans because of her brother, Apollo."

Achilles was right. Apollo and Artemis may have bickered a lot, but in the end, Apollo was the one that killed Orion. _He_ came up with the plan. Artemis now hates Orion. Therefore, she is thankful to her brother. It must have been quite a complicated relationship.

"Who knows, though?" Perseus said. "Maybe some of the Hunters like Greece better than Troy."

They passed a couple of Myrmidons who were shoving sand into the other's mouth.

He raised his eyebrows. "On the other hand..."

"Yeah," Achilles exhaled.

When they reached the outskirts of the Myrmidon camp, they saw Agamemnon and Menelaus approaching on a chariot, riding along the sand dunes. Perseus took a glance at the horses and chuckled.

"What?" Achilles asked.

"The horses," he replied, gesturing toward the four-legged animals. "They've got quite the tongues."

Achilles snorted. "If Chiron heard them, he'd probably wash their mouths with soap. And he's never that rude or mean."

"Tell me about it."

"Perseus!" Agamemnon cheered. "Achilles! It is good to see you two here today."

The two of them shared a look. It was quite obvious that it was a false front. The King of Mycenae despised the two. That was very clear to anyone that was present when the men met. Perseus felt that familiar tense air rise as Achilles stonily nodded.

"Likewise," Perseus said, not even bothering to greet him by name. "Menelaus told me that we should meet you at the commander's tent. Then, when we were about to leave, Eudoros told us that you two were coming to meet us on a chariot. Any reason for that?" He feigned unawareness.

"No, none at all," Agamemnon said feigning his own innocence. "We just wanted to meet up with the two strongest Achaean soldiers. It is such an honor to have men like you fight on our side, right Menelaus?"

Menelaus gave him a dry smile. "Sure, why not?"

Achilles let out a snorting laugh.

Agamemnon glared at his brother before offering the way forward for Perseus and Achilles. "Ride the horses. I hear you are a _son of Poseidon_, Perseus. Why don't you talk the horses into galloping down to the commander's tent?" He laughed, still thinking Perseus was a joke.

The son of Poseidon shrugged and walked up to the horses, who were still cussing their hearts out.

"Calm down, you two," he said. "If you really don't like it, why don't you mess with him?"

The two horses turned to him in astonishment.

_You understand_? one said.

_He understands_! the other cheered.

"Here. Let me and my friend climb on and we can, you know, bolt."

Both of the horses turned to Achilles, who had made his way down to them. They neighed. _Smells like faint water. Son of a water nymph_?

"Thetis," Perseus replied.

_Ahhhh_, they snorted. _Get on_.

He happily obliged and climbed up onto one of the horses. Achilles followed suit with the other horses, and Perseus tapped his horse twice. Barely a moment's pause before the two horses took off nearly sending Agamemnon and Menelaus flying off the chariot that was attached to the back.

It was a wild ride, but they managed to get to the commander's tent without causing too much damage. Agamemnon and Menelaus managed to hold on to the chariot, and it was lucky that neither of them got heart attacks.

Perseus loved the feeling of riding on a horse. It was quite an adventure, the wind blowing in your face. It was a matter of the position of the rider's body that affected how fun it was. If you were sitting up straight, it felt as though Zeus was trying to blast you off the horse. If you were bent over slightly, it felt as though the world was streaking by like an arrow. Actually, forget that metaphor. You were the arrow and the world was streaking by you like that.

In any case, the ride to the main Greek camp was quite fun. The small gate that had blocked the path into the Greek camp, which was surrounded by a low-lying wall, opened as the horses leaped over the stakes. Luckily for Agamemnon, Perseus told the horses to land in the gap that had been made at the front wall for horses otherwise he probably would have been dead. As a matter of fact, if it had been Menestheus instead of Menelaus in the back, he probably would have let them die.

It was strange that he hated some Greeks more than the Trojans, who he had only knocked out during the first attack, even though he swore to protect Greece.

"Have fun?" called a booming voice as they pulled up in front of the commander's tent. Ajax was standing there, Diomedes and Odysseus at his side. Elephenor was at the tent entrance, waiting for the Myrmidon commander and his master to arrive. Meanwhile, Protesilaus was enjoying his time in the Underworld... at least, Perseus thought he was.

"Quite a ride," Achilles laughed, getting off his horse. "It was pretty fun."

"Well, this envoy seems to be ready to go," said a man walking out of the tent. He was fairly skinny for an adult, but he wore loose robes to cover his frail body. His eyes held a knowing twinkle, as if he was old and wise. The fact was that he was a prophet, Calchas to be exact. "I believe this meeting will end with a dull splash."

Achilles coughed uncomfortably. Perseus knew he was still a little rattled by the prophecy, even after he had told him that it could have been about someone else.

"Right, let's go," Agamemnon said with a rushed tone.

Perseus turned to the king only to see him standing on his chariot as if nothing had happened. He knew better. There were two of his personal guards standing with him, along with Menelaus. It was a tight fit, but they managed.

The thing was that the personal guards were wearing leather armor and didn't carry any heavy weapons. Even though Achilles wasn't carry anything but a shield, Perseus knew that the son of Thetis would be counting on him to be able to defend him.

All of the other kings and their one guard had short swords and brass armor.

"We'll be heading on pre-made chariots so that none of your fancy designs will scare the Trojans," he continued.

Perseus and Achilles looked around for the chariots. Achilles was the first to find them. They were lined up all in a row, seven of them, horses neighing and angrily complaining. Perseus wasn't sure where they got the horses from but he knew that the horses weren't happy one bit about being forced to lug around chariots.

He wanted to yell at all the horses to shut up but it wasn't worth it.

Once all of the Greek envoy got on their chariots, they began riding out towards the walls of Troy.

As they approached the grand city of the east, Perseus began scouting the men that had come as the Greek representatives for diplomacy. There were the obvious men, the former suitors of Helen.

Salamis was represented by Ajax who was joined by another man named Ajax, called Ajax the Lesser, who was a son of Oileus. There was a running joke among the Greeks that together they were called Aiantes. It wasn't really a joke but the name sounded funny. It was just a modified form of saying "Ajaxes."

Together, those two probably could have been the toughest Greeks to defeat aside from Perseus and Achilles. None could match up to them when they fought together.

The next chariot stood Menestheus and one of his guards. Then Odysseus and his own guard. After him was Elephenor, who Perseus had remembered to be a decent fighter. Last was Podarces, who had replaced Protesilaus. He was a quiet man, the opposite of his brother. Even though Perseus had called Protesilaus less cocky than Heracles, Podarces was even _less_ cocky than Protesilaus. After Podarces was Nestor, who was Periclymenus' older brother, much older. Nestor had survived the attack by Heracles on Pylos, though Perseus didn't find it comforting to talk to him. He reminded the son of Poseidon far too much of his old friend. The last chariot stood Calchas and his own little guard.

Perseus tried to ignore Calchas to get his mind off the first prophecy, but it wasn't that easy. Those dreams he had were starting to freak him out. The previous night he hadn't had one of those, but he figured he might as well have. The suspense and mystery was killing him.

His thoughts dwindled down as the Greek crew stopped at the gates of Troy. Like he had always seen, the Trojan walls were huge. On top of the wall was a pathway wide enough to move hundreds of archers around, all ready and loaded with arrows to fire at an oncoming army. Even if the archers weren't good fighters, and Perseus could easily thrash them in a fight, sword or bow, the amount of archers was intimidating.

_If you didn't fear hundreds of archers ready to rain arrows down on you, you were either _way _too cocky or you were just some crazy monster_, he thought. Perseus doubted that even the greatest hero to walk this earth would not be afraid. The original Perseus would have been a little intimidated. He knew it.

There was even a throne right above the gates for King Priam to sit when there was some commotion going on that had to take place outside the walls of Troy.

The Greek envoy waited until horns blew in the distance.

For a brief moment, there was silence. Then, the gates to Troy shuddered and began swinging open. Agamemnon started his horses forward, but Perseus yelled, "Wait!"

The king's horses halted. Agamemnon rounded on him and opened his mouth to express his anger when a Trojan commander shouted, "Halt right there!"

The King of Mycenae settled for a glare. Then he turned to the Trojan and said, "I am King Agamemnon of Mycenae. We are here to diplomatically discuss terms with the Trojan royal family and the Trojan Senate."

"We know who you are," the Trojan said drily. "Follow me."

In an elongated line, the Greek envoy followed the Trojan commander into the city. As they trickled into the city, Trojan foot soldiers began surrounding them, all holding spears and shields. They covered all sides of the eight chariots, the final group of soldiers covering the back. The gates closed behind them, and Perseus knew that it would be hard to get out of the city in case things went wrong.

But the further they got into the city, the less Perseus thought about that fact.

Troy was beautiful. The buildings looked much different than the buildings in Greece. Instead of marble and limestone, the latter imported from Egypt, the buildings were mostly made of stone and sandstone. It was different, which was why it was beautiful. Also, instead of large pillars like the palaces had in Greece, the streets of Troy had archways, arcing like a half a circle had been cut out of each of them.

Bricks were also used along with wood for frames of houses. The streets of Troy were all evenly lined, as if they were put on a grid before being built. Everything in this city seemed so perfect... so organized. The organization was abnormal. Usually in Greek cities, all that they held was chaos.

However, like some Greek cities, Troy had an acropolis with a palace on top.

The chariots were led up the acropolis, and Perseus had to turn around to look over the walls that surrounded Troy.

It was a wonderful view of the city. He could see the entire half of the city below him and he could see the Greek camp far in the distance.

"The Plains of Scamander is what you have trekked across to get to Troy," the Trojan commander said. "And that river you set your camp along is the Scamander River. Before you sacked the temple of Apollo, it used to glitter in the sunshine so greatly. That is why we call Apollo _our_ sun god."

"Helios is the sun god and he will always be," Agamemnon snapped.

The Trojan didn't say anything.

Before long, they came up to the entrance of the grand palace of Troy. The Greeks were ordered to leave their chariots and follow the Trojans to the Senate of Troy. In total, there were eighteen Greeks that entered the palace. There were at least fifty Trojans that entered with them. The rest stayed outside to guard the Greek chariots.

Agamemnon and Menelaus walked ahead of the group. Perseus and Achilles swept the rest of the Greek envoy in the back.

Just before they entered the Senate Room, Agamemnon turned to the Trojan commander and asked, "Could you please lead my two guards to a suitable restroom? They need to urinate badly."

"Sure." The Trojan shouted in a foreign language, and four Trojan guards led the two Greek guards out towards wherever they were meant to go.

"Welcome to the Senate of Troy."

The doors opened and a grand room opened up. It bore some resemblance to a throne room, but the room was much larger and a whole lot of men were seated in a half circle, much like the archways out in the city. At the same time, it also seemed as though it were meant to represent the Olympian council.

At the head throne sat an aging man who was definitely in no condition to fight. He was like Nestor, aside from the fact that the two looked nothing alike. Priam was definitely built like an old warrior. He was just an older version of Hector. Nestor was more like Periclymenus, leaner and better with words. It didn't seem like it, but Periclymenus was better with words than he was a fighter... at least with swords and spears.

At his side was a queen around his age. It was Hecuba, mother of Hector, Paris, Helenus, Deiphobus, Cassandra and Laodice.

Around them sat those very children. Hector with his brave, unwavering expression looked like an older Achilles. Those two had more in common than one would think. He gave the Greek envoy a calculating look, as if he were trying to decipher their motives and find their weaknesses. Right next to Hector sat Paris, who was alone. There was no Helen by his side. He attempted to hold the same bold look as his brother but he couldn't pull it off. He was afraid for sure. Perseus couldn't tell who the other two men were, but he knew their names: Helenus and Deiphobus. It was the same with the two young women, Cassandra and Laodice. He could not tell who was who.

"Welcome, King Agamemnon of Mycenae and King Menelaus of Sparta," said King Priam. "We hope that we can solve this little dispute of ours with a little bit of diplomacy."

"So do I," replied Agamemnon. "Where to start?"

"I do not trust them, father," said either Helenus or Deiphobus.

"They come in a small group, Helenus," Priam said. "It is under the white flag that they arrive in. We will discuss this peacefully until we come to an agreement whether that solves our problem or not."

"I am sure we will hold up our end of honor, father," Helenus said. "I'm not sure that the Greeks... or _Achaeans_, will hold up their end. I have a feeling that something isn't right with them."

"Something isn't right with us?" asked Menelaus indignantly. "Your brother over there stole my wife! Maybe ask your brother why we're here? He could have prevented it by not stealing Helen."

"Aphrodite promised me the most beautiful woman in the world," Paris said daringly. "Would you dare to blame a goddess for all of this?"

"_Yes_, I would," he growled.

There was an uproar from the Trojan Senate. A man cried out, "How dare you blame a _goddess_ for all of these troubles? Have you no shame?"

Paris slouched back in his seat, his face burning red.

"That is all we want, Priam," Agamemnon said. "We want Helen of _Sparta_ back. If you hand her over, all of this bloodshed can be avoided."

Priam seemed to consider this offer for a moment.

"Father!" Paris cried, noticing his father's musing. "You can't just let them take Helen away. She was given to me by Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Somehow, Helen will escape again to find me. Nothing can stop true love. Only if one of us dies, then can Helen be returned to the victor."

"Then fight me, Prince Paris," Menelaus said.

The Prince of Troy looked Menelaus dead in the eye. Perseus couldn't help but admire his courage. It was also quite evident that he was not very much like his brother Hector. However, before he could open his mouth, Hector intervened.

"You cannot duel Menelaus, brother," he said. "You cannot be so foolish as to do that."

"This is not just about love, Hector," Paris retorted. "This is about the honor of Troy. This is all my fault. We have seen the death of hundreds of archers and half a unit of cavalry yesterday. No more Trojan blood shall be spilled. Either I die or Menelaus does."

"No!" Hector insisted.

"Let the boy fight," Agamemnon said. Clearly, he wanted Paris to fight and die to his brother's sword or spear. "He wants to show Trojan honor. Let him show Trojan honor."

"Father, you cannot possibly let Paris do such an idiotic thing!" Hector said. "You know it yourself. This will only spark a new flame!"

Priam gave him a pitiful look but didn't say anything.

The Heir of Troy stood up from his throne and stared at Menelaus. "Persuade the Senate why you deserve to get Helen back from us? If the goddess Aphrodite has willed for her to become a Trojan, why would it be suiting for us to give her back?"

Menelaus was speechless. None of the other Greek commanders seemed to have an answer until Perseus spoke up. He decided that this conversation was going nowhere. "And who says that Aphrodite cares about whether your city falls or not?"

The Senate seemed startled that he spoke, which was palpable in their facial expressions.

"What do you mean?" Priam asked.

"I'm just saying, Aphrodite loves love. She will do anything to bring two lovers together no matter the consequences. I honestly think she couldn't care less about us Greeks coming here until we begin to attack and threaten the breakup of Paris and Helen. Even then, is Aphrodite a great fighter? Maybe Aphrodite will want to keep Helen with Paris. It doesn't mean she is expecting the downfall of a great city like yours."

"What matters more, father?" asked Hector after extended silence. "Your son's happiness or the safety of our lands? This will not be a short war. I expect a good fight from the Greeks and it will be a long siege in which our citizens will always be in mortal danger. Helen is a wonderful woman, but our city is wonderful too!"

"I will gladly fight any war that approaches us," Menelaus said. "But the one thing we came here for is Helen. She will be given to us in the end."

"And she will pay dearly for what she has brought upon us," Agamemnon added sadistically.

Perseus wished he could have gone back in time to shut him up, or that he could kill the idiotic King of Mycenae on the spot.

"You mean to kill her?!" Paris shouted, taking his own stand. He turned to Priam. "They mean to kill her just because she chose to leave Greece out of her own free will!" Then he turned to Menelaus and offered a hand. "I will duel with you King Menelaus of Sparta. Then we will see who will kill Helen."

Menelaus glanced at the rest of the Senate, who were all staring at the Greeks in shock. "Very well, Prince Paris. Tomorrow at the same time."

They shook hands sealing the deal.

Perseus gestured to the door to Achilles and began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the guards at the door.

"I'm going back to my camp, so I would like it if you let me go without any more trouble," he said agitated.

"No, you all go together or—"

"I'm _not_ going to attack your city!" he snapped.

"Percy, calm down," Achilles said sternly. "Just come with the group. We don't need any more trouble. We don't need to deal with stupid soldiers like him."

"Yeah, little boy," mocked the guard. "Go back to your master. In fact, go back to Greece where you belong and serve your family."

"Be quiet!" Hector shouted. "Lead them out. Do not mock him or he will kill you in your sleep. Get them out of here."

And with that, the diplomatic mission was over.

* * *

"I can't believe Agamemnon!" Perseus growled. He turned to Achilles and Brisēís. "We were so close to finishing this battle without too much bloodshed. I will gladly fight, like Menelaus said, but at least that way the prophecies would come true."

"It is all right, Percy," Achilles said trying to soothe his master. "Everything happens for a reason. If this is what the Fates have planned, then this is how life shall play out. Just like Brisēís and I. The Fates must have planned her to try to attack me in the night. By the way, that part really hurt."

"It wasn't supposed to hurt," she said. "It was supposed to kill you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

"In either case, I heard Eudoros complaining about some trouble from you," Perseus said. "Care to explain?"

"That was yesterday," Brisēís said trying to act innocent. "It was before I..." She turned to Achilles for help.

"Uh... before she had sex with me?"

Brisēís slapped Achilles across the face. Then she clutched her wrist in pain.

"Okay, not the right answer," Achilles said, watching as Brisēís crossed her arms and sat in the corner of the room.

It was night-time now, the sun having set a little while ago. Patroclus was fast asleep on the other side of the tent, but the other three were still up and chatting. Brisēís had obviously warmed up to Achilles quite easily. Perseus knew that once they eloped, Brisēís found herself in love with Achilles. It worked vice versa.

"Let me guess," Perseus started. "Before you fell in love with him. I'm not even going to bother with trying to help you. Wouldn't want to make Achilles jealous."

"Achilles says you're a son of Poseidon," she said suddenly, changing the topic. "Is that true? And that you're an immortal demigod. Are you truly those things?"

He quickly adjusted to the new topic. "Yes, I am both of those things. Your father is Briseus, correct?"

"Yes, that is my father," Brisēís agreed. "I have never met my grandfather or grandmother or my great-grandfathers or great-grandmothers, but my ancestor is Ilus, the same as my cousins Hector and Paris."

"I knew Laomedon, your great-uncle," he said. "I was one of the Argonauts."

"The Argonauts?" Brisēís asked wide-eyed. "They were in the time of Heracles! He nearly killed King Priam, my uncle."

"Yes, we all know Heracles is a dirty, lying bastard, but I was alive back then. I was around eleven years of age."

"That was before you were immortal," she deduced.

"You've a bright one, Achilles," Perseus said grinning. "Do whatever she asks. It'll make her happy. And as long as she doesn't come to murder me in the night, I'll be fine."

Achilles chuckled before an explosion echoed in the distance. All three of them froze. There was another explosion.

Perseus and Achilles shared a look. "Stay here, Achilles. I'll check out what is happening."

"No," Achilles refused. "I must see what is happening."

"Very well." He nodded and Brisēís. "Follow Achilles closely."

Fear in her eyes, she obeyed his orders. Patroclus had woken up from the explosion and had gotten up to see what the commotion was all about. He looked as though Mormo had woke him up... except for the fact that he wasn't a child.

"What's going on?" he asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, let's go check it out," Perseus said.

Quickly, the four of them rushed out of the tent and ran towards the outside of the Myrmidon camp. As they get to the outside, a bleary-eyed Eudoros met them.

"What's happening, Eudoros?" Achilles asked, Brisēís trailing behind him. She was holding his arm as if they were trying to escape some sort of madman in a romantic way.

"I don't know," the second-in-command replied. "I just heard the explosions. I came to check it out as well."

Then they saw what was happening. Flaming arrows were being launched from the Plains of Scamander into the main Greek camp. The odd thing was that it was seemingly being launched by one man.

"The Trojans are attacking!" Patroclus exclaimed.

"Wait, Patroclus!" Achilles shouted. "That doesn't look like many men. In fact, it just looks like one. One man is attacking the camp. But for some strange reason, that doesn't seem like just any ordinary man."

Perseus' eyes widened as Achilles finished his sentence. "I recognize him. Flaming arrows. Fire is like the sun. Arrows have to do with archers. That's obviously Apollo. The Trojans must be feeding him new habits with different beliefs in worshipping."

"Apollo?" asked Achilles incredulously.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. Perseus turned to the city of Troy. There was no doubt that the explosions had woken up the Trojans as well. A huge roar matched a squeal as two animals materialized out of thin air. Apollo shot an arrow into the sky and it exploded. The light stayed there, seemingly acting as a lighthouse.

That was how they could see a huge boar claw its way out of the ground. It let out another squeal and shimmered into the form of a very muscular man wearing full battle armor, holding a spear and a shield. He had the traditional Corinthian helmet, but it was fashioned with Trojan designs. It was Ares.

At the same time, an owl swooped out of the sky and turned into a woman wearing full battle armor. She held a shield and spear much like Ares, though the shield was evidently Aegis.

The two gods glared at Athena and raised their weapons. Before they could charge and shoot her, she raised her hand and the ocean behind the Greek camp exploded. Water rained down everywhere dousing the fires that Apollo had started with flaming arrows. The sound of a conch shell blew in the distance and with a misty breeze, Poseidon appeared next to Athena, both glaring at Apollo and Ares.

The mood looked dark until a sudden pop. Perseus suddenly felt a tingle rush through his body, an alluring sense of... love. Appearing as a flock of doves, Aphrodite appeared on the battlefield wearing full body armor. Perseus was pretty sure that Aphrodite wasn't the fighting kind, so he was a little surprised that she appeared in armor. She looked a little different, though. She still looked beautiful, but the aura surrounding her and her facial expression made her seem a little more serious.

A thunderbolt streaked out of the sky, introducing the next goddess. Her appearance had the same effect as Athena's had on Perseus except for the fact that she didn't have a scary shield. She looked like a really angry mother.

"Is that Hera?" Brisēís asked.

No one answer her until a flash of silver streaked across the sky. A hunting horn blew from the city of Troy and twelve silver-tipped arrows streaked into the sky. Just as they reached the point above the gods, the arrows exploded. Artemis had joined the Trojans.

Then, all of the gods and goddesses on the battlefield charged at each other until they met in the middle with a blinding explosion. Perseus yelled, "Cover your eyes!" just before the explosion.

When the light disappeared, all became silent again, though the sea seemed a lot angrier than it did before.

The lighthouse light had disappeared from the sky and clouds had moved in to block the moonlight. All was silent and dark again.

"What was that?" Eudoros asked in a stunned voice.

A torch lit up from the Greek camp, illuminating all of the people around it. Brisēís gasped. "Is that... is that Cassandra?"

Perseus looked down to see a girl struggling amongst the Greek men. She had curly red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was very beautiful indeed. But that was the problem. He recognized her from earlier that day. She was a daughter of Priam.

"That's why Apollo was attacking the Greek camp," Brisēís continued. "He gave her the gift of prophecy, but she refused to elope with him, so he cursed her so that nobody would believe her prophecies and predictions. He still protects Troy, though. She is Trojan."

"And how is it that you know that she was cursed?" Achilles asked.

"Cassandra said that some people would be able to tell if she was lying or not," she said. "Something to do with true appreciation. I'm not sure exactly. But that wasn't the worst part of tonight."

"Of course it wasn't!" Patroclus exclaimed. "Did you see those flashes?"

Perseus wasn't sure if the gods wanted all of the warriors fighting this war to know that the gods were actually fighting, but the Mist had to obscure some things. Patroclus couldn't see through the Mist but he could tell those were the gods.

"The gods have chosen sides," he said thickly. "The gods have joined the war."

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**


	8. For Honor Not Glory

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's another chapter. Not much to say other than enjoy or don't. I don't care as long as you readers tell me why you didn't like it (or if you are a guest, leave an anonymous review). Anyways, have fun.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Vote for the poll on my profile page. Thanks a bunch.**

**Ciao,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**For Honor Not Glory**

"I can't believe it," muttered a stunned Achilles.

Perseus looked down toward the Greek camp and found Cassandra being pushed along toward Agamemnon's tent. He gritted his teeth and took a step forward to help her. He was stopped by a voice.

"You can't save every girl you can find, Percy," Achilles said. "Even _if_ he took her against the honor of the white flag, it's too late to do anything about it now. Either way, you won't be able to convince that Trojans that _you_ didn't take her no matter what you say. They'll think you've seduced her into being your spy."

He turned around. "Exactly, Achilles. That is why I need to do this. Tomorrow is the duel. Agamemnon is going to use Cassandra as bait for the Trojans. He's going to lure them into his trap. He isn't stupid... just extremely cocky. Using Cassandra is a good way to show the Trojans that either they give Helen back or Cassandra will be shipped off to Greece as a slave or a wife."

The son of Thetis gave him a thoughtful look. "I understand what you want but—"

"Enjoy the night with Brisēís, my friend," Perseus said patting him on the shoulder. "The rest of you should head off to bed or continuing to burn the shrouds of the fallen. Go!"

"Percy."

He turned to face Achilles.

"Be careful. We don't want any more trouble."

He nodded and began jogging down to the Greek camp where soldiers were evacuating the burned tents. Telamonian Ajax was the first one to see him coming. The big man wasn't wearing much, so Perseus tried not to look at him.

"Perseus!" he called. "By Zeus, what just happened?"

"The gods have joined sides," was Perseus' quick reply. "Did you see where Agamemnon took Cassandra?"

"The red-haired girl?" Ajax asked. "Elephenor tried to tell Agamemnon off, but after hours of pestering and complaining, Agamemnon duelled him. Not to the death of course, but just to show the loser his rightful place. Agamemnon beat Elephenor quite easily. Aside from me, Diomedes, you and Achilles, he's probably the next best combatant."

"He duelled Elephenor to put him in his right place because he is against kidnapping a royal family member _when we came in PEACE_?!" Perseus roared. "What is wrong with Agamemnon?"

"I think he wants to exchange the two," Ajax said. "Helen for Cassandra, you know."

"I should kill him," he muttered.

"He has many soldiers under his influence," the King of Salamis replied. "Not even you or Achilles could control them after his downfall. It's completely possible to tell him off, though, as long as you can fight multiple men at a time. You should have brought weapons."

Perseus tapped his bracelet, and Aegis spun out. He gave Ajax a sly smile. "Happy. Now, where did they take the girl?"

Ajax's face darkened. "I don't know. It was chaotic just a little earlier. My tent was burning, so I had to evacuate quickly. After, some of the slaves we captured during battle helped me recover from all of the smoke. Luckily I wasn't burned. I did see her heading that way." He pointed toward the mouth of the Scamander River.

"So did I, but where exactly?"

"I heard Agamemnon built a tent there so that he could sneak during the middle of the night. Though... I think it just might be the tent for female Trojan slaves." Ajax blinked before narrowing his eyes. "You don't think...?"

The son of Poseidon nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Perseus tapped Aegis and the shield retracted. Then, he ran down the length of the Scamander River toward where Ajax had pointed him to. There were a few men who tried stopping him on his way asking if he needed help. They were all confused as to why he was headed toward the mouth of the river.

It didn't matter, and he pushed on.

When he burst into the slaves' tent, he found a couple of Agamemnon's guards tying Cassandra up to a post. The rest of the slaves stared at him in astonishment as he pulled out Anaklusmos. This tent was obviously meant for females, a whole assortment of women and girls tied up in here. Perseus wondered if Agamemnon had gone to surrounding villages already, sending troops while he went to the diplomatic meeting.

"Drop her!" he shouted, making the two guards turn around.

They let go of her and pulled out their own swords. Perseus didn't recognize them, but it seemed as though they recognized _him_.

"Whoa, whoa!" one said. "Drop your weapon. That's the son of Poseidon."

The second one looked into Perseus' eyes before shivering. "They look like storms."

Both of them dropped their swords.

"Are you two done tying the girl up yet?" called a very familiar voice. "You have been taking forever. We have to clean up camp because some stupid man shot flaming arrows into—" The man speaking skidded to a halt when he turned the corner.

Perseus curled his lip. "Why, isn't it pleasant to see your face at this time at night?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"_You_!" Agamemnon shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"A better question is why are you tying slaves up like this?" he growled. "They are completely immobile like this, the perfect way for them to be taken advantage of, don't you think?"

"I _don't_ do that!" the King of Mycenae retorted. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not," he snapped. "I have every right to be suspicious about this."

"Well, you have no business with Princess Cassandra and the rest of the women," Agamemnon said.

"Actually, _she_ has every single bit of business to do with me because _I_ went to the diplomatic meeting where we were supposed to come peacefully _and not_ to kidnap a young girl."

"Who are you calling _young_?" the red-headed girl blurted. "Ever look in a mirror?"

Agamemnon laughed, drawing quiet chuckles from the two guards. Perseus turned around and kicked one of the guards straight across his face. Then, he stomped on the other's face. He turned to the King of Mycenae and drew out his words.

"Let them free," he said coldly. "If you must tie them up, as is customary, tie only their hands. They should have the right to move their legs on their own will so they can crush your tiny little balls when you come to rape them."

"How dare you speak to a king of Greece like that, you lowly peasant! And for the last time, I do not rape them!"

Perseus turned to one of the women. "Has he touched any of you inappropriately?"

"No... No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He turned back to Agamemnon. "All right, I believe you. You didn't touch them. Now about that other matter... So what if I'm a peasant? I knew who your father replaced as King of Mycenae. Remember, little Atreus replaced Eurystheus as king when the latter tried hunting down Heracles' children."

"So what if you know my past?"

"You're not a King of Mycenae by blood," Perseus continued. "Your grandfather was Pelops who was the king of Pisa, not Mycenae. Doesn't that make you feel ashamed, that you're not the king of the most influential city in Greece by blood?"

"Who—who cares about blood?" Agamemnon stuttered. "I am now the king of Mycenae. It doesn't matter!"

"Then does it matter about _my_ blood?" he asked. "So what if I am a lowly peasant? I also knew Heracles, personally. Oh, and by the way, remember the story of the Argonauts? Yeah... I was one of them. Now, stop treating me like I'm some sort of baby because I know a _lot_ more than you would think. Your great-grandfather was Tantalus. Let's just say he's having a wonderful time in the Underworld right now."

He took a step closer to the King of Mycenae. "I'm not asking you to stop everything you do and bow to me. I'm not asking you to stop from taking prisoners. What I'm asking you to do is to at least give them some freedom. And give me Cassandra so I can bring her back to Troy."

Agamemnon stared into his eyes with fear. For a second, it seemed as though he would bow to his wishes. Then his eyes hardened and he pulled out his sword. "No! You will not take my most valuable prisoner away! Don't you understand? The Trojans will give up Helen for Cassandra. I'm sure of it."

"They'll think that they we seduced her into spilling secrets," Perseus said.

"Cassandra can speak for herself," the King of Mycenae said. "There is a reason she has a mouth. The same reason why Helen's must be cut off."

He considered that. Cassandra could be a very valuable asset in order to retrieve Helen peacefully. That way, there would be no need for a fight between Menelaus and Paris.

"You ruined the diplomatic meeting by saying you planned to kill Helen," he said.

"Would you stop attacking me? And _everything _that I do? Trust me. If I cared nothing for my brother, I would not be here. If I cared not to protect the honor of Greece, I would not be here. What makes you hate me so much?"

Perseus exhaled in a frustrated manner. "The question is more like... _What makes _you_ hate me so much_?"

He put Anaklusmos away into his hair and kicked Agamemnon in his soft spot as hard as he could. The kick was so swift and quick that Agamemnon didn't even react until it made contact. A high-pitch squeal emitted from the king's throat before he crashed to the ground writhing in pain. Perseus pulled Anaklusmos back out and slammed the hilt of the sword into Agamemnon's temple.

He went around the room, untying all of the females' legs and bodies before reaching Cassandra. She was giving him a suspicious stare.

As he completely untied her, she said, "You will be the downfall of Troy. But you will also help her people escape."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you some sort of seer? Never mind, I remember what

Brisēís told me."

"Brisēís?" Cassandra asked, her face morphing into one of concern. "Where is she? How do you know her? Is she all right? What did you do to her?"

"Calm down," he said. "I didn't do anything to her. I swear to all of the gods of Olympus and the Underworld that I have not touched her in any inappropriate way. Now come on, we need to get you to the Myrmidon camp."

She slapped him across the face. "Liar! You said you would bring me back to Troy."

"Just wait, hold on! There is no way that we can head back to Troy without your family thinking that we are using you as ransom for Helen."

"You can persuade them," she retorted.

Perseus have her a half-hearted smile and stepped out of the tent. Torches were back up now, lights emitting from the Greek camp like a party or festival or something. He looked back up to the Myrmidon camp which had been untouched by the flames. He wondered what Brisēís and Achilles were doing at the moment. Hopefully they stayed in their own room, not rolling around in his.

Then he thought about what Cassandra said. It was entirely possible for him to persuade the Trojans that he was returning Cassandra from Agamemnon's grasp. He could only hope that "prophecies and predictions" didn't mean "telling what had happened" because that would mean Cassandra would be locked out of Troy.

"Fine," he said. "Let's try giving you back."

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't take you back," he said.

"Let go of me!" she said, struggling in his grasp.

They had just tried talking to the Trojans about returning Cassandra and how Agamemnon tricked them, but Hector overturned the return by accusing Perseus of stealing her and placing her as a spy after he seduced her.

"No, I'm not letting go," he replied.

"I don't want to go to your stupid camp!" Cassandra shouted angrily, still struggling to free herself from his grasp. "I'll just go and flee to another kingdom. That way, I don't have to become a servant of your people."

"They aren't _my_ people," he said. "I wasn't lying about being a peasant. I'm from Athens. I just tutored their leader, Achilles. This is for your own safety. Agamemnon will stop at nothing to take over Troy, and as time flows by, he is going to have to cut the Trojan supply line short and destroy the kingdoms all around here. There is never going to be a safe place for you."

"Then I'll head out to the Far East, to India and China!" she retorted. "Anywhere but here!"

Perseus sighed. "What makes you despise it so much? What did I ever do to you? I did save you from being raped by Agamemnon almost every night."

"I just don't want to be here!"

He gave her a pitying look. "I'm sorry, Cassandra. This is for your own good. I promise that you will be safe in this Myrmidon camp."

He pulled her as she struggled, ending up having to carry her into camp with one arm at her back and the other arm under her knees. It wasn't exactly the best idea considering she was trying to knock him out, but he didn't feel like carrying her over his shoulder.

A lot of eyes were directed at Perseus as he made his way through camp. Quite a few of them were drunk, and were hollering and hooting at them.

He eventually made it back to his tent where Achilles, Brisēís and Patroclus were sitting in a circle discussing about something. Cassandra's eyes widened when she saw Brisēís. Brisēís stood up as Perseus let Cassandra down.

"Brisēís!" Cassandra cried, hugging her cousin.

"Cassandra!" Brisēís cried, hugging her right back.

Perseus sighed and flopped down next to Achilles. "Oh man. That took way too long."

"Where did you go?" Achilles asked. "I took you a long time to get back. Patroclus was wondering if Agamemnon had beat you into submission with his men."

He chuckled. "You know me. Strength and numbers mean nothing if you don't have tactics and a plan. Like they say, Athena always has a plan."

"You're a child of Athena?" Cassandra asked, breaking out of her hug with Brisēís. "I thought Athena was a maiden goddess?"

He shook his head. "I'm a descendant of Athena and a son of Poseidon. And the embarrassing fact for her is that she has brain children. Children produced from her brain. So technically, she still is a maiden goddess. She just favors some men. Let's just all rest."

"What, you're not going to tie me up to keep me here?" she asked.

"I thought about it... I decided to show you what it would be like here, to be safe. But I want to keep your interests at heart... so if you decide to sneak off in the middle of the night, be my guest."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It was just knocked into my head. Literally."

She cracked a small smile.

"Good night everyone," he said. "We wake in a couple of hours for Menelaus' little celebration. Actually, if you're not tired, you don't have to go to sleep. I'm just pooped."

"Good night, Percy," Achilles said.

But before anyone else could say good night, Perseus crashed to the ground and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Perseus held the reins of the chariot as the Myrmidon army halted.

"Stop!" Achilles shouted. The Myrmidons who had continued stopped in their tracks. "This is where we stay!"

Perseus turned around to watch as the massive Greek army approached the walls of Troy. All of the men were there to watch the duel between Menelaus and Paris. They knew it would be an interesting fight to watch.

Patroclus walked up to him and Achilles. "Will this war end peacefully? All of this travelling for nothing?"

"Rumor has it, it will," Achilles replied. "Do not worry, Patroclus. I originally came here for glory. Now, it matters less to me. I do not wish to see the deaths of any more Myrmidons or other Greeks for that matter."

"But war is what we came for!"

"Who says that war won't come?" he asked. "Agamemnon might try to weasel his way into war."

"With a god or goddess' help," Perseus added. "He will have to find a way to trick the Trojans into not giving Helen up. We all know that he isn't capable of doing that himself. There is no other way unless Paris is protected by Hector before Menelaus can slay him."

"Achaean commanders!" Agamemnon shouted from his position at the center. "Forward!"

"Like he said," Perseus told the horses. "Forward."

The horses neighed and trotted forward.

"I'm actually quite surprised that Cassandra stayed," Achilles said. "You would think of how much she hates being in captivity that you wouldn't believe she would actually stay."

"It's always a mystery, Achilles," he replied. "You know, I'm kind of glad she decided to stay. I do want her to be safe. It's just the promise that I made with Zoë that I allow her the freedom she deserves. The prophecy is making me so confused."

The son of Thetis gave him an inquisitive stare for a little while before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Perseus felt somewhat offended, thinking he was laughing at what he had said.

"I never thought I would see the day when you've become attracted to a girl," he chuckled.

"First of all, just because I am immortal, it does not mean that I am not attracted to anybody," Perseus said hotly. "Second of all, I have been attracted to many girls before... I just haven't done anything about that. I'm supposed to isolate myself anyways, not give out too many secrets of the gods."

"Whatever you say, Percy. Whatever you say."

They drew up as Agamemnon and Hector got out of their chariots, ready to speak face-to-face once again.

"It seems as though you cannot control your men, Agamemnon," Hector said immediately. "Your friend over there stole a Trojan princess." He pointed at Perseus. "To seduce her and try to give her back to act as a spy for the Greeks. That is an all-time low."

Agamemnon couldn't contain his grin as he turned to Perseus. "Ah, yes. _Him._ I should do a better job of controlling my troops. Here's the deal. If your brother wins this fight, I'll get Perseus to bring Cassandra back and make sure she is purified. If _my_ brother wins this fight, we get Helen _and_ Cassandra. She's such a beautiful woman. No wonder he couldn't resist."

Hector turned to Perseus and gave him a cool stare. In return, Perseus gestured to Agamemnon with his eyes, a signal that said that the King of Mycenae did it.

The Prince of Troy turned back to Agamemnon. "Of course, I must take into consideration that the four soldiers who were escorting your two guards were all found alive and unconscious. They knew that they were your troops under your order. Unless, they are mistaken and have been given potions to mask the truth."

The King of Mycenae twitched before hastily changing the subject. "I offer you, again, another compromise. Have your brother given Helen up without a fight, and we may be saved from the spilling of royal blood. And of course, you must have heard the explosions from last night. The gods and goddesses of Olympus are choosing sides. Some favor the Trojans, some favor the Achaeans. I'm sure that the gods do not wish for their children to die."

"I see," Hector said. "You do not even listen to your own soldier's wise words. What do the gods care for us if Aphrodite promised a married woman to my brother? The gods would pray for blood to be spilled. You are invaders to our lands and we will not hand Helen over without something in return."

"So be it." Agamemnon turned on his heel and nodded to Menelaus. Then he made his way back to his chariot to watch the duel.

Menelaus retrieved his shield, sword and spear from a guard. He walked up into the open plains that stood out in front of him, twirling his spear around in a threatening manner.

Perseus looked up to the walls and saw Priam, Helen, Helenus and Deiphobus watching over the walls as their son prepared for his death. It wasn't any bias to the Greek warrior. In fact, Menelaus wasn't _that_ great of a fighter. Paris just didn't hold that same warrior-like mentality.

Paris then entered the field and stopped across from Menelaus, his helmet strapped and weapons in his hands. They had a miniature stare-down for a little minute as the tension amongst the soldiers grew. Perseus heard some shuffling from the soldiers behind him.

Then Menelaus charged as Paris held his shield high in front of him.

With an explosion of force, Menelaus slammed his spear into Paris' shield so hard that the shaft of the spear snapped and the spearhead lodged itself into it. Using the other half to whack away at Paris, Menelaus threw blow after blow, making the Prince of Troy fall back ten steps.

Then, Paris seemed to suddenly gain a new strength. He blocked a jab by Menelaus with the splintered end of the broken shaft and kicked the King of Sparta backwards with such force that he fell to the ground, to his bosom.

Stunned, he barely had time to dodge the spear that Paris hurled at him.

"Where did he learn to do that?" asked Achilles, who was as stunned as everyone else in the crowd.

Out of his scabbard, the son of Priam drew a golden sword that seemed to reflect the rays of the sun all around him. Not being stupid, he didn't throw his heavy shield to the side. It had taken a beating for the impaled spearhead but it was still functional.

Moving forward two quick steps, Paris paused until Menelaus managed to get back up. Then, without hesitation, he charged at the angry king.

"Is that a golden sword?" asked Achilles. "A _golden_ sword?"

"I don't know, but you have to admit Paris has got some courage," Perseus replied.

He took a wild swing at Menelaus, which in turn caused the king to block the strike with ease. The temporary advantage that the Prince of Troy had dissipated and all favor turned back to the King of Sparta.

Perseus was so focused on watching the battle that he didn't even realize it was raining until it became visible. He looked up. Thunder clouds had formed overhead, thunder rumbling and lightning flashing in the distance.

The rain didn't seem to affect the two fighters in the middle. The sunlight had quickly disappeared and the golden sword that Paris wielded didn't seem so bright anymore. Menelaus brought out his sword and brutally attacked him until his shield was useful no more. He threw down the shield and had to face an enraged Menelaus with just a sword. For someone like Paris, it would be his ultimate downfall. There was nothing that could save him now. It was evident he was no swordsman or spear fighter.

Growing a little brash, Menelaus laughed and threw his own shield down. His laugh seemed cold in the rain, though it must have been a side-effect of the moment.

The rain and wind wasn't pouring down _too_ hard, but just enough so that everyone else was getting a little wet and felt cold from the breeze blowing through them. The top of the walls, where the royals sat watching with desperate eyes as their brother (or in Helen's case, husband) became set for slaughter, was still visible.

"This battle is over, Paris!" Menelaus shouted in the storm. "You have lost. Submit now and I will kill you quickly and cleanly. You will feel no pain, for I wish not for your pain. We love the same woman, but only one can keep her. The other must die!"

He sent a shocking blow to Paris' helmet, smashing his sword across it. To Perseus' amazement, his sword was the one that broke, only a dent imprinted in the helmet.

Time seemed to slow down, but it didn't feel like a Kronos-type time shift. It felt like an _in-the-moment_ time shift. The rain lightened a little and the wind died just by a fraction. For a second, it was almost as if the gods were highlighting this moment to him.

Then, just as Menelaus grabbed Paris' head, time bolted back into real-time speed.

"Come here, Paris!" yelled the King of Sparta. He dragged the other man along the ground until they reached Paris' dropped spear. Menelaus picked the spear up and then dragged Paris by the helmet to the center of the battlefield. "For the men of Troy to watch their brave hero's demise."

Before they could reach the center, the straps of Paris' helmet snapped making Menelaus stop. Frustrated, he stepped on Paris' chest and brought the spear up over his head.

Perseus watched as Helen screamed from the top of the wall, "No!"

Helenus and Deiphobus grabbed her from behind as she attempted to claw her way down to the city gates. This didn't halt Menelaus one bit. Even for a split second, Perseus thought that Menelaus grinned after she screamed.

Priam was standing there with a stunned expression on his face. He looked as though he couldn't believe that this was happening. He looked as though he couldn't believe that one of his sons was about to die. Hector reached out and took a step forward, extending his arm just as Menelaus brought the spear down.

"Wait!"

Hector's shout echoed in the silence as the smell of a red-rose rushed through the air.

Menelaus' spear struck down right through Paris as the Prince of Troy's body disappeared from the battlefield. Achilles, Ajax, Agamemnon, Odysseus and the rest of the Greeks straightened out a little bit, wondering where the man had gone. Menelaus was the most stunned out of anybody, his spear having impaled the ground below.

Perseus saw all of Paris' battle gear shimmer and disappear from the battlefield.

"Where did he go?" Menelaus shouted. "Where did Paris go?!"

As an uproar came from the Greek crowd, Perseus looked up to see Helenus and Deiphobus looking around in confused manners. They looked as though Helen had disappeared like a ghost. It was almost as if something had swept the two away, something that smelled like red-roses.

"Hold on a second..." he trailed off.

"My brother won the battle!" Agamemnon shouted. "Give Helen back to us! You saw how Paris disappeared from the battlefield. What honor does this show Troy? Your coward of a brother left without dying first! Give us Helen!"

"You did not win!" Hector retorted. "Something has taken my brother away, and it is not a trick of his own. My brother may be a lot of things but he is not one who studies magic."

"Percy!" Achilles shouted. "What is going on?"

The Greek kings had begun a shouting match with the Trojans, unsuccessfully demanding Helen back from them. It was turning ugly, Trojan commanders walking out of their ranks to join in on the arguing that the Greeks didn't technically win the fight.

It seemed as though Menelaus was the only one searching for Paris, shouting out his name over and over again.

It took less than thirty seconds for Perseus to suddenly have a bad gut-feeling. He grabbed his bow and ran out onto the battlefield as if he were being controlled by a ghost of some sort. Without even thinking properly about what he was doing, he pulled the drawstring back and fired an arrow.

It flew right in front of Menelaus and collided with another arrow that had been sent flying from the Trojan ranks. A splinter lodged itself in Menelaus' thigh making the King of Sparta stare in utter shock as he pulled it out.

All conversations and arguments between the Trojans and Greeks halted as thunder rumbled once again in the sky.

"The gods." Perseus cursed. "That is not good."

"What is this?!" Agamemnon roared. "I be nice for once and do not ask you to put your arms up in hasty surrender! Is this what I get in return? Is this what Menelaus gets in return? That is the final straw, Trojans. You can attack me all you want with petty words and turn my soldiers against me, but you _do not_ break the terms of the battle. For this, you shall pay!"

_Fight for Greece_, a voice whispered into Perseus' head. It sounded eerily familiar. _Destroy the Anatolians! Make them suffer for what they have done to Greece's honor!_

"Prepare for battle!" Agamemnon shouted, rallying up the troops.

Hector watched as all hope of peaceful endings came to an end. He turned around and ran to his horse. Slinging himself onto the horse's back, he trotted back into the midst of the army. He heard the loud shout, "Hold the line!"

Perseus turned to Achilles. "You don't mind if I borrow one of the horses, do you?"

_Excuse me, lord, but I have a name_, the horse in front of him said.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. You don't mind if I borrow _Tachys_, do you?"

"Why do you need _Tachys_?" Achilles asked. "Wait, why is he called Speedy?"

"Ask him," Perseus replied quickly. "And I need to get back to Cassandra. This time, maybe Hector will accept her back. He was just being cautious last night in not taking her back. I should also head back to make sure that the camp is still okay. You never know. Maybe some Trojan-allied army has snuck up from behind our backs."

"All right, take him," he said. "Make sure Brisēís is all right as well."

"Got it."

Then Perseus took _Tachys_ and rode back to the Myrmidon camp as the battle began to rage on behind him.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Ciao,  
SharkAttack719**


	9. The Nine Year Siege

**Hey everybody,**

**Guess what? I uploaded a sneak peek of a new story that I may be working on. First warnings... it is just the first chapter and the start. It ends with a half-cliffhanger and I just really want all of you to check it out. You don't have to like it, but that is the point. I need more people to view it so I can determine if I take it down or I keep posting this. The idea just came to me one day, but I need all of you to know that I'm doing quite a bit of research for that story. Not too much, because I don't want to get historical stuff wrong, but enough so that you may learn of some things about other ancient civilizations. In any case, please check out that story so I get a feeling of whether I should continue it or drop it.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Nine Year Siege**

There was no way the Greeks could destroy those walls. They were just too grand. Perseus heard the prophecy loud and clear, that Troy would fall by fire. That possibility seemed so distant that he rarely thought of it anymore.

Perseus rarely thought of the prophecies that had been told to him all those years ago. Calchas kept on bringing new news. Just a month after the duel between Paris and Menelaus, he found a sign that he said would determine how long it would take to bring the Fall of Troy.

He had seen a water snake slither up out of the water and devour a nest of nine sparrows. Calchas interpreted that as a godly sign saying Troy would not fall until the ninth year. How Calchas got year instead of month really puzzled Perseus.

Then there was Agamemnon. As more time passed, his confidence waned. Yet his leadership never faltered. As much wrong as he'd done, he was brave enough to still stand leader and attempt to persuade the Greek forces to attack the walls of Troy.

He also stopped attempting to ridicule Perseus, staying quieter whenever the son of Poseidon was around. It was weird seeing Agamemnon stare at him whenever he was around. It was almost as if the king were trying to analyze him.

The answer to the question he had asked Agamemnon just after the kidnapping of Cassandra became clearer in his head. Agamemnon was afraid of him and hated that someone seemed to hold more power than he did. He felt threatened. It was quite obvious and how Perseus hadn't figured that out was quite stupid of him. In either case, Perseus seemed to slowly delve into the acquaintance zone with Agamemnon.

There was so much that Perseus did to get Cassandra back into Troy, but for some reason, she said she didn't want to go back. She had been living her life as somewhat of an outcast, loved by her family yet never believed when she spoke of suspicions. She once broke free and ran off down the Scamander River. She was gone for twelve days.

Perseus didn't really mind and accepted that she really wanted to leave to go somewhere else. On the twelfth night, however, she returned to the tent saying that there was nothing out there that would make her feel comfortable.

By the end of the first year, Cassandra stopped negotiating with her family for her safe return.

Now, Perseus did a nightly sacrifice to Apollo just for Cassandra's sake. He knew she would be upset and angry that her family had refused to take her back with welcoming, open arms. It was interesting how the Trojans didn't believe the fact that Cassandra had truly been kidnapped without any free will. He couldn't believe that they would automatically assume that she's been seduced. It was almost as if a Greek-allied Olympian were persuading them not to.

It was a brutal siege, the Greeks eventually giving up attacking the Trojan walls. Instead, they began to plunder the land to their advantage. Originally, it was just to sack the villages and towns around Troy to gather food. Later, the strategy to destroying Trojan-allied towns became more complicated and heavily favored the Greeks. That all started with the destruction of Lyrnessus four years into the war.

"Lyrnessus was where I was supposed to be engaged," Brisēís said. "King Mynes almost had my hand in marriage until I decided to become a priestess of Apollo."

"Is it a big town?" asked Achilles.

"It supplies a lot of food to Troy," she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. "I suppose it helps the Trojans quite a bit."

"It would be a good place to set up some Greek outposts," Perseus said. He took a few steps up the hill before turning back to the couple. "Come on. Lyrnessus should be visible once we climb this small hill. We can determine if my strategy is a good fit."

"Right," Achilles nodded.

Brisēís and Achilles walked up the hill together following Perseus. As they reached the top of the hill, Perseus whistled. "That looks like a really large farm town."

Lyrnessus was another city in itself but the buildings and land that it was placed on looked completely rural. There was a palace and a citadel with buildings of similar fashion to Troy, but that part was quite minimal. Fields of crops and animal farms outlined the city like walls, and people filled packages of food before strapping them on horses.

The hill they had just climbed came from the south, but to the east of the city, another slope rose into a forest. It was evident that many men must have also been loggers, cutting down trees in that forest. To the west also went downhill, the Lyrnessians having the advantage there. To the north was a road that journeyed over short but rocky mountains most likely toward Dardanus, a very important city and ally of Troy.

Agamemnon was doing everything he could to dissuade the Dardanians to aid the Trojans.

Looking back at the city, it seemed as though there was a delivery line being prepared. To where it was going was a mystery to the three of them, but one thing Perseus got from this was that it would be the perfect place to get food.

And a week later, Achilles led a charge on Lyrnessus to sack the city and take control of the crops and animals.

"Myrmidons! Do what you must do to capture the city!"

A loud cheer erupted from the nearly twenty-five hundred Myrmidons. Perseus knew immediately that the people of Lyrnessus would now be on full alert of an attack. The Myrmidons were loud and their battle cry rang across the plains as if they were in a valley or canyon.

"Are we clear, Percy?" asked Achilles.

"Make sure we do not burn the city," he replied.

Achilles nodded and turned back to the Myrmidon army. "This is a capture, not a sack! We must preserve as much of the city as we can! Are you ready, my brothers?" The united nod of helmets was his answer. "Charge!"

A long, boisterous battle cry billowed across the plains once again as the Myrmidon army charged across the flat plains. Perseus glanced over to the east where Agamemnon and a small Greek envoy stood, watching as the Myrmidons went into action.

There was Menelaus, Nestor, a couple of guards and Agamemnon. Only Agamemnon noticed him looking at them.

The son of Poseidon nodded curtly at him before charging into the battle. It was quite an easy battle. Not many Lyrnessians were fighters, and most were captured, killed or had fled.

The only battle Perseus fought was with the king. Unfortunately, the king needed to be killed so that he couldn't bring the bad news to the other Dardanians. A king's word was much more powerful than a peasant's. Unless, of course, that peasant was well known.

Achilles and two guards subdued the king's wife and his daughter as Perseus duelled the king.

The king's name was Mynes.

"I don't wish to murder you in cold-blood, Mynes," he said. "It is just that you cannot live to tell the others about what has happened today."

Mynes was like most other king's of the world: brave. He held his sword up, pointed at Perseus' chest. "You let my people run off. Even so, I will not go down without a fight. Tell me your name so I can tell Hades to kill you."

Perseus curled his lip. "Of course. Tell him his nephew wishes not for these deaths and will repay them once the war is over."

King Mynes pressed his lips together so tightly that they were turning white. For a second, Perseus thought his shield-hand was trembling. "Nephew?"

The son of Poseidon pulled Anaklusmos out and pointed it right at Mynes' sword. "Let's dance."

He made the first move and feinted a side swipe before kicking the king straight in the chest. Not wanting to see the king's humiliation and suffering, he kicked Mynes' sword out of his hands and drove Anaklusmos into his chest.

"Argh!"

Perseus whirled around to see Mynes' wife and daughter take the guards' weapons and stab them both with them. Two Myrmidons were dead before Achilles could pull out his spear.

"You killed my husband," the older woman growled. "You will pay!"

Without warning, she charged at him with one of the guard's spears in hand. Before she could even get close to him, Achilles brought out his sword and stabbed Mynes' wife through her abdomen. Then he twisted up, pulled out and spun to meet the king's daughter at sword point.

"You will leave before I change my mind," he growled.

The girl dropped the spear with wide eyes and ran off.

Perseus ran over to the woman's body, which was bleed profoundly from the wound in her abdomen. She wasn't dead yet, though. There was very little time left, but she was still alive.

"My husband," she whispered.

"Shh." He rolled her onto her side. "Don't worry. You'll be reunited with your husband soon. Just give in to the pain. You'll feel timeless."

Within seconds, all signs of life had dissipated from her body and her eyes stared blankly, never seeing again. Perseus grabbed her bloody body and brought it over next to her husband before closing both of their eyes.

"Sorry, Percy," Achilles apologized. "She was just charging at you and—"

"It's fine, Achilles." He stood up and sighed heavily. For some reason, he felt a lot more tired and weary. "Like you said, I can't save every female in the world from death or suffering. Not even a god can do that."

"Right."

"Achilles!" Eudoros burst into the throne room with Patroclus following behind him. "The city has been captured. We have control over the farmlands, and all of the people have fled, been captured or have died. We've checked every building in the city."

"Good job, Eudoros," Achilles said. He glanced at the king and queen of Mynes. "Uh, Eudoros? Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it, my king?"

"Wrap these two up and bring them to the camp or building we're setting camp up in," he said. "We're going to give the king and queen a proper funeral for fighting to protect their kingdom and home."

"All right." Eudoros waved Patroclus over. "Would you mind helping me with this, Patroclus?"

The said man looked at Achilles, who nodded, before walking over to help Eudoros with the two bodies. The two of them lugged the bodies out of the room leaving the two demigods alone in the throne room.

"You know, that was very considerate of you, Achilles," the son of Poseidon remarked. "You didn't have to do that for me and the Myrmidons. There is no need to give them proper funeral rites."

"I'm not doing that for the Myrmidons," the son of Thetis replied, chuckling. "I'm doing that to show you that I can respect the Trojan way of viewing things. Respect your enemy, and maybe they'll respect you back. I'm sure the word will travel through the entirety of the Troad region that we Myrmidons aren't ruthless murderers."

"Just city-sackers," Perseus grinned. He put an arm around Achilles, who was taller than him by a couple of inches.

Achilles put his own arm around Perseus. "Of course, master. _Just city-sackers_."

The two laughed it out before heading back to the Myrmidon outpost at Lyrnessus.

It wasn't long before the Greek armies began to receive the food from Lyrnessus. Ajax sent a whole hundred men to help work the farms and learn how to harvest vegetables. Most of the Myrmidons went back, but Perseus and about fifty other men stayed back to keep track of the outpost.

Some women were sent to Lyrnessus to work on the farm, but they were given complete freedom... aside from the fact that they would be detained if they tried to flee. The main thing was that they were given open, fresh air, and a decent place to stay for the night.

Even though he had only been on a farm for five years of his life (and the five least useful years), he knew a little bit about harvesting crops. He mostly had to learn from the women and some male slaves that had been captured.

Perseus spent most of his time farming animals. He fed the horses and had casual conversations with them. He helped some of the younger horses train. That was pretty much the only animal that could be tamed that they could find aside from goats. Perseus believed that they were from the Far East.

Often Perseus went into the wild and hunted for wild boars. They were always fun to mess with. He would always taunt them. It was just this weird feeling whenever he saw them. They reminded him of Ares, who wasn't exactly his best friend. After taunting them, he would kill them and bring them back to the camp to eat. There were a few deer, but not too many.

It was quite a relaxed period of time. Eventually, Perseus had to go back to the shores of Troy to deal with a little problem with the Trojans, but his time in Lyrnessus was wonderful and exciting.

Apparently, the Trojans had launched a sneak attack on the Greek camp and burned down an entire section of it with flaming balls of hay. It sounded like a pretty cool weapon of destruction, but some of the Myrmidon camp had been taken with them, so Achilles was pretty upset and angry.

There was another diplomatic conversation to be held with the Trojans talking about a deal in which that could end the war. Agamemnon dared to try another one of these. Perseus knew it wasn't such a grand idea, but at least it would be better than more Greek deaths.

The Trojans rode out of their city this time, a large part of their army behind them to meet the Greek force, which was still bigger but had a shortened line because of soldiers being sent to Lyrnessus.

Agamemnon rode at the head once again.

"I should just kill a bunch of those Trojans and see how they like their own troops dying," Achilles growled.

"Calm down, Achilles. We will avenge them eventually."

He nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the meeting.

Meanwhile, Agamemnon called all Greek kings forward. Perseus went forward either way, acting as a diplomat for Achilles, who was still silently seething at the death of some of his comrades. If this was the way Achilles reacted to the death of any Myrmidon, Perseus wondered what his reaction would be to Perseus' own death.

"Prince Hector, my you've grown," Agamemnon laughed. "Many years have passed since we have begun this war. But it will come to a close sometime soon, my prince. Now, we come with an idea to end this war. I believe my fellow Greek kings agree to this."

Perseus, not knowing what the idea was, didn't react at all.

"What do you offer now?" Hector asked stonily. "A mirror for Helen? How about another bunch of Trojan slaves?"

The King of Mycenae laughed at him. "By the gods, no. This time we offer your food supplies for Helen."

He gave Agamemnon the same astonished look that Perseus was giving him. "What do you mean by '_food supplies_'?"

With a deep, satisfied breath, Agamemnon continued, "We will suck out your trade routes with your surrounding villages and towns. We may not attack Troy full on, but we will attack cities that surround your own that give you some food supplies. Villages will be attacked, food will be taken for us ourselves, and the villages that we do not need will be burned to the ground. Meanwhile, at each outpost, we will station our army in such a manner that if you attack one Greek outpost, you will quickly be dealt with. Should you attack with a large army, extra forces will arrive. We will not disappear from you Scamander River. But should you send scouts out to the Troad countryside, they will say that we are everywhere... or maybe they'll be dead."

Hector didn't say anything. Trying to mask his slight fear, he continued to stare at the King of Mycenae.

"Are you wondering where I got this idea from?" he asked. He sighed contentedly. "I saw the Myrmidons take Lyrnessus. When I realized what Perseus was doing, I got an idea that he must have been thinking of. We should create outposts and live on the land. But before you can live off the land, you have to make sure that the owners don't think of sucking you dry."

Like Perseus said, Agamemnon had really brought out his ingenuousness. Perseus had a feeling that his plan somehow involved the kings of Greece as a mobile unit that would travel from outpost to outpost to make sure things were in order. With Achilles and Perseus, that squad would be nearly unstoppable.

Despite their differences and quarrels, it was quite an ingenious idea.

"You don't know how many allies we have and how powerful they are," Hector retorted. "Even if you take cities and villages, not pillaging them will be the biggest mistake you make. You are in foreign lands. You are the ones that have to survive. If we clamp down on you, isolate you, there is no way your plan will work. Slowly, you will be eaten away."

As much as Agamemnon's plan was brilliant, Hector's retort was well backed up as well. The Greeks couldn't last forever. They _were_ in foreign lands and could just be clamped on until they were sucked dry.

"How will you know how to suck us dry?" Odysseus said. Perseus was surprised the King of Ithaca had spoke, but then again, he shouldn't have been. "How do you know we haven't already infiltrated your Senate? How do you know we haven't already destroyed some of your most important allies?"

"And how would _you_ know who our most important allies are?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just thought, since I saw a raven, which is a sign of Apollo, soaring to the south, maybe your most important allies come from lands far away, like maybe those near the Parthians? Or even further south, further than Egypt."

That caught Hector by surprise. For only a split-second, the answer flashed in his eyes. But that split-second was enough for Perseus to tell Odysseus had somehow struck a blow.

How Odysseus managed to find out was mind-boggling and kind of... scary.

It took a few minutes of deliberation for Hector to decide that this was all a fake threat. The Trojans declined the deal and everything went back to the way they were before, except this time, there was to be a planned launch attack on the closest city to the south, a main city for that matter. It's name was Kolonai.

The siege of the town took four months, but Kolonai was doomed from the beginning.

There weren't too many troop losses for the Greeks, and Perseus kept shooting archers down with his extremely accurate shot, so that was pretty much how the town siege continued. Slowly, the Greeks managed to ram through the short wooden walls and deplete the army of Kolonai.

The city itself was in a very strategically advantageous area, so the city was kept as a coastal lookout just in case there were any enemy ships arriving from the south to aid the Trojans. The last battle was quite interesting for Perseus.

"Ram the walls!" Agamemnon shouted. "Ram the walls!"

There were a couple more slams before a section of the wall was blown into a shower of splinters and wood chips. But that didn't matter much to the Greek forces. The four thousand men began jamming into the tiny little hole in the wall that was made by the ram.

"Don't burn it down!" Achilles screamed from his position at the front. "Keep the city as strong as it can be!"

More Greek soldiers jammed their way through the crack, pushing the enemy further back as the walls began to fall into Greek hands. Perseus slung his bow over his shoulder and shouted for Odysseus.

"Odysseus!" he called. "Where are you?"

The King of Ithaca emerged out of the sea of warriors. "Here. Do you have another plan? Kolonai's army is doing their best to hold our men off. It won't last long, so we should continue pushing."

"Like you said, they won't last long," he said. "Come with me."

The son of Poseidon led them to the wooden gates which had been half broken, but the army that had been waiting to push them out of there was too strong. The fact that it was only half broken was advantageous to Perseus and Odysseus.

"Okay, on three, slam this door with your shoulder," Perseus ordered. "When the doors fly open, pull out your sword and fight anyone who tries to kill us, go it? This way, we'll have two entrances. Besides, since the Greeks have pushed through that wall, it won't be long before they control the door."

"Right."

"Okay. One... Two... Three!"

They both slammed into the wooden gates with as much strength as they could muster. The door barely moved.

"They have that metal bar blocking the door!" Odysseus grunted as they slammed into the doors once again. "We won't break through this way. We need something heavier."

"Oh really?" asked Perseus. "Because I didn't think the things holding the bar were made out of metal. I thought they were made out of wood. At least, unless they are more technologically advanced than us, right? One... Two... Three... Push!"

Without hesitation, they both battered the door.

"Hold the doors!" Perseus heard someone shout. "They're trying to get through that way!"

"Now!" he ordered, and they bashed the doors open.

The wooden gates flung backwards toward the city and pretty much slammed into anyone standing right behind them. Within a matter of seconds, Odysseus and Perseus met the pushing Greeks in the middle with dead Kolonai soldiers lying all around them, along with some Greek bodies.

There was no stopping now. Perseus, Achilles and Odysseus immediately ran toward the palace of the city, killing any stray soldier who tried getting in their way. The momentum was too much for anyone who tried stopping them.

Before anyone in the palace could blink, Achilles had smashed his way into the throne room. While Perseus smashed a guard's face into the wall, Odysseus played his little tricks.

"Ahh! A spider!" he screamed.

"I'm not falling for your stupid, little—"

"I'm not kidding!" Odysseus pointed to the man's shoulder. His acting was so believable that Perseus almost believed that there was a spider on the guard's shoulder. "Right there on your shoulder! By the gods, its pincers are right next to your neck. Don't move! Just extend your neck out to the opposite direction!"

The stupid guard followed his instructions, nearly whimpering. He stretched his neck out so far that if a spider had truly been there, a tasty treat would have just shown itself to her. (Perseus referred to spiders as "her" because Arachne was a her.)

"Let me just get it off your neck..." Odysseus, with lightning speed, brought his sword up and beheaded the soldier before kicking his headless body to the ground. "And there you go. Your fears are gone."

Perseus gave him an incredulous look. "I seriously cannot believe you just did that."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to Achilles."

They ran through to the throne room where Achilles was being pressed back by the King of Kolonai. The King of Kolonai was an obvious trained fighter and managed to strike a blow across Achilles' arm.

In return, Achilles somersaulted over the king and attempted to stab him through the back. Perseus was stunned when Achilles' blade shattered, just as if the king had taken a dip the River Styx as well.

Stunned by this, the king of Kolonai found the perfect opportunity to kick Achilles to the floor.

"I am Cycnus, son of Poseidon," the king announced. "You are but a mortal, and cannot defeat someone as great as me. How dare you enter my kingdom and attack it! You shall pay for this, Achilles, even if you are told to be invulnerable! But so am I, for you see, I am a demigod."

"Hey, Cycnus!" Odysseus shouted. "Over here."

The King of Kolonai slowly turned around and gave him a cruel-looking smile. Perseus could hardly believe that this was his half-brother. And the fact he was invulnerable just like Achilles kind of freaked him out.

In a flash, Cycnus threw a dagger from his belt the pierced right through Odysseus' shoulder. The King of Ithaca stumbled back in a daze as Perseus stepped forward.

"King Cycnus of Kolonai, son of Poseidon," he said. "It is nice to meet you, brother. Though I do not need impenetrable skin to defeat someone like you. Cocky, ignorant... all the qualities of an unskilled fighter."

"We shall see about that."

Cycnus made the first move and thrust his spear at Perseus. The more experienced demigod merely sidestepped and yanked the spear out of his hands. He took off the spearhead and whacked Cycnus across the face with the wooden stick.

The stick shattered and splintered, but the temporary daze that Cycnus was in would be all that Perseus would need to kill the King of Kolonai.

He leaped at the king and wrapped his arm around his throat before pulling back as hard as he could. Cycnus clawed at Perseus relentlessly, smacking him in the face hard a couple of times, but the immortal demigod didn't react. All he did was focus on strangling the King of Kolonai.

It wasn't long before Cycnus ran out of air.

Just to make sure Cycnus wasn't pretending to be dead, he kept a firm foot on the king's neck and dragged the foot around the room as he walked.

"Achilles! Odysseus! Are you two okay?"

He went to Odysseus first since the King of Ithaca had actually gotten stabbed. Achilles made his way over, a stunned expression still written across his face.

"Cycnus... he... how... what?"

"Must have been a godly present, but he's dead now," Perseus said. He yanked the knife out of Odysseus' shoulder. "Don't move, Odysseus. Just keep still."

As blood dripped from his wound, Perseus tore some of King Cycnus' clothing and used his to wrap Odysseus' shoulder wound.

"All right, Odysseus," he said. "Hold your left arm across your abdomen like this, and cross your right arm over like this. Keep it that way until we get you to the infirmary so they can treat it properly. We don't want to move that wound too much."

Achilles helped Perseus help Odysseus up.

"Why did you kill him in cold-blood like that?" Achilles asked, looking back at Cycnus.

"He reminded me too much of Heracles, plus he was my supposed brother," was his response. "Not exactly the best family you could possibly have, huh?"

Agamemnon burst into the room followed by at least a dozen Greek warriors. Immediately, he told four of them to help Odysseus to the infirmary that had been set up just outside the city walls.

Then, when they were on their way, he looked at Cycnus' dead body.

"Well, looks like you two cleaned up well in here," he said. There was an awkward silence that followed. After a little while, he coughed and said, "Why don't you two head back to the camp? We'll take care of Cycnus' body."

"Right," Achilles muttered.

He and Perseus made their way to the door when Agamemnon called, "Perseus."

The said demigod turned around and gave him an expectant look.

The King of Mycenae seemed to be at a loss for words, which was a first. "I—I forgot."

The son of Poseidon nodded. "All right. See you later." Then he followed Achilles out of the palace and back to the small campsite that they had been holed up in.

After that, they travelled all across the Troad region and captured settlements all over the place. Some were burned, some were salvaged. Some cities had grand names that most Trojans knew about. Some were unknown towns nobody knew about.

Four years had passed since the beginning of the Siege of Troy. Five years passed until the Greeks controlled most of the territory surrounding Troy and Dardanus. The only thing the Greeks could do with the Thracians was make a temporary ceasefire.

But it was in that ninth year of the Siege of Troy that it really turned into the Trojan War. It was in that ninth year that the Trojans would finally begin sending armies to fight against the Greek armies.

The only thing was that the ninth year also brought a terrible conflict that would lead to a string of tragedies, ending with the final battle and the death of a great hero.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	10. Withdrawal

**Hey everybody,**

**Guess what? I uploaded a sneak peek of a new story that I may be working on. First warnings... it is just the first chapter and the start. It ends with a half-cliffhanger and I just really want all of you to check it out. You don't have to like it, but that is the point. I need more people to view it so I can determine if I take it down or I keep posting this. The idea just came to me one day, but I need all of you to know that I'm doing quite a bit of research for that story. Not too much, because I don't want to get historical stuff wrong, but enough so that you may learn of some things about other ancient civilizations. In any case, please check out that story so I get a feeling of whether I should continue it or drop it.**

**Also, vote for the poll on my profile page. It will help for this series. Thank you very much.**

**Arrivederci,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Withdrawal**

Perseus paced around the tent anxiously, waiting for Achilles to return from Pedasus, a southern town that the Greeks captured in the eighth year of the Siege.

"Will you calm down?" Cassandra said angrily. "I'm surprised I have still stayed with you for these nine years."

"Well it was your own choice," he snapped back. "I allowed you to run off freely, but it wasn't my fault that you stopped negotiating with your family to not take you back."

"I hate that you give me the little freedom I have," she grumbled. "It gives me fewer reasons to bicker with you."

He sighed impatiently. "All right. I'll be back with some food. Just wait here."

"Not like I can go anywhere," was her quiet reply.

Perseus walked out of the tent and to the Myrmidon "kitchen." It wasn't really a kitchen, but an outdoor area where a few fires were lit and food was cooked. At least, raw meat was cooked; vegetables and other foods that were edible raw weren't cooked.

He grabbed a bit of everything and put it on a plate before someone came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Perseus," the man said. "Is that you?"

The demigod turned around to find Nestor standing behind him. Surprised, he shook the older man's hand. "What brings you here, Nestor?"

"Bad news, I'm afraid." Nestor gestured toward the walking path vaguely. "Come with me, please."

Curious as to what the bad news was, Perseus followed him, not touching any of the food on the plate. They walked down the path to the edge of the Myrmidon camp. A dirt trail had been created for easy travel between the main Greek camp and the Myrmidon camp. Nestor asked him to stop right in between the two camps and look over at the Aegean Sea.

"The sea is marvelous some days, isn't it?" was the beginning of their conversation.

"Yes," Perseus replied. "I love the sea."

"Do you miss my brother?" was the next question. "Periclymenus?"

He stayed silent for a little while before answering simply: "Yes."

"Do you remember how he could turn into anything he has seen before? How he could turn into an eagle or a bear?"

"Yes."

"What about his personality? What do you remember?"

"Kind, cautious but protective..."

"All right, thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"I miss my siblings. To know that Heracles murdered them all but me is not exactly the most wonderful thought to have lingering in the back of my mind. I just wanted to hear what you remember of him."

"Are you going to tell me the bad news?"

"Very well." The sea pounded lightly on the Trojan coast, as if Poseidon were in a relaxed mood. But he definitely wasn't. The water was darkly colored, as if Poseidon were showing his true battle emotions. He was still angry at the Trojans.

"Ten days ago, a plague began in the Greek camp," Nestor finally said.

That certainly caught Perseus' attention. "A plague?"

"Yes. Agamemnon is doing his best to quarantine the infected, but we are losing many men to this disease. Elephenor has passed on from this disease, and his troops are now under Agamemnon's command. Things may slowly be beginning to delve into chaos."

Perseus never liked Elephenor but he never hated him either. Elephenor was sort of neutral by his terms. However, the news of his death brought some grief to Perseus. It was one thing to die in battle, but to die because of a disease...

"I am no demigod but I _am_ the son of one," Nestor said. "I am the grandson of Poseidon and I can see through the Mist just as you can, Perseus. The plague is brought by Apollo because of someone Agamemnon took as a captive."

"Who?"

"The daughter of a priest of Apollo named Chryseis," he said. "Calchas believes that Agamemnon should return the girl so that the plague stops. I believe Calchas as well. There was also mention of a curse that Chryses, the girl's father, put on the Greeks for refusing to give his daughter back."

Perseus went pale. _Beware of the curse and of the prophet. Beware of the curse and of the prophet_.

"Yes, go on."

Nestor looked down and exhaled deeply. "Agamemnon wants either Brisēís or Cassandra to replace Chryseis as his captive, as compensation for his loss. He is furious... no, vehement at what Calchas has prophesied. He has his eyes set on Brisēís, for he knows you are dangerous, at least, he has figured that out over these past nine years."

With every word he spoke, Perseus got angrier and angrier. "Is Agamemnon saying Achilles is not dangerous?! That he is not a threat to him?!"

"Of course not, Perseus," the old King of Pylos replied, his voice a little shaky.

Perseus' voice was deathly calm. "Agamemnon will not take Brisēís or Cassandra. Tell him that if he dares try to, the Greek army will suffer a wrath more horrifying than disease. Achilles will be angry, I will be angry... Tell Agamemnon that our favor will be his loss should he dare try to steal Brisēís."

Nestor nodded, trying not to be scared of his threat. "I will tell King Agamemnon at once."

"Make your point clear, brother," he said. "There will be no mercy. I do not wish for the Greeks to die, but you cannot assume that Achilles we give up his prize to Agamemnon. I will see you on the battlefield tomorrow."

Again, the grandson of Poseidon nodded before walking back down to the Greek camp. Once the King of Pylos was no longer in clear sight, Perseus turned around and walked back up to the Myrmidon camp. He went back to the tent where Cassandra was walking around the room patiently.

"Here you go, Princess Cassandra," he said, offering her the full platter of food.

"Thank you," she said politely before sitting down and enjoying the food.

Perseus fell back onto his bed, spreading his arms out as if he were a bird. He yawned and then sighed heavily. He could almost feel the stare that Cassandra was giving him as she ate. It was quite quiet in the tent for the next little while. Being raised by a royal family and being a female, Cassandra had to have proper etiquette when she ate, so her bites were soft and barely noticeable.

It was Cassandra who started the conversation after she finished her food.

"What is wrong?"

Having been dozing off, he shuddered awake and said, "Huh? What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes in a un-princess-like fashion. "What's wrong?"

"Who said there's something wrong?" he asked, still staring up toward the ceiling.

"I believe nine years of staying here ought to show me how you feel and work," she snorted. Then her expression softened. "Tell me what's wrong. I may be able to help you fix your problems."

He sighed. "Fine. Agamemnon wants either you or Brisēís as compensation for his loss of Chryseis, his little captive."

Cassandra said nothing.

Neither did he.

It wasn't until elongated silence ate the room until he realized she was staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. He sat up on his elbows and peered at her with a humored visage. Perseus pushed himself onto his knees and crawled over to her, poking her out of her traumatization.

"Are you okay, Cassandra?" he asked, snickering.

"Yeah." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I was—I just... why would Agamemnon demand such a thing? He would dare to steal another man's woman? Not that the woman should be in captivity in the first place."

"Either that or dead," Perseus shrugged. "Take your pick."

"I'm sure most women would rather die than be some man's war prize."

"Then tell that to the men of the world. Oh wait, you can't because all the men in the world view women as tradable items. I haven't seen many men who actually give women the respect they deserve."

"I'm sure Diana would love that," Cassandra said in a sarcastic manner.

"Diana?" Perseus stared at her intrigued.

"Some Trojans call her by that name inside of Artemis," she explained. "Sometimes I've heard others call a couple of the gods Veneris and Mavros, though I'm not sure which ones they are talking about."

His vision tunneled. _A threat stirs_. _They're changing! A new threat will arise! Beware the one called Veneris and the one called Mavors! Do not show mercy! Kill all of the Anatolians!_

"Percy! Are you okay?"

Perseus blinked, and Cassandra came into view.

"You just went as white as white marble," she said with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

She clearly didn't believe it but let it pass. The Princess of Troy walked over to Perseus' bed and laid down on it, stretching her arms out just as he had.

"What are you doing?" he asked, partially recovering from his little mental lapse.

"You're not going to die, you know," Cassandra said softly. "You're not the one to die in the prophecy, at least, the first one. Who knows about the second one, though? Oh wait, I do. I've always wondered what would have happened if Apollo had raped me that night he cursed me."

For a split second, Perseus didn't believe what Cassandra had said about him not dying. For a split second, it seemed as though his conscience refused to believe that he was _not_ going to die. Then, something in his mind clicked and he believed her.

A shiver ran down his spine and his brain buzzed.

"Who is going to die, then?" he asked suddenly, knocking Cassandra out of her own thoughts.

The Princess of Troy was so surprised that he believed her, she sat up and fell back into her frozen state staring at him. After a couple more minutes of being stunned, Cassandra broke out of her "vegetative" state and asked, "You believe me?"

"Well... yeah." He shrugged his shoulders and slightly tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Only Brisēís has ever believed my predictions," she marveled. "The only way someone can believe what I prophesize is if they look at me more than just an individual, love or not. That someone has to really..." She looked down, pink tinting her cheeks.

"You okay?" He grinned at her little embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Acting as she had earlier, he got up and sat next to her on his bed. "You know, you really look a lot different from when you were first kidnapped. You were just eighteen back then, and now you're twenty-seven. You don't look that much older, though. You're still young enough."

"And you haven't changed at all physically," she sighed. "You really are immortal, though I figured it out eight years ago. And you don't have to call me young. I'm around middle-aged now. Once I reach fifty, then I'll be old."

"I'll be sure to keep that in my mind," Perseus chuckled. "Along with all of the other stuff that's going on."

"Don't worry," Cassandra assured. "Agamemnon won't take Brisēís or me if he knows any better."

"_That's_ the part that worries me."

"I know," she said. "You should be worried."

At the exact same time, they turned to each other, their noses brushing against each other. Perseus looked deeply into Cassandra's blue eyes. They looked vibrant and full of energy with a happy shade added to it; they weren't like Zoë's eyes much. The blue reminded him of the sky, Zeus' domain, which made him dare to do what he did next.

As he put a hand on her waist, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut and his lips met Cassandra's in the middle.

It was like another rendition of what had happened years ago with Zoë, except this time, the girl he was kissing wasn't going to join the Hunters. She was too old.

They broke apart after what seemed like seconds, and he laughed in her face.

"Can we make one thing clear?" she said, smiling as he laughed.

"What is that?" he gasped in between breaths.

"I don't like you in that way, though I'm flattered if you like me, but I just need some stress relief."

"Stress relief?" he questioned.

Cassandra got up and brought the curtain around to cover off the small room that they shared. She winked at him. "Let's hope this curtain holds."

* * *

"Percy!"

A loud shout woke him up, making his eyes shoot open.

"Percy, I—why does it look like Cassandra was beating you up? And why are you two in the same bed sleeping?"

Perseus rolled over under the blankets and looked over Cassandra, whose arm was extended with a fist at the end. Getting over the fact that both of them were bare-bodied, he drowsily said, "Stress relief."

"Oh, okay. You might want to fix up your face. You look terrible."

"What's the matter now, Achilles?" he groaned. "Why'd you have to wake me up right at this very moment?"

Achilles, who had been staring at Perseus with an amused look, turned crimson red. He lost all humor from his face and contorted it into a look of pure anger. "Agamemnon. He took Brisēís."

Perseus got dressed as quickly as he could and left a note for Cassandra to read when she woke up. Getting out of the tent, he took his bow and a quiver full of bronze-tipped arrows (not Celestial bronze) before making sure Anaklusmos was clipped in his hair and Aegis was around his wrist.

When the check-up was complete, he led Achilles down to the Greek camp in haste. Anyone they passed could easily tell that they were angry. Perseus was pretty sure everyone knew why they were pissed.

"I should have told Agamemnon in person yesterday," he muttered.

"You mean you knew he was planning to kidnap her?"

"Nestor told me," Perseus said. "I told him to deliver a special message to Agamemnon, but it seems as though the King of Mycenae is back to his arrogant self. By the way, when did you arrive?"

"Last night after you were 'sleeping,'" Achilles said, "Brisēís and I arrived back from Pedasus. I left her in the tent to go and get some food, but she told me to stay out there and stay with my friends for the night. I don't know what I did to make her think this way, but this morning I come back and search the entire tent for her. She's not there. What happens? Eudoros and Patroclus come back to me saying that Agamemnon has taken her. And _you knew about it_." He said the last part with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but we'll discuss that later. We still have a bigger problem on our hands."

They reached Agamemnon's tent in no time.

"Agamemnon!" Achilles shouted. "Get out here, you coward!"

A couple of soldiers ran up to Achilles holding their hands up. "Sir, Agamemnon will be arriving soon. Please do not destroy anything here."

The son of Thetis gave them a sick smile before he grabbed a vase and smashed it over one man's head before moving to the other. They were both crumpled on the floor with a broken terracotta vase laying in pieces next to them by the time Agamemnon arrived.

It was obvious that he was rushed up as his hair was all messed up and his clothing looked oddly like pajamas, not his usual armor and royal jewellery.

As soon as Achilles saw him, the demigod rushed up to the king and grabbed his collar. "Give Brisēís back to me you swine," came the growl. "I swear to all the gods you will pay for what you have done. Give her back to me!"

Agamemnon didn't deny the accusation. In fact, he spoke as angrily as Achilles. "I had to give away _my_ prize, Chryseis. It was either Brisēís or Cassandra. I believe Perseus here still wants her to be safe, so I chose Brisēís instead."

He clapped and a couple of Greek soldiers walked out with Brisēís in their grasps. She was struggling and kicking, but it was to no avail. She was also gagged.

The King of Mycenae gave them a bitter smile. "Life is never fair, Achilles."

He walked outside and ordered the guards to follow them. Achilles was hot on their heels, Perseus not far behind. Whilst the son of Thetis screamed his wrath out loud for everyone to hear, the son of Poseidon stayed introverted and exerted a calm but serious demeanor.

"Nestor told you not to take the girl," he said calmly. "Why did you not listen to his advice?"

"Go find another girl to make a slave to you, Agamemnon," Achilles snarled. "Give me Brisēís back!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Achilles. And Perseus, do not take it the wrong way, but you cannot threaten me. I have much of the Greek army under my control. Unless you wish the Trojans to win and the Greeks to fall, you would not fight against me."

"I thought you liked to call your forces _Achaeans_," Achilles mocked.

"That doesn't matter," Agamemnon retorted hotly. "Brisēís is my compensation prize for losing Chryseis and that is my final verdict! Nothing you two do will make me change my mind."

"What if I kill you?!"

The son of Thetis threw himself at Agamemnon, tackling the older king and strangling him. A couple of the guards tried stopping him by stabbing him, but the spears shattered on impact. The guards went for the last resort. At once, they all kicked Achilles. The effort for them was as if trying to kick an elephant, but the son of Thetis fell off of the king.

"What's going on here?" asked someone to Perseus' left.

Odysseus, Telamonian Ajax and Diomedes had just arrived at the fight.

Menestheus came from the right, watching as the guards attempted (but failed) to restrain Achilles.

"He stole Brisēís!" he shouted. "He has to give her back to me. I will make sure he laments this day he dares defy the Myrmidons' pride."

Menestheus stepped forward. "Calm down, Achilles. She is just a woman."

He stopped and turned to the King of Athens. Slowly approaching him with long, agonizingly slow strides, as if approaching him like a lion, ready to pounce and attack at any moment. Menestheus backed up a few steps in fear. Perseus knew why. Achilles' eyes were dark, like a storm swirling in an endless pit of betrayal and hatred.

"_Just a woman_?" he said dangerously. "_JUST A WOMAN_?!"

As much as Perseus didn't like Menestheus, even after nine years, he wished not for his death at this moment to Achilles' hands. Just as Achilles leaped forward to kill the King of Athens, Perseus jumped in front of him and kicked his chest. It was a heaving effort, but Perseus managed not to damage his foot in any way.

"What are you doing?" growled Achilles. "Let me at him."

"As much as do not like what he said and who he is, there is no point in attacking him," he said smartly. "This is what Apollo wants us to do, to fight amongst ourselves to weaken each other. If we must fall, we will fall in battle bravely to the Trojans, not in a civil battle between ourselves. That we must save for when we get back to Greece."

Achilles shook him off and nodded reluctantly.

"But what you did Agamemnon is selfish," he continued. "You will pay in one way or another."

"That he will." Achilles turned back to Agamemnon and gave him a loathing sneer. "I will withdraw from this war, this Trojan War, until justice has been given back to me. I will not fight in this war starting at this very moment. Nothing you will do can stop me from your ending fate. The Myrmidons will be sailing home within the next few months." He turned to Perseus. "Will that include you, master?"

Perseus shook his head. "I have made a promise. My duty is to serve Greece. I respect your wishes and know you mean the best."

"Very well."

"Wait, Achilles," Odysseus piped up. "You cannot just leave. This war needs you."

"This war needs me as much as Greece needs cocky, ignorant kings, which is to say not at all," Achilles said. "My word is final. This is the final straw, Agamemnon. Be lucky that you hide behind your soldiers like a coward, to not face your true threat in the face. Be lucky that to get Brisēís back from you, I must annihilate the _Achaean_ army. Be lucky that you have what you want, _oh great king_, because the Trojans will now have Zeus on their side."

With that, the son of Thetis stormed away.

Perseus looked over to the river where the Myrmidon ships had anchored. One, turned into a cargo ship for trade between Troy and Kolonai, and another, its warship partner, were both within shouting distance.

"Eudoros!" he screamed. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Percy!" came the reply. "The ship is ready to go!"

"Tell all Myrmidons in Pedasus and Kolonai to come back to Troy, all right?" Perseus shouted. "Mizzenmast!"

The sails of the two ships unfolded and opened themselves wide. Then, raising his hand, he sent a wave of water to send the two ships quickly on their way. He turned back at the watching crowd before pointing an accusing finger at Agamemnon.

"Achilles will not forgive you," he growled. "And neither will I. This war just got a lot tougher for you."

And in the same fashion as Achilles, Perseus stormed away from the Greek camp.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	11. In the Heat of Battle

**Hey everybody,**

**Guess what? I uploaded a sneak peek of a new story that I may be working on. First warnings... it is just the first chapter and the start. It ends with a half-cliffhanger and I just really want all of you to check it out. You don't have to like it, but that is the point. I need more people to view it so I can determine if I take it down or I keep posting this. The idea just came to me one day, but I need all of you to know that I'm doing quite a bit of research for that story. Not too much, because I don't want to get historical stuff wrong, but enough so that you may learn of some things about other ancient civilizations. In any case, please check out that story so I get a feeling of whether I should continue it or drop it.**

**Also, vote for the poll on my profile page. It will help for this series. Thank you very much.**

**With best regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**In the Heat of Battle**

"You've gone completely mental!" Perseus shouted. "Why would you try to launch a full-scale attack on Troy's walls? That is essentially suicide."

"And what else?" retorted Agamemnon. "Sit here in this camp while we wait for more of our men to die. The plague has started again, though not to extent of the previous one. The sickness is revolting, and I will not hold against a chance of a sign Athena gave me."

"Athena is a lot smarter and wiser than that," he growled. "She wouldn't ask of you to suicide unless she was going against you. It was more likely Zeus trying to trick you."

"The Trojans will see that we are too weak," the king said, slamming his fist to the table. All of the pottery shook as he did that. "They will launch raids on us, slowly deteriorating us down. You cannot possibly side with Achilles about that woman."

"He loves her as much as she loves him," Perseus said, giving him a wolfish snarl. "This isn't a matter about prizes of war. Even if she and Achilles didn't love each other, I would not be happy with you for stealing a woman as if she is a bag of drachmas."

"She _is_ like a bag of drachmas," he yelled. "To every single man in this Greek camp aside from you and your Myrmidons, she is just a war prize that Achilles as mistaken fallen in love with. You kill me, you might as well kill every man in this camp."

Perseus took a threatening step forward, but Agamemnon held his ground without faltering.

"You claim to believe women are treated poorly by men and deserve better than to be slaves," the King of Mycenae went on. "But do you forget the founding story? Do you remember Pandora, the first female? She was a punishment to men. Men lived on this world freely, without disease or famine, until Zeus decided he was angry at the men, who seemed to live flawlessly, like gods. He created the first woman, Pandora, and gave her traits that men find irresistible today. All of the gods and goddesses pitched in, adding their own traits. Aphrodite made her have Divine Beauty. Hermes gave her the traits of being sly and cunning. Hephaestus forged her body to be one of a sexy, virgin girl's. And they gave her more curiosity than all the men on Gaea put together. She gave Apollo his power to unleash disease upon this world, where the devilish spirits released by Pandora's ignorance and curiosity feed. My lovely wife Clytemnestra, Helen's sister, used to stick to me like honey. She said she loved me. Now, I can tell she has been seduced by my cousin Aegisthus. I wouldn't be surprised if I returned home to find her children by him ready to overthrow me. Not all women are as kind and wonderful as you fantasize. Some are here to torture men with their beauty, to make men fight over them. Yet that is the very reason why we keep them as captives and rape them. _They_ are the ones playing with _our_ minds, not the other way around.

"Aphrodite plays with a mortal's mind, thinking she is having fun. Torture is all that stupid wench brings to us. She has brains of her own. Despite being enemies with Athens, I truly believe that Athena is far better than the sex goddess. Women are nothing but trouble."

They were within head-butting distance. Two sets of eyes glared at each other, breaths floating to the other's nose in sync. Agamemnon smelled like he'd been rolling in rotten seaweed.

"I will fight for Greece on the battlefield, but I will not be attacking Troy's walls in a full-scale assault," Perseus said at last. "Trickery isn't always bad, _my lord_."

Whipping around, he briskly walked out of Agamemnon's tent and went back to his own tent where Achilles was calmly eating food, as if nothing had happened at all in the past few days.

Two weeks had passed since Achilles declared that he and the Myrmidons were not going to be fighting. The Myrmidon soldiers were growing impatient and were reluctant to leave. They wanted to fight as much as the rest of the Greek army, but they were also afraid of what Achilles would do to them if they refused to do as he asked.

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Achilles as Perseus entered the tent. "How can you put on a façade that makes you seem heartless?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're my friend, yet you do nothing to help me get Brisēís back from Agamemnon," said Achilles, suddenly angry. "Why do you still help that idiot? The Greeks will lose this war because of him."

"I understand your anger, Achilles, and I too wish for Brisēís to be returned to you," he replied. "But to ask for the Trojan's advantage in battle from Zeus is too much. Already losing you on the front line with the Myrmidons is taking a heavy toll on the army."

"That's what he deserves!" roared the son of Thetis. Achilles stood up from his spot and grabbed Perseus by the collar. "You're supposed to be my friend and mentor! Why won't you take my side? Who cares about that stupid oath you made to protect Greece? The gods will forgive you for this one fault. No one can be perfect."

"Let me go," Perseus said calmly. When he didn't let go, he tried again. "Let me go."

Achilles finally obliged. When he did, Perseus did a scan of the room. There was nothing there of great importance aside from one big thing.

"Where's Cassandra?" he asked.

"Sleeping in your room," grumbled the son of Thetis, who flopped back down onto the floor. "She was up all of last night whispering to you. It was quite awkward to listen to what she said, muttering about a bunch of things that aren't true."

Perseus gave him a puzzled look.

Noticing that, he continued, "She was just talking about how she would eventually be killed by a woman named Clytemnestra and a man named Aegisthus. Then she said something about saying she would die happy, knowing she had 'loved' for once in her life. A bunch of nonsense if you ask me."

Thoughts were swirling in Perseus' head so fast that he could barely think straight. The only things he could clearly remember about that were the names Clytemnestra and Aegisthus.

Perseus wondered if Agamemnon was eventually going to end up with Cassandra and they were both going to be murdered by Clytemnestra and Aegisthus. That didn't sound pleasant at all, her curse would be her doom.

That was when the horrifying thought hit him.

_Beware of the curse and of the prophet, revenge to ignite and the city to plummet._

Would Cassandra be the one to destroy Troy? She was cursed by Apollo... that was a curse. Added to that fact was that she had the gift of prophecy meaning she could be referred to as a prophet. Maybe it was the entire line that he and Achilles had to worry about, that instead of being wary of the curse and the prophet, they should be careful and look out for the curse and the prophet. If Perseus' guess was correct, she would want to have revenge on her family for not allowing her back. Revenge would ignite from her, and then, the city of Troy would fall.

But Cassandra wasn't that kind of person, was she? There were few women in the world that acted like Atalanta or Zoë, and fewer who were princesses. As a matter of fact, he didn't know anyone besides Atalanta and Zoë who fought and killed. Maybe the Hunters, but he didn't actually know them in person.

"Percy!" Achilles shook him from his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," he replied. "I just need some rest."

Perseus yawned once before entering his room and going to sleep on his bed, trying not to wake Cassandra up.

The dream was freaky.

He was in a burning city, Troy he presumed. Everything was on fire, all flammable objects catching the flames. The sounds of screaming women pierced the night sky, the world tumbling down around them. The sounds of shouting men joined them, most yelling bloody murder.

"Percy, come on!" shouted Achilles from his side.

His dream-self was slow to react, but he ran after his pupil. He watched as Achilles cut down any man, woman, or child to cross their path. He wanted to shout to stop, but his voice didn't seem to work in the dream. It was truly the downfall of Troy, the last moments of the great eastern city.

Perseus saw a child come running up with a spear in his hands and attempting to stab Achilles through the stomach. The spear shattered against Achilles' stomach, stunning the little boy before Achilles picked him up by the scruff of his neck and sent him flying into the fires of a burning building.

With wide eyes, Perseus tried pulling Achilles back, to stop him from further murder, but the look in Achilles' eyes made him hesitate. They were no longer a pale green, like they usually were. They were dark, now, almost to a shade of brown.

He clearly caught the message that he was sending him. "This is war," Achilles growled.

Perseus shook his head. _What have you turned into, Achilles_?

The son of Thetis spoke again, except this time in that distant womanly voice. "_A threat stirs_. _They're changing! A new threat will arise! Beware the one called Veneris and the one called Mavors! Do not show mercy! Kill all of the Anatolians!_" The he added more. "_The Anatolians, the ones of the east! They call themselves Trojans, they must now know defeat_!"

With a sweep of flames, he found himself in the Trojan courtyard. The entire royal family was there that had survived: Helenus, Deiphobus, Paris, Helen, Priam, Hecuba and Andromache (along with the baby).

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, the yelling of Achilles at the Trojan royal family was moving at half the normal speed.

Suddenly, an image of Hestia appeared in front of him. She was quickly joined by that of Artemis and Athena.

In raspy voices, they all spoke.

"Only one can stay unbroken, Percy," Hestia said, her warm eyes of fire shooting rays of hope into his body.

"But you must choose," rasped Athena. "What matters more to you in your mind? Would you rather betray your honor to Greece, to allow the Trojans to escape so you can save the Trojans from a terrible burning fate? This is war, and death is only natural. You swore an oath to Chiron and Hestia."

"Or would you break a sworn oath to the River Styx?" Artemis said. "An oath you swore to my lieutenant Zoë. Does she matter in your mind? I know you still have feelings for her. No matter who you go with, you will always share a piece of love to Zoë that is romantic. I cannot change that, but Zoë has agreed and has promised to not fall in love with you. Yet she still misses you. Breaking an oath to the River Styx is terrible for a mortal. You will receive punishments worse than death."

"_Only one word can be fragmented, though both have fated _you_ to be forever dented_," recited Hestia, as if this dream version of her had memorized the line as much as he did.

"What will you choose?" the two virgin goddesses said. "What will you choose? Your choice is now!"

There was an explosion of fire, and the goddesses disappeared.

Perseus no longer had full control of himself. It was almost as if the dream was showing the decision that he would make. In his mind, he knew which one meant more to him, which one he valued more. But what his dream-self did next shocked him right to the very center core.

As Achilles moved forward to attack Paris, who stood in front of his family, Perseus lunged forward and stabbed Achilles right in the heel. It wasn't a deep cut at all, but the son of Thetis roared in pain. A blast of light sent all around him flying backwards. Then everything went silent except for the burning fires.

When Perseus looked up, he noticed the Trojan family running away, staring at the shuddering body of Achilles in shock. The Greek soldiers were too stunned to move a muscle, and the Trojans who were not dead managed to wrench themselves from the Greeks' grasp.

Perseus found his voice.

"Achilles," he said hoarsely.

The demigod was still alive, his pale green eyes fading away. Turning to Perseus, a stunned expression on his face, he asked, "Why?"

The son of Poseidon said nothing. He was at a loss for words.

"I should have known not to be arrogant," Achilles admitted. "Why didn't I listen to you? Maybe then you wouldn't have killed me. I'm sorry, Percy. I've disappointed you. I am a failure."

Blood seeped out of the wound in his leg like an effusive eruption. It pooled around his foot and trickled along the stone ground.

"You're not a failure," Perseus managed to say. "I... I—"

"Percy," he gulped. "Just... just tell them the Trojans did it. I should have known that Cassandra would have influenced you that way. It's too bad Agamemnon has her now." He coughed. "I'm all right, Percy. Don't... don't worry about me..."

Those were his last words as his eyes fixed on Perseus. The son of Poseidon could feel Thanatos approaching, ready to take Achilles' spirit and soul away to the Underworld. Those lifeless, glossy eyes seemed to stare at him for an eternity before he let go of the body.

Is this what was going become of him? Was he truly going to kill his own student because of a stupid choice? But then... why show him that he was going to die in the other dreams, yet show Achilles' death in this one? Nothing seemed to make sense, but he knew what his dream-self was thinking.

As the dream faded, a man's voice, clearly echoing in some sort of grand room, spoke about his fate after that, "The hero has disappeared. To where he has gone, it must be feared. He is a threat of war. He will not take lightly to his failure and will try to make up for what he messed up. He must be killed. I leave this to you. Trick him, my raven. Take Venus and Mars with you. They shall prove worthy."

Bolting upright in his bed, Perseus clashed heads with someone.

"Ow!" Cassandra cried. "What was that for?"

Clutching his head, he grumbled, "Well what are you doing bent over me?"

"I was going to wake you up because I want some fresh air and I'll feel a lot safer if you were there with me," she said.

"Oh, all right then."

Line Break

"Can you tell me how you feel about this whole war thing?" Perseus asked. "Like, being a captive. Are you okay with it? Did you expect it?"

They were sitting away from both Greek camps. (The Myrmidons were still Greeks.) Close to the shoreline was where they sat, watching over the ocean to the west. Selene was beginning her descent from atop the sky, her chariot beaming in the heavens.

"I knew it was coming," she said. "Sometimes it isn't easy being able to see what is going to happen. I know I could help my family, but the Fates seem to want the Fall of Troy. I heard Helenus, as a young child, made my father almost believe Paris would bring the end of Troy. It was at the last moment that Priam changed his mind and forgot about killing his second son. I saw myself getting captured, and how I will end up dead at the hands of Helen's sister. I know you will have tried your best to save me from his ending, but I know you will fail in your rage."

"My rage?"

"Knowing too much isn't good for you, Percy," she continued softly, as if she actually cared for how he felt. "I know what kind of person you are, and in your case, knowing what is going to happen is very, very dangerous. Unless you can change, and are willing to, you will die horribly trying to save what you think will be best when you will end up causing anarchy and chaos."

"What do you mean by '_in my case_?'"

"It is of who you are as a person. Too kind and evil shall rule. Too cruel and you shall be overthrown. You must know when sacrifice is an option and when to cut your ties, when to run away, when to kill. You are a descendant of Athena. You cannot be rash and should have good judgement. If you were mortal and had good friends, they would be able to control your actions and help guide you. Since you are immortal, you must dig deep and think like her, not like your father. When the time comes, you must decide either for glory in death or to mask in life. When the time comes, you must decide either to fight for your country or to fight for your friends."

They sat there in silence, Perseus soaking up the words, Cassandra shaking them off. The waves pounded the dunes of the sand uncertainly. At times, they slammed into the earth as if they were angry, yet other times they decided to wash over the sand as if they didn't want to hurt it.

The son of Poseidon looked out into the waves as a fleet of Greek ships approached. He watched, uninterested until they came closer. Perseus didn't realize that these ships had just come out of nowhere. There was a schedule for the ships and none were supposed to arrive this late.

"What are those ships doing?" Cassandra asked. "They're so faint, but I think I see a fire on one of the ships."

He stood up and walked over into the water. Peering closer at the ship, he realized that there were people tied up to the masts on all of the boats. There were about five in total, all of them filled with rowers. There were definitely fires lit on the boat, but he realized she was talking about all of the men with bows and fire arrows.

These were captured Greek ships by the Thracians.

"Cassandra, get back to Eudoros and tell him that the Thracians are approaching," he ordered. "Then tell him to wake the Greeks. Hurry!"

The ships suddenly stopped approaching and all turned so that they were parallel to the water's edge. Perseus, who had his bow and a quiver with him, took aim and readied it to fire as soon as the word was called.

It took about five minutes for all of the Thracian ships to line up together to face the Greek camp with their port sides. It also took about five minutes to wake up the Greek camp. Perseus sent small waves to rattle against the stolen ships to throw the Thracians a little off.

Perseus heard the yelling from the Greek camp, but that was the least of his worries. Distracted by the Thracians, the Greeks weren't paying attention to the Trojans, who were sneaking up from behind them. A huge line was spread out, ready to ambush the camp. Their faces were hidden in the darkness of the night, the moon not bright enough to shine upon their faces.

_You must know when sacrifice is an option and when to cut your ties, when to run away, when to kill_.

Without hesitation, he turned towards the camp and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Agamemnon! Watch the flanks! Trojans behind! Trojans behind!"

He could only hope that the message got through as hundreds of arrows were sent flying from the five ships. They were all flaming arrows, and Perseus realized what they were for. If the arrows didn't kill the Greeks, at least their things would be set on fire.

Summoning a huge wave, he raised the water so that it would engulf the Thracian arrows. Quickly, the Thracians sent another volley of arrows up in the air, though less as some were stunned at the water protection. As the third volley of arrows flew, Perseus sent the wave hurtling at the five ships. Within a minute, the ships were gone, submerged into the water. He felt terrible for allowing the Greeks to die, but what mattered was to get rid of the Thracians.

Some arrows had gotten through though, and that was all the Trojans needed to begin their attack forward. Catapulting himself out of the ocean, he sprinted for the chaos that was beginning. Like before, the Trojans sent large balls of flaming hay rolling to the Greek camp. Many of them managed to destroy large parts of the camp.

Perseus ran throughout the destruction looking only for one thing.

"Eudoros!"

The Myrmidon commander was nowhere to be found. It was when he got to Agamemnon's tent that the Trojans finally broke through the walls of the Greek camp. They poured in as quickly as water into a sinking boat. Most of the Greeks hadn't been prepared for this, so they were cut down quicker than the Trojans were being cut down. Hector was leading the Trojans, fighting against Odysseus and Diomedes.

He thrashed the two quickly.

As Odysseus missed a swinging strike with his spear, Hector grabbed its shaft and twisted it so that Odysseus had no choice but to drop it. Using the wood, Hector slammed the shaft of his spear against Odysseus' head, making the King of Ithaca crumple like a rag doll.

Diomedes and Hector had a decent fight, but the latter obviously came out with the victory. Diomedes had a very quick stance and attacked with quick strikes here and there. It was obvious that the King of Argos was a much more experienced fighter than Odysseus.

Hector adjusted easily to Diomedes' attack, though, and blocked every strike with ease. As good as Diomedes was, Hector was superior.

Diomedes kicked Odysseus' spear out of Hector's hand, but Hector retaliated with a jab to his kicking leg. He missed the first one but the second one found its mark and Diomedes now had a spearhead stuck in his leg.

Hector ripped the weapon out as quickly as he thrust it in, which made Diomedes bleed more profoundly. The King of Argos didn't give up yet, though. Spinning around on the ground, he swept Hector's legs out from under him and brought out his sword. He stabbed downwards, but Hector rolled out of the way and kicked him to the side.

Because of his weakened leg, Diomedes crashed to the ground. But before Hector could bring his spear up and kill Diomedes, Perseus burst in and knocked him to the ground.

Surprised, Hector only barely missed being beheaded.

The son of Poseidon had Anaklusmos out, his preferred weapon of choice. He could fight with spears, but his sword was still a very deadly weapon. The light of a few fires that had started glinted off the bronze with a deadly look. In this case, it had Hector on the retreat.

Ajax, who had just appeared on the scene, nodded and Perseus, taking the bodies of Odysseus and Diomedes to safety.

Hector took advantage of this little exchange and pulled out his own sword. He jabbed at Perseus' midsection, but the son of Poseidon saw that coming. Sidestepping, he grabbed Hector's sword, which was made of gold, just like Paris' that he used against Menelaus nine years ago.

Stupidly admiring the sword, he didn't realize Hector had sent a flying fist at him until he felt it. He stumbled back, dropping the golden sword.

The Hector went on the attack, angry that Perseus had disarmed him so easily.

His sword-fighting style was rather unorthodox. He didn't slash as often, using more of a stab to attack rather than slashing. It was quite interesting to fight against as he never threw any careless strikes.

But Perseus was far more experienced than Hector might have thought.

He rolled out of the way of a quick hacking attack that Hector sent his way before whapping the flat of his blade against the back of Hector's helmet. The helmet rattling, Hector was temporarily stunned, and Perseus kicked his chest hard enough so that he tumbled down a small dune like the hay balls.

Perseus was ready to jump in after him, but a loud scream from behind him distracted him enough to turn around.

A man slightly taller than him slashed at his face, seemingly attempting to cut of his ear. The man missed, though, and ended up drawing a cut along Perseus' left cheek. Un-phased by the injury, he pressed on. He knew that Hector had a chance to run away, but it was better to rid of this commander than try to pursue the Prince of Troy and lose him in the chaos.

The man sent a couple more strikes at Perseus, but that was all he could muster before the son of Poseidon took the fight to a whole new level.

Perseus disarmed the man by twisting the flat of his blade, forcing the man to drop it. Turning Anaklusmos back into a hair clip, he quickly clipped it to his hair and began fist-fighting the man.

There were a couple of heavy jabs sent from the other man, but only one of them hit. Perseus sent a left hook at him, grabbed his shoulders, kneed his tenders, and then finished him off with a devastating uppercut, cracking the man's neck.

"Archelocus!" another man screamed.

That's when the name triggered in his mind. Archelocus was a Dardanian commander, son of the prince Anchises and brother to Aeneas and Acamas.

Perseus pulled out Anaklusmos and tagged Aegis to dare the other man, who looked to be either Aeneas or Acamas, to fight him. The man ran off like a coward.

Turning back to where Hector had fallen, Perseus searched around for the Prince of Troy, but as expected, he was nowhere to be found.

Just then, a horn blew loud and clear across the battlefield. It had come from just outside the Myrmidon camp. And right then and there, nearly two thousand Myrmidon soldiers charged at the flank of the Trojan forces...

With Achilles as the leader.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	12. Terrible Tricks

**Hey everyone,**

**I chose not to continue my other story, so for those of you who went and looked at it... it is gone. Anyways, at least I can focus on this and "Into the Darkness" more now. Have fun with this chapter, even if Patroclus does die. We all know what is going to happen, so there is no point in hiding it.**

**Have fun,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Terrible Tricks**

It seemed too good to be true. It seemed to be improbable and impossible. It seemed so unlikely. It seemed like an illusion. It seemed to be so many things at once, but nothing could compare to the astounded feeling coursing through Perseus' body.

Did Achilles just truly, willingly break his promise of pulling out of the war? He had seemed so serious about pulling out of the war, it was miraculous that he had chosen to come and fight. He was wearing his helmet and all of his armor and everything. There was no other person who could have lifted up the spirits of the Myrmidons aside from him.

Perseus was too busy marvelling the charge of the Myrmidons to realize that the Trojans continued to push further into the Greek camp, hoping that amongst the chaos and darkness that the Myrmidons would kill their own allies.

Just then, someone came up from behind him and stabbed him through the back, a not necessarily lethal strike, but still a powerful stab.

He felt the knife enter and exit his body with two fluid motions. He was kicked to the ground with such force that his head went _into_ the sand. Still paralyzed by the shock of being stabbed, Perseus didn't move as the man who had stabbed him rolled him over.

The man lifted his helmet so his face was visible. He was undoubtedly handsome, with a proud look, and nearly flawless features. The fires glistening around them created an evil shadow across his face.

"You killed my cousin," he growled. "I would kill you painlessly right now, but I'm going to let you suffer."

It was Aeneas, son of Anchises and Aphrodite.

"Have fun," he said with a sick smile, before he put his helmet back on and ran further into the chaos.

Perseus could almost feel the blood draining out of him, out his back. The pain he felt was excruciating on his internal organs, some which he thought were pierced. He looked around desperately. He had been too stupid and foolish to stare at Achilles and the Myrmidons that he hadn't realized the Trojans were still fighting, either trying to kill more Greeks or run away from the Myrmidons.

In the distance, a cavalry unit hidden in the shadows charged into the Myrmidon flank and sent warriors scattering.

Perseus fought for his life, trying to hold out until someone would get to him. The sand was in his ears and up his nose, in his eyes and down his throat. After coughing some of the sand out, he realized that no one was here to help him. It would just be himself. It would be just like the days with Zoë: survival of the fittest.

He imagined that he was in a forest, his home territory. He imagined that the fires around him was a deliberate trap set by the nomadic peoples of the north, that the forest was on fire. He imagined that he had been ambushed and one of the ambushers had managed to stab him through the gut. What would he do?

His stomach aching, he began crawling his way past some tents. He was glad that Aeneas had been kind enough to pull the knife out of his body. Had the Dardanian not wanted to let Perseus bleed out, leaving the knife in there would have proved difficult for him to move at all without damaging more of his organs.

There were quite a few bodies scattered on the ground. Unlike before, there was now an equivalent amount of Trojan bodies to Greek bodies. Ajax had probably done quite a bit of work.

From what he could see though, the Greeks were losing ground. The Myrmidons were suffering heavy losses from the trampling of the cavalry. Why had Achilles not shouted for his aid? Perseus was pretty sure the horses would listen to him, though he could never be sure.

Blood was seeping from his body quicker and quicker now. He felt a little faint. He knew that without some help soon, he would fall unconscious from blood loss. After falling unconscious, he would no longer be able to help the Greeks fend off the Trojans. If the things were going the way they seemed to be, the Greek forces would either be annihilated or be sent fleeing. No one would be able to help him then.

If only he had a piece of ambrosia or a little mug of nectar. Those two items were the only two things that could heal him now, except he would have to be kept in the infirmary and be patched up. That wouldn't be of much use.

Either way, the Greek forces were doomed unless the Trojans pulled out. And Perseus knew this was meant to drive the main Greek force out of Trojan lands.

Then, they would hunt down the Greeks at the outposts all over their lands. It was a strategic advantage that the Trojans used. By attacking at night, when funeral pyres had just finished burning and the Greek warriors were dead tired, the Trojans could easily tear down the Greek army, giving them not only the advantage of surprise but a psychological advantage as well.

He wasn't sure whether his father began speaking to him, or if some extrasensory feeling popped up in his head, but he suddenly heard the roaring of the waves.

"Water," he croaked, and began crawling through the sand faster than ever.

There was a trail of blood following him, but Perseus managed to get to the water without fainting, though he felt as though he was nearly going to. He grabbed at the water as if it was his lifeline, what he needed in order to live... which was pretty much what it was to him at that moment.

As soon as he pulled himself into the water, he felt his insides starting to heal. He felt his body begin to warm up again. He felt his wound closing up behind him, and the pain of the hole in his back fade away. But most of all, he felt a rush of energy. He felt rejuvenated.

He stood up in the water and turned around to survey and assess the battle.

Like he predicted, the Trojans were winning the battle. The Greeks were fighting back harder now, the Trojans not destroying the Greeks as easily. The Myrmidons had temporarily retreated as well, and Achilles was nowhere in sight. Perseus thought it odd for him to withdraw so easily. Something seemed a little bit fishy.

Some Trojans had fled, and warriors under similar yet different armor, began pulling back to the city of Troy. They were the Dardanians of the city-state of Dardanus.

Perseus got out of the water and moved forward before an arrow whizzed by his face. His bow having been broken by Aeneas when the son of Aphrodite attacked him, he was forced to fight in close combat. Even though the _huge_ rush of energy left him, he still had the instinct to duck in cover and work out who had attacked him.

He tried to find the arrow that had been fired at him, but it was lost in the darkness. Perseus could see that light was beginning to arrive in the sky; the early morning was approaching. Another arrow whizzed by his ear, nearly taking it off. He immediately pulled out Anaklusmos and tapped Aegis.

This time, the arrow imbedded itself into a fleeing Greek soldier, killing him instantly. Perseus couldn't help but flinch, though when he saw the unmistakable silvery fletching of the deadly weapon, he cursed.

"The Hunters," he muttered.

He took a deep breath and took his chance to dive in between cover. As soon as he left the cover of a charred tent and dove for the next charred tent, an arrow whizzed by him. This time, he nearly took an arrow to his heel.

Landing next to a couple of dead Greeks, he picked up each spear and threw it over the tent, hoping that it would distract them for a little bit.

That was when he burst out of the cover and unleashed a wave of water over the section of the broken camp. This side was pretty much empty, the rest of the fighting happening a little bit closer to the Scamander River.

Perseus was closer to the Aegean Sea. And so were the Hunters and Zoë.

As he willed the water to wash away, a bunch of soaked Hunters lay in the sand, coughing and spurting water from their mouths. Perseus rose his shield and braced for a fight. He knew Zoë would be the first to recover from the explosion of water considering she had lived with him for four years.

Indeed, Zoë was the first one of the Hunters to recover from the wave of water.

"Zoë," Perseus said calmly, holding Aegis and Anaklusmos a little tightly.

"Percy," she replied back just as calm.

Within a few minutes, the rest of the Hunters were all up and ready to fight. They glared daggers at Perseus, none of them knowing who he was except for their leader and lieutenant. One fired an arrow, but Perseus turned his shield and the arrow shattered harmlessly off of it.

"Leave," he said, lowering his shield for a moment. Half a dozen arrows immediately fired at him, which he reacted quickly to. "Leave, now, Zoë."

The Hunters narrowed their eyes.

"I don't want to fight you," she admitted, "but Lady Artemis—"

"Diana," interrupted one of the girls. She was probably Trojan. "Lady Diana."

"Lady _Artemis_," Zoë persisted, "has joined the Trojans' side. I don't understand how you can be so calm about killing people now. You used to be different."

"What are you talking about, Zoë?" asked one of the girls. She looked pretty large and muscular, making Perseus wonder what a man had done to her that made her join the Hunters. She looked about fourteen or fifteen. "What do you mean by '_You used to be different_'?"

"Be quiet, Phoebe," she snapped.

"I don't want to fight you either," Perseus replied, "but I am not much different. Maybe I am slightly, but that is how the world works. We all have our enemies. Some may be mortal enemies, some may be the enemies of the gods, but they are always enemies. You understand what is going on with the gods and goddesses, don't you? The reason they have different names now, right? Do you know anything that—"

"Listen," she interrupted. "Either stand down or... or I'll have to kill you. Not everybody can stay the same. You're right."

He was stunned. "Kill me? You have to kill me?"

"Don't make it any harder for me than it has to be," Zoë replied shakily. "Just stand down. Stand down, Percy."

He exhaled deeply, staring straight into Zoë's eyes. He knew she couldn't kill him herself, so she would ask the other Hunters to. He knew she didn't want any of this, but Artemis chose a side in this war. The Hunters had to oblige to her will, and her will was to send the Greeks fleeing or to kill them. There was no such thing as mercy in war. If someone was spared, they would eventually sneak up from behind and murder you.

For Perseus to stand down would mean that the Hunters would be able to capture him as a prisoner of war. That would also mean the Perseus would be breaking his promise to hunt down Greece's enemies.

_What will you choose? What will you choose? Your choice is now!_

The voices from the dream came back to him, echoing in his head like pestering bugs. But they made sense. His choice was now. He had to either break his oath to Zoë or break his promise to Hestia and the gods.

He made his decision.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Then he burst forward into action and attacked the Hunters of Artemis.

It seemed as though it were raining arrows when the Hunters shot their bows. He was nearly killed when he reached the next closest Hunter to Zoë. It was far too late for the first Hunter as he smashed her head with his shield. She crumpled to the ground.

He continued on, whirling and whacking and smashing into the Hunters as they relentlessly attacked him, trying to injure him with arrows. Some even dared to try close combat with him. Their knives were no match for his speed with the sword.

Slowly, the Hunters were knocked unconscious until only Zoë and Perseus remained.

"You give me no choice, Zoë," he said. "I can't let you attack us. You will know what Helen truly is soon. Artemis will soon figure out that the only reason she fights for Troy is because of her brother."

Zoë stayed silent, keeping on her tip-toes.

"You _do_ know what these name switches are with the gods, don't you?" he asked. "The gods seem to be changing. The Trojans give them different attributes. That's why that girl called Artemis Diana. They're giving her a new identity."

"I don't know what the Trojans are doing," she said admittedly. "But I know that this is not going to end well for either side. One will fall now, the other sooner or later. If Greece is continued to be run by tyrannical male kings, the country will fall, with you protecting it or not. I've heard the stories of the Hunters, and they have had some pretty horrible stories. The only reason mine is worse is because Heracles did it. He is someone everyone is supposed to look up to."

"Not every Greek king is a tyrant," he retorted.

"And how would you know?" she snapped.

"Why do you blame Greece?"

"Ask your friends to release their pride! Why does all of Troy half to suffer for the sake of one woman?"

"Why don't you ask the stupid goddess of love?"

"She is a terrible goddess, and none of the Hunters like her, but why don't you blame someone who is not Trojan?"

"Okay, you know what? This is getting ridiculous." He took a step forward and raised his sword.

"Venus!"

He halted in mid-stroke. "Wait, what?"

"That's what they call Aphrodite. Venus."

A jolt went through his body as he remembered a part of a dream he had. _Take Venus and Mars with you. They shall prove worthy._

Before he could speak, Zoë lunged at him with her hunting knife, attempting to stab him. He barely avoided it, enduring a shallow cut on his abdomen. At once, he shoved her back with Aegis and angrily pressed forward.

Zoë turned around and grabbed a spear, beginning to jab away at him from a decent distance. He knew she couldn't get too close, otherwise she would lose easily, yet she couldn't get far enough from him to fire arrows.

He blocked a jab with Aegis before using Anaklusmos to slice the spear in half. In that split second, he saw two knives being hurled at him. Raising Aegis was a mistake. When he felt the two knives clank off the shield, he lowered it only to see Zoë running away. She almost had her bow out. Putting Anaklusmos back in his hair, he ran after her with only his shield as a weapon.

He was continuously shot by arrows, but he knew that he would eventually catch up to her because she needed to turn around to shoot.

And so he did. Just as Zoë turned around to fire her seventeenth arrow, he tackled her, tapping Aegis at the same time. They fell to the ground with Perseus on the top and Zoë on the bottom, but that was quickly changed when she kneed his balls and flipped them over.

He grabbed her shoulders as she grabbed his.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Perseus couldn't help but feel nostalgia and a desire to go back to the days when they were there together. He wondered what it would have been like if he had never suggested the Hunters of Artemis to the goddess. He wondered what it would have been like for him and Zoë to live. He wondered if they would have had any children.

Sure, he would miss Achilles and some of the heroes of this age... but he liked _his_ generation. His generation was the Golden Age of Heroes. There were Heracles, Jason, Theseus, Atalanta, Medea, and the Argonauts. But he had resented Jason and Heracles, caused one's death. Theseus he wasn't so sure about. Atalanta had a terrible ending, so he wondered if her lioness soul went to the Underworld. Probably not. Medea probably would not have spoken to him. And he hadn't gotten too friendly with many other Argonauts. Maybe Periclymenus.

He shook himself back to present day where he saw two hurt eyes staring at him.

"Your oath to Artemis," he reminded her, knowing what she was thinking.

She nodded and loosened her grip. "Knock me out," she said quietly.

He trailed his hands to her neck before pressing down hard. She let out a brief cry of pain before her eyes rolled and she fell to the ground unconscious. He got up slowly and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek, hoping that wouldn't count as her breaking her oath. With the Hunters, he brought them all close to one another, all of them lined up, when a sudden breeze of the forest blew by and the bodies disappeared.

Perseus nodded and gave an offering to Artemis of the burned up food. "I'm sorry, Lady Artemis, but I didn't want to keep you want for something. If you want anything else, just ask me. I know I gave you a bad offering."

Just as he turned around, Brisēís came running towards him. "Tell them!" she panted, out of breath. "It's not... not Achilles. It's a... a trick. Stop it... stop it before Hector... kills him."

"Whoa, what?"

"Come!" She turned around and began running back toward the battlefield. Perseus stayed hot on her heels.

As he was led back into the chaos, Brisēís led him right back to the Myrmidon army and pointed somewhere in the middle. "Find 'Achilles.' Then tell him not to fight. Patroclus." She stopped to breathe.

She seemed so worked up about this that he had no choice but to agree. He nodded and told her, "Go back to our tent. Check if anyone is in there. Make sure Cassandra is okay."

She nodded and took off. Meanwhile, he began working his way through the Myrmidon forces toward the center where Achilles stood, shouting at his troops to press forward and scanning the battlefield for Hector.

"Achilles!" he shouted, hoping to get his attention. "Achilles!"

He never turned. Forcing his way further, he eventually reached him with a lot of effort. "Achilles! What are you doing? Brisēís said something about Patroclus and about you not being Achilles, and..."

He trailed off when he looked into the warrior's eyes.

"Patroclus," he said hoarsely.

"Achilles wouldn't fight! We came here to fight, so I stole Achilles armor." Patroclus made sure his voice was quiet so the other Myrmidons couldn't hear him. "Apollo is in this battle somewhere, though. This is a very dangerous battle. We must rout the Trojans."

"Apollo is here?" asked Perseus darkly.

"There's Hector," muttered Patroclus. He took two steps forward, but Perseus grabbed his arm.

"No! Achilles will be devastated and furious at your death! You cannot go."

Patroclus shook free, and ignoring his words, ran off into battle. As Patroclus moved, the Myrmidon line seemed to open up for him to pass, but it would shut back up right after he passed through. That made it all the harder for Perseus to squeeze his way through.

Two Myrmidons fell in front of Perseus, giving him a clear view of where Patroclus was headed. Thunder rumbled in the sky as he cut his way through a man with Achilles' spear. Perseus thought he recognized the dead Trojan as a son of Zeus, a man named Sarpedon, but he couldn't be sure.

Hector was fleeing. Leading the Trojan army back toward the Trojan gates. But it seemed Apollo had other plans. Perseus recognized the god now. He was in full battle armor with a spear in his hands and his bow slung over his shoulder. He looked as though he was trying to convince Hector to stay and fight.

And as the Trojan army fled, that was exactly what Hector did.

Apollo blended in with the Trojan army before he disappeared from view. Perseus ran as fast as he could to reach Patroclus. He could see the kings Ajax, Diomedes and Odysseus close behind the cousin of Achilles, all of them healed from their injuries, at least somewhat. Diomedes was limping and Odysseus' movements looked a little sluggish.

Patroclus was already fighting Hector when Perseus was within sight.

Their spears clashed as they fought, but Hector had the advantage. As good as a fighter Patroclus was, Hector just had more experience. The man would be turning forty soon. Then it happened.

From behind Patroclus, a figure emerged up from the crowd and fired an arrow into Patroclus' leg. His leg crumpled, and Hector cut his throat. All seemed to go silent after that as Perseus charged at the unsuspecting god of archery.

He drove Anaklusmos straight into the god's back, driving upwards into where the heart was. That would have killed a mortal instantly, but Apollo wasn't mortal. As Perseus dropped the god to the ground, he made sure Apollo got a clear look at who he was. Then, he ran towards Patroclus' body.

Ajax, Diomedes and Odysseus were fighting Hector as he shouted at his army to grab the armor of the fallen hero, who was still thought to be Achilles.

The Greek army seemed stunned at the death of Achilles that the Trojan forces, which had been retreating just a second ago, pushed the Greek army back.

Sound returned to Perseus' ears as Ajax jogged by with Patroclus' body. He could see the lifelessness in the man's eyes and grew furious.

"We lost the armor, Perseus!" he yelled. "This isn't Achilles, is it?"

"No. Bring his body back to the Myrmidon camp."

"Right."

"Diomedes!" Perseus shouted. "Odysseus! Help Ajax bring Patroclus' body back to the Myrmidon camp!"

The two obliged, breaking from battle. The Myrmidons, who all knew that wasn't Achilles but Patroclus all fell back, knowing the younger man was an important part of their leader's happiness.

Knowing that Hector was getting away with Achilles' armor, he pulled Anaklusmos and Aegis out. With a bloodcurdling scream, he stabbed Anaklusmos into the ground. He had never really used his earthquake powers before, but he did what he always did to control the power. He used his emotions.

The earth began to shake around him, throwing many off balance. Some could handle the shaking, but that was only a select few. After holding it there for a short period of time, he pulled Anaklusmos out and began plowing his way through the Trojan forces.

He felt his powers edging to escape from control and let loose. He allowed a miniature-hurricane to surround him as he fought, blinding anyone who got within a certain range of his. He fought as hard as he could, slashing, hacking and stabbing any Trojan who got in his way. No spears, arrows or swords ever touched him.

But it was too late. Achilles' armor had fallen into the hands of the enemy, even if it had come at the cost of hundreds of Trojans.

And worst of all, Patroclus was dead.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	13. Wrath of the Avenger

**I'm really hesitant about the second half of this chapter. I dunno... I felt that I needed to do some explaining. If you guys don't like it, tell me and I can re-write this chapter. The first part of the chapter, though, is fine to me. Tell me what you guys think about this AND THEN tell me about what you guys would think about a short-story filled story...? You know... Like the Demigod Files and Demigod Diaries? I could add it on to the end of this one if you guys would like, or I could add it on into the next one. FanFiction wouldn't allow me to make a whole new story just for that single purpose, to add a collaborative collection of short stories. So, tell me if that sounds like a good idea, okay? Great, enjoy this chapter or not. I've seen some of you un-favorite and un-follow. Don't think I don't notice...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Wrath of the Avenger**

Perseus wasn't eager to head back to the Myrmidon camp. He wished not to watch his student's rage.

Everyone looked flabbergasted and shocked that it hadn't actually been Achilles leading the Myrmidon forces but rather an imposter. Even Menelaus and Agamemnon looked truly sorry that Patroclus had passed on to the Underworld. At least they had gotten his body back. That was something that mattered as much as the armor. Patroclus would get the proper entrance to the afterlife.

It was horrible to think about, that Patroclus had stolen Achilles armor to lead the Myrmidons into battle. He should have known that Achilles would not turn back on his word. That thought he had about him returning to battle was improbable, yet he had believed it. Maybe it was because he wanted to believe it, but in either case he _did_.

Patroclus was a good man, a very close friend of Achilles. It was almost impossible to believe he was dead. But as he led the Myrmidon troops back to the carnage of the battlefield, where he ordered them to bring the dead back to the camp for funerals, he saw Odysseus and Diomedes exit the camp, shaking their heads.

Asking Eudoros to come with him, Perseus entered the camp to the center where Ajax was laying the body gently on a clean _chiton_.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Eudoros stuttered. "I followed his command without truly checking if it was Achilles. We all thought it to be him. For hours we fought, but in the end it is he who falls, not I. I am truly sorry, Perseus."

"Don't be," the son of Poseidon said grimly. "I, too, thought it was him."

He nodded, not saying another word as Brisēís and Cassandra emerged out of the tent, followed closely by Achilles. Some other captured slaves, mostly men, who were given freedom within the Myrmidon camp, came out from their tents and watched as Achilles' expression turned from shock to grief to rage. None of them dared ridicule the King of Aegina.

Perseus signalled for Eudoros to stay behind him as he approached Achilles. One look at Ajax and the King of Salamis knew it was his time to leave. Hastily, he bowed and walked away from the camp.

A woman seemed to shimmer out of the air and stood at the entrance to Achilles', Perseus', and formerly Patroclus' tent. Her face flickered. For a moment, she looked as a normal woman with short, curly black hair and dark eyes. The next, she looked like Heracles. (Which was odd on a female body…) After that, she morphed into Jason, and then Helen.

It was odd when she turned back to a normal woman, but he realized she had turned into someone he hated, someone he resented. He had killed Heracles, had been the last true connection to society for Jason inadvertently causing his death, and was planning to kill Helen. They were all people he had wanted vengeance on: Heracles for what he did to Zoë, Jason for what he did to Medea, and Helen for agreeing to this massacre of a war.

The name then came to mind. _Nemesis_.

He knew what she was here for and he knew the consequences would put them in dire situations.

"What is this?!" he roared, seemingly making the world shake. His voice echoed across the sky like an explosion of fury.

No one answered him.

Perseus stepped closer, but that choice was a bad one as Achilles immediately rounded on him. His eyes looked even more terrifying than when Brisēís had been captured. There seemed to be an endless storm swirling in them, rage and revenge pounding in his skull. It would have made anyone other than Perseus cower in complete fear.

Only Perseus knew that kind of rage. He had experienced it himself.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" he demanded. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Achilles," Perseus started trying to keep his cool. "This is Patroclus' dead body. Hector killed him in combat earlier today when the Trojans ambushed the Greek camp with the Dardanians. It was a gruesome battle, yet everyone thought you had come back into battle."

A sudden lunge, and Achilles was at his throat. "How dare you speak so calmly about Patroclus' death?" he growled angrily. "I bet it was your fault. Did you help him lead the Myrmidons in battle?"

"No, he didn't," Brisēís said. "I saw him in the midst of the chaos. Patroclus stole your armor and—"

Achilles struck her across the face hard. She fell to the ground holding her cheek. Cassandra bent down to help her, sending a shocked and angry look at Achilles.

"Patroclus is dead!" the son of Thetis screamed. He shoved Perseus back and turned on the two women. "I couldn't care less about my armor. What do you think matters more? Petty armor or my cousin's life?! You could have stopped him if he was wearing my armor! Does the shield around a person define them? No!"

"My lord," Eudoros spoke up. "Do not hurt them. It is not their fault!"

Achilles stopped and turned to his second-in-command. "_Not their fault_? Of course. You are right. It is not their fault. Maybe the blame should be on someone who followed him in battle!"

"I... we thought he was you," he said. He moved next to Perseus and went on one knee. He bowed his head in a sign of shame. "Hector cut his throat, though there was an arrow caught in the back of his leg. The Trojan archers had caught him from behind."

The son of Thetis looked down upon the bowing second-in-command and scowled. He then kicked his chest and stepped on his throat, attempting to suffocate him. Eudoros' eyes bulged and he gasped for air. He glanced up at Perseus with a pleading look. _Help me!_

"Achilles stop," he ordered.

He obliged but threw a punch at the older demigod's face. Then he kicked him to the ground. The Myrmidon soldiers were beginning to arrive. Many saw the son of Poseidon being beaten to the ground. None of them moved to help him.

Perseus rolled to get up, just as Achilles meant to stomp on his face. "Calm down!"

The son of Thetis growled and leaped at him.

Knowing how the curse worked, Perseus pulled out Anaklusmos and side-stepped as Achilles lumbered past. Then, he smashed the butt of the sword into Achilles' neck as hard as he could. The sword rattled off the skin as expected, but hitting the very nerve that could make a regular mortal fall unconscious, Achilles was stunned and fell to his knees.

"This is not _my_ fault, Achilles!" Perseus shouted. "Do you think I would have agreed to let Patroclus lead the army? I was too busy mulling over whether it was you or not that I was stabbed from behind by a son of Venus. I would have died as well had it not been for my demigod nature. You need to stop over-thinking and face the facts. Patroclus died at Hector's and Apollo's hands."

Not a single word was spoken by the crowd around the campsite. Everyone was staring at either Achilles or Perseus, wondering what was about to happen next. Achilles raised his head and glanced at Nemesis. She gave him a brief nod before she dissipated from view.

The son of Thetis stood up and turned to face his teacher. Eyes swirling darkly, he said, "We need to speak to Agamemnon. Now."

* * *

"So now you come to me for help, is it?" Agamemnon asked.

Achilles said nothing. He merely gave the king a cold look.

"Dardanus is their last city," Nestor said at his side. He gave Achilles an approving look. "It would prove disastrous for the Trojans."

"Why have we not done it before then?" the king asked. "If it proves disastrous, why haven't we thought of it yet? Why have we sat here and taken blow after blow from the Trojans?"

No one had an answer to that question because Agamemnon was right. Why hadn't they thought of it before? Menelaus stood on the opposite side of Agamemnon staring at Achilles inquisitively.

"But then again, why should we help you?" he said, countering himself. "You did leave us to die when you withdrew from battle. You said you couldn't care less of the Greeks' demise. In fact, you said you would pray to Zeus that the Greeks would have a disadvantage in battle. That really does not make me want to help you."

"We... we _need_ your help to capture the city," Achilles said reluctantly, as if the words were poison. "There aren't enough Myrmidons to take the city and hold it. There will be no more Myrmidons to stay here to fight with you. There are only fifteen-hundred left. Many have perished in this war."

"So I say, let the gods play their hand, and we'll see if it is time for the Myrmidons to fall or to hold."

"I knew I was wasting my time with you," muttered the son of Thetis.

He turned around and gestured toward the tent entrance. "Come, Percy. Looks like we'll have to wear down the Trojans little by little until Hector falls. Until he is able to show his cowardly face, I will not rest. Any Trojan warrior I see will die."

"Wait!" said Menelaus as Achilles came to the entrance. Perseus had still yet to move. "There must be a compromise. There may be a way to finish off Dardanus and not have to garrison soldiers there."

Achilles didn't move but said, "I'm listening."

Agamemnon stared at his brother in a flabbergasted manner. "What are you doing? You're helping the man who left us to die at Trojan hands? Are you mad?"

Ignoring him, Menelaus turned to look at Perseus. "Make the citizens flee or burn them. Dardanus does not have to stand. She can fall much like Argos can fall in a siege of Mycenae or Sparta. If you are able to torch the city, the citizens will have to take refuge in Troy. I say let them. Let the Trojans drain themselves of resources. The allies from faraway lands will have to bring more resources. Their travel will halt to an agonizingly slow pace."

"And those who stand and fight?" asked Achilles.

"Kill them. It is war. They will die an honorable death, at least, in Trojan eyes."

"There is no glory in death," Agamemnon snapped. "Death is not glorious at all. What kind of stupid beliefs do those stupid Trojans have?"

"There _is_ glory in death," Perseus interjected. "Not the glory that everyone expects, though. What matters is that you are known by those who love you, not those who idolize you for what you did. If you think I am speaking out of my ass, then you do not know true friendship and family. Dying on the battlefield is honorable to the Trojans because they seem to believe that you are fighting for who you are and for the independence of your people. It is about serving your country willingly. I don't think I know a single Greek who completely wishes to follow _your_ command in battle deep down in their souls."

He turned to Menelaus. "But we are burning innocent lives. The gods will punish those who sack the temples."

"Sacrifice in those temples," Menelaus replied. "You are a son of Poseidon. Conjure up water and wash the burnt remains of the city away. But if the city is uninhabitable, you have done your job. Lead the Myrmidons and destroy the city."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Perseus could tell that man was being purely honest in trying to help them. He truly seemed to want to get this war over with. Menelaus really wanted his wife in his hands so he could kill her. He couldn't blame the King of Sparta for wanting revenge on his ex-wife for what she did.

This war was truly a god-driven war, though. He knew that the immortal deities were to blame. But the gods would send for his execution if he dared to try. Zeus was the true source of the Trojan War. Had he allowed Eris to come to Peleus' and Thetis' wedding, she would not have tossed the golden apple into the party, and Paris would not have chosen Aphrodite as the fairest goddess, who allowed a war just because of love.

Perseus would not deny it. Sons and daughters of Aphrodite could be particularly dangerous when they chose to be. Most would not... but some would. Love was a powerful element, and in a way, Aphrodite was the eldest Olympian, borne from Ouranos' genitals in the sea. Physically, however, Aphrodite probably would be the laughing stock of Olympus.

He remembered Aeneas and how he had called him a son of Venus instead of son of Aphrodite. He remembered the warning about Veneris and Mavros. He could already tell that Veneris was transforming into Venus from Aphrodite.

He remembered Hector on the battlefield, disarming Diomedes and Odysseus with slick ease and nearly killing them. All Hector was doing was to fight for his country. He had his own purpose, just like Agamemnon and Menelaus and Achilles and even himself.

Pandora had truly let loose the evil spirits on the mortal world, on the humans. If there was one thing this war had made Perseus realize was that all humans were demons, and the gods controlled them as if they were attached to strings. The evil spirits had taken their holds on mankind... revenge, glory, power, ambition, lust, anger, love, idiocy, greed, ignorance... there was so much he could describe. All of those little attributes and qualities linked with one another, some leading to others. The true nature of a human could be anything but good.

Men and women who think they live in a good world with fortune are just misguided, blind, ignorant people who have been lured into the trap. Humans are forced to do the gods' bidding for their own personal pleasure.

But that was the way the world worked. One had to either deal with it or head to the Underworld.

The good is a twisted bad.

"Achilles," Perseus said at last. "What do you think of King Menelaus' idea? Are you up to burning a city down?"

"We march for Dardanus tomorrow morning," Achilles said, and with a swift exit, he was gone.

"Agamemnon," the son of Poseidon said. "Split the force. Ambush the Trojans with small-scale and ferocious attacks. Make them hesitant to face the Greeks in battle. Fighting unpredictably will help. If you do that, you will lose fewer men. But you must know when to pull out."

He, too, walked out of the tent, as a balked king put a hand to his forehead.

* * *

"I know you want to vent your frustrations out and you want to kill Hector, but you will feel no remorse. There will be no joy in killing him. Patroclus is dead and you have to deal with that fact. I am sad as well, and I do admit killing hundreds of Trojans, but you must keep your rage in control. You know I cannot do the same."

Achilles threw the cup to the ground. "I don't care. Hector will pay for what he has done. You and I both think alike... mainly because you have taught me to think like you. But in either case, we know men are demons. I will make sure Troy regrets ever having killed my cousin."

Perseus sighed as Achilles picked up his cup and filled it up with some more wine. "You cannot destroy Troy single-handedly."

"I will not destroy Troy single-handedly," replied the son of Thetis, who took a swig of wine. "I will kill Hector single-handedly. He is my target, and nothing will stop me from achieving my goal."

"Do not be so arrogant," he countered. "You are not invulnerable. You can still be killed. You know that very well. Hasn't it been driven into your mind enough times?"

"I am _not_ being arrogant," Achilles said hotly.

"Then tell me, why attack Dardanus instead of Troy itself. Hector is not in Dardanus."

"You said Aeneas attacked you. He is a Dardanian, am I right?"

"I can fight my own battles, Achilles. You do not need to interfere with anything regarding anyone who attacks me. You know very well how cautious I am."

"And here goes _your_ arrogance! You seem to claim that you are wise and extremely powerful. I've seen it over the years... telling me how to do nearly everything. Just because you've met women with bad experiences doesn't mean that every woman is like that. And in a war, holding back from killing is a bad thing. Get the slaughter over with as soon as possible. That way, there is less time for suffering and more time to sacrifice to the gods."

Perseus took his cup of wine, which had yet to be drunk, and poured it into the fire crackling inside the center of their tent. He could tell the wonderful smelling odor that signified that the gods accepted the small sacrifice.

They were silent for a while, both just listening to the background sounds of sleeping soldiers. The funeral for Patroclus had ended not long ago, and the two women of the tent were both fast asleep.

It was Perseus who broke the silence.

"The Trojans don't deserve to die."

"Men are demons, like I said."

"Why did I attack Zoë?"

"You tell me."

Putting a hand to his face, he groaned. He said, "I felt something in my gut. There was a feeling... something that I didn't really notice until after the fact, when I was sacrificing to Artemis. It almost seemed to me that I hadn't broken my promise to Zoë yet."

Achilles seemed to ponder on this. "Do you remember the exact words you said to her, the words you promised? Maybe the Fates and Lady Styx have taken those words literally instead of to heart."

Perseus tried to remember. "It's a little hazy, but I remember promising that I would never treat women badly."

"Well, I don't think knocking her unconscious is treating her right either," snorted the son of Thetis.

He chuckled along for a little bit before turning solemn again. "What would you do?" he asked. "Would you rather burn an entire city down that is full of innocent women and children, or would you rather leave the city and wait for it to hunt you down like wolves to their prey?"

"Burn the city down."

"Do you ever think that maybe... in the heat of the moment, you would ever change your mind and go from destroying a city to realizing what you are doing before turning on your own men and killing as many of them as you can?"

"No." It wasn't spoken as a blunt answer but it wasn't spoken as a hesitant answer either.

"The gods want this war more than we do," spoke the son of Poseidon. "If the gods hadn't interfered with Menelaus' and Paris' duel nine years ago, Helen would be dead, the Trojans would be left without a prince, Patroclus would not be dead, and I would not feel so terrible for taking so many lives. Uncle Hades must be mad at me right now."

"Well, the Trojans still would have had Hector, Helenus and Deiphobus, not to mention Cassandra would still be in there. Everything would just change back to normal. But only Menelaus', Paris' and Helen's names would live through history. No one would ever know me."

"No one needs to know you, Achilles. I tried stopping you from going into this war. You would find a beautiful woman, know true love, watch your children grow up and your grandchildren begin to grow up. They would know your names. But it is true that your name would have faded through generations."

"And I originally came here for that everlasting glory." The son of Thetis sighed sadly. "I feel no glory in knowing I killed men. You can't enjoy every duty you have, though."

"I should have let the Hunters through. Zoë would have trusted me enough to let me free. I really messed things up."

"Well, I should get some rest. We have a big day of killing to do that is arriving soon. Dardanus will fall soon. I am sure of it. And once they are gone, Hector will have no choice but to fight me because if he wants his people to stop suffering, he will have to sacrifice himself."

Achilles didn't even wait for an answer. He went into his portion of the tent and collapsed on his bed next to Brisēís.

Perseus continued sitting there for a little while though. He knew every warrior had a flaw; every person, in fact, had a flaw. Achilles' was his own pride, and that would be the same for Odysseus. Agamemnon's fatal flaw would be his ambition... yet... Perseus didn't know his own fatal flaw.

Perhaps it had something to do with being over-protective of everyone. Maybe it was the fact that he did not feel that death was an answer to everything. Maybe it was that he wished he didn't have to kill other people to get what he wanted. Despite still wanting to kill Helen (the feeling had slowly deteriorated as the war went on), he didn't want the Trojans to have to die for her. Perseus knew he should have broken his oath to Chiron and the gods instead of the Styx and Zoë.

With those prophecies whirling in his mind, he couldn't help but feel that his fatal flaw had something to do with him "_to be forever dented_."

He could still be killed. The only thing he could hope for was that he found out his fatal flaw before it was too late.

As for Dardanus... Perseus hoped they would all surrender. He didn't want to have to send any more souls to Hades.

With another depressing sigh, he went to bed.

* * *

"Let him go, Achilles!" Perseus shouted, chasing after the exploding son of Thetis. "This does not have to turn violent!"

"He killed Eudoros while his back was turned!" he screamed. "I will kill that king Anchises!"

Gritting his teeth, he turned back to the Myrmidons, who were burning down the city like crazy, the army having gone to help the Trojans at Troy. Perseus knew he had to keep the fire at bay, summoning waters from the not so far away ocean to sprinkle its waters so the temples would stand tall.

"Phoenix! Do not start anymore fires until I get Achilles back! Rout the citizens until there are none left!"

Phoenix was Achilles' third-in-command, a soldier better at duelling than Eudoros, but not as good in big battles and in commanding. Still, he was a good man and understood Perseus' orders completely.

"Stop the fires!" he shouted the order down the Myrmidon line.

Perseus summoned more water and doused the fire, knocking Dardanians and Myrmidons over alike. He was sorry, but he needed to move quickly. As soon as the fire was gone, he burst after Achilles, who had gone on a rampage off in the other direction.

"Achilles, stop!"

By the time he reached the ashen courtyard, the son of Thetis was already kicking the beheaded head of the king like a toy.

"What did you do?!" exclaimed the horrified son of Poseidon.

"I killed Anchises, the murderer of Eudoros," Achilles seethed. "This is the final straw. Burn Dardanus completely to the ground. Troy will be next, and I will be sure that I lead that charge holding Hector's head on my spear. I will show the Trojans no mercy. Two of my closest friends have passed on to Hades. Now the Trojans will know what it feels like to have your closest, dearest friends to die. Except it will be their prince."

"You could have let him go free!" countered Perseus. "He would have brought fear into the Trojan ranks that Dardanus has been captured!"

"Holding back from killing is your weakness, you fool," snarled the nearly invulnerable demigod. "You know what your problem is? You think that any single person, man or woman, that you choose can survive because they do not need to die. You are like a woman, weak and pitiful."

"Women are not all weak and pitiful," growled the son of Poseidon. "You have taken this too far this time, Achilles."

"You killed the king of Lyrnessus, that old town!"

"Because we _had_ to, to prevent him from spreading the word of the Greek plan across the countryside."

"And so I cannot avenge my fallen comrades?"

"You cannot desecrate Hector's body the way you plan to! That is barbaric, cruel and unjust!"

"And what about Patroclus? Do you wish not to avenge him? You killed hundreds of Trojan soldiers to get my armor back. Yet now you say give Hector's body back when he is killed?"

"What would you want with _my_ body?"

"Before, maybe I would have wanted it back, but now, now that you have disgraced Patroclus and Eudoros, I couldn't care less about what happens to your body. I thought you were supposed to be on my side. You are my master! My teacher!"

Perseus shook his head. "What has Nemesis done to you? All you are now is a revenge-crazy imbecile. I taught you better than this."

"Not everyone can be like you," Achilles sneered. "Not everyone can be _perfect little Perseus_, can they?"

"I never said I was perfect!"

"Then why don't you stop controlling me and allow me to grief over my fallen friends in rage and war!" bellowed the furious demigod. His voice seemed to resonate over the entire city, and for once, Perseus was stunned.

"I thought you were my friend," said Achilles quietly, his voice breaking. "I thought you would back me up when our friends died. But it was all just a lie. You know I am going to die in this war. I've figured it all out. _Beware of the curse and of the prophet_. I know how I am going to die, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Not even if you could read the minds of the gods. Apollo is the prophet, and the curse is also my blessing. The god of the prophecies will be the one to end me, and there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening. But if I die, I plan to take as many Trojans as I can with me. You aren't Zeus. Stop trying to save everyone from death... because death is inevitable for every mortal. It is only a matter of time before the Fates cut one's strings... whether it is thirty years after birth... or three thousand years. Thanatos is unavoidable."

The son of Thetis walked away, back toward the Myrmidon army, which seemed to have halted in their tracks. The screaming of the fleeing Dardanians seemed to have died down, and Perseus was alone again.

Right from the beginning, he knew that either he or Achilles... or any other demigod that sailed to Troy, would die. The fact was that he himself was willing to die. But he wasn't willing to let any others die.

Was he cruel? He remembered Achilles speaking of how Cassandra prophesied her own death and how he had passed that off as merely nothing. He had accepted that she was going to die.

Yet... when it came to battle, he wished not for carnage. He remembered years ago when Medea had tricked her own brother into a trap and how Jason had cut him into pieces before tossing them in the sea. Back then, he had been bitter about that killing. He remembered Zoë and how he made it his mission that she survived and became a Hunter, that there was no other option when he could have allowed her to choose between loving him and becoming a Hunter. He didn't even care _that_ much about how she felt about it. And now, he had betrayed her trust and attacked her.

Perseus looked down at his trembling hand. His vision flashed and he saw a knife. He could drive that into his chest and it would all be over. He wouldn't have to feel the pain of life anymore. What did Elysium matter when you had no one to be around? Then again, if his mother was there... His vision flashed again and the knife was gone.

_Not his time yet to descend._

But it wasn't his time to die, was it? The Fates wanted him to endure more.

_Only one word can be fragmented, though both have fated him to be forever dented_.

_Men are demons_.

_YOU MAY HAVE THOUGHT YOU LOST JUST A WIFE TODAY, BUT YOU HAVE ALSO LOST EVERYTHING! YOU LOST HERA'S FAVOR AND YOU WILL DIE ALONE! No one will ever care for you again. Everyone you once knew will leave you, even those closest to you. You will never find Chiron again._

"_That's a dangerous promise," Zoë warned. "Like all men, you're bound to mistreat women."_

_Elpis stays in Pandora's _pithos_, holding onto humans tightly. If all hope seems lost, set her free._

_Keep positive. That's what you always told me._

_This is war. Death is necessary._

Perseus grabbed hold of himself and stared blankly at the headless corpse of Aeneas' father. He had to decide what to do now. Could he live with himself now that he knew how selfish he was?

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	14. The Beginning of the End of Troy

**Hey, another chapter. WDFD!**

**Honestly, I am glad that people are voicing their opinions about the story through reviews and private messages... but honestly, I really want all of you to think for a second. There are some of you who give me well-voiced and well-thought opinions on how I could improve (explain something more, this part is a little confusing, etc.). There are some of you who criticize things that are stupid (why did he do this? that was a stupid idea! he should be this, yadda yada yadda...). Then there are those of you who are ignorant and, I don't usually stoop to a low-level on the internet but I'll say this, those of you who are downright retarded. I mean, seriously. Some of you can't even tell if there is any deeper meaning or anything. And some of you can't tell if there _isn't_ any deeper meaning. This is a different story. This Percy is not the same as he is in the PJO series. He isn't some kind person who cares for his friends more than he does the world. As some of you have pointed out, he has decades of experience in teaching combat and nearly ten years in war experience. He is smarter than that. He is also Athena's descendant. He cannot be too stupid and too ignorant. Sure, sometimes I make Percy feel like he is either too powerful or under-powered. Seriously? That is supposed to be that way because of the way others think. Not every author agrees with what he or she writes down. Sometimes, he or she has to think... "Okay, what would someone who is ambitious and dislikes Percy because he is a powerful threat feel about him?" Learn to read the context.**

**I'm sorry I bunched that up in one giant paragraph, but I felt like ranting, so I ranted. I admit, I am quite hot-tempered, but I really try to hold my own. I am not even bothered by the messages themselves... just the idiocy behind them! I don't get too many reviews, I don't have _that_ many followers... in fact, I'm probably the only author who updates faster and quicker than a lot of other authors that has less than 500 favorites or followers. I'm that pathetic. But for the things I do get, I really take them into consideration. Think twice... or even three times before you comment on something.**

**Thankyou4readingmyrant,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Beginning of the End of Troy**

Perseus didn't bother joining in on the funeral games for Patroclus. He felt it no use to attempt and mourn over the son of Menoetius.

Instead, he settled for either sitting at the shores of Troy, just watching the ocean in peace, or sitting in his tent trying to speak to Brisēís and Cassandra. Both knew that the end was arriving. Troy was doomed to fall sooner or later, and all three of them knew Agamemnon and Menelaus would not stop until they had their hands on Helen. If only the Trojans would allow her to flee.

A massive roar came from the plains just northeast of the Greek camp. It wasn't a roar of anger or a battle cry, though. It was a cheerful, exciting roar. Someone had probably bested in another in a competition.

Perseus wondered if the Trojans watched and listened to the Greek camps participating in the funeral games, knowing it would be ruthless and dishonorable if they disrupted it by launching an attack.

He stood up and slowly treaded into the water. He glanced once again at the two camps sitting side-by-side along the Scamander River before swimming over to Achilles' ship. The ships had rarely been touched, but the Greek armies had to make sure that they were safe so that they would have a safe passage home.

When he climbed on top of the Myrmidon general's ship, he immediately looked toward the bow. Unlike the _Argo_, it had no raised platform, and to see in front, the lookout would have to peer around where a figurehead could be placed. Perseus remembered the many days he spent peering over the front of the ship, hoping that they knew where they were headed. Sure, he could tell where they were in the oceans, but they felt disturbed. There were so many creatures he had not known about back then that lived in the depths of the Mediterranean that he just passed it off as him not being powerful enough.

At least he knew the truth now.

Another thing about all of these Greek warships was that the _Argo_ had three levels: the upper deck, the sleeping deck, and the food deck. After living in Chiron's campsite and in a tent in Troy for so long, he realized that although the rooms were small on the _Argo_, they were pretty spacious for a ship.

Travelling to Troy was a mess. Sleeping men lay strewn across the upper deck. The lower level was only for stored goods like food, and until that first day of combat, weapons. (The ships only had two levels because Argus didn't design them; Argus was an amazing shipwright.)

He put a gentle hand on the mast of the ship and felt the ropes, along with the sail, seemingly swaying towards him... almost as if they were drawn to him.

_Mizzenmast_, he thought.

Immediately, even though he never said the word aloud, the ropes sprung into action. Whirling around the deck like maniacs, the sails were lifted in a matter of seconds by a magical force. Perseus admired the sails for a little while, enjoying as a light breeze blew past him.

"Irons!" he shouted.

As quickly as they had come up, the sails were let loose and were let down.

More cheering came from the funeral games of Patroclus.

Perseus sighed and hopped off the boat. He landed in the soft dunes of the sand and trekked back up to the tent. He instantly went off to bed as he had stayed up the previous night to help with the organization and collection of more dead bodies.

In his dreams, he found himself in Olympus' throne room. This time, it wasn't just the Olympians there, but minor gods of all sorts, plus Hades and Hestia. And the room was almost utter chaos. The gods and goddesses were bickering with one another like crazy. Even Zeus was on his feet and yelling. Ares had a spear and shield out as he argued with Athena and the weirdest part was that Eris was just rolling on the ground laughing while Nike and Tyche were beating her up.

He had done his fair bit of research.

But it only lasted for ten seconds. After those ten seconds were up, he saw his own father, Poseidon, and both of his uncles suddenly go rigid, as if they had just noticed something absurd about all of this.

"He's here?" sniffed the Lord of the Underworld with a tone of disdain.

The other gods and goddesses seemed to have noticed that the three had stopped, and all arguments and fighting slowly ceased. Everyone began looking at the Big Three, who in turn, were turning their heads in all directions like they were trying to find something.

"I can sense his presence," said the Lord of the Sky.

"Percy!" called Poseidon.

"I'm here!" Perseus shouted.

The sea god turned to him and they met eyes. "He is in a dream. He is not completely there." Looking down, Perseus realized he was transparent.

Poseidon didn't sound like the god he had known for years. He sounded different somehow. He sounded as if he were slowly changing in an evolution. But Perseus couldn't decipher exactly what was different. He just had a numb feeling against his skull...

"All of you leave!" Zeus barked. Turning to the dark-eyed god of the Underworld, he curled his lip. "_You_ can stay."

Poseidon, ignoring his two brothers as they began a hushed bickering, walked up to where Perseus was and waved his hand over his head. Being fifteen-feet tall, his hand was huge compared to Perseus' body.

"There you are," he muttered.

As the minor gods filed out of the throne room, the Olympians made their way to their thrones. Now, other than Hades, it felt much more like the last and only time he'd been on Olympus in this throne room.

He glanced at Artemis first, checking if she was angry at him for any reason. There was no clear emotion written across her face, but she looked indifferent. Ares gave him the usual sneer, and Aphrodite sent an angry glare his way. Hephaestus looked to be tinkering with some armor and kept glancing in his direction as if the armor was for him. Dionysus didn't seem to care about anything. Athena gave him a discreet nod like she approved of his actions. Hera didn't even bother to look at him. Demeter wrinkled her nose in his direction. She probably didn't like war too much. Hermes stared up at the ceiling and tapped his foot impatiently. Zeus and Hades were both giving him stony looks. Both Hestia and Poseidon gave him looks of comfort, the latter because of who Perseus was and the former because she was the best and purest of them all.

The worst look was from Apollo, whose eyes screamed bloody murder. Perseus saw him absentmindedly touch his back. His eyes seemed to be pits of fire like the sun.

There was a painful flash in Perseus' head and he fell to the ground. His dream-self acted just as he would have in real life. He saw as a giant statue of what looked to be Helios fall to the ground... no, fall into water and disappear into the sea-green ocean. His mind flashed again and he saw glimpses of what seemed to be the future: a marvelous marble-columned building in ruins, a giant army of soldiers holding purple banners and wearing red colors, an eagle carved into stone, and a city that wasn't Troy lit up and burning down to the ground.

His vision flashed again and he realized Apollo seemed to be sending him a message.

"Why are you here?" demanded Zeus.

Perseus got up slowly and rubbed his forehead while grimacing. "I—I don't know. I just fell asleep and... here I am."

Zeus opened his mouth once again, but Perseus' mind twisted again and he collapsed to the marble floor. He clutched his head in pain and writhed like a fish out of water. His brain was on fire, his head searing with agonizing torment.

"Stop!" a distant voice shouted. "STOP!"

In a rush, feeling came back to his brain and he felt himself breathing raggedly on the floor. He didn't dare to look straight at the Olympians as screaming ensued. He could almost feel the rage burning his body up, their godly forms destroying him. Instead, he settled for glancing at them out of the corner of his eye.

"How dare you attack him?" growled Poseidon.

"I have every right to!" Apollo shouted. "What he did to me on the battlefield... stabbed me from behind..."

"And that is war," remarked Athena. "If you cannot handle being attacked by a demigod, then you are a coward. You put yourself at risk by killing Patroclus when you clearly knew that Perseus was not far behind. That is your own mistake."

"You don't understand anything, Minerva!" roared Apollo. He flickered and for a second, Perseus saw, instead of a bright and happy young man without a beard, an older man with stubble and a sterner face.

Athena twitched before giving him a cold, harsh glare. "Do not call me that, you fool!"

"I call you what I want." The god of archery sent her a sneer that he had never seen him give anyone ever.

"Would you all shut up?!" screamed Zeus.

It wasn't long before the throne room delved back into madness and fighting. Perseus watched helplessly as his father began fighting with Hades and Zeus, and as Athena and Apollo began getting into each other's faces.

Eons seemingly passed before the room completely froze. They were stuck, as if trapped in ice, yet there was no frost anywhere. It was like a frozen drawing. None of the gods or goddesses moved at all... but out of thin air, a lady approached.

She looked exactly like the oracular girl at Delphi.

"Troy has changed them much," she said in the exact same voice he remembered from the temple.

"Wait, you're the girl from—"

"Not quite, though I must say I do look like her, don't I?"

"Well... yeah."

The girl chuckled. "In a way, I am an oracle. I know the future and what it holds. I see so much pain, death and conflict that I just learn to accept it. Normally, I don't talk to your kind... in fact, the last known _being _who last spoke to me was, in fact, Nyx. That was thousands of years ago."

"Thousands of years ago?" asked an astonished Perseus.

"I am old, aren't I? But I usually fade into the background and see how you little things play along with your lives. The only thing is that there is now a disturbance. There is a fluctuation. Different beliefs of the same god causes turmoil and changes. To give you an idea of what I mean, your kind used to view Gaea as a wonderful, immortal goddess who is peaceful and wondrous. Yet now, after the Gigantomachy and after the gods' emergence, she is viewed as a tyrant, a goddess who will smile when she kills _anyone_, a goddess who will do anything for absolute power. What is she now? She is the tyrant. If something is ever said about you that you can hear over and over and over, you will eventually believe it. It is you who will help the enemy... but it is also you who will end conflict. You will be the one to bring peace to the two sides."

He put his arms up. "Hold on. Can we go back to the part about the disturbance and fluctuation? About that... does it have anything to do with 'Venus,' 'Mavros,' 'Minerva,' 'Diana,' and all of those other things?"

"You cannot be hesitant to kill when the time comes," the girl said, ignoring his question. "You must be ruthless. You must be... barbaric. I warn you that should you not follow your pupil's advice, your time will end short and the world will fall into utter chaos and destruction. Achilles is angry and he seeks vengeance for Patroclus' death. You must accept the choices. Fate is a pre-planned game. Though most mortals, demigod or regular, cannot see two steps ahead, the deities will always know what has to happen. There are some things that you cannot control, Perseus. What a wonderful ending for you it will be: happy, heroic, and knowing you have done your duty."

"Wait! Why are you telling me all of this? Who are you? Are you trying to trick me? What do you mean that there are some things that I cannot control? I already know that! And what is with that 'wonderful ending?'"

But the girl just waved and faded back into the background. The image of the gods also dissipated until he found himself woken up by the sound of clanking armor.

* * *

Perseus' eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in his bed.

Slipping out quietly, he put on some armor over his tunic and grabbed his bow and quiver. He turned back to Cassandra to make sure she was still asleep before opening the curtain where Achilles stood. The son of Thetis had just sheathed his sword in his scabbard when he saw his master appear from his part of the tent. He gave him a bitter smile.

"Come to see me kill Hector, have you?" he said in a sardonic tone.

Perseus noted that Achilles was wearing very familiar armor. It was the armor that Hephaestus was playing with in his dream. Was it possible that the god of the forge had created that armor specifically for Achilles? It looked brand new, the metal shining bronze.

_You must accept the choices_, Perseus thought. _You cannot think that you know what is best for everybody_.

Letting out a sigh, he said, "I come to watch a Trojan hero die. I also come to support my friend in battle." Pausing for a little, he recollected his thoughts. "You know I care for Patroclus, too. He wasn't as close to me as you are, but I'm sorry. The same goes for Eudoros. I just hope I don't live long enough to experience the death of your great-grandson."

Achilles looked surprised. "I have a son?"

"I can't believe you don't even remember," he said shaking his head. "His name is Neoptolemus. His mother is that princess... Deidamia. He is a ruthless soldier under the command of Agamemnon. Cruel and savage that one is... but he knows little about you other than the fact that you are his father."

The son of Thetis' eyes swirled like a storm. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll deal with Neoptolemus later. Right now, we have a job to do."

"After you, commander," Perseus said, gesturing towards the tent entrance.

Achilles stepped out of the tent and immediately went for his chariot. Perseus told him that he would catch up after he told Phoenix to guard over the camp. When searching for the third... rather, now that Eudoros was gone, second-in-command, he had a flashback to when he had learned about Neoptolemus.

_It was a normal day on the coast of the Troad region: sunny and hot. The east tended to be like that. A nice, cool breeze blew in, though, eradicating all of the effects of the heat._

_Perseus was just taking a walk along the beach when he overheard a couple of Greek warriors speaking about some new recruit._

"_They say he cut a path of destruction through Thrace just to get here," said one. "It's entirely possible that he's Achilles' son. Who else would be that ruthless?"_

_At the time, Perseus wanted to jump in a beat up whoever had said that, even though he and Achilles had fought in a little argument. But he was glad he didn't because that was the only way he found more about the young man._

"_He's only, what, fourteen... fifteen?" remarked another. "It's a little hard to believe that he is savage and cruel. I think that Agamemnon said something about Achilles having bore him at fourteen or fifteen. He's about twenty-nine now, so that would mean the kid is about fourteen or fifteen."_

"_Have you seen the child?" said the first. "He's rude and hot-tempered. I guess you could blame it on the mother. Wasn't she like a princess or something?"_

"_That's what I heard."_

"_Crazy that_—_shh! He's coming. Pretend to talk about the war."_

_Perseus peered around the corner and saw a very young man who was about fifteen years of age come into appearance. It was definitely Achilles' son; the physical appearance was quite the same as him._

"_You two know anything about Achilles?" the boy demanded rudely._

"_No. Not much."_

"_Who knows much about him?"_

"_I'd say the person who knows him best would be Perseus. Wouldn't want to talk to him, though. You get on his bad side, he'll put you in your place. Death would be better than what they say he does to you."_

_At that point, Perseus decided to creep away, making sure he was undetected. Neoptolemus approached him later while he was sitting in his spot in the sand at the beach. They were quite a ways away from the Greek camp, away from the main groups of people._

_He already knew that the son of Achilles was going to be rude and ignorant. The only he wondered was if that had come from his father or his mother. In either case, Neoptolemus ended up being dragged back to the Greek camp by Odysseus with a two broken arms, a shattered right knee, and eight toes. That's how angry Perseus had gotten with him._

Shaking himself back to the present, he wondered how Achilles would take the news. But on one hand, Neoptolemus had acted like Achilles. He was very protective of those whom he cared about, which was a few soldiers from wherever he was from, but had very little patience.

He remembered all those years ago when Thetis had sent Achilles to the kingdom of Deidamia's father. At the young age of fourteen, Achilles and Deidamia had an affair. Perseus wasn't too surprised considering Achilles had been trained very much when he was little and looked older than he actually was.

At the age of fourteen, Perseus had been sitting with Zoë in a building in Argos having recently killed Heracles. There was no sexual activity at all back then. He couldn't remember exactly but he figured that he and Zoë _may_ have shared a bed at that time. It was just a guess, though. He couldn't remember.

He figured it was because of Zoë's past and his ultimate goal of her becoming a Hunter that really stopped that. He hadn't seen too many men or boys that would resist from attempting rape. He also hadn't seen too many girls who were willing to join the Hunters. There had to be thousands of girls in the world, yet only half a dozen had joined... not including Zoë.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. _Stop thinking irrationally. You are about to watch the death of a Trojan hero, not about to re-live your love life._

Perseus quickly got Phoenix to wake up and guard around the camp. He also ordered a dozen Myrmidons to head on a boat to sail to Kolonai to bring all Myrmidon troops from the outposts of the south, and ordered another dozen Myrmidons to head to Dardanus to round up the Myrmidons in the north.

Then, he quickly went to find _Tachys_' son _Keravnos_. He wasn't sure why he called himself thunderbolt other than the fact that he stormed like a thunderbolt. _Tachys_, however, was now too old to be able to be a good battle horse, so the horses had been bred. Perseus was in charge of that task. It wasn't exactly pleasant to watch horses mate.

He wondered if that was what it was like when his father raped Demeter. He also wondered where Arion went, the production of the rape.

"Hey, _Keravnos_," Perseus greeted as he found the horse. "We're going on a little ride."

_Where to, Lord Percy_? he asked.

"We're going to watch a Trojan hero die."

_Sounds like fun_, said the horse sarcastically. _As long as I don't get killed._

"I assure you that you won't."

_That promise better be true_.

Perseus leaped onto the horse's back and tapped his shoulders. With a loud neigh, _Keravnos_ took off toward the Trojan walls where Achilles had undoubtedly arrived. He saw the people that had gathered around to watch this duel.

All across the plains, standing in the bushes and near the outskirts where trees were, were Greek soldiers who had heard of Achilles' attempt to kill Hector. This was a fight that all of them wanted to see.

He could see that the Trojan royal family was on top of the walls surrounded by at least one hundred archers. He could see Helenus, Deiphobus, Paris, Helen, Priam, Hecuba, Laodice and Andromache.

Andromache looked horrible as if she had been dragged away roughly from her husband when she tried to stop him. Helen was holding her tightly, trying to comfort her. For a moment, Perseus locked eyes with the former Queen of Sparta. If he wasn't mistaken, she paled a slight degree.

He caught the eye of Paris, who, like before, held his gaze firmly. Priam was next, the old man sending a pleading look his way. Unfortunately, Perseus had to shake his head to deny the offer. Helenus, Deiphobus, Hecuba and Laodice did not look at him.

As he approached Achilles, the gates of Troy shuddered and began opening, Hector coming out on foot. He held one javelin and had a sword.

Achilles leaped out of his chariot and nodded at Perseus, acknowledging he was there.

"Stay," Perseus told the horses leading Achilles' chariot. He turned to his student. "Remember. Hector is a good warrior. If you plan to parade his head through the charred streets of Troy, end his life quickly and swiftly. Patroclus died instantly with one stroke. Hector deserves the same."

He nodded and bowed to Perseus. "Of course, Percy."

The son of Poseidon turned around to see the main Greek kings watching from afar, none of them on horses. They all came down to a soldier's level, standing on the ground as the duel began. Agamemnon was there, watching in amazement as Greece's best warrior prepared to fight Troy's best warrior. Menelaus was at his side looking at the Trojans solemnly. Odysseus, Diomedes and Greater Ajax stood in a clump around them. They looked like they had just been inside of a forge, covered with soot, dirt and dried blood. (You know, from chopping off fingers.)

Among them, he saw other men who were there to watch: Lesser Ajax, Podarces, Menestheus...

Hector and Achilles met right in front of Troy's gates. The Trojan Prince looked almost nervous. He knew he was coming up on his term of mortality. There was nothing that could stop Achilles' rage. And he knew that very well. Perseus could tell that Hector wished that Achilles would give his body back to his family.

According to Achilles' words, that was not going to happen.

The King of Aegina wasn't facing Perseus, so it was hard to tell the expression on his face. Judging from the looks of the Trojan royal family and the archers, it must have been terrifying.

"You killed my cousin, Patroclus," Achilles started.

"He _was_ wearing your armor," countered Hector.

"It does not matter," growled Achilles. "Your time has come short, Prince of Troy. You will not escape unharmed from the killing of my cousin. You will pay for what you have done to me, to Percy. You are an honorable and admirable fighter, but I will not go easy on you."

Hector clenched his teeth but said nothing. The Prince of Troy tensed his legs and pulled out his shield and javelin. As he did so, Achilles followed suit. Holding two spears, Achilles hurled one at the Prince of Troy before charging in with his second spear.

Hector quickly adjusted, dodging the spear and pulling out his sword.

Having the longer weapon, Achilles nearly decapitated Hector on his first swing, but missed the kill by a fingernail. There was a thin cut along Hector's chin, but there was nothing too serious. The Trojan Prince immediately made a counter strike, jabbing at him with his sword as he raised his shield to protect himself from Achilles' spear.

It was a quick move and it cut at Achilles' armor. Recovering quickly, Achilles tossed his spear to the side and pulled out his sword, making the advantage tip to a balance. Strike after strike they clashed swords and shields, smashing against one another and fighting like demons.

Achilles whirled around and slashed at Hector's sword arm. There was a significant cut left there and Hector was forced to drop his sword. Now forced to play defense, Hector was running out of options.

Perseus looked up at Andromache and Helen, the former crying now. He turned back to the fight guiltily but tried pushing his pity to the back of his throat.

Achilles relentlessly battered Hector until the latter's shield looked like it had been stampeded by a horde of bulls. But he had a surprising trick up his sleeve. There was a reason Hector was Troy's greatest warrior.

As Achilles landed a devastating blow, Hector fell backwards, and for a split-second, Perseus thought he was done for. The Prince of Troy, however, rolled over, stood back up and acted as a bull himself. He charged at Achilles, who was stunned that he had gotten back up, and knocked him to the ground. Hector ran over to where his sword laid in the ground and picked it back up.

Paris was standing up now. Anyone around the area could tell he was muttering for his brother to survive. A little hope seemed to be injected into the Trojan spirit. Even Priam rose, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Hector seemed to regain newfound strength and _he_ was the one pushing Achilles back this time. Blow after blow, Achilles was pressed further away from the Trojan walls. They were getting close enough to Perseus that if he were to join the fight, he was two leaps away from killing Hector.

That was when Hector made the worst mistake he could have ever made.

He let Achilles charge at him. He sidestepped and as Achilles halted to turn around, he drove his sword into the invulnerable demigod's back. As expected to no one but the Greeks, Hector's sword shattered into pieces. Even Perseus had to move away to avoid a stray piece of metal from piercing his heart.

The point of the blade had turned on its owner though. Hector had been pierced through the stomach, though wasn't dead yet. To humiliate him in the worst way possible, Achilles dragged him over to where he had dropped his spear. He made sure the entire world was watching before he took his spear and drove it into Hector's windpipe.

A cry of grief came from atop the walls. Andromache looked heartbroken and terrified. She screamed Hector's name as Helen embraced her tightly. Helen looked a little teary herself. Paris and Priam both looked completely stunned, and Helenus, Deiphobus and Laodice watched in shock as their brother was killed mercilessly in front of them. Hecuba had already fled in a trail of tears. The archers all around them didn't move, but Perseus could tell their morale had dropped significantly.

Perseus hopped of _Keravnos_ and ran over to Hector's dying body.

He heard him utter one last sentence: "My brother, Paris, who started this war, will kill you, Achilles, right on this spot because you refuse to give my body to my family."

The son of Poseidon bent down over the Trojan Prince, whose mouth formed an inaudible word: Perseus.

"Relax," the son of Poseidon said. "You are a Trojan hero. Your afterlife is guaranteed to be peaceful. You will never have to kill or see anyone get killed in front of your eyes ever again."

Stiffly, Hector nodded before his body no longer moved and his eyes stared open without understanding or comprehension. The great Prince of Troy, heir to the Trojan throne, was dead.

"Achilles," Perseus said. "Choose wisely."

He stood up and waited for Achilles to make his decision. And the son of Thetis made his decision quite clear. Nemesis still had that advantage over him. He grabbed Hector's body and dragged it over to his chariot. He tied the Prince of Troy by his legs and got onto the chariot. With a flick of the reins, they turned around and made their way to the Myrmidon camp, Hector's body being dragged along the ground in an undignified manner.

_Keravnos_ stayed where he was, watching as his companions led a chariot that had a human body tied to it. Perseus turned one last time to the Trojan royal family, who were all staring at Achilles in further horror. He opened his mouth to say something before he thought better of it and jogged over to his horse.

He hopped onto it and rode away without a single word to say his condolences.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	15. A Ransom to Be Remembered

**Dang, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. That is mainly because it is all over the place. I'm sorry if I have made it confusing. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.**

**A question I have for you guys is whether or not a short story FanFiction like the Demigod Files and Demigod Diaries would appeal to you guys. I mean, if I don't write that it means nothing will be explained about Percy's conflicts with the Romans throughout history and it will skip right to the Lightning Thief. I don't know which one you guys want so please tell me! Review. If you're a guest, leave a guest review. Please just tell me what you think about that.**

**And here are a bunch of ideas for the The Lost Stories of Perseus:**

**THE PUNIC WARS - Percy fights against the Romans and with Carthage with Hannibal. Then, he works with the Macedonians to fend off the Romans in the Eastern Mediterranean.**

**FALL OF ROME - Percy works with barbarians to destroy Western Roman Empire.**

**ENGLISH CIVIL WAR - Ever heard of Oliver Cromwell? How about Charles I? Well, we re-tell their tales... one side are Romans, one side are Greeks... Roundheads vs Cavaliers... Perseus is important in helping one side of the war. But will he win?**

**NAPOLEON BONAPARTE - The Great Emperor of France is a Roman demigod. Can Perseus rally the Greek demigods scattered across Europe against him _and_ keep the Greek camp in the New World that is for children upheld with a war between the Americans and British-Canadians in the War of 1812?**

**AMERICAN CIVIL WAR - Union vs Confederates. That is what first comes to mind when thinking about the American Civil War. What also comes to mind is over 600,000 casualties. What happens in a deadly battle between the Roman demigods that have settled in enemy territory in California, a slave-free state, and the Greek demigods on Long Island when they clash in the forests of the Greek camp? And how does Percy fit into all of this?**

**Also, tell me if I made this chapter confusing.**

**With warm regards,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Ransom to Be Remembered**

Perseus left that very same day. As soon as Achilles returned to the Greek camp and dragged Hector's body around like a toy, as if it would bring him to a full circle for his revenge to Patroclus' death, the son of Poseidon left for Lyrnessus.

The gods watched horrified as the son of Thetis did this. In pity for the Prince of Troy, Phoebus Apollo anointed his body with oil to preserve it. The body would not rot or be seriously damaged and disgraced the entire time of Achilles' rage and sorrow. Aphrodite helped Apollo by providing the oil constantly for the god to be able to use whenever he pleased.

Achilles could not damage the skin as he dragged the corpse along the ground. It was a futile attempt to humiliate the Trojans by destroying Hector's body, the body of their great commander and leader.

For eleven days, the Olympians argued upon the disgrace of Achilles' grief. There was nothing else to it. Most of the gods wanted this terrible treatment of Hector's body to stop, even the god of the seas, Poseidon, who wanted his revenge on Troy as much as Hera and Athena did.

The two goddesses were the main reason why nothing was carried out. Every day they would argue against the other Olympians about the treatment of Hector's body saying that the Trojans deserved this in their haste for revenge. The goddess Hera often brought up the point that Achilles was a being of higher importance to the immortal deities as he was the child of a goddess, Thetis, whereas Hector was a mortal.

Days passed on Earth as well. As Achilles grieved in sorrow and anger, Perseus spent most of his time sacrificing to the gods and bringing Myrmidon troops back to the shores of Troy. He went both north and south to hear news of whether Troy's faraway allies would come to help the falling city.

There were rumors that the Amazons were preparing an army to march from Sarmatia, sail across the Euxine Sea, and march back onto land into the northern Troad region. The Amazons were feared by many because they had never seen women fight with such ferocity. Perseus hoped that they would leave before the tide of battle had to come because he really did not want to have to fight them. That part he owed to Zoë.

It was said their leader was Penthesilea, a woman who wanted nothing but to die after accidentally killing her sister Hippolyta whilst they were hunting for deer. If she truly wanted to die as an Amazon, he would, if the attempt to rout the Amazons before battle, grant her wish. He was sure that the promise he made Zoë only applied to unwilling females.

The Amazons, if they joined the battle, would prove disastrous for the Greeks as the males' cockiness and pride would be their downfall. He knew enough of this world to know how most men regarded women. It was utterly disgusting.

He hoped that the Amazons would see sense in not fighting for a lost cause.

Then, another rumor was that the Ethiopians, southern Egyptians, had a leader that was related to King Priam. The Trojan captives told him that his name was Memnon, like the end of Agamemnon, and he was the son of Tithonus, who was the son of King Laomedon by a water nymph. In turn, Memnon was also the son of the Titaness and goddess of dawn, Eos. In a way, that made him an equivalent to Achilles, being a demigod.

Despite being a Titaness, she was regarded also as a goddess being the sister of Helios and Selene.

The Trojans said that Memnon was as good as a fighter as Hector, even if the Trojan prince had fallen to Achilles' spear. Perseus knew that Hector was nearly Achilles' equivalent. It was the fact that Hector was uninformed of his invulnerability that killed the prince.

If Memnon were to find out, it would be an interesting battle.

But, as with the Amazons, he hoped the Ethiopians did _not_ come to help. He knew his duty, though, and if it meant killing hundreds of men, he would kill those men. They had all come to fight and to die if necessary. There shouldn't have been any guilt in killing them. Yet he still suffered from his inability to _not_ doubt himself when it came to fighting.

As it were to happen, the Olympians were also watching him, seeing whether he was truly the "Everlasting Hero" that Zeus had proclaimed him to be. If there was one thing that Apollo had done with the Olympians was inject fear and doubt into their minds about the immortal demigod. Apollo seemed to be the only one who hated Perseus out of all of the Olympians.

Zeus was indifferent and only disliked him because he was a son of Poseidon. Other than that, Perseus made sure he gave the King of the Gods offerings and sacrifices as well, no matter how hot-tempered and egotistical the Sky God was.

Aphrodite, as much as she didn't like how he was against the Trojans, loved toying with his love life and making him have feelings for Zoë again was quite interesting. The added fact that he hadn't really degraded her made her feel like he still respected her. She knew he had tons of reasons and explanations as to why she would be a "slut."

Ares liked the son of Poseidon because of his battle skill and prowess. He didn't like him because of his battle skill and prowess. He knew that he should have been the most skilled warrior on the battlefield, but his paranoia got the best of him and he constantly thought about whether Perseus could actually defeat him in battle. It was a possibility.

Demeter was also indifferent. She remembered the boy as being polite when last being up on Olympus and she saw that he cared much for the agriculture of the world. Yet he was a killer, which made her a little sour. A bad choice for who seemed to be a good person.

Dionysus liked the demigod because he had given him Ariadne. He loved her much and detested the hero Theseus... yet he remembered how Perseus had once told him that Athena was the true cause of him leaving her. He still took his anger out on Theseus because Athena would wipe the floor with him in an argument or fight. He believed Apollo was crazy to think Perseus was a threat.

Hephaestus was sort of neutral. The god of the forges wasn't god with organic life forms and rarely spoke to him. But he did remember mixing in the bronze with Anaklusmos. That was one favor that he gave Perseus. In the past years, he had received a lot of sacrifices from Perseus about broken weapons, both godly and mortal, that the god could tinker with. It was good enough.

Hermes was skeptical. He often sided with his half-brother on most things, but he didn't think Perseus was a threat. He had sworn on oath to protect Greece, so the messenger god figured Perseus was all right. And it wouldn't be too hard to capture the demigod, would it? He was the fastest god. He should be able to catch up to the mere demigod if he betrayed Olympus.

Artemis favored the demigod for the wonderful group of Hunters that Perseus had instituted, especially Zoë. She realized the Hunters had made her feel a little warmer, more like having a true and happy family. She would be forever grateful to him for that. She also knew that he had good intentions and tried his best to choose the right path in succeeding. She was wary of him, though, as his archery could nearly rival Apollo's, which was worse than her's.

Poseidon, in his right mind, was furious at Apollo for wanting to kill Perseus because he was a threat. There would be no quarter for Apollo if that were to happen. Poseidon's recklessness and unpredictability would make the world a deadly place if he were to find Apollo. Percy was a good son to him and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Hera and Athena both favored the demigod just like Artemis. Athena favored him because he fought for Greece and for what was right, and also because he was her descendant. Hera favored him for his actions against Jason after his betrayal.

This was a completely different story for their Trojan forms.

Sure, Apollo was still the only one to dislike Perseus, but the rest of the gods and goddesses only favored him because he was honourable in battle and was civil in the handling of death. That was the only reason that the Trojan gods didn't want to kill him... because he had yet to do wrong.

It was at dawn of the twelfth day of Achilles' grief when the Olympians reassembled in the throne room. They were in the Greek forms.

"This has to end!" Apollo started as soon as they were settled in. "This is madness, to watch a prince of Troy having his body desecrated like this."

"You call it madness?" snorted Hera angrily. "_You_ were the one that induced this. You shot Patroclus through the back of the leg so that Hector would have a chance to slit his throat. Nonetheless, Perseus had every right to stab you from behind."

"And you killed Patroclus by Zeus' orders, too," Poseidon reminded. He turned to his brother with an icy look. "To think you could sink no lower. You understand this is not completely Apollo's fault, Hera, don't you? Zeus brought his revenge on Patroclus for killing Sarpedon."

"What if it was Perseus whom Patroclus had killed?" retorted the King of the Gods.

The sea god clenched his teeth.

"Exactly as I thought," growled Zeus.

"Father had good reason to get his revenge on Patroclus," Apollo snapped. "This is war and things happen."

Ares grinned stupidly. "Yeah. War. The Little Bow Guy is right. How many people have you caused the death of? Don't you think they had little kiddies and wives to go back to?"

"You are pathetic," Poseidon growled at Zeus. "But, unfortunately, I must agree that this desecration must end. This is far beyond what is tolerated. If we allow this to continue, Athena, what does that say about us to the Trojans? They will think we have cursed them when we truly have not."

"Troy must fall," Athena replied sternly. "I stand by my word. I understand Father's reaction to his son's death and the killing of Patroclus, but he has brought this upon himself. Whatever it takes to destroy Troy, I will agree to. Their spirits will plummet if we do not help. They will weaken, and the Greeks will be able to pounce."

"You are barbaric," sneered Apollo, one who wasn't known for anger.

She raised her head slightly. "It is called psychological warfare."

"As we have said for the past eleven days," Hera added, "Troy must fall sooner or later. We know that the funerals mean nothing but respect. One's soul always goes to the Underworld as soon as they are killed. If Troy is to fall, why should we give them Hector's body back? They will all perish anyways."

"You two are only angry because of your stupid pride," retorted the goddess Aphrodite. "You are just angry at the fact that you two are not fair whatsoever, and that I am the most beautiful goddess to ever exist."

Apollo stood up. "Hector burned the thighs of unblemished bulls and goats for us, and yet we have not the decency... now that he is dead, to bring his corpse back to his family for the proper funeral rites. We would rather help this brute, Achilles, whose mind is warped. His heart is like a lion's, wild and powerful is that creature's in its urge to slaughter the shepherds' flocks for meat. Achilles is as devoid of pity and shame that benefits men, urging restraint. Many men and women lose someone closer to him than this, a brother born of the one mother, or a son... But this man, having robbed Hector of life, ties him to his chariot and drags him around the Greek camp, as if this brought him honour or profit. As great as he is, let him be wary of our wrath."

"Hector was a mere mortal, while Achilles is child to a goddess," Hera rebutted. "I nurtured Thetis and reared her myself, and gave her in marriage to Peleus, a warrior dear to us all. All of you came to the wedding, and you Apollo were there yourself, sitting down to feast, lyre in hand, you faithless friend of wrongdoers."

"These mortals will not be honoured equally," Zeus spoke. "But of all of the mortals in Troy, Hector was the dearest to the gods much like his father, Priam. He gave gifts to us all, did he not? Achilles, being a child of a goddess, also deserves respect and honour. We should not steal Hector's body away like planned. Send for the rainbow goddess and tell her to persuade Thetis to come here to Olympus. Thetis will be able to persuade Achilles into returning Hector's body." He looked down into an Iris-message and saw the son of Poseidon, Perseus, riding on a horse towards the Scamander River. "And Hermes to fetch the Everlasting Hero."

Line Break

Iris' head buzzed. Another Iris-message.

She let that one pass through before she came to Olympus' gates. They were grand and wonderful, glittering high in the sky of Greece. She sighed and walked into the mountain city. She passed some of her friends and some of her... not-so-friendly acquaintances. She nodded at all of them as she passed, running quickly and swiftly. It wasn't long before she arrived in the throne room where twelve mighty gods sat, all waiting for her arrival.

She walked to the center and bowed at Zeus' feet.

"Lord Zeus," she said. "For what great reason was I called upon to come to Olympus?"

The King of the Gods looked down at the rainbow goddess. He knew she was truly a messenger goddess, her speed almost matching Hermes'. Then, he told her of his plan.

"You must find Thetis and bring her to Olympus," he ordered. "That is all I request from you today, Iris."

"Of course, my lord." She bowed once again and took off to find Thetis.

Half-way between Samothrace and Imbros, Iris dipped into the water and sank like the fisherman's lead weight set in a piece of ox-horn that lures the greedy fish to their death. Thetis was in a hollow cave at the bottom of the sea, surrounded by other sea nymphs who were attempting to console her.

Iris knew the entire story. The great Greek hero Achilles was supposed to be killed in Troy, far away from Aegina, and there was nothing Thetis could do about it. She wept and cried, grieving for her lost son, who had yet to be killed.

"Thetis," Iris said, making the goddess raise her head slowly. It was different being underwater than being over the surface. Nothing was ever clear in sight, but there was that godly perception that allowed them to sense where everything was. "Thetis."

"Iris?" asked the croaking Thetis. "What have you come here for?"

"Come with me," she said. "Lord Zeus wishes to summon you to Olympus."

"What does Lord Zeus wish for?" asked Thetis. "I am ashamed, sorrowful even. I belong not in the presence of the immortals of Olympus. But I shall go, for anything the great god says must carry some importance."

Iris just nodded and led Thetis back to Olympus. Just as she had less than an hour ago, Iris passed through the Gates of Olympus. Thetis followed solemnly behind her. Unlike last time, though, the Olympians were standing in the courtyard outside the large palace, ready to greet the mother of Achilles.

Iris glanced at Zeus, who nodded at her. She took that as her cue to leave. With a couple of quick strides, Iris shimmered into her godly form and teleported off Olympus.

Thetis was left with the Olympians. Hera was quick to get her accommodations. The Queen of the Gods handed Thetis a golden cup full of nectar.

"Hello, my dear," welcomed Hera. "Welcome back to Olympus. Don't cry now. Everything will all turn out fine in the end." It was a complete lie, and both of them knew it, but Thetis was just glad that her mother-figure was trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Lady Hera," Thetis bowed. She took the golden cup and drank all of the nectar.

It turned out Zeus wished to speak in the courtyard instead of the throne room as he began explaining to her the entire plan. She listened intently, not wanting to offend the proud King of Gods.

"Lady Thetis you come, I know, bearing the burden of sorrowful thought, yet I must tell you why I summoned you. Us Olympians have been quarrelling these nine days about how Hector's corpse is treated by Achilles. Some would like Hermes to spirit the body away, but I would rather honour Achilles, and keep your love and respect in time to come. So dart down to his camp and tell him what I say, that he has angered the gods, and I above all am filled with wrath, because he holds Hector's corpse by the beaked ships, instead of restoring it to Troy. Hopefully, in fear of me, he will return the body, but I will send Perseus to brave Priam, and tell him to go to the Greek ships and offer a ransom for his son, gifts that will thaw the heart of Achilles."

"Is that all, my lord?" asked Thetis.

"Yes, it is."

She bowed and graciously accepted her job. She teleported down to the Myrmidon camp where Achilles sat in the corner drowning himself in his sorrow and in alcohol. He looked angry, sad, and worst of all, torn apart.

Thetis immediately strode over and snatched the bottle of wine away from Achilles, whose look turned to one of anger. "Who dares come in my—"

"Shh, my child," she said, sitting next to him and holding him close as he realized who it was. "Do not get angry, my Achilles."

"M—Mother?" he stuttered, as if he had made a shocking discovery. He leaned against her automatically, a natural mother-son relationship locking into place.

"Why must you waste yourself by drinking and carting Hector's body around like nothing?" she asked, not waiting for him to let the fact that she was there settle in. "You know your fate, I assume?"

"Yes," he managed to say.

"You have but a short time to live," she said. "Do not spend that time drowning yourself in anger and sorrows. Enjoy the company and comfort of a woman until the threads of Fate come find you. They have been snipped since before you were born. What would Percy say about this?"

Achilles looked down. "Would you rather me say a pre-war Percy line or a current Percy line?"

"Pre-war," Thetis replied.

He sighed and a smile cracked on his face. "If you're going to go, as in die, go out with a _bang_!"

She smiled. "Release Hector's body for a ransom that Priam will come to offer. Without the gods' wrath against you, as Zeus is angry at you for not giving Hector's body back to the Trojans, you will be able to 'go out with a _bang_!'"

He turned to gaze at her. "This is the Olympians' wish?"

Thetis nodded.

"Then I shall grant it to them, for if Priam comes with a ransom fit for Hector's corpse, I will willingly give it up."

Line Break

Perseus was having a little bit of fun with _Keravnos_ as they galloped around the Troad region in the early afternoon sun. The horse had amazing stamina and that with an astounding speed. Perseus tried to enjoy every moment of it that he could because he knew that soon would come the time when something was done about the treatment of Hector's body.

His own mind was all jumbled up; doubt and criticism plagued his mind. It is through the gods that a mortal's life was woven, not only the Fates.

It was surprising, nonetheless, when a middle-aged, sharp-nosed man with salt-and-pepper hair and blue eyes, appeared on the road in front of him, just walking as if the man had no clear destination.

Perseus slowed _Keravnos_ down and just as the horse slowed down to a walking pace, he leaped off and made his way over to the middle-aged man. When they locked eyes, he saw that sly twinkle in the man's eyes and the sly grin that formed his mouth. Immediately, he recognized him.

"Hermes?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I really that obvious?" the god asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I've seen Eudoros," he said.

"A fallen son," Hermes sighed.

"Eudoros looked like you, but looking at the clues around here, it just points to you. No son of Hermes would just be wandering off like this unless he were to be exiled from a place, right?"

"For a descendant of Athena, you sure don't like explaining things, do you?"

"Takes too much time."

Hermes chuckled. Then he breathed deeply. "The gods are unhappy about the way Achilles has been treating Hector's body. He was an honourable warrior and he treated the gods with utmost respect."

"I can understand that," replied the son of Poseidon.

"Zeus wishes for you and I go fetch Priam and draw him to the Greek ships. The deal must go down tonight, and Achilles will need to be alone. However, by sneaking Priam into the Greek camps, there needs to be someone who the Myrmidons and Greeks both trust. You. They will have no doubts as to who you are bringing. I will be there to help you."

Perseus nodded. "So basic overview... We go to Troy, ask for Priam to come to the Greek ships after dusk as the order of the gods, and then give Hector's body back to him?"

"That sounds just about right."

He glanced out toward the ocean. "Sure, I'll do it. Anything to stop Hector's body from being tormented." Turning to _Keravnos_, he said, "Hey, buddy. You go back to the Greek ships, all right? I'll be back sometime later tonight."

The horse bowed and galloped off.

Perseus did not feel like riding a horse with Hermes hugging him from behind. He liked his personal space. Instead, he resorted to walking all the way with Hermes at his side. The god made the trip easier by teleporting them to the inner Scamander River. They did talk about a few things, and Hermes admitted that he did have another form. He spoke of the new gods without even changing forms. That was mainly because Perseus always viewed him as the Greek god Hermes.

"Everything revolves around belief," the god said. "You see a Greek god, I am a Greek god. See me as Mercury, my other form, I will appear to you as Mercury... but don't try it right now. I don't think that I would be as friendly to you."

"More warlike? More disciplined?" Perseus asked.

"More like the gods of an empire, a stronghold or a very ruthless and warlike peoples," Hermes said. "The Trojans are very centered around believing in the gods and having the pagan deities protect them. Their military is very strong, much stronger than the Greeks. However, as individual fighters, only some are good. You've seen the Trojans fight. They fight in a unison form... at least until there is bloodshed. Achilles and yourself tend to be dangerous fighters as you have an unpredictable style. There is nothing repetitive about your fighting style. And that is a threat to most Trojans. Hector is an excellent fighter, though."

"Interesting..."

It was dusk by the time the two made it to the walls of Troy.

Perseus held his hands up in peace as the Trojan guards knocked their bows. They shouted from the top tower, "Who goes there?"

"I am a Greek messenger." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth. "I come with a message from the great King Priam of Troy."

He could hear the shuffling of armor, weapons and men until the double-doors opened. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the city of Troy. It was his second time being in the city, but unlike before, the city looked like it was in near turmoil. There were a whole bunch of cups and a broken table lying on the side of the street. Everyone was getting ready to sleep, but there were large bags under their eyes. It seemed the arrival of two Greek men made things worse.

"You're not a messenger!" the guard in front of him exclaimed. "You're that Perseus guy!"

The guard to his left raised his sword and held it at his neck. "What are you doing here, Greek? Not trying to sabotage our city, are you? Probably are..."

Making sure he didn't lose his temper, he breathed deeply once again. "I am here to talk to King Priam. I did not lie about that. Tie my hands up if you so truly please. Do not to my friend..." He trailed off, realizing that there was no cover-up name for the god.

"I am the son of Polyctor and a Myrmidon," the god lied smoothly. "Perseus here is like a lord to me and I would never dare to disobey his orders. This is to be a peace mission about the fallen hero Hector."

The guards' expressions suddenly dropped. "Hector?" one asked in a dejected tone.

"Yes... Hector." Perseus straightened up a little, to show his confidence and hide his fears and doubts. "We _must_ give his body back to Priam. I'm sure Achilles will listen to me about this one that."

The guards looked amongst each other. There were at least a dozen of them. In the end, eight of them decided to stay at the towers, concluding that Perseus was speaking genuinely. Four of them were sent to escort them to the palace of Troy. And like offered, Perseus was tied up by rope bonds.

There was little to admire about the city of Troy now. The air just smelled of danger and destruction. Had there have been a light, happy mood to the city, Perseus would have enjoyed his little walk much better.

Like before, they were led up into the palace of Troy, except instead of heading towards the Senate Room, they turned a right into a different section of the palace. It was still marvelous, the architecture. Perseus wondered if he would ever meet one of his brothers or sisters that were children of Athena. (Okay, technically they would be his great-great-great... a thousand times great uncles and aunts.) They would be fascinated with this architecture, he was certain of it.

They took another right before taking a left and then into the room at the end of the hall. Inside was the royal family of Troy: Priam, Hecuba, Laodice, Helenus, Paris, Helen, Andromache and Deiphobus.

"My king," the guards bowed as the royals gawked at the arrival of one of their enemies. "This man said he would like to see you."

"P—Perseus?" asked the frail King of Troy.

The son of Poseidon gave him a grim smile and bowed. He tangled his wrists together before unravelling the rope that bound his wrists together and sat down on the cold, stone floor opposite of the royals.

Priam took a long look into his eyes before turning to his guards. "Leave. I am sure that Perseus will do no harm."

The guards looked a little hesitant, especially after watching him easily take off the rope bonds they had tied him with. But they all obliged the order and left.

"What are you doing here?" Deiphobus immediately demanded.

Perseus made eye contact with him and gave him the answer that he wanted.

Deiphobus' eyes widened. "You're here about Hector, aren't you."

"Yes."

All of them perked up a little bit. Paris the most. "What is it that you want from us? Do you want Hector's wife as well? Is that all you Greeks want? The prizes of other men?"

"Calm down, Prince of Troy," he said calmly. "Be glad I am not Achilles for he would have had your head paraded down the streets of Troy as it falls. Be that as it may, I believe Hector said you would be the one to kill Achilles at the gates of Troy. Patroclus killed Sarpedon, a son of Zeus—"

"Or maybe Jupiter," Hermes spoke.

The royal family glanced at Hermes nervously, not knowing who he was.

"Son of Polyctor, Myrmidon and Achilles' squire."

The royal family seemed slightly relaxed knowing that Perseus had some control over the Myrmidons. They figured that the "son of Polyctor" wouldn't dare to do anything whilst Perseus was here.

"Or maybe Jupiter," the demigod agreed. "But then, dearest Hector killed Patroclus due to Zeus' lust for avenging his son." Perseus was just going out on a limb, not exactly telling things he knew, but the look Hermes gave him told him that he had nailed Zeus' reaction. "In turn, Achilles, Greece's greatest aging warrior kills Troy's greatest warrior, Hector. Paris is to kill Achilles... who is next to kill you, Paris, Prince of Troy?"

Paris clenched his teeth before slumping back down where he sat.

Satisfied, Perseus continued. "Now, I am here about Hector. It is time for us to give Hector's body back. We wish that you, King Priam, come to the Greek ships and retrieve Hector's body back. Of course, Achilles will want a ransom, but I shall convince him that if the gods wish for Hector's body to be returned to Troy, he should grant them that wish."

"The gods?" asked Laodice. "How can we be sure that you come with a message from the might gods of Olympus. You are but a mortal."

"A demigod, actually, dear Laodice. But I shall prove it to you. Lord of the Sky, King of the Gods, Lord Zeus. Make lightning strike and thunder rumbled loudly in the dark night sky should you hear me."

There were no windows so they couldn't see the lightning, but the thunder rolled over the city like an explosion of chaos.

"Lord of Seas, my very own father, and yet the father of horses... Let the horses' neighs ring across the city of Troy and let the ground rumble."

The ground shook slightly and a horse, that sounded nearby, whinnied.

"Hermes, the fastest god, the most sly of them all. Appear in this room as a young twenty-year-old man with curly black hair and blue eyes."

Hermes stood up from his position next to Perseus and flickered in form. Before any of the Trojans could ask what was going on, Hermes appeared exactly how Perseus had described him as.

Now, when the wing-footed god spoke, the Trojans listened intently. "Trojans, King Priam of Troy and Queen Hecuba. The gods truly wish for your son's body to be returned to you. As Perseus has said, go with him to the Greek ships for your son's return."

Priam stood up almost immediately.

"What are you doing?" asked Hecuba.

"Getting our son's body back!"

"What if this is a trap?"

"It is not, and even if it was, I would rather die and be able to see my son's rotten, damaged face once again." He opened the door and shouted out into the hall, "Get my chariot ready! I will meet it at the Gates of Troy!"

Turning to Perseus, he said, "My poor son. Have you seen his body today?"

"I have not been at the Myrmidon camp since the night before your son was killed," was the reply. "I have a feeling that it will be in much better shape than you would imagine."

Line Break

Priam found Achilles lying in his bed with a young woman he recognized instantly.

"Brisēís?" he said.

He must have said the words too loudly as the two on the bed shot up instantly. Brisēís seemed to look as shocked as Priam did to seeing each other. The King of Troy had not heard back from her ever since the first year of Troy's siege. He had never assumed Achilles captured her. If he was right, Cassandra would be on the other side of the tent. He remembered how he had foolishly given up trying to get Cassandra back from Perseus.

"Cassandra?" he called out, and immediately his daughter emerged from a different room.

"Father?" she asked astonished.

"Uncle?" asked Brisēís in the same tone.

"King Priam," Achilles said with a dark look. He looked the least surprised. "My mother said you would come, but to actually come into this camp was very daring and brave of you."

"I had some help," he said, and Perseus walked into the tent.

"Hermes told me Thetis spoke with you," the son of Poseidon said. "Did she?"

Achilles nodded. He then stepped forward to face Priam face-to-face. What he didn't expect from the Trojan King was what he did next.

Priam went on his knees and grabbed his hands. Then, shakily, he kissed both of them. His lips tasted the hands that had slaughtered so many sons and daughters of Troy. He looked up at the great warrior with fear in his eyes.

"Godlike Achilles, think of your own father, who is of my generation, and so is likewise of old age. Perhaps his neighbours are troubling him, and there is no one to protect him from harm, or ward off ruin. But he at least can rejoice in the knowledge that you live, and each day brings the hope of seeing you return from Troy. While I, I am a victim of sad fate. Of the best of my sons, the best in all of Troy, not one is left. Fifty sons I had, when you Greeks landed, nineteen by the one wife, and the rest by other ladies of my court. Most of them have fallen in furious battle, and the defender of the city and its people, my prime recourse, Hector, you have killed, as he fought for his country. I come now to the ships to beg his corpse from you, bringing a princely ransom. Respect the gods, Achilles, and show mercy towards me, remembering your own father, for I am more to be pitied than he, since I have brought myself to do what no other man on earth would do, I have lifted to my lips the hand of the man who killed my sons."

By the end of the little speech, Achilles looked about ready to cry. So did Perseus... and Brisēís... and Cassandra.

"Your grief and sorrow is powerful, the Fate that the gods have given you evil, and lamenting for your son who has yet to be returned to you. His body is to be wasted and destroyed by the enemy. Yet the gods preserve your son's body. It is not damaged or harmed by anything I do, no matter how hard I try. As much as you deserve your son back, grief and sorrow will do you no better. Weeping for Patroclus has done nothing for me."

"Do not tell me good or bad," said Priam. "Just show me my son's body and accept the pricey ransom I give to you."

"Very well." Achilles walked over to where Patroclus' area of the tent was. "What no one knows is that I put Hector on Patroclus' bed every night. He is always kept clean. Though he has killed my dearest cousin, I respect him much as a warrior. Never forget that."

The son of Thetis brought out Hector's body, which had seemingly just been anointed and washed.

"My son," cried Priam as he saw the body.

They carried the body out to the chariot and had Perseus fetch a bier. Cassandra and Brisēís found a bunch of cloth to wrap the noble Hector's body in. With rope, they tied the corpse to the chariot.

Achilles then asked for Priam to wait and went to get something.

Perseus made sure that everyone stayed together.

When the son of Thetis came back, he held a platter of food. He quickly led the group to the great brazier nearby the tent. Then together, they sacrificed the food to the gods for the events that had just happened.

It was then that Priam took out the ransom for Hector's body: twelve fine robes, twelve single-sided cloaks, with as many coverlets, white mantles and tunics also, ten talents of gold, two bright tripods, four cauldrons, and the most beautiful cup that Perseus had ever seen.

"Thank you, great lord of Troy," Achilles bowed. "How long shall the funerals for Hector be? I will ensure that there is peace between the two sides for however long it takes to give him the proper funeral rites."

"You would be doing me a great kindness Achilles, if you indeed allow me time to bury Hector. You know the city is surrounded, and the Trojans would fear to fetch wood from the far hills, otherwise. We will lament him nine days in the palace, and carry out the rites on the tenth. Then on the eleventh day we will raise his barrow, and the people feast. If we must, we will fight again on the twelfth."

"Twelve days it is."

Without warning, Cassandra spoke. "Father, I—I... I'm sorry. Never mind."

Priam knew exactly what his daughter was trying to say. "Lovely Cassandra. I was blinded back then and foolish to believe Helenus. I wished with all of my heart to come back for you. But by the time I figured that out, you had given up. So then _I_ gave up. I apologize, my daughter. Would you like to come back?"

"I would love to!" Cassandra exclaimed. Then her face fell. "But Perseus... and I... am one of his captives."

"No you are not," the son of Poseidon said. "You were free to run off whenever you wanted. You chose to stay for nine years. I didn't ask you to, but I was kind of glad that you did. Go back to your family now, though. It will be good for you."

She gave him a huge smile. "Thank you, Percy."

Then she strode up to him and kissed him. She deepened it a little, but let go after a little period of time. He wouldn't say that it made him light headed considering that he already had "stress relief" with her.

"Brisēís?" asked Priam, though he didn't sound as sure.

"No," she refused. "I am happy where I am."

The King of Troy smiled. "Of course. Your happiness matters more to me, lovely niece."

"Twelve days of peace, King Priam," said Achilles. "Am I right?"

He nodded. "Thank you, generous Achilles. I truly will never forget this."

Then he and Cassandra hopped up onto the chariot and rode back away to the Trojan city. Perseus took a step forward to make sure that no one attacked them on their way back to the city's walls, but was halted by Achilles who asked,

"Who do you love more? Cassandra or Zoë?"

Perseus rolled his eyes. "Someone seems a little bit happier."

"Doing something good for someone else makes you feel nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"But seriously, who do you like better? Cassandra is really beautiful, so..."

"Why even bother to ask a question like that, Achilles? But my answer will always be Zoë. I just hope Artemis doesn't mind. It's not like I'm going to try and get her to marry me or be her lover."

"Then my answer to your doubts is to keep your promise to Zoë. The Trojans aren't so bad, you know. If you really like Zoë more than you do the gods who often get jealous of demigods, then keep her promise."

Perseus turned and raised an eyebrow.

Achilles sighed. "And I know you more than anyone else here in Troy. You _haven't_ broken your promise to her yet. I know it."

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	16. Arrows Are a Man's Deadliest Enemy

**Hey everyone,**

**I would REALLY like it if you guys send in some ideas for the short stories that I am planning to make. Um... HERE IS WHAT YOU SHOULD INCLUDE:**

** 1. Possible Title  
2. Main plot idea  
3. Historical event it should relate to  
4. Short, quick chronology; a short list of what happens in the plot  
5. Percy. You have to include Percy.  
6. Must be between the years 500 B.C.E and 1940 C.E. (A.D. for those who don't know)**

**All right! Good luck and we'll see who gets their story ideas into my short story collection. By the way, if you want you can improve upon one of my ideas and make it more specific. Have fun!**

**Now, regarding this chapter, I understand some things may make you either go "What? Why so quick?" or "He's not supposed to be like that!" but that my personal choice. Like it, love it, hate it, absolutely detest it... I don't care. Reply to me in a review and tell me why it is bad. Just be careful with your wording. I really don't like people who swear at an author just because something doesn't fit with their belief. NEWS FLASH: NOT EVERY HUMAN HAS THE SAME BELIEFS! THAT IS WHY THE WORLD HAS NO UNITED PEACE!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my rant.**

**SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Arrows Are a Man's Deadliest Enemy**

_**Day 1 of Peace**_

_I cannot believe I am beginning to write in a journal again, but here it goes. The previous night, Achilles gave up Hector's body to King Priam of Troy so that the prince could receive the proper funeral rites. I am glad that Achilles chose to do so. It was disgusting to know that he dragged the body around like that. I agreed with him that Hector should have died, but the treatment of his body was what split us apart._

_In any case, Cassandra also went back to her family. It disappointed me slightly; however, I know, and I have always known, that I will have stronger feelings for Zoë than anyone else. I am not sure whether it is just my own feelings or if it is induced by Aphrodite, but either way, the attraction is still lingering there._

_Cassandra was very beautiful, though. Achilles was indeed correct. I am pretty sure that the men were gawking at her as she passed through the camp. Brisēís then told me that before Helen passed through the Gates of Troy, Cassandra was the most beautiful woman in all of Troad. I can agree with that._

_Then, as Eos approached and welcomed the entrance of Helios, the word of the Twelve Day Peace reached the ears of the King of Mycenae. Agamemnon was furious with this and constantly fought with Achilles about the matter. I sided with Achilles but never took part in the arguments. Instead, I spent my time with the other kings (Menelaus, Menestheus, Odysseus, Ajax and Diomedes) and ordered the Greek soldiers to relax and take the day off. They deserved a little break._

_But Agamemnon was furious throughout the entire day. A stubborn man, he refused to the peace and ordered his troops to march on Troy. But when Achilles showed up, the soldiers immediately stood down. Despite being loyal to King Agamemnon, it was clear who the Greek infantry felt their leader was: Achilles._

_**Day 2 of Peace**_

_It was pretty much the same thing as yesterday. Agamemnon and Achilles quarrelled, the Greek soldiers often getting in the path of the two mens' rage. In the meantime, I made my way down to Kolonai. There, where the scattered Greek soldiers stood guard, I asked them all to come home. When dealing with the remaining population, I told them to either let the free or enslave them. That was what I did as I passed through town after town. From Kolonai to Pedasus and Lyrnessus to Percote, I sent the Greek soldiers back to the original camp along the Scamander River._

_An interesting note, the king of Percote is named Merops. How is that interesting? Well, Merops is the father of Cleite. I never looked further into what happened with Cyzicus, but Cleite turned out to be his wife. She hanged herself after his death. I remember that night clearly... except for the fact that it wasn't clear at all._

_It made me remember that my generation was the same generation as Priam, though I was around ten to fifteen years younger than those who I called friends. Had I not been immortalized, I would be around forty-six years of age._

_**Day 3 of Peace**_

_Agamemnon seems to be getting used to the fact of peace. His arguments with Achilles drastically dropped today and most of the time, I could find Achilles in his tent with a confident look on his face. He was certain that he was doing the right thing, to allow for peace whilst the Trojans grieved for the loss of their prince. I believe that he is starting to become his old self again. He is happier nowadays, more upbeat and his child-self coming out. At twenty-nine, most would say that a child is either one or two generations below them. Apparently children love to have intercourse at the young ages of fourteen._

_Neoptolemus was quite the annoying child. His injuries had yet to be healed even after twenty days. He is a lot better now, but I admit that I nearly destroyed his knee when I attacked him. It served him right, though._

_Today, when Neoptolemus killed a servant when she didn't give him exactly what he wanted, even Achilles admitted that his son was a ruthless brute._

_The fifteen-year-old boy received a lot of negative attention and the healers in the infirmary even wished not to help him. Unfortunately, four more people died at the child's hands today. Achilles wanted to kill him to end the barbaric actions, but I said to let the kid suffer some more._

_**Day 4 of Peace**_

_Nothing has really changed. Eudoros has been given a grand funeral, though. Not as long as Hector's, but still grand._

_**Day 5 of Peace**_

_More sacrifices to the gods. I went to the city's gates and sat outside, listening to what seemed to be an empty city. Troy was nearly silent in their lament to the fallen prince. Even the guards were sad; they didn't shoot me with a barrage of arrows when they saw me standing at the gates. It was probably because of the peace treaty._

_I wanted to go inside of Troy and mourn Hector with the Trojans, but it didn't seem fitting. Hector was a good man, though. Hopefully Cassandra was enjoying her time back inside of Troy because Troy would fall soon. I might be able to save her in the chaos, but remembering her eventual doom, I also didn't want to see her die in front of my eyes._

_**Day 6 of Peace**_

_I received an Iris-message from Zoë. As soon as I saw who it was, I threw all of my apologies at her. I said that I regretted what I did to her and said I should have let them through. She was nice enough to say that she didn't care about any apologies. She said that there was a more pressing matter._

_Apparently Artemis and Apollo had a little argument regarding my life and Artemis took my side. Zoë relayed the message about how Ares and Aphrodite, who have sided with the Trojans, are looking for my demise now. She said that it wasn't necessarily that they didn't hate me, but they were seeing that I was a threat. Aphrodite was mostly tagging along, but I have a feeling that there is something she is going to get out of this. Zoë looked genuinely worried for me, in which I felt touched and warmed to the heart._

_When I apologized once again at the end of the message, she told me that, and I quote, _"This is war. It changes people. I am okay that you attacked me. You were defending what you thought was important: your country."

_As a reply, I said, _"But I attacked you. Remember what I promised you?"

_In return, she shook her head and chuckled, as if she knew something that I didn't. Then she said goodbye and waved her hand through the mist. I still ponder upon what she had laughed at. I hope it has nothing to do with the fact that I broke it already. I just have to listen to Achilles. Believe that I have not broken the oath._

_**Day 7 of Peace**_

_Achilles and Brisēís are more loving towards each other than ever... if you know what I mean. Unfortunately, they're loud enough to keep me awake at night. The Greeks seem to truly be relaxed now, more laid back. The soldiers are enjoying their time. Yet at the same time, I knew that they could run to their equipment and fight in a battle within a couple of minutes._

_I told Menelaus to discipline them more, to make them do more work so that they didn't get too laid back. At least that way, it would mean they had a balanced way of living. Hopefully it would benefit them in the end because I decided that I would head to Thrace to find out anything about the Amazons coming from the north. I sent Phoenix and ninety-nine Myrmidons down south towards Cyprus and Rhodes to find out about the Ethiopians. Luckily for me, Achilles allowed me to sacrifice two talents of gold to Poseidon for a very speedy voyage down to the southern islands._

_It didn't take too long to get to Thrace, but the harder part is to get the information out of them. I found out a little bit of information tonight but I need more time to discover the numbers of their force and everything. So, here I am sleeping in the bottom of the Aegean Sea where fish stare at me in wonder._

_**Day 8 of Peace**_

_The Amazons were beginning to send a force that was to arrive in Troy on the day right after the peace ends. The numbers were all over the place, but it seemed that out of everybody I got information out of said that Penthesilea was only bringing twelve Amazons to fight in the war to kill Achilles. That wasn't much of a force, but if I am correct, the men would laugh at them when they arrived. It was up to me to stop the Amazons and Greeks from dying._

_When I returned from Thrace, my father succeeded in giving Phoenix a boost. The Myrmidons had gone to Rhodes and heard of a large army of about four thousand men travelling on the coast of Asia Minor. They would also reach Troy the day when fighting was to recommence. They were led by Memnon, King of Ethiopia._

_Then later, I received a message from my father via Hermes, who gave me a sly wink. My father wanted to introduce me to a special new metal called steel. It was stronger than bronze and was very, very rare. Poseidon said that Hephaestus had only recently figured this out and wanted to perfect it before showing it to the mortal world. I could be one of the first to have a test trial._

_So, I offered Anaklusmos to my father and Hephaestus along with half of another talent of gold for the forge god... since this _was_ a test trial._

_**Day 9 of Peace**_

_I got Anaklusmos back. The one thing about this sword was that it had been tampered with. I felt that it wasn't completely pure anymore. The important thing was that the sword still looked like it was made of celestial bronze, though with a hint of the new silvery look. I knew Zoë's power was still in the sword. In some ways, it represented a human. A human always looks similar throughout life, their face just changing. The personality... some things were set in stone but some things could be influenced by others. However, deep down inside, it would take a radical change to be able to transform someone's soul into something different. In a way, I liked this because it would be a constant reminder of what humans were._

_Then later I tested out the sword, and it worked very, very smoothly. When I took my leather armor and slashed at it, the armor instantly fell apart right where I cut it. I know that this weapon is very deadly. I better control it._

_I could almost hear the city of Troy getting ready and preparing for the final funeral rites that were to take place tomorrow. There was just this aura around the city that astonished me. Nothing like that ever happened for the Greek funerals... not even Patroclus' funeral held this much emotion. Then again... this was the heir of Troy, the next king._

_**Day 10 of Peace**_

_The funeral rites were today. I could see the smoke coming from the city center. There wasn't much that happened today. Agamemnon and Menelaus were planning the next battle for the day after the twelfth of peace. The sixth day was when Agamemnon accepted the days of peace. He furtively worked to devise a good plan to fight the Trojans and Ethiopians._

_**Day 11 of Peace**_

_The city of Troy erupted into feasting and the citizens mourned Hector happily. I can hear their voices echoing over the city walls. Meanwhile, word that the Amazons have crossed the place where the Symplegades used to be passed to me. They must have been moving fast if they were so far away when only a day and a half separated them from arriving as had been planned. Considering they were only bringing twelve Amazons, it would have been easy to move fast. Meanwhile, the Ethiopians had only moved up to Lydia. Their army would definitely have to move slower as it consisted of four thousand troops._

_**Day 12 of Peace**_

_I waited impatiently at the empty and desolate city of Dardanus as the Amazons forces passed through. They obviously had seen the empty Trojan towns on their way, so the sight of Dardanus didn't seem to surprise them. Seeing me would have been the most surprising event of their day._

_Indeed it was. The leader, wearing regal armour and a warrior's helmet, halted the Amazons, who weren't carrying much, as they approached the north side of Dardanus where I stood._

"_Who are you?" Penthesilea asked immediately. "And what business do you have here waiting for us to arrive?"_

"_My name is Perseus," I said. "But you can call me Percy. I am here to stop you from coming to Troy and causing the death of not only your warriors but wasting yourselves in helping the falling city." I didn't want to admit that many Greeks would fall at their hands._

"_Priam offered us a great prize should we help Troy," replied the Queen of Amazons smoothly. But I could hear that little tremble in her voice that definitely showed she was not here for the prize._

"_I heard that you accidentally killed Hippolyta," I said carefully, not wanting to set off the explosion that seemed destined to happen._

_Penthesilea scowled, trying to hide her true emotions. "Yes."_

"_And to appease the gods, you wish to fight in a battle to the death whilst serving those that are not your own?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I admire your courage and your battle prowess as Amazons, but I wish not for the death of many Greeks with you."_

"_This is just to protect your own men? What are you the king of? Athens? Sparta?"_

"_I am a peasant from Athens, but also an immortal demigod. A son of Poseidon."_

_Luckily Dardanus was next to a river so all I had to do was summon water and sent it flowing everywhere. Lifting my hand, I caused the river to explode and the water to trickle uphill toward the thirteen of us, surrounding us in a small circle of water. With another waved of my hand, the water was sent flying back into the river._

"_If you are truly an Amazon, it is not a shame to die in a battle to see whether you are able to pass on to the next challenge, is it? A duel, perhaps? I assure you that your fierce women will be able to take your body back and give it the proper funeral rites. Or, if I lose, you can throw my body into the sea. If it is your wish to die, I assure you that I will not hesitate."_

_One of the Amazons stepped forward with her spear ready, but Penthesilea stopped her._

"_Very well," she said. Pulling out her own spear, she stepped forward. "Let us duel."_

_I nodded respectfully and pulled my hair clip out._

_An Amazon snorted. "What is a hair clip going to do?"_

_Rolling my eyes, I flipped the hair clip and it turned into Anaklusmos, my prized sword. Then I tapped my bracelet and Aegis sprung out. Now, the Amazons looked afraid and worried for their leader._

_The Queen of the Amazons leaped forward and thrust with her spear. Knowing I needed to finish this as soon as possible, I sidestepped and hacked her spear in half. Then, with the flat of my sword I smashed her helmet causing her to fall down._

_I took Anaklusmos, and as she prepared herself to die, I stabbed my sword right through her heart, through her shoulder where it was unprotected. She was dead as quick as the fight had started. While the Amazons stared in shock, I bent down with a rose in hand and placed it into her hand. Then, I made her hands sit in such a formation that it looked as though she were smelling the flower._

"_The Queen of Flowers, a rose," I said. "May Hades allow for you to pass on as a warrior who fought to her death. She fought well but was not skilled enough to defeat her opponent. Let the gods remember you as one who fought nobly."_

_I turned to the Amazons, nodded, and made my hasty departure._

* * *

The Amazons respected Perseus' request to not head to Troy and they were not seen on the day they were supposed to arrive. Storing his journal in a special box, Perseus got up from his bed and grabbed armour.

Today was when battle was supposed to recommence. The Ethiopians had reportedly arrived in Troy the previous night, just as the feasts were finishing for Hector's funeral.

Perseus wasn't sure what it was, but something was making him feel as if this was a moment of doom, as if something bad was going to happen today. Unfortunately, most of his feelings did come true, and dread coursed through his veins.

He grabbed his helmet, his bronze breastplate, his leather arm-guards, his quiver full of arrows, his bow, Aegis and Anaklusmos, before heading outside. Taking a deep breath, he prepared _Keravnos_ to lead a chariot. Like with his feelings, the breath didn't seem fresh. There was just that... fear creeping up his spine.

He shook it off and went back to fixing up _Keravnos_ to a chariot.

Just as he completed his task, Achilles appeared and walked up from behind him. "Ready for another day's work of fighting?"

Perseus sighed. "I guess so."

The son of Thetis nodded and turned around, shouting, "Myrmidons! Meet me outside the campsite. Try to form a line and hold your positions before we start moving forward towards the walls of Troy."

He hopped onto the chariot that Perseus had been fixing up and said, "All right. Shall we be off?"

The son of Poseidon patted _Keravnos_' back. "Sure. Let us head out."

By the time all of the Myrmidons left the camp and formed ranks outside of it, the Greek army had just barely got themselves organized. They looked more like one giant cluster of soldiers rather than an army... like a disorganized militia.

Turning to face the Myrmidons, he estimated a rough number of men. Of the twenty-five hundred that had come to Troy, one thousand remained. It was a long and hard fought battle, many men lost on both sides. He knew most ships would have to be refilled with rowers after the loss of some in Trojan attacks, but most of the men who survived were veterans now. They had survived and endured in a long and hard fought war.

"Myrmidons!" shouted Achilles, raising his sword. "Forward!"

They let out a monstrous battle cry, one that rang over the beach and the plains with a flame of hope. It seemed to echo the Trojan War itself; a nine year siege that preceded the largest battles that Gaea has ever known. The desperation, the hope that the warriors could go home, all of the emotion that the Greeks felt was shouted in that one battle cry.

"Forward march!" Menelaus shouted to his disarrayed troops. "Get in a line!"

The Myrmidon advance seem to boost the morale of the Greek army. Quicker than before, they rearranged themselves so that they were in a long, thin line that stretched across the Plains of Scamander. The Greek army look poised and ready to fight by the time they reached the halfway point to the city itself. The only thing standing in their way of getting to the gates were the Trojan and Ethiopian armies. The four thousand Ethiopians looked ready to fight with Egyptian-type weapons. Most held spears, but Perseus could see contingents of khopesh-armed men. There were also a lot of bowmen that joined the Trojan ranks.

Looking behind once again, Perseus saw that the Greek bowmen formed the rear of the army. They were behind all of the Greek infantry soldiers.

He turned to Achilles and asked, "Ready?"

Achilles hopped off the chariot and put on his helmet. "I am always ready."

Letting a couple of male servants take away the chariot, the two prepared themselves for battle. Perseus put on his own helmet and pulled the hair clip out of his hair. A little flip and it turned into a gleaming bronze and silver sword. He tapped Aegis making the head of Medusa spring out.

The Ethiopians seemed to be a little more aware now that this young seventeen-year-old boy was actually a danger.

Then the Greek horn blew and the Myrmidons charged. They were followed quickly by the Greek forces.

The battle started out at a standstill. Unlike when the Trojans had ambushed the Greek camp, both armies were poised and ready for battle. It was more like when the Greeks were fighting back against the Trojans. There didn't seem to be a clear winner. It seemed as though two sides were deadlocked.

Immediately, Perseus went to attack the Ethiopians. They were the ones he decided that he couldn't stop peacefully. Their king was, after all, related by blood to the Trojan royals. Even then, Memnon was also supposedly a demigod, so it would make interesting.

It seemed like forever before he could destroy the front lines of the Ethiopians. Rolling in between a gap, he cut the legs off of the two soldiers standing in the second line. Then, he stabbed the two men who were in front of them. That sequence took maybe three seconds, and the overflow of Myrmidons that pierced the gap was devastating to the Ethiopian army.

The Myrmidons, who knew that pushing only through the middle was bad, began forcing the outsides harder. Phoenix screamed to pierced the left and right flanks.

An arrow whizzed by Perseus' head and hit the helmet of a soldier behind him. Then another arrow struck and went straight through his eye. Cursing, he pushed further.

Perseus had to give the Ethiopian soldiers and commanders credit for the confidence and morale. They pushed back, and for once, the Myrmidon army could not overtake the Ethiopians. The main Greek force was all around them, crashing into the Trojan army. It was just about as successful as the Myrmidon attack, except that the Trojans shut their front lines back up and surrounded those who had gotten stuck inside.

The Ethiopians did no such thing and left themselves vulnerable.

It was clear the Trojans were fighting for Hector and their morale was much higher than that of both the Greeks and Ethiopians.

Perseus turned to Achilles, who was right beside him stabbing an Ethiopian spearman, and said, "I am going to go check on the other forces. The Trojans seem to be holding out and killing more Greeks than they are to Trojans.

"All right!" was the short reply.

Perseus tapped Aegis and made his way through the Myrmidon forces towards the Greeks on their right. Over there was Agamemnon, Ajax, Menestheus and Antilochus. The last was a son of Nestor.

As much trouble as Agamemnon had caused in the past year, he was, admittedly, a very good commander.

The right side was doing considerably better than the left side, the Trojan line having been forced back by the sheer force of the Greek army. Perseus turned to the bowmen at the back of the army and ordered, "Fire on the right! Fire on the right!"

They did as he asked and a barrage of arrows were sent flying at the army. It wasn't necessarily to kill them, but just as the Trojans used them for, it was to send them into disarray. The waves of arrows smashed into the Trojan ranks on the right, killing some Greeks on the way, but eventually doing their job. One of the men in the front line collapsed, and immediately, Agamemnon pushed through.

Turning around, he gave Perseus a discreet nod of appreciation.

The son of Poseidon nodded back before having the archers direct their attention to the left side, where Greeks were dying and Trojans were not.

But suddenly, a wave of fire arrows streaked into the archers' ranks, setting them ablaze.

Looking up at the walls, Perseus could see Paris leading the archers, and shooting some of his own arrows, pointing at him and the archers. Since the archers were lightly armor, they were burned quite easily. Perseus tried to save him, but he figured if the water doused over everyone, he would indirectly cause some casualties that should not have happened. Now fire arrows rained down on the foot soldiers of Greece. With metal armor, the arrows only got stuck and didn't set the man on fire. It would sometimes kill, but that was mostly the arrowhead.

In the chaos, the Myrmidons had to fall back a little. The estimate of one thousand Myrmidon soldiers came down to about nine-hundred fifty. Slowly, the Trojans reinforced the right side (or their left side) and pushed Agamemnon back. The Greeks were losing the battle and it was all because of those archers.

Taking action, he shouted at the Greek commanders, "Fall back! Fall back until we're out of the archers' range!"

Even Achilles knew this battle was not in their favor, which was saying something because he loved fighting in the worst odds. But this was not just some game.

"Perseus!" shouted a old man, jogging his way over to him. "Perseus!"

"Nestor! What are you doing here? You could be killed! And why are you wearing armor?"

"I wanted to fight, but I learned that Memnon has killed my son, my poor Antilochus. And I wanted revenge. I challenged Memnon to a fight, but he declined humbly. Please, either kill him yourself or have Achilles kill Memnon."

"Very well," Perseus responded.

Rushing back into battle, Perseus reinforced the back-pedaling Myrmidons. The Trojans and Ethiopians seemed to take their time to catch up with the Greek army. Once the Greek armies were out of range of the arrows, the Ethiopians led the pressing charge with the Trojans following suit behind him.

"Achilles!" he called. "Nestor wants you to fight Memnon to avenge Antilochus."

"What?" replied the son of Thetis.

"Nestor wants you to fight Memnon to avenge Antilochus!"

"You fight him! He is a very good fighter from what I've seen. End him quickly."

The Ethiopians were within shouting distance now, but Perseus always had a very loud voice so it didn't always matter where people were. "King Memnon of Ethiopia! Show yourself and fight me! You can end this. Your soldiers do not have to die!"

Immediately, a man wearing the same armour as his own spearmen halted the charge and stepped forward. "Negotiating peace in the middle of a battle? Very cowardly if you ask me."

Memnon's voice was very foreign, a deep but vibrating voice that seemed to resonate over the cliffs and valleys of the world.

"Not peace. A duel."

The Trojans following Memnon's army into the attack seemed to halt in confusion, and the Greek soldiers had time to rearrange themselves. In a matter of seconds, a whole battle seemed to come to an end.

"A duel to avenge Antilochus."

"May this brave young man's soul be harnessed and caressed by Hades," Memnon said, pulling out his sword. "Let the gods honour his bravery and courage to fight."

"They say you are the son of dawn," Perseus said. "Is that true?"

"Let us fight, not speak."

"Very well."

Perseus stepped forward and immediately sized up his opponent. Memnon was a little taller than him and his stance was very rigid. So, he crept closer to Memnon and waited for the Ethiopian to make the first strike. It seemed as though Memnon was waiting for _him_ to make the first strike after they stood there for a minute.

The tension building up behind him was immense. He knew he had to do something before more war broke out. And then he made the very first move of the duel.

He tapped Aegis and it retracted back into a bracelet. Then, he charged forward. He feinted a strike and rolled between Memnon's legs. The King of Ethiopia was too stunned at his trick to even strike him while he rolled under. But Memnon was quick to react.

Immediately after Perseus rolled under and struck, he turned and held his shield up. Anaklusmos clanged off the shield, and Perseus had to activate Aegis again.

Memnon struck forward, a seemingly harmless strike, but then he twisted his sword so that it cut a gash on Perseus' shield arm. It worked, but the son of Poseidon didn't even feel it.

That was when Memnon went in full overdrive and began attacking like crazy, even Perseus wasn't sure he would be able to fend himself off. He would sidestep and jab, block and parry, feint and stab. That was when Perseus found out Memnon's weakness.

The soldier fought like a highly-trained warrior... but the only reason he was a good fighter was because he had good analytics. He could easily tell someone's fighting style when they fought, learning if they were defensive or offensive, conservative or wild, a stabber or a slasher.

It was a style of combat that Perseus had only seen in one other man: Hector.

The weakness of that fighting style, however, was the fact that it was harder for them to fight someone with a solo fighting style, someone who was used to fighting alone rather than in an army. They would need to be unpredictable and have nearly no tendencies.

Perseus took advantage of that. He went on the complete offensive, drawing on the interest of all on the battlefield. With each stroke, Memnon sidestepped, blocked and parried. It seemed as though Memnon had finally found what Perseus fought like until the latter changed into a conservative fighting style. The son of Poseidon would attack at completely random times, aiming for the chinks in the armor. But with that conservative style meant going on a little defense as well.

Memnon attacked, switching his own style so that he could match Perseus'. At that exact moment, Perseus went wild. He attacked on all fronts, rolling between Memnon's legs and cutting thin wounds where Memnon was vulnerable. He slashed and hacked where possible, using Aegis to slam into Memnon more than he used it for defense.

It wasn't long before Memnon fought in a panicked manner. He wildly swung whenever Perseus got close, and that was exactly what the son of Poseidon wanted.

He somersaulted over the Ethiopian King and then disarmed him, twisting his sword so that he had no choice but to let it go. Then he smashed Aegis into Memnon's face before stabbing Anaklusmos through the king's shoulder and straight into his heart.

To the stunned Ethiopian and Trojan armies, this meant another death to one of their leaders. To the cheering Greek army, this meant another death to one of their enemy's leaders.

With a roaring battle cry, the Ethiopians and Trojans surged forward to attack.

"Don't grab Memnon's armour!" Perseus shouted as things delved back into a giant battle.

Slowly, as the day passed, the loss of Memnon was too much and the Trojan and Ethiopian armies retreated back into the city. But the fatal mistake for the Greeks was that they pursued them.

They were once again in the range of the Trojan archers.

As Perseus fought some of the remaining Trojan soldiers that had been trapped against the wall, Achilles fought at the gates of Troy, almost standing exactly in the spot where he killed Hector.

That thought processed a little too late.

Perseus turned around when the Trojans had been killed only to see Paris on top of the walls aiming his bow right at Achilles. That wasn't even the worst part. Next to him stood a young, beardless man wearing a white tunic with golden trimmings. The symbol of the lyre was clearly sewn into his tunic.

"Apollo," he muttered.

The realization hit him.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Achilles!"

He pulled out his bow and fired an arrow right at the god of archery. But just a split second before, Paris had fired his own bow. The arrow seemed to be travelling in slow motion, along with every single other object in the world.

"Achilles!" Perseus shouted once again, nothing else in the world mattering to him. Despite his loud attempts to get the son of Thetis' attention, it was useless. He saw the arrow pierce Achilles' heel, right in the only spot he was mortal. And that little stick of wood with a metal head killed him.

The explosion and roar of Achilles turned everything back into real time and blasted all around him back at least fifteen paces.

Perseus ran up to the dying hero and lifted him up in his arms.

Blood flowed from Achilles' wound like a waterfall, as if all of the blood wanted to leave his body. Achilles' face looked pale, life draining from it. His eyes were dark and nearly lifeless.

"So my hunches were right," coughed the hero.

All fighting had stopped after he had been shot, most watching as Perseus held Achilles sadly in his arms. The Greeks looked stunned not knowing that he was actually vulnerable. Phoenix and the Myrmidons did know he was vulnerable in one spot, just not where it was.

"The heel," Phoenix whispered.

"Is this truly the end?" asked Perseus as tears came to his eyes. "I should be stronger than this."

"It is fate," Achilles replied. "Tell my mother I love her. Tell Brisēís that I love her as well. Make sure she lives long and happy, even if with another man. Maybe the gods admire me in death and let the mortals know my name: Achilles, student of Perseus and hero in the Trojan War."

"I—Of course I will."

"And Percy... remember. When it comes to friendship or serving your country... sometimes loyalty to your friends is better. Make sure you are happy and make sure... make sure Zoë knows you... you care for her more than Greece. I've learned that the hard way. I will always remember everything... you have done for me... Percy..."

Perseus looked up to see Thanatos standing over him. A ghostly image of Achilles stood next to him and waved before the two descended into the ground.

"Achilles is dead," he said, choking from his sorrow.

But that sorrow was short-lived. It slowly turned into anger. Apollo had taken this too far. He had helped Hector kill Patroclus... which Perseus could barely stand. Now, he helped Paris kill Achilles.

Vengeance would not consume him like it did Achilles, but Perseus now had one goal: to make Apollo pay.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	17. Thanatos Consumes Another King

**Hey everyone,**

**Happy September! It's too bad that I am still not yet free of school/college/university. (Whatever you guys would like to call it.) (Plus, I'm the northern hemisphere, so it starts very, very soon.) So, I'm going back and updates will be... you know... a lot slower. There are a lot of things that I need to do, and for my class I need to write a story, so I have to work much harder on that. I'd say that the minimum update rate will be every three days, but it will range between that and a month. I'm getting very busy, so I'm sorry if my update rates get worse and worse. Whenever I have free time and am not playing sports or studying for exams, I will try to update. There cannot be any guarantees. I'm glad you have all liked my stories, and when I have breaks, updates will come much quicker. Thanks for the understanding.**

**Now, on to this chapter... this is a filler chapter, just including a mini-conflict between Odysseus and Ajax. There is also a little drama with Brisēís, and we'll see how Percy deals with it. So... yeah... Enjoy!**

**SharkAttack719**

**P.S. I'm thinking of doing the American Civil War, Fall of Rome, Punic Wars as short stories at the moment. I am possibly thinking of doing something with Shen Lun, as requested by a reviewer, Frank's ancestor, and something to do with Annabeth, Luke and Thalia. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Thanatos Consumes Another King**

The most aggravating thing was that the Trojan and Ethiopian soldiers began pouring back out of the gates to reach Achilles' armour.

Perseus didn't dare to move from his student's side, so Odysseus and Greater Ajax took action. Before any of the Trojans or Ethiopians could reach Perseus and kill him, as well to retrieve the fallen Greek soldier's armour, Ajax sprinted forward.

Five men fell to one swipe from Ajax's huge sword.

"Get the body, Odysseus!" he yelled.

Pulling the stunned Perseus away from Achilles' body, Odysseus lifted the corpse onto his shoulder and began running back to his own chariot to bring it back to safety. In a haste, the Greek soldiers began retreating, most helping Ajax hold off the Trojans and Ethiopians. But being dismayed did not help that at all to face the army.

Eventually, Ajax was nearly by himself, the Trojans and Ethiopians charging towards the Greek camp.

Perseus, who had gotten up in a daze, suddenly realized what was going on around him. And his anger consumed him. There was no way that Achilles' armour was going into the hands of the enemy.

He pulled out Anaklusmos slowly and tapped Aegis. With a mighty roar, he joined Ajax in holding off the Trojans. Those who had run by Ajax to head straight for the retreating chariots and infantry stood no chance.

In a whirlwind, Perseus killed them, stabbing them through the chinks in their armour or repeatedly stabbing their bronze breastplates until they gave way to Anaklusmos' deadly blade. He could feel his energy rising with his anger and he used it to channel his powers through Anaklusmos.

Stabbing the sword into the ground, he caused an earthquake, not quite of a devastating level, but high enough to knock warriors off-balance. He tore Anaklusmos out of the ground as if he had killed a great enemy and charged the Trojan and Ethiopian forces.

A miniature storm grew around him, and all ranged weapons, arrows and javelins and spears, were torn apart by the raging winds around him. Men were literally torn apart if they got too close or dared to challenge the angry son of Poseidon.

He didn't let vengeance overtake him, but angry he was and thought of the fountain he passed in the central courtyard of Troy. Focusing his anger, fuelled by the Trojans' futile attempt to steal Achilles' armour, he caused the entire fountain to explode and flooded the courtyard.

What stopped him were the cries of children from the courtyard. He almost felt as though he'd turned into a different person, a demon version of himself, when he suddenly felt great remorse and grief for all the lives lost to his own anger.

"Perseus," said an awed Ajax as he approached him. "That was scary."

"I am a monster," he replied. "But what is done is done." He felt a tear escape from his right eye. "Come. Let us go mourn Achilles, the best warrior Greece has seen."

Perseus brushed his way past Ajax to notice that Menestheus, Menelaus, Agamemnon and Diomedes were on chariots watching him as they wheeled around. Ajax's charioteer came to pick him up, and the King of Salamis offered Perseus a ride.

Reluctantly, he agreed and rode back to the Myrmidon camp with Ajax. All three of them, King Ajax, Perseus and the charioteer were silent as they made their way back. There was no question why almost the entire army was standing around the Myrmidon camp. Odysseus had brought the body to the spot near the center of the Myrmidon camp where Patroclus had been buried. It was obvious the King of Ithaca was wise, that Achilles should be buried next to his cousin, and was grieving, for the loss of a warrior that he respected.

Everyone knew Perseus at this point and a line opened up in the crowd of Greek warriors as he passed through. They also knew what he was like personally, so none of them seemed to bring up the fact that he was nearly bawling and his eyes were bloodshot red.

Odysseus noticed the approaching demigod and made his way to the side, to watch as Perseus knelt down next to his student to mourn and grieve.

Brisēís came out barely a moment later having just learned of Achilles' death by a soldier's word. Not believing it until she saw the body, she collapsed on the spot in desperate tears. Crawling her way over, she hugged his body tightly.

Perseus moved over slightly for her and looked down at Achilles' heel. An arrow protruded out of his foot, just as he saw it on the battlefield. He grabbed the arrow and tore it out of the foot. Blood was stained on the metal, just like how blood stained Anaklusmos.

_This is war_, Zoe had said. _It changes people_.

It sure as Hades did. Perseus no longer felt happy. All of the killing that he had done was not for the greater good. He was protecting what he thought was right, but was there any point in killing? To get rid of a radical leader, he could understand, but to kill innocent lives over a simple mission of retrieving _one_ woman.

But on the other side of things, killing was how this world functioned. Why else would Hades and his entire kingdom exist? They were the keepers of the dead souls of those who have passed on. Achilles would have a happy afterlife in Elysium, Perseus knew that... unless the fool decided to try for the Isles of Blest. Killing _had_ to be done. It wasn't an option. It was a necessity. Without death, the world overflow and delve into chaos.

Perseus took Achilles' hands and did what he did with Penthesilea. He put the arrow in Achilles' right hand, his spear hand, and closed the dead demigod's fingers around it. He took his other hand and put it over top of his right wrist so it looked as though he were praying with an arrow.

Agamemnon chose that moment to step forward. He walked over to Perseus and Brisēís. He said, "I may have had my quarrels with Achilles, but he was a good soldier and a very good commander. I assume he learned from the best."

Menelaus spoke next. "I respected Achilles and even took his side against my brother during some of their fights. The fact that he is gone leaves a hole in this army, a leadership that will be nearly impossible to refill."

"I know you dislike me," Menestheus said. "But I never thought poorly of you or Achilles. I may have been against you at times; however, I never meant any kind of harm to you. It is painful to see a warrior like Achilles dead."

"The living hate death, yet the dead gladly welcome it with open arms for the suffering and torment that life brings can be too much for some," Odysseus said to Perseus. "He probably wants you to know that he knew it was inevitable and that doing what he did with Patroclus was the worst example that you could follow. And I am sure he loves Brisēísmore than the rest of the world."

"He was rather protective," Diomedes admitted. "But he was true to heart. He grieved for Patroclus in anger for his hot-temperedness got the better of him. He _did_ say he respected Hector in the end."

Ajax nodded. "Everything the others have said, I agree with. Achilles was a great man taught by another great man."

Silence enveloped the crowd aside from Brisēís' weeping. Sobs racked her body, which was painful to watch. Her love for him had started that very first night that they slept together. And it seemed to have grown intense over the past nine years.

"Troy will pay for this," Agamemnon said. "We may not see eye to eye, but the Trojans must pay for what they have cost us. An arrow has killed Achilles, a sign of Apollo. When we sack Troy, I will make sure that Apollo's temple shall be desecrated first. Revenge on Troy! For Achilles and for Greece! For Achilles and for Greece..."

Ajax and Odysseus joined in: "For Achilles and for Greece!"

Menelaus, Menestheus and Diomedes were next. Then Phoenix joined in. The Myrmidons, the loyal troops of Achilles, all began to join in on the chant, their cries echoing in the darkening sky. Astraeus was raising his arms to welcome Helios before moving to the other side of the world and allowing Selene to pass up into the sky.

It wasn't long before the entire Greek army, which consisted now of nearly twenty-five thousand men, chanted the cry into the air. Perseus was sure that the citizens of Troy could hear it. To him, it would sound like the beginning of their demise, the beginning of the end... _the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end_...

And with that, he joined in on the chant, screaming the loudest out of everybody. "For Achilles and for Greece!"

He stood up and began leading the chant, changing it to "For Achilles! For Greece! For the gods!"

The Fall of Troy was looming on the horizon. And it was approaching quickly. That in itself wasn't even it.

A new hope emerged within the Greek forces. They weren't just fighting for Helen. They weren't just fighting for Greece. They were fighting for _every single_ man who died in this war and to avenge them.

No more fallen victims. If they were going to do this right, they couldn't attack by force. Odysseus would finally come in handy. Troy would have to be taken through cunning and trickery.

* * *

"Water, Brisēís?" Perseus asked, offering the woman some of the liquid.

"No, thank you," she choked. "But thanks for the offer."

He sighed and set the cup down. "You have to drink something, Brisēís. You'll dehydrate yourself."

"I don't care," she snapped, sweat and dirt matting her hair. "I'd rather die of asphyxiation than live with another man. I want to be with Achilles and Achilles only. I should just grab his spear and stab myself."

"No, no!" Perseus grabbed her before she could move. "Achilles told me that he wants you to live long and happy. I'm guessing that the _long_ part is implied as well. You cannot kill yourself in this manner."

"You can't control me," she growled trying to force her way forward.

"Of course I can't, but I can help you make the right decisions!"

"Who says you make the right decisions? Just because it is right for _you_ doesn't mean it is right for someone else. Let me go!"

The son of Poseidon grimaced. He didn't want to force her into anything, but Achilles told him what he wanted for Brisēís. He wanted to honour him by carrying that out.

_When it comes to friendship or serving your country... sometimes loyalty to your friends is better._

But what happens when it is friendship against friendship? Could he choose between two friends? He hoped Achilles would forgive as he let go of her.

"All right, Brisēís," he said. "Go then. It's your choice. Take your chance."

For a second, she looked stunned that he actually allowed her to go before she took his words to heart and ran out of the tent. He grabbed the cup of water and threw it to the ground angrily. Brisēís was so desperate that she cared not for her own safety. That was reckless and childish of her... but he respected her opinion enough to allow her to go. If she wanted to leave, that was her decision.

In the meantime, he sat there trying to think of a way to make Apollo pay for what he did, helping kill both Patroclus and Achilles. There was almost no doubt that Eudoros had been killed by Apollo as well. There had been an arrow found in Eudoros' body, that was known for sure.

His anger to the god of poetry grew increasingly further as time passed, fury collecting in the pit of his stomach. Agamemnon had proposed a good idea, which was a little difficult to admit for him. Normally, Perseus wouldn't sack the temples of the gods, but there was too much temptation for him to resist.

Climbing out of the tent, he made his way down to the Greek camp. He wasn't sure what it was about him, but everyone seemed more wary of him than ever. Everyone seemed to open up pathways as he walked, moving to the sides as he walked down the middle. More pairs of eyes were laid on him than ever, and most of them out of fear.

The servants, who had heard what happened, hastily served him more often. He never used them, though. Only in emergencies would he ask servants to serve him. Many offered him food and water, but he accepted none.

He passed Menestheus on the way and gave him a terse nod. In return, the King of Athens gave him the same nod. He saw Menelaus and Agamemnon, both watching as he passed by, their conversation halting. He passed through some more people before Diomedes reached him.

"They're still arguing," he said. "The competition ended in a draw."

Seven days ago was when Achilles had died. Seven days ago, Odysseus and Ajax began fighting about who deserved his armour. Perseus knew he probably should have just taken it for himself but he didn't feel that selfish. By not taking the armour, he caused a major dilemma with the other two, who, for the last week, had constantly been competing in a competition which would determine who got it.

Perseus thought that the competition would finally settle the problem and one or the other could get the armour. He was greatly mistaken.

"A draw?" he whined. "I really don't want to deal with these immature boys anymore. It's completely frustrating."

"Well, you have to deal with them," Diomedes replied shrugging. "I don't like it either, and they aren't driving _you_ insane every night when you are trying to sleep. I'm pretty sure anyone within fifteen tents of the two can hear them shouting at each other."

"I can already hear the two," he sighed. "Come on. Let's go and see what they're arguing about now."

Perseus and Diomedes made their way towards the distant shouting, passing by servants, slaves and soldiers, before finding themselves at a food area for the soldiers. A bonfire crackled in the middle of the ring that the tents made, even though it was broad daylight, but it was quite hard to hear over the arguing of Ajax and Odysseus.

"I deserve that armour more than you do, you swine," Ajax growled. "How many times do I have to tell you that _I_ told you to pick up Achilles' body and bring it back. You would have just stood there numbly had I not said anything. Meanwhile, I held the Trojans back until Perseus broke out of his shock!"

"But it was _I_ who brought the corpse of the great hero back," Odysseus replied fluidly. "And I have fought for Greece more than you ever have and more than you ever _will _have when your time comes."

Both of them were wearing full armour that covered their chest and legs. Odysseus' armour looked more fresh than Ajax's, which looked a little more worn out and torn down.

"Hey!" Perseus shouted. "I could hear you from way over there! Would you two stop arguing already?"

"Your stupid competition didn't solve anything," sneered Ajax. "All it did was end in a tie because this filthy liar cheated! There is _no_ way that this man could ever defeat me in a competition. He is not strong enough. He is not even completely willing to fight for Greece. Did you know that he was hesitant to join the war when it was announced. He almost decided to hide himself away so he didn't join the war."

"Well, it's too bad isn't it," snarled Odysseus. "Not everyone likes to kill like you do. Maybe it isn't natural for someone to murder someone without thinking who they are or feeling remorse after it. Just because it is your duty, doesn't mean you cannot feel shame and remorse for killing."

"Who says I don't feel remorse?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like you do!"

"Of course it doesn't! Do you think I am going to weep every time someone dies? I have to stay strong and staying strong doesn't mean crying over every person that dies in the war. It's a bloody war!"

"You know what?" Perseus roared. "You two could either stand here and continue fighting like a couple of babies, or you could honor Achilles' death by fighting for Greece. There is no possible way that we can topple those walls. They are too strong and too high, so shut up and start inputting ideas of how we can get into Troy _without_ force."

Immediately, the two fell silent and looked at him.

"If you two really want Achilles' armour so badly, why don't we ask the soldiers? And don't you dare threaten them to choose you over the other. If I see that, I will automatically give it to the one who _doesn't_ threaten a soldiers, or I'll give it to Diomedes, Menelaus or Agamemnon."

They both scowled but in the end agreed.

Perseus brought them around the camp and gathered soldiers, who did not fight under Odysseus or Ajax, to judge who deserved Achilles' armour more. Making sure that there would be no fighting amongst the Greek warriors about who deserved the armour, he told them about why Odysseus believed he deserved the armour and why Ajax believed _he _deserved the armour.

"I think Ajax deserves it more," one soldier said. "He actually fought off the Trojans when Achilles was killed. Odysseus just took the body away."

"Yeah but what about the fact when Perseus had to help Ajax fight off the Trojans," another countered. "If he hadn't joined it, the Trojans and Ethiopians probably would have gotten to us, trampled over us and killed us, just for Achilles' armour. Odysseus made sure that the body got to safety."

"That is true," the first soldier agreed.

"But you are also right," the second soldier said. "Ajax _did _fend off the Trojans. I still stand by my word though. Odysseus deserves it more than Ajax."

One by one, the soldiers went through, speaking of the pros and cons of each king. It slowly evolved into a small argument about the usefulness of each of them rather than what they did to save Achilles' body from Trojan hands, but in stayed relatively calm. Odysseus and Ajax glared at each other nearly the entire time, neither uttering a single word in case they crossed the line. They both knew Perseus was annoyed at their quarreling, and fighting more would only aggravate him more.

"All right," said Perseus after listening to the soldiers speak. "It looks like Odysseus has the lead right now. Let's summon Menestheus, Menelaus, Agamemnon, Nestor and a bunch of Trojan slaves to see what they think. Whatever they decide will be the final verdict."

Perseus told Diomedes to round up the kings as he took Odysseus and Ajax to the grand tent. Then, as he left the two kings in the custody of ten servants, he jogged back to his tent where he stored Achilles' armour.

Brisēís had not come back.

Taking the armour back to where the kings of Greece were assembled, he watched as each man tried to prove his worthiness of the armour that had been left behind by Achilles.

"Look at what I have done on the battlefield," Ajax said. "I have been a part of this fight from the beginning. You know of Odysseus' reluctance. I have always fought for Greece and did not hesitate when the Trojan War was brought upon us. I have killed many men for our country and have always loved Greece's leaders and gods. I need not remind you of the fact that I am a descendant of Zeus. My father was Telamon, whose father was Aeacus, whose father was Zeus. And Telamon is the brother of Peleus, the father of Achilles. I am his cousin and I deserve it more. Odysseus' armour is in very good condition. Just look at it!"

"And what about I, the lonely Odysseus?" the King of Ithaca asked. "Am I nothing to you? Personal merit, not ancestry, should determine who gets the armour. What does Ajax do? He fights, yes. I will admit to that. But he is not as intellectual. Besides, if anyone knows my family tree, my lineage, they know that I descend from Zeus as well. My father is Laërtes, son of Arcesius. Arcesius is a son of Zeus, a demigod old enough to know what it was like before the Gigantomachy. My mother, Anticlea, had a father named Autolycus who was a son of Hermes. My family is more illustrious than that of yours. And unlike Ajax, who only knows _how_ to fight, I know _when_ to fight. If you are like a rower or soldier, I am like a captain of general."

"I am swayed much by Ajax's speech, yet in the end I must choose Odysseus," Menelaus said with hesitation.

"Ajax deserves it," Menestheus said bluntly.

"Ajax," said Diomedes.

Nestor shook his head. "I must choose Odysseus."

The servants also split half and half, some choosing Odysseus, some choosing Ajax. The very last vote was up to Agamemnon. Perseus did not want to vote in this at all, simply because he did not want to have a negative effect on one. He knew both could prove useful... though Odysseus would be slightly more useful in the planning against Troy.

Agamemnon scratched his beard and said the name that sealed the deal: "Odysseus."

Perseus placed Achilles' armour gently on the ground and walked away towards the entrance, for he knew bad things were surely to happen. Ajax's face grew more purple by the moment, and before anybody knew what was happening, the King of Salamis had his sword ready to kill Agamemnon.

He lunged forward, but at that very same time Nestor jumped in front of the King of Mycenae. As an advisor and diplomat, Nestor wore no armour, and Ajax's sword went right through his chest. The pointed end prickled Agamemnon's breastplate.

Even Perseus was stunned enough to freeze on the spot. Odysseus stopped moving toward Achilles' armour and stared at Nestor's now dead body in horror.

Slowly, Ajax seemed to realize what he'd done. He pulled his sword out of Nestor and tossed it to the side. He bent down over the already dead king and tried shaking him awake, trying to pretend it was all a nightmare.

But it wasn't, and it wasn't long before Ajax figured that out. He tore his breastplate off and grabbed his massive sword. Then, with an agonizing scream, he pushed his sword up his abdomen, the sword entering from his stomach and protruding up until it pierced his heart. He too dropped dead at the feet of Agamemnon.

A million thoughts raced through Perseus' mind before he said, "Odysseus. When you're done cleaning up the mess, I need to meet with you in my tent. Don't worry about privacy issues. Brisēís has fled."

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	18. The Trojan Horse

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry the update took a little longer. I'm not so busy at the moment, but I have a lot of things that are approaching the horizon and updates will come much slower. A writer I am following, Anaklusmos14, has recently told his readers to view my story saying that I "update quickly" or something along those lines. Like I said, busy work is coming up ahead and update rates will decrease heavily. I hope that I can finish this story, and then when it is close to Christmas, I will begin releasing the short-stories. After the short stories, I think I will slowly release the next story (Second Titanomachy) near the beginning of January and finish it sometime between May to June. Then in the summer, I will finish this story off with a bang... unless I decide to wait until the fifth book of the Heroes of Olympus series to come out. I'm sure I will have another series for you guys to read if that is the case.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this filler chapter (TWO FILLER CHAPTERS IN A ROW?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHARKATTACK?!) and enjoy the beginning of the end of this FanFiction story.**

**Cheers,  
SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Trojan Horse**

"We need a way to trick the Trojans?" asked Odysseus. "I have the perfect idea for this. Trust when I say I do."

Perseus had just given him a brief breakdown of what he figured would be the necessary steps of action to be able to capture Troy's walls. Trying to ignore what had happened barely hours before, he told Odysseus what he knew would have to work. Trickery was pretty much the only way that they would be able to take down the city. There was no other option.

They had tried brute force, which epically failed, and they had tried sucking Troy dry. The latter option was still in progress, but Perseus knew that Troy had many allies and they would be able to somewhat hold out. Besides, even if all the inhabitants of Troy perish inside the walls, the gates will still be locked and the city could not be plundered. Perseus knew Menelaus would want to kill Helen with his own hands or his own blade.

"All right," Perseus said. "Tell me what this idea of yours is?"

"A wooden animal," replied the King of Ithaca, making the son of Poseidon frown.

"Excuse me?"

"A wooden animal."

Perseus stared at him in disbelief. "How is a wooden animal going to help us take down Troy?"

He rolled his eyes. "We get a wooden animal... a horse would be best. Then, we build it, away from Trojan eyes, and when it is done, we set the Greek army sail around to a certain spot... maybe a cove of some sort if we can find one. However, we make the horse hollow so that two dozen Greek fighters, that will include Diomedes, Agamemnon, Menelaus, you and myself, can hide inside. Then we keep an advisor down on the ground _outside_ of the horse. When the Trojans come and find the deserted camp, the advisor will lie and say that the horse is an offering to Poseidon for a safe journey home. When they cart the horse inside of the city, the ships will sail back under the cover of the night and we will strike at them when they least expect it."

Perseus gave him an approving look. "That sounds like a brilliant plan. The Trojan Horse, let's call it. And the best place to build it away from Trojan eyes is in a place they wouldn't expect us to build it."

"Where would that be?"

"Ever been to Aeolis?"

"You mean... that place south of the Troad region?"

"Yes." Perseus offered Odysseus a drink, which the King of Ithaca denied. Continuing, Perseus said, "And there is a village down there that is full of Troy's enemies. They hate the power that Troy has. It is called Pergamum. Brisēís told me about them before she ran away and said that they had tried sacking Troy before. They were obviously unsuccessful. I think that it would be a really good place to build the Trojan Horse. It will be guarded by the people of Pergamum so we can build it in peace."

"Yeah! Do you know of any place where we can hide the Greek ships?"

"No," said the son of Poseidon. "There is nowhere I know of that we can hide our ships at, but I have a feeling that there is a good cove somewhere nearby."

"Wait... maybe something can be different..." Odysseus mused. "The horse is the Trojan's sacred animal, right?"

Perseus nodded.

"So then, we build the horse because it is their sacred animal and instead say that it is an offering to Athena," he continued. "You said that she is on our side? Make sure that we get her approval. I have a feeling as well. My feeling, however, is that of victory. We are going to taste it when this horse is done."

"Who will be the advisor on the ground outside the horse, though?" asked Perseus.

He frowned. "I'm not so sure... maybe we could get Sinon? He was a Trojan captive in the first year, who turned into a loyal soldier of mine. He might be able to help us out."

"All right, so we may be able to get Sinon in on this. What else do we need? We just need to search for a spot for the ships and to convince the rest of the kings that this is a good plan, not that it isn't. The other may have some doubts though. And what are we to make the wooden horse out of?"

"Any wood we can find," replied Odysseus.

"The Trojan Horse... can we do a basic overview?"

"Of course."

"All right, so we will construct a huge wooden horse, and hide a select force of men inside. We pretend to sail away, and the Trojans will pull the horse into their city as a victory trophy. That night the Greek force will creep out of the horse and open the gates for the rest of the Greek army, which had sailed back under cover of night. Then we enter and destroy the city of Troy, decisively ending the war?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Great, now let's see what Agamemnon and the other think."

* * *

"That sounds deceitful and deceiving," said Diomedes, a grin slowly emerging onto his face. "I love the idea. When do we start?"

"That is, admittedly, the best trick I have ever heard of," said Menestheus. "I think it would make it better if we don't storm the palace right away. Let them come and see the city burning, all temples to Apollo destroyed."

Just this once, Perseus agreed with him. That would be best, for the royal family, namely Paris, to see the city under flames and all of the temples of Apollo gone. Hopefully he would be able to save Andromache, Priam, Hecuba and Cassandra... along with Hector's son. He knew those four definitely didn't deserve to die with their city.

Perseus had conflicted emotions about Aeneas. Aeneas was obviously the son of Venus, a demigod, as had been told many times. But he had stabbed Perseus from behind, even if the son of Poseidon had killed his cousin. He couldn't help but admit he wanted Paris dead, even if it truly was Apollo's fault.

He wondered if the god got hit by an arrow. He hadn't really paid attention after Achilles passed away.

Perseus looked over to the spot where Nestor once stood. The King of Pylos, Perseus' last reminder of Periclymenus, had fallen to one of his former friends just like his younger brother. The only difference was that Perseus hated Heracles whilst he was still alive. He didn't hate Ajax at all. He had reacted just as Achilles had when he heard of Patroclus' death.

It hadn't even been a month yet, but Perseus still missed Achilles dearly. Sighing, he turned to Podarces, whom they had called to give his input.

"Very good strategy," he said. "Guile and cunning, which I like."

"A way you can finally destroy Troy, brother," said Menelaus. "And I will finally get my hands on that inconsiderate bitch called Helen of Troy. She will finally fall, and that is why I will be grateful to you, Odysseus, for the rest of my life. Brute force never got us anywhere."

"Yes, yes," mused Agamemnon. "Ingenious. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. But all the credit goes to you, King of Ithaca. And, if Perseus helped, him too. I know of an island we can take temporary refuge on whilst Sinon or whoever tricks the Trojans does his work. Its name is Tenedos. We could keep me leading the ships and my brother inside the horse. As soon as night falls, we set sail for the shores of Troy once again. When the time comes when the Trojans are either asleep or unconscious from heavy drinking, you sneak out of the horse, send Podarces to Sinon, who we will make sure stays sober and around the guard towers. He will light the fire that signals the Greek army to enter the city and open the gates. Meanwhile, the group that stays in the horse immediately splits. Some head for the courtyard, some head for the city streets, some head for Apollo's temples. Immediately destroy everything and set fire to Troy. I agree with Menestheus. Let Priam watch his city burn."

Perseus was surprised that Agamemnon had come up with an idea that actually made sense. "That actually sounds like a good idea. Let's go for it."

"Let's put our differences aside," the King of Mycenae said. "We have a bigger enemy: Troy. Without working together, how will we ever defeat the city that is better than nearly every single city in Greece, aside from Mycenae, of course."

He cracked a smile. "Sure thing, _my lord_."

Agamemnon waved him to the side, pretending he didn't enjoy the joking praise. "Now, Odysseus. Are you able to bring this Sinon here? And Podarces. Go and grab me Phoenix, the Myrmidon commander. We will need him."

"Yes, Agamemnon," they said. Both of them darted out of the tent.

The second they left, someone entered, flanked on both sides by guards. Perseus felt his blood boil.

Neoptolemus had arrived looking as smug and greedy as ever. "Hey, Agamemnon."

It was clear that the King of Mycenae hated him as much as Perseus did. He gritted his teeth and growled, "You call me _King Agamemnon_ or I shall have you whipped."

"Yeah," snapped Perseus. "We wouldn't want you to have to stay in the infirmary to heal your broken limbs again. Unless, of course, you are willing to sacrifice your body for an experiment."

Neoptolemus scowled, not even looking at him. He kept his eyes on Agamemnon, who was glaring back harshly. "My father, Achilles, has passed away, killed by Paris. It was obviously Perseus' fault because he let my father die. Give me control of the Myrmidon army. Now!"

"You dare demand something of me, you lowly fool?!" he roared. "Achilles was the last king of Aegina that there will ever be. As soon as this war is over, the Myrmidons will be granted places to stay in Mycenae and their wives and children will move with them."

Perseus felt as though he were in a pot of boiling water. He felt hot and his entire head felt like exploding. "You will never become the commander of the Myrmidon army," he hissed. "And his death was not my fault. If you dare try to change fate, horrible consequences will follow. Your father died honourably and well. The same cannot be said for you." Perseus felt different, as if he were speaking from a spirit from far away. He didn't feel like himself. "You will be killed by one who calls you their enemy in a painful execution."

"You cannot even lead an army," retorted Neoptolemus, treading on thin ice. "You're but a peasant from Athens. Yeah, I heard the rumors. Peasants aren't even good fighters."

"Then explain your broken limbs."

"You surprised me."

"Never judge a person by their outside looks and basic facts."

"Then why are you doing that for me?"

"You killed five people because they wouldn't serve you luxuriously. You are an asshole. And you are nothing like Achilles."

"Fine. Then fight me for leadership of the Myrmidon army if you're so great. No killing, though I would seriously like to put you out of your misery."

Menelaus snorted. "Then you clearly haven't seen him when he gets angry. You were too busy with your shattered knee."

"I will accept your challenge," said Perseus. "Outside?"

"Wimp," Neoptolemus sneered. But he obliged and walked outside.

He turned to Agamemnon. "When I have him in a leg lock, toss me a good length of rope and some sort of movable platform."

Then, he walked outside and pulled his hair clip out. Neoptolemus laughed when he saw that, until Anaklusmos finally re-emerged as a three-foot-long sword. Perseus tapped his bracelet, and Aegis sprung out, the head of Medusa seemingly screaming at him.

He stopped about a spear-length away from Neoptolemus and said, "Let's get this fight started."

Neoptolemus put on his helmet and growled. He reached forward with his spear, ready to spear the son of Poseidon and roast him on the fire, but Perseus was far too quick. He knocked the spear aside with his shield and immediately lunged for Neoptolemus' testicles. With a quick swipe, they fell to the ground in a bloody and gooey mess.

The fifteen-year-old boy screamed in pain, which Perseus nearly felt pity about. He immediately deactivated Aegis and Anaklusmos before pinning the son of Achilles to the ground. Agamemnon took this as the sign that he needed and tossed Perseus the rope. Then, he passed over a brazier as a platform.

Perseus grabbed the rope and tied it around Neoptolemus' neck. He went over to a wooden pole that held a giant _chlamys_ over in case of rainy days and put the brazier under the boy's feet. Making sure he was still standing properly, he climbed up the pole and tied the rope. Then, dropping down, he kicked the brazier out from underneath Neoptolemus, which caused the boy to drop like a ball.

The boy's eyes bulged and he struggled as he began to suffocate.

Perseus pulled out Anaklusmos just in the nick of time and cut the rope away from the nearly unconscious kid. He heard the unmistakable gasp and heaving breaths from Neoptolemus that told him he would eventually get enough air. The boy lay twitching on the ground.

"Next time," Perseus growled, "do not be so cocky and prideful. Just because your father was the _great_ Achilles doesn't mean you are great. And you want my arrogance to play out? Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I was an Argonaut, two generations older than you. I know more than you ever will."

With that, he put away Anaklusmos and turned to Odysseus, Sinon, Podarces and Phoenix, who all arrived during his beatdown of Neoptolemus. "So, we going with the plan?"

* * *

"Put the plank over here," the goddess spoke. "Just make sure that the horse is covered in leather, though not completely surrounded by it, so that it will seem as though there are no entrances. Keep ropes tied to its back so that you can belay down. Also, make sure that the trapdoor can be opened from both sides and that there are small holes in the body so that you can peek outside."

"I already checked the trapdoor, Lady Athena," Perseus said. "It works perfectly fine. And there are already hole in the horse's body. But that rope and leather idea sounds good. This is a very intricate and well-thought design. I wish I had something to sacrifice to you right now. Tell Apollo I'll be seeing him soon."

"It is not wise to challenge a god," she said, passing over the plank that she was holding. "Not even if he is not the best at close combat."

"If he kills me with his divine form, I'll make sure he is known as the coward who had to defeat a mortal by showing his true form," he said. "Aiding Hector kill Patroclus had already crossed the line. Guiding that arrow just earned him my eternal hatred."

"Lust for revenge is also unwise," Athena said indifferently. "But I must agree that killing Achilles did Apollo no justice. He will be embarrassed at his failure to protect the city he is the patron of. Troy is doomed to fall."

"I didn't say I was going to disrespect him," Perseus snorted. "I'm just _not_ going to respect him. His kids... well, they're their own people so they can prove to me that they're fine. We'll see."

He climbed up and placed the plank where she had told him to put it. After he finished adjusting it, he grabbed some of the adhesive, which was made from animal parts, and glued in the plank of wood.

Athena came over and muttered something before the adhesive solidified and the plank became fastened into the horse's side. Perseus pushed it a few times, just to make sure that it was fastened in place.

When he was sure it was fastened, he dropped down and dusted his hands off. He placed the cup of adhesive down, not caring that he was spilling some. That was because the Trojan Horse was complete.

It had come with a few struggles (mainly dealing with the citizens of Pergamum who wanted a huge ransom to be able to build in their city), but it was finally complete. The only problem that had come with that was that the people of Pergamum had launched an attack at the miniature Greek camp that had been assemble outside of the city. Agamemnon ordered the sack of the city. They didn't worship the gods with large temples, so they had nearly charred the entire city.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he went over with his hammer and threw it into the brazier. "To the forge god Hephaestus," he muttered. "Now that that is done..."

"Congratulations," Athena said. "The Trojan Horse is finally complete. The Trojans will finally pay for what they turned me into."

For a second, Perseus was confused. Then he remembered the new names. "Oh, you mean how your name is now Minerva?"

The goddess' eyes flashed. "Don't call me by that name!"

He looked down, avoiding eye contact. As much as he wasn't scared by anything, he was afraid of what she would do to him if he called her that one more time. Her eyes looked like storm clouds, like tornadoes ready to swoop in and cause destruction. She probably inherited that from her father, Zeus.

"Of course," he muttered. "Let me just... uh... get Odysseus. And then you can leave because you're done your work and you know... Thanks for all of the help. I'll make sure I sacrifice something to you soon."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Athena roll her eyes in a very un-Athena-like way. Then she snapped her fingers and with a bright flash, she disappeared.

True to his word, Perseus went looking for Odysseus, who was on lunch break. It wasn't too hard to find him, but he had to wait for Diomedes to stop talking to him before he could tell them of the completion of the horse.

They were just speaking about stupid things that Neoptolemus had done and talking about captives. Both seemed to be heavily anticipating the Sack of Troy. Perseus knew he had spoken about it as well, but he wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of burning down an entire city with its inhabitants inside of it.

"Let me guess," Odysseus said as the two wrapped up their conversation. "The horse is done?"

"Pretty much," he replied. "There just need to be a few more additions. We must add ropes to the back and cover certain parts of the horse in leather. We have to disguise the trapdoor because that is our only exit."

"I still don't know why there's only one exit," remarked Diomedes. "We could have multiple instead."

"It's so that it is harder for the Trojans to locate the trapdoor," replied Odysseus. "Don't worry. If all goes according to plan, we won't need to rush quickly out of the horse. Podarces will go out first and run to Sinon. But that's pretty much it."

"Whatever you say," shrugged the King of Argos. "You're the brilliant trickster, not me."

"All right, let's leave Perseus in peace," Odysseus said. "Let him think on his own."

They laughed before waving goodbye to him and leaving to monitor the leather placing. Breathing another sigh of relief, he went to get his lunch. He grabbed some bread and a couple of meats before sitting down exactly where the other two had sat down with a grunt.

Only two bites into his lunch and something shimmered in the air right beside him. It was obviously an Iris-message... but from who? Their face slowly merged together in a blend of colors to form the face of a girl he knew very well.

"Brisēís? Why are your eyes closed?"

"She was killed," a familiar voice said from the opposite end. The body of Brisēís was dropped lightly to the ground as Zoë appeared in vision. "By Trojan archers. They shot her down as she was heading up the side of Mount Ida. They've got scouts all over the place. Excellent hunters but they're men, so they're nothing compared to the Hunters of Artemis... and yourself of course."

"Thanks for the compliment, even if I don't truly deserve it," Perseus said kindly. He took a bite out of his food. "So what happened with Brisēís? Why was she heading up Mount Ida?"

"We don't know," Zoë responded. "We just got here, and I recognized her face. Achilles used to have her as his lover, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well then..." She glanced to the side, presumably at one of the Hunters, and gestured to something with her head. "Listen, Troy is about to fall. It is at its weakest point. If you attack it tomorrow, you will be good to go."

"I thought Artemis was fighting for the Trojans?" he asked. "Why are you giving me advice?"

"Artemis fought for the Trojans because she was respected more in the Troad," Zoë said. "In these past nine years, we have been getting a name for ourselves: the Hunters of Artemis. More cults and temples have been going up for Artemis. She's starting to sway. Only the fact that Apollo is fighting for the Trojans is keeping her from switching completely."

"So... we're almost on the same side?"

"Somewhat."

Perseus smiled and sat there for the next couple of seconds before taking a deep breath. Instead of saying anything, he just continued staring at the Iris-message.

"What did you want to ask?" asked Zoë suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were going to ask something," she said. "What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment before deciding to ask her. "You remember when you laughed at me when I told you that I could have broken that promise I made to you? Well, Achilles thought I haven't broken it yet, and you seem to think that as well... And I was wondering... Have I broke my promise to you?"

"_Remember_ what you promised me yourself," she said. "If it is so important to you to make it up to me for what you have done, remember it yourself. If you can't, then it isn't important to you. But the fact that you're trying makes me feel a lot better." A warm smile graced her lips. "The Hunters just have to get used to you, that's all. And you know, I can't help but think of those days facing the gorgons. Remember when they came to us and nearly destroyed us?"

He had a feeling that she was talking about their kiss. "Yes," he replied.

"I really think that Aphrodite's trying to fuel those emotions again," she said. "I mean, they've always been there, hiding. But now they seem more prevalent. Do you feel that? Do you think Aphrodite's trying to get revenge on Lady Artemis? By creating a love with her lieutenant and another man?"

"I do feel them sometimes," he admitted. "And... I hope Lady Artemis finds out it _is_ Aphrodite. I don't want it to be ourselves."

"Neither do I."

"Not that I mean it in a bad way," the both of them said simultaneously. They flushed.

"Um... well, I'll speak to you soon, Zoë," Perseus said.

"Goodbye, Percy."

Then she swiped her hand through the mist and the image dissolved.

* * *

The ships were ready to sail. The soldiers were nearly done packing everything, and not a moment too soon. Tomorrow was the day that fighting supposed to resume after "Achilles' funeral."

Achilles had already been given a funeral, his body already buried. The Greeks were still lamenting, but were mostly reserving their energy for the sack of Troy that was oncoming. They were doing this in his honor anyways. And for the gods.

Perseus loaded the Myrmidons onto their ships, sending most of the men all the way back to Argos and then to Mycenae. Phoenix would lead a small contingent of fifty Myrmidons into the city to help destroy it. Tents were packed up, food supplies were put into ice boxes, and armour and equipment were stocked in the very interior of the storage deck of each ship. Many of the ships rendered useless at the end as many men had died, so instead, they burned them as offerings to Poseidon and the gods who favored the Greeks.

It was at sunset that the Greek ships were ready to leave for Tenedos. Agamemnon set sail and led the Greek down, leaving Sinon, Odysseus, Diomedes, Menelaus, Menestheus, Podarces, Perseus and a few other men behind.

"You know what you must do, Sinon?" asked Odysseus.

"Yes, my lord," replied the loyal soldier.

"Good. We are now ready to enter the Trojan Horse."

He was the first one to climb up the ropes and crawl through the trapdoor to get inside the giant wooden horse. Then, one by one, the soldiers climbed up into the horse, quietly thumping against the empty carcass of the wooden horse.

Perseus was last. He took one last look at the Aegean Sea, checked to make sure his weapons were there, and closed the trap door.

All they needed now was for the Trojans to take the bait.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	19. The Fall of Troy

**OH. MY. GOODNESS! You must be thinking that I'm lying about having more work to do, but seriously, this weekend, I don't have to wake up _that_ early, so I literally spent up to 6 A.M. yesterday (Saturday) working on the first half of this chapter. Now, I've worked up until Sunday morning on this chapter. Jeez. Most parts may seem rushed about this... but that's the point. I feel that if I expand too much on this, it will become to boring. Get to the point instead of lingering around, right? Gods, I'm so tired. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm not going to write too much because I feel like passing out right now, but let's just say I'd rather post this now rather than later.**

**WARNING! READ THIS PLEASE!  
**

**PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE RATED M. FOR MODERATORS AND READERS ALIKE, PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE RATED M! IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS AND TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT "T," THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T READ AND/OR ARE STUPID!**

**WARNING! READ ABOVE**** PLEASE!**

**I've almost reached 100 votes on my poll. Keep 'em coming, though people seem to like Nico as mysterious and not involved in lovey-dovey stuff.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER? NICO OR BIANCA!**

**Most of you are probably going to answer Nico, but I don't care. Just tell me. Also, the short story thing is coming along. I don't want to spoil too much, but let's just say that those stories will be pre-written and released once a week, not to jumbled everything at once. Whenever I finish the main short stories, I will update them once a week. I will decided whether I want to include fan-proposed short stories.**

**Wow... look in my previous sentence "I will decided..." My grammar is terrible. And I'm too tired to even go back and change it. Yet I'm still typing this. I'm crazy aren't I. Don't ask me to drink coffee. I've tried that... it doesn't help me and I hate the taste of coffee, tbh.**

**So, either way, short story thing is coming along. I've already started planning the Second Titanomachy... and the story I'm going to write for school, I may put that on FanFiction... just adding in Percy as the main character. Though... I don't think it really fits under this category. We'll see the reception that it gets...**

**I mean, like for my "On the Run" series, 400 people favorite it... but then barely half favorite the next in the series because for some reason, people don't like reading author's notes or cannot read at all. Anyways, I'm just glad pretty much the entire core of the audience of "The Argonauts" has followed this "Trojan War" continuation of the series.**

**I SWEAR, IF I DON'T SEE YOU AT LEAST FOLLOWING OR REVIEWING THE NEXT STORY, I'M SENDING YOU A MESSAGE! AND THEN YOU CAN TELL ME WHY YOU HATE THE NEXT STORY.**

**In any case, I'm dead tired, so I'm signing out for tonight. Thanks for reading... and if you don't enjoy it.. oh well. Nighty night.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Fall of Troy**

Through the wood, Perseus heard everything that occurred outside. For the first dozen hours the men lay there as still as possible, sometimes shuffling to adjust themselves. They didn't utter a single word; no one even dared to whisper.

They heard the burning of what remained of the Greek camp by Sinon and the start of a campfire. Perseus could smell the smoke, though the fire didn't seem that close. If the Trojan Horse caught fire, all the men inside would die in their attempt to trick their way into the city of Troy.

Through the peepholes, the men decided that the Trojan had finally shown up at around midday, around lunch time. There was a large envoy, and the sounds of clanking armor and weapons signified an army of any size approaching.

Perseus hoped Sinon was ready. Because Perseus sure was ready. And so was Odysseus. And Menelaus. And Diomedes. And Podarces. And Menestheus.

This was their defining moment. When the Trojans questioned Sinon, they could only hope that they would take the bait that he would lay out for them. If they took the bait, they would seal their fate and the city of Troy would be doomed to fall.

Voices became clearer as the Trojan approached as well. Perseus heard the voice of King Priam arguing with the voice of another unknown man. Perhaps it was Helenus. It wasn't very familiar to him, so he couldn't decipher the speaker.

"A horse," said King Priam. "What is there a need for a horse? Knock down the gates and check the entire camp for signs of hiding Greeks."

"This does not look promising," said the other man. "We should turn back now before we are lured into a trap. There has to be some way that we can just let the Greeks fade away. They have sailed off. That is clear enough."

Then there was the sound of something crashing into the wooden gates of the wall that had been constructed around the Greek camp. Perseus couldn't tell if the Trojans were just using manpower and their shields or they had actually brought a log to ram the gates with. Either way, it did not take them very long to smash their way into the gates.

"Search the camp!" ordered a familiar voice: Helen. "I know the Greeks better than any of you. They will have a plan to trick us. Odysseus will be the one."

"What will we do about the horse?" asked a man.

"Shut up, Laocoön!" exclaimed the king. "Look!"

They had spotted Sinon. It was hard to see out of the horse's body, but Perseus guessed that Sinon was just sitting by the fire, minding his own business. The arrival of the Trojans would be no surprise to him as it was a part of his facade.

"Who is that by the fire?" asked Laocoön.

"Trojan guard!" called Priam. "Interrogate that man!"

There was some shuffling of armour, clanking past the horse towards Sinon. They sought out the man who tended to the fire like Hestia would, the very first child of Kronos and Rhea. She tended to be the most peaceful and what some would call "The Last Olympian" for she was true to heart.

The only difference was that Sinon wasn't imitating Hestia. He was imitating Hermes, using his slyness and trickery to form lies that were believable. That was Sinon's only goal. He was an _essential_ part of this plan, and if the Trojans didn't believe him, it would be the final stand by the Greeks. They would never take down Troy without getting into their walls.

But to Perseus, he was itching to just jump out and end what he had come here for. He had come to kill Helen, nothing else. For a woman like her, sleeping with _many_ men (as Perseus had known her to do), she didn't deserve any mercy. Not like the Hunters.

He went against every instinct in his body, all of them shouting "Kill her now!"

"Later," whispered Odysseus.

He knew exactly what Odysseus was talking about. He would get the chance to kill Helen later. But thousands of innocent lives would be lost. He knew he could do something about it. Prevent the Greeks from burning Troy to the ground, men, women and children alike.

"Sir!" a Trojan commander said boldly. "What happen to the Greeks and what is this horse?"

There was no answer from anybody. "What are those engravings on the side of the horse? What are they meant for? What are they supposed to signify?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Sinon calmly. "_For their return home, the Greeks dedicate this offering to Athena._ The Greeks have fled. Nine years full of casualties have been too much for them and they wish to leave. They respect you, Trojans. They admire your battle strength, battle tactics and your marvelous walls. However, they must be returning home, so they offer this horse to Athena and hope she allows safe passage. It's too bad Odysseus wanted to sacrifice me instead."

"Excuse me," Perseus heard Priam say. "Did you just say that Odysseus wanted to sacrifice _you_?"

"Oh, yes." He could imagine Sinon nodding. "Odysseus captured me as a prisoner in the first year of the war. Ever since then, we've been rivals. So, he figured that sacrificing me to the gods would suffice to please the gods and please his happiness, for you see, I made his life bitter. I ran, though, when I found out."

"The Greeks tried sacrificing you?" asked an outraged Laocoön.

"To the gods, yes. I ran to the swamps down between Kolonai and Pedasus. Odysseus never found me there. I knew him well enough to not fall for his tricks. I even stayed there when he buried the area I was in with giant piles of mud and threw fire into it. I never budged. After many futile attempts, I heard them leave. I stayed in the swamp for a few more days before coming here to find this giant horse awaiting some company. So, this morning, I set a fire to enjoy the celebration of the Greek invasion fleet leaving! Oh, what a grand day this is!"

An uproar of cheering came from the Trojan troops.

"The Greeks are finally gone!" cried one soldier.

"I'm not so sure..." muttered Laocoön.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out from somewhere: "Odysseus, my love! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!" Suddenly, the voice changed. "Diomedes? Oh, are you there, my wonder?"

"I found a note written by a man named Perseus," continued Sinon, interrupting the womanly voices. "It said that the Greeks had built this horse so big that the Trojans would not be able to take this into their city in hopes that it would atone for what has been done to the temple of Athena at Dardanus. He noted that Odysseus was an arrogant man who wanted nothing but to sacrifice a man for his own personal revenge. However, he also noted his own eagerness to end the life of a young woman named Helen. If the news was correct, Paris has passed away?"

"Yes," replied Priam somberly. "He has faded to the Underworld, killed by an arrow that shattered a rib. Into a million pieces it seemed to have gone, one piercing his heart. Many were sad to hear of the deaths of two Trojan princes. But at least we still have Helen and Deiphobus." He said it without that enthusiasm that signified good leaders. They had lost a good king in Hector and a good advisee in Paris, but Helenus and Deiphobus were obvious disappointments.

"And this Perseus mentions a woman named Brisēís being found dead near Mount Ida, killed by Trojan archers. He hopes the gods take revenge on them for the betrayal of one of their own. Brisēís was a Trojan, yet she wasn't accepted back into her family like Cassandra was. And Cassandra, he hopes, is living her life out happily. He says she is a beautiful young woman and has the potential of becoming a great queen.

"Yet there is more. I read something torn up. It looks old, like really old. There is mention of Jason and the Argonauts, but I found it in the small collection of notes that was left behind."

Perseus looked surprised. He thought he had sacrificed his glory through that journal years ago. How had Sinon known that he had kept a journal? Maybe it was just a guess and the man didn't actually know that Perseus had made a journal about his adventures with the Argonauts.

"The last thing I found was a note saying that the Greeks prayed to the goddess Athena for a safe haven back in Greece. To never be attacked by the Trojans on their own homeland. That was also a part of the horse offering."

"That will gladly be accepted," muttered another man.

"So, the Greeks have departed?" asked Priam. "They will be here no more? We will not have to fight them any longer in battles that we are sure to lose?"

"Father, you cannot possibly think that this is all true," said Helenus, speaking up for the first time. "You have heard some predict that the Troy will fall at the hands of a vengeful Greek. I also believe that and the Greeks have come. This is our end. Do not bring this horse into the city. If we fall, we will postpone it. We need more time to prepare the evacuation of the city."

"They're in the horse," Helen said suddenly. "They have to be. There is nowhere else that they could be hiding."

"I've checked the horse," said Sinon. "Those ropes hang loosely and will fall if you try to climb them. There isn't a single door or opening in this horse either. There is nowhere where the Greeks can hide."

"O, how mad and miserable you all are," Laocoön said. "Do you not know who our enemy is? Achilles has gone. Ajax is dead. No other leader is fit enough to lead them after Agamemnon's years of failures. Except for one. Odysseus. He is cunning and guile. But those are not good qualities. He is an evil, a devil sent from Hades to destroy Troy. Burn the horse, I say!"

There was silent for a split second before the ground began rumbling. The Greek warriors inside of the Trojan Horse had to hold on tightly or their cover would be blown. Perseus could tell this was not a creation from his father. This earthquake wasn't his anger.

Then came the bloodcurdling cry from Laocoön. He screamed as if no pain had ever hit him before. The screams rang across the ocean and deserted camp like horns. Everyone within audible distance would be able to feel his pain with him. But Perseus knew he couldn't feel any pity. He reminded himself that death _had _to occur. As every moment passed, humans... mortals... had to eventually fade into black. He tried recalling back to what his father told him during his quest with the Argonauts.

_There _is_ glory in death._

So badly, then, Perseus had wanted that glory. It was from being out on the sea. He wanted recognition for what he went through as a young child. Yet... now that he really thought about it, did he want recognition among all creatures? Monsters and mortals? Gods and Titans? To be known by everyone? Or was it better that he helped those who could get recognition? Would it be better to live and let others die or die and save many?

_To sacrifice the world to save a loved one_, a voice whispered in his mind. _You think you know what is best... the grey-eyed goddess curses the son of Acoetes. The bait will be taken._

He shook his head and broke out of his thoughts.

"Laocoön?" asked Priam. "Are you all right?"

"My sons!" cried the man. "Where are you? Everything has darkened! Blackness has consumed the world!"

"No, father!" replied a younger, stronger voice. "You are blind!"

"A curse from the gods?" asked Priam.

"That does not matter!" Laocoön shouted. "In every case, Helen must not fall into the hands of our enemy. She is to marry Deiphobus now, to wed your fourth son. This horse will ultimately lead to her death and Troy's as well. Our city will fall just as Dardanus has fallen, just as Lyrnessus and Kolonai and Pedasus!"

"Dardanus was taken at its weakest point," countered Aeneas. "It was taken by the Myrmidons, who are the fiercest warriors of the world. They were led by Achilles, one of the best combatants that I have ever heard of. But he is dead now and so is their spirit. It is obvious that this horse was sacrificed by the Greeks for their departure. They will not attack the city. Their morale is far too low."

It was quite the opposite.

"Even so," the son of Acoetes continued, "this horse signifies our doom. Why would they build it in the form of a horse instead of an owl, to personify Athena?"

"To pray to Poseidon as well," replied Deiphobus. "The horse is his sacred animal."

"That is not the point!" yelled Laocoön. "The horse is also our symbolic animal! This is deception! This is all a trick! This is complete madness!"

With that last syllable, everything rang out into silence for what seemed like eternity. Then, he said as his last line, "Do not trust the Horse, Trojans. Whatever it is, I fear the Greeks, even bearing gifts."

Perseus heard the sound of a weapon being picked up and something slamming into the belly of the horse. Odysseus whispered, "Do not move a muscle!"

And in those heart-pounding seconds, waiting to see Priam's judgement of whether to destroy the Horse, a huge bellow came up from the sea. Perseus heard someone scream "Sea serpent!" and then the sounds of a screaming Laocoön and his sons reached the Greeks' ears. It was nerve-racking and heart-pounding.

With another loud bellow, the "sea serpent" dove back into the sea, making waves wash onto the shores of the beach of Troy and causing silence to envelop the shocked Trojan bystanders. No one seemed to have expected that.

"Please, my lord!" cried Helen. "This is a trick! Do not believe what has just happened! There are Greeks inside there. My old husband is in there, Menelaus! Listen, I'll prove it."

Then came the sounds of different women, each of them the wives of each man inside. Most barely resisted the sounds of their pleading wives, but one, Anticlus, moved to call back. Odysseus reacted quickly and covered his mouth. As Anticlus struggled, Odysseus had the nerve to snap the Greek soldier's neck. There was a quiet yet sickening crunch as he killed Anticlus.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his words echoing in the empty belly of the horse. "I had to."

"Percy!" came the cry from Cassandra. "This is actually me, not Helen! Please, don't be in there. Think of the consequences of you doing this! All the men and women dying! Remember you telling me about Zoë? Would she want this of you? To become a slaughterer of children and innocent lives? Please give up!"

Perseus closed his eyes and breathed deeply but as quietly as possible. He tried to shrug off those words, but having talked to her for nine years, she knew a lot more about him than he would have liked to imagine.

He caught the look of Odysseus, who was shooting him a look of warning. Perseus nodded back, knowing that he wasn't going to reply.

"Just... if you are in there... convince Odysseus to leave! Convince him to give up now so that the death of thousands of men and women do not have to happen. Think of what it would be like in our perspective. Think of Athens or Sparta or Mycenae. What if the Trojans were sieging one of those cities? Would you not want to protect it with your last breath? Please, Percy."

He still did not answer, despite how much he wanted to explain everything to her.

"There is no one in there," Priam said. "Bring the Horse back into the city. Give Sinon some good accommodations and let the partying commence. The Greeks have fled. They have lost this war."

* * *

The partying lasted for hours, the lyres and horns blowing as the city celebrated. Outside of the Horse, a sense of relief washed over the citizens of Troy. They thought that the war was finally over and that they would never have to hide away from the attacking Greek soldiers ever again.

In a way, they were right. They would never have to hide away from attacking Greeks. They would fall quickly to their swords, spears or the fire. It would be horrible.

Perseus could smell the strong odour of wine, stenching up the stinky insides of the wooden horse. It truly smelled like animal guts inside the horse.

But as time passed, the noise level from the citizens of Troy decreased. Children would have had to have gone to bed by now, and those left would be too drunk to truly notice anything abnormal happening. Still, Perseus and Odysseus agreed that they should wait just a little bit more. Until the streets were near silent.

"Podarces," said Odysseus quietly. "Go out first when I say go. Make sure you do not move, but when we clear the area we are in, take your bronze armour off and run to the front gates of Troy. Make sure no one sees you. If you encounter someone, kill them."

"Yes, sir."

Everything fell into silence once again. They were all trying to tell if the streets were near empty. There were the sounds of dull fires whimpering, ready to die out. There were the sounds of snoring men, none sounding awake. Then they heard it. It was the call of an owl. Odysseus immediately froze, but Perseus knew what that was.

"A sign from Athena," he said hoarsely. "Go Podarces."

Protesilaus' brother immediately sprang forward and opened the trapdoor. He leaned outside, grabbed the rope and began repelling down. As soon as he moved out of sight, those closest to the trapdoor followed him out. Making sure that they couldn't be heard, those in the courtyard of Troy were immediately slaughtered in their sleep.

The Greek intruders gathered at the foot of the Trojan Horse. All eyes turned to Odysseus, even Perseus', to see what the King of Ithaca ordered next. The son of Laërtes looked at all of the men standing before him.

"This is it, my friends, my lords, my men." He said the words with a booming confidence that only he could do in a quiet voice. "Podarces, go! The rest, split up. Some go help Sinon light the fire. Make sure Agamemnon is ready to attack. The rest must look for Apollo's temples to destroy."

"I'm going after Helen," Menelaus growled.

"As well as I," Perseus added. "We each have our set duties."

"Go... but go _my_ way. Not Menelaus'."

"What do you mean?" asked the King of Sparta angrily. "Not _my_ way?"

"He means Helen is going to be up in the palace," Perseus explained. "We're going to have to go in stealthily and healthily, not loud and proud."

"As long as I get my revenge on Helen," Menelaus said, "I am okay with going any way you like."

"Right, let's go."

Immediately, right when Podarces left to the front gates, which were quite a ways away, Perseus and Menelaus immediately went up to the palace that stood atop Troy's city-center. It wasn't long before they reached the top, though guards stood there sleepily. Perseus took advantage of their tiredness and let two precisely shot arrows fly. Both arrows caught their recipients right through their throats. Neither of them uttered a sound.

"Move their bodies into the shadows," Perseus ordered Menelaus.

It was odd, a peasant ordering a king, but Menelaus happily obliged. He knew from the very beginning that the son of Poseidon was a dangerous enemy. He knew that being his ally would mean good things. Plus, he was well aware of the vengeance that Perseus felt towards the Trojans. Paris may have died, but Helen also needed to perish, if not by his hands, Menelaus' hands.

They sneaked into the palace and kept an eye out for any guards looming about. They kept quiet, tip-toeing around the palace. That was until they reached a point where they had no choice but to take out the guards. Perseus hesitated for a moment, but Menelaus immediately surged forward. Luckily, there were only two.

Menelaus crept up from behind them and motioned for Perseus to join him. As soon as Perseus moved with catching distance, he knocked one out with a swift hand slice to the neck and grabbed the other, covering his mouth. Perseus caught the first guard and moved him to the side of the hall. Taking a wine bottle that he took from the courtyard, he placed it in the hands of the first guard to make it seem as though he fell unconscious from the alcohol.

Menelaus held the other guard tightly and firmly, whispering quietly to him, "Will you tell us where Helen is?"

The guard nodded, evidently scared for his life.

"You promise?"

He nodded again.

"If you shout out just a little bit, I swear to the gods that I will snap your neck like a twig. Do you swear to the Styx?"

The guard nodded shakily, nearly in tears from the frightening threats. The King of Sparta let go so the guard could speak. The guard spoke shakily: "She's through this door to the right, down the hall, turn a left, and the room at the end of that hall."

"Good," spoke Menelaus in a cold voice. "If you're wrong, you'll be woken up and immediately find yourself in the House of Hades. Sweet dreams."

The King of Sparta covered the guard's mouth and repeatedly hit him on the temple until he fell unconscious. Wiping his hands, he looked at Perseus. "Ready to go?"

The son of Poseidon nodded. "You first. I'll sweep."

Menelaus took the lead, going down the right door hall. There were no obstacles. The next left turn he saw, he turned. There were also no guards. Then, at the end of the hall, was a magnificent double door that clearly led into the room of a royal. Both of them stood side by side at the double door, and at the same time, slammed their way into the room. As the guard had told them, Helen was inside, being raped by Deiphobus.

She was clearly struggling, but his mouth was over her mouth, and only muffled noises were heard from her. Just then, there was an explosion from way outside of the palace, clearly a sign of the Greek invasion.

Deiphobus whirled around only to be met by Menelaus' spear. It was thrust into his heart before he could say a single word.

"Menelaus!" cried Helen gleefully, as if she were being rescued.

"Stay away from me, you whore!" he roared, not even looking at her. "Do you think that merely because the one you loved, Paris, is dead that you can come running back to me? That I will welcome you back with open arms? Well, here is something that you should note, _Helen_. Your death will be my only pleasure."

"What are you doing in here?" growled a voice from behind them. Aeneas was standing there with no armour at all. He was joined by an astonished Priam.

Just then, a cloaked figure ran past Menelaus and Perseus, a dagger in her nimble hands.

Immediately, the King of Sparta charged after her, running right past the two in front of them. Perseus followed suit, though not before body slamming Aeneas into the wall. Chasing after Menelaus and Helen, they weaved through the palace as Arachne would weave her tapestry. It was a long time later when she ran out of the palace, and not a moment too soon. Aeneas and a few Trojans were on his tail, ready to kill. Perseus managed to shut the door on them and set fire to the entrance before resuming his chase of the former Queen of Sparta.

At that moment, he got a good look at the rest of the city. It seemed as though it were glowing in the night sky, buildings and temples burning. However, only temples of Apollo and Aphrodite were burning at that moment. The rest were mostly shops and houses.

The screams of the Trojans pierced the night sky in harmony with the battle cries of the Greeks. They were as one, in sync, symphonic. Yet terror definitely stood out as the main emotion of everyone. The Greeks felt terrorizing; the Trojans felt terrorized.

Chaos was brimming out amongst the city, like a fire quickly catching from one thing to another... which was exactly what was happening. Perseus saw women carrying children away, trying to escape the brutality of the bloodthirsty Greek forces. Most never succeeded. Most died trying.

There were things unimaginably cruel that it was horrifying to watch. Perseus knew that this was something no child should ever have to watch or endure. There was a pregnant woman who was attacked by a group of five Greek warriors. Pinning her up against the wall, the tore her robes open and reached up into her uterus. The unborn baby inside was torn out, tearing at the mother's skin. Her screams, as loud and piercing as they were, were not the loudest that could be seen.

The sack of skin that was yet to be a baby was thrown brutally into the fire, and the throat of the mother was slit. She was left there to die on her own.

There were men, teenage boys, who were caught by the barbaric Greek forces. They forced him to the ground, cut open his chest and used his own ribs to pierce his heart. Bloodcurdling screams were heard everywhere. Some of the invading forces were into the killing so much that they devoured the blood and organs of their enemies.

Another man had his guts cut out of his body, spilling across the ground. Others had their heads burned, yet no other part of their body entered the fire. Some were beaten to death with their own cut-off limbs. The male babies would have their chubby necks snapped and have their bodies thrown into the fires of the burning city.

Gruesome images filled Perseus' mind as he chased Menelaus.

They ran through nearly the entire city when Menelaus caught Helen in the main courtyard, right at the foot of the Trojan Horse.

"I have you now!" bellowed the King of Sparta.

Perseus turned around and saw Agamemnon, King of Mycenae, running up the street to watch his brother kill Helen once and for all. There were some Trojan maids who had been caught as well, watching fearfully as three of the most powerful Greek soldiers appeared in their presence.

But when Perseus turned back to Menelaus, he noticed that the King of Sparta was being seduced by the naked Helen. She was holding him close, caressing his armoured arm. He watched in slow motion as she reached down for her dagger. A name flashed in his mind: _Katropis_.

"Menelaus! It's a trap!" he yelled.

But it was too late. Helen drove Katropis into Menelaus' shoulder, down towards his heart. Stunned, he collapsed to the ground. Immediately, Helen grabbed her cloak and went to slaughter every maid that was around her. Perseus thought he saw a glint in her eye that looked of madness.

"NO!" screamed Agamemnon. "Menelaus!"

Both he and Perseus knelt down at the dying king's side. Menelaus coughed blood. "That slut," he coughed. "I swear to the gods that she has to die."

"You cannot be dying," sobbed the King of Mycenae. "You... you cannot be dying."

"This is the end, brother," said Menelaus. "I should have seen that coming. Kill her, Perseus. For me, for every Greek that has died in this war. We did not lose thousands of men to let Helen escape unharmed. Hunt her down to the edges of the world."

"She will die here," he promised.

"Good," the king sighed. With every word he spoke, he seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. He looked pale and blood seeped out of his wound just as blood had seeped out of Achilles' wound. Perseus remembered Nestor's bloody wound, and Ajax's self-inflicted one. "Take your revenge on Troy. Make the city fall. You... you are the king of... of Mycenae. You... will... destroy... Troy... You... are... my..." Menelaus was nearly silent. "Brother."

The last word was uttered so quietly that the both of them barely heard it. But those were Menelaus' last words. Agamemnon dug his face into Menelaus' armour, sobbing for his dead brother in the middle of the chaos.

Perseus looked up to see the bodies of the dead maids. They all had their throats slit at the hands of Helen. She was a murderer, not only of men but of innocent, young women. That was a double strike for the daughter of Zeus. He cared not of her ancestry but of her merits. He knew he had a duty to do for Menelaus.

Grabbing his bow, he sprinted in the direction where he had last seen Helen run into. As he turned down more streets, he realized this section of the city was entirely burning. Helen would have been crazy to go down here. Then he remembered the glint in her eye.

Crazily, he dove into a burning building to cut through. Just as he hopped out the other side, the building crumbled behind him, sending ash and debris flying. But it wasn't a complete failure. He caught a glimpse of Helen, who seemed to notice him just at that same time.

Sprinting after her, he turned on his top gear, sprinting as if he were into a burning forest. As a burning building fell into his path ahead, he leaped over the fire as if somersaulting over a burning log. Helen wasn't far ahead, though like a madwoman, she dove right through a burning building. It collapsed as she entered, but there was no doubt that she had gotten through to the other side. Instead of collapsing forward, that building had collapsed on itself, a mountain of burning rubble in his path. He dove through the building next to it and leaped out the other side. He saw Helen turn the corner down to his right. She was a lot closer now.

He turned the corner only to find that it was a dead end. He looked around desperately to see where Helen had gone. At the last second, he noticed a small window that she had probably climbed through. Cursing, he turned back and ran around the long way.

Just as he turned onto the street he expected Helen to be at, he crashed into a small, running figure. They tumbled forward, and to Perseus' surprise, Helen managed to recover first. She ran away, knowing who he was.

Perseus reached for his bow, but to his dismay, it had shattered, just as his previous bow had been destroyed when Aeneas attacked him so long ago. Then he noticed something on the ground. It was a silver bow.

"Apollo, master of the silver bow," Perseus muttered. "Or silver, the Hunters of... Artemis!"

On instinct, he ran towards it and knocked at arrow. Just as Helen reached an intersection, he let an arrow fly. Running over to her, nearly tripped on something. Looking down, he saw Helen's dagger, Katropis. Picking it up, he made his way over to the fallen woman, an arrow impaled in her thigh.

Tears fell from her eyes, both hands clutching her bare leg. He immediately turned her over, making her teary eyes face her.

"All I wanted was to marry someone I loved!" she screamed, her frustrations coming over her. "I loved Paris! Can you not relate to that? I've heard your stories. Travelling the world with a girl you loved but gave away! What is the crime in that?"

"Not everyone can get what they want," he sneered, his voice louder than the fires raging around them.

"Like you would know," she said. "You're but a cruel, heartless man who desires nothing but to kill a woman who left her homeland out of love. Is that not what Medea did for Jason? Is that not what Ariadne did for Theseus? But Paris treated me like I was only woman in the world."

"He loved you as much as he did his first wife and the women he bedded with before you," he snarled. "Aphrodite can start a love, but it is up to the person to decide whether they love them or not."

"And that is exactly what I did!"

"But sometimes, you have to choose to give up your love for the greater good," he retorted.

"Love is more important than anything else in the world," she screamed, her voice cracking. "You would know that too if you loved your woman like Paris loved—"

"I gave her up because it was better for the both of us!" Perseus bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Do you think I don't regret what I did? But what if I hadn't done that? Achilles would not be half the warrior has was when he died. You could have been married to our son instead of Menelaus, and maybe you wouldn't prance off for Paris! Then what? No one will ever remember us. Everything has its benefits and its doubts, but sometimes it is better to give something up that selfishly keep it. I've learned that from my time as an Argonaut. I was a spoiled and annoying child. I wanted everything the way I saw things. I was an idealist. But what am I now. I know that now I cannot control everyone's fate. Since that is my fatal flaw, I will never be able to get rid of it, but I am at least aware and conscious of the choices I make! You are a fool!"

"And you'd rather have an entire city burn, countless men, women and children dying than allowing me to peacefully love another man? You've seen what your own kind have done. And you support them? Cassandra might as well be raped at this very moment. Yet you care less about her than my death? What kind of being are you?"

Perseus froze at her words. A million thoughts raced through his mind at once. Those things were true. He had immediately resolved this whole thing as just killing Helen. He had forgot that Cassandra had been accepted back into Troy. What was happening to her at that very moment? The images of the horrifying things that the Greek soldiers were doing to the Trojan citizens flashed in his mind.

Looking down at Helen, he slowly slit her throat, not killing her, but letting her feel the pain as she died. Feeling conflicted, his mind went into autopilot. He felt another force enter him, something that felt powerful. He felt more connected to the gods as ever. But most of all, he felt as though he were the gods' wrath.

Slowly breaking into a running speed, he began to reach the part of the town where Greek soldiers were murdering men and boys everywhere they went. The women and girls were captured as slaves. And running on autopilot, Aegis and Anaklusmos were out in a split second. Before Perseus knew what was happening, ten dead Greeks lay at his feet.

He wasn't even done.

Perseus ran to the acropolis and ran up its side, Greek soldiers storming the palace and raiding its wealth. He saw as a couple of them tore Hector's son away from Andromache.

"Astyanax!" she cried.

"Let me go!" the boy wailed.

"Neoptolemus' orders!" shouted the head man, holding Andromache back. "Throw him over!"

And without a moment's hesitation, Astyanax was thrown off the side of the acropolis, the boy screaming. Not a second later, he was joined by three other Greeks. The head man lay dead at a horrified-looking Andromache's feet.

"My son," she wept.

Feeling pity and sorrow for Hector's wife, Perseus suddenly snapped out of his vengeful wrath. It was almost as if a switch had been flicked and he became normal again. He grabbed her carefully by the shoulders and led her down the acropolis. At the bottom, he saw Aeneas with his own wife, child and father, ready to escape the burning city.

Making a last second decision, he shouted, "Aeneas!"

The son of Venus turned and faced the son of Poseidon with fear. But Perseus was in no mood to kill Aeneas. The weight of Helen's words had spurned him against his own people. At this very moment, he knew which word he was breaking. It truly wasn't Zoë's oath he was disregarding. It was the oath to the gods and Chiron. He was no longer the _Prostatis Hellas_.

"Take Andromache!" he yelled. "Leave the city! Settle on Ausonia! Far to the west, away from Greece and Troy! Leave!"

Without another word, he gently pushed Andromache forward and ran back up the acropolis. Easily forgetting what had just happened, he focused his attention on his current problem: Neoptolemus. He knew he should have killed the kid a long time ago, but he never expected him to be a problem of such caliber.

The switch in his brain went off again and his anger seemed to multiply by a thousand times. Running through the palace, he killed anyone in his way that was wearing armour until he found himself in the Senate Room. Priam was being repeatedly stabbed through the stomach by a merciless Neoptolemus.

The King of Troy saw the son of Poseidon one last time before his vision turned black and his soul left with Thanatos. Immediately, Perseus cut down any Greek that tried to protect Neoptolemus. Then, with pure anger, he hurled his sword as if throwing a spear. Forgetting that it was a sword, the son of Achilles tried grabbing the weapon out of midair. Many of his fingers were cut off and he howled in pain.

Perseus lunged forward and knocked the son of Achilles off balance. He grabbed his throat and slammed his head against the marble floor repeatedly. "I am ashamed to know you are Achilles' son," he growled. "You are a worthless piece of junk. You dare disgrace the body of a _king_? I will show you mutilation!"

Pulling Neoptolemus up, he spun the son of Achilles around and began crushing his windpipe. The grandson of Thetis was losing oxygen and he couldn't breathe. His face was getting red, slowly turning to blue and purple as time passed. Then, with a sickening crunch, Perseus crushed Neoptolemus' neck in his grasp so hard that blood began spurting out.

In violent rage, Perseus picked Anaklusmos back up and ran out of the Senate Room. He ran out of the palace and towards the nearest temple, a temple for Athena.

Inside, he saw Lesser Ajax raping Cassandra, the very girl he had given back to Troy. Without even thinking, he lashed out at Lesser Ajax, stabbing him mercilessly until he was certain he could not make out the dead man's face anymore.

"Percy!" she cried out, hugging him. His face of anger slowly dissipated into one of comforting, and he hugged her back. He had seen her naked before, so it didn't really bother him that she was really digging herself into him. His bloody armour must have been warm from fresh Greek blood.

"Get some clothing on," he told her. "Then, run to the ships. Try to find Aeneas. If you cannot, then go with a Greek man back to Greece before escaping his grasp and fleeing to Ausonia. You will find refuge there, I'm sure of it."

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"To punish the Greeks for what they have done," he said. He felt the anger bubbling inside of him. "They dare to burn the temples of the gods..."

Mesmerized, and in a trance, he slowly made his way out of the temple of Athena. He and Cassandra drifted apart as he killed every armoured man in sight. He left the defenseless alone. Twirling, turning, slashing, hacking and stabbing, he slowly made his way around the city and outside the walls, driving Greeks back to the ships that they had landed earlier.

Everything passed by in a blur, the night sky slowly changing to morning. Perseus could still hear the screams of the Trojan citizens and could still smell the smoky fire rising from the rubble of Troy, but he wasn't sure whether it was all his imagination.

He didn't feel any cut on him whatsoever, and he swore he could have seen a man he cut down have pits of fire for eyes. Rage devoured him, just like vengeance had devoured Achilles. Slowly, as the numbing pain of Helen's words eased into his brain, he seemed to realize what he had done. First, he remembered the slaughter of Trojans and Greeks alike to his sword. He remembered the surprise and the shock of the Greek commanders at his rage. Second, he remembered the terrifying things he'd done with those dead corpses. He did the very things that he thought he was doing justice for: throwing bodies into fire, playing with beheaded heads and bodies, and even more.

He reached the beach, a trail of dead soldiers behind him, and though the battle still raged in the city, the anger inside of Perseus suddenly and completely evaporated. The guilt and sorrow of what he'd just done hit him.

"Stop him!" he heard a female voice shout from behind him.

He dropped to his knees and looked at the dead body that lay in front of him. The damage that had been done...

Tears welled in Perseus' eyes. "What kind of monster am I?" he shouted. "What have I done?"

He tore his breastplate off and raised Anaklusmos. "Better to die than live dishonourably," he said. "To atone for what I have done to you, gods of Olympus!"

But just as he was about to stab himself, a hard kick sent Anaklusmos flying out of his hand and into the ocean. He felt someone, a smaller and slimmer figure wrap herself around him. She shouted, "Lock him! Paralyze him!"

Not even looking to see who it was, he summoned a huge wave to flood the beach, sending the person grappling onto him further up onto the beach. Perseus saw Anaklusmos by his feet, and reaching out to grab it, he plunged the blade deep into his abdomen. It pierced his back, the sharpness protruding on the other side of his body. He cursed in pain before tearing the sword out and collapsing to the sandy ground.

He felt someone crawl up towards him and hold his wound. The image of a very beautiful girl with long, silky black hair appeared over him. She had coppery-like skin and volcanic black eyes. Anxiety sparkled in her eyes, which made him smile.

He saw her lips move, but there was no sound. He couldn't hear a thing. He felt a little weaker than usual, and numbness enveloped him far too easily. Blood loss, he knew was happening. There was absolutely no doubt. His mind, feeling like it was racing as quickly as Arion, finally settled on relax.

At least he would be able to see Achilles. Maybe the gods would punish him for the carnage he caused, but at least he would be able to apologize. He would be able to see Achilles at least once.

He felt himself reach up to the girl's face, which was fading, and gently caressed it. Darkness began to envelope him. A lone salt tear fell into his slightly parted mouth, before he lightly tapped the girl's nose.

Then everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	20. Aftershocks

**Filler chapter alert. Busy. Can't talk. Like it, hate it... tell me. Yay! Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Aftershocks**

At first, he thought he had made it to the House of Hades. Ignoring the prophecy, he reached out to grasp at the first thing he could see. But once again, it was one of his dreams. This one was definitely not a nightmare, though in a couple ways it could be considered one.

Perseus stood at the edge of the River Styx watching as a two hooded figures approached the river's bank.

The entire scene was silent. The taller figure pointed to the river, and the smaller one walked to the water's edge. Immediately after, a ghostly image shimmered behind the smaller figure. It was Achilles.

The warrior looked exactly the same as when he had died. His pale green eyes swirled unnervingly, and he looked at the hooded figures pityingly. Then he began to speak, obviously silently. He looked as though he were warning the figures about something.

Perseus looked down at the murky river. Even though it was a dream, he could still feel the power and sorrow resonating from deep in the River Styx. It was a powerful stream. Perseus knew that it truly wasn't Achilles' mortal point that killed him. His pride and arrogance got in the way. If he hadn't been so sorrowful for Patroclus, maybe he would still be alive. It was doubtful, though. He _had_ been fated to die in this war.

The only logical explanation for what happened Apollo finding out about his weak spot was that the god had eavesdropped: possibly when Perseus was sleeping, and Achilles was drunk.

They had really been careless, and considering Achilles probably spoke to Brisēís about most of his personal life, it was likely that his words could have travelled through the tent.

"Percy," Achilles said.

Startled by the sound, Perseus looked around not realizing that his student had spoke.

"Percy," he said again.

Then, the son of Poseidon turned back to the river. The hooded figures were gone, but Achilles stood there in all his glory. The son of Thetis acted as if it didn't shock him to see Perseus. It seemed to Perseus that it was a natural occurrence to see the living.

"Achilles?" he said back.

"Brisēís died?" asked his pupil sadly. "I thought I saw her reach the Underworld. Did she die?"

An unsettling silence fell over them as Perseus realized what he asked. When he figured out the answer, he nodded briefly. Averting his eyes so that Achilles would not see the guilt hidden deep inside of them, he spoke:

"Killed by Trojan archers when she tried escaping. She said she would rather die and be with you than live with another man. I do not know where she is now. It has been a long time on the surface. How about you, Achilles? How are you?"

"I switch from being around the River Styx and Elysium," Achilles replied. "Elysium is wonderful, you know? I have spoken to the first Perseus and told him all about you. He says what you do is an excellent thing and is honoured to share a name with you."

He flushed. "That's nothing. Seriously." Chuckling a little bit, he questioned, "Where are those hooded figures?"

Achilles looked at him in a perplexed manner. "What hooded figures?"

"Weren't there just two hooded figures by the river bank?"

"No. You must have been seeing things."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Perseus stared at the river's edge for a while. "I must have been..." he muttered to himself.

"Death isn't so bad," Achilles said suddenly. "And I bet you're wondering how I am able to talk to you right now."

"As a matter of fact," he started, "I am. How _are_ you speaking to me right now?"

"Theseus figured out a little trick," replied the son of Thetis. "I can show you if you ever die. I'll be waiting; I'll never leave."

"That would be nice... I guess."

"And he also wanted me to pass on some life advice. After I told him about our adventures, he said that you hadn't changed much, yet he also said you had become a lot more powerful. He wanted me to tell you that Jason made it into Elysium."

His face darkened. "Jason got into Elysium?"

"That's not all. Theseus also said that with this fact, you shouldn't get mad. He knows about how you believe the Hunters is a good thing and how you think Jason should be punished for his actions against Medea, but life and death aren't fair... things. He said that you have to suck it up and stop being a baby. 'You cannot get everything you want in life, or death. Don't be like the gods: stuck-up, proud, idealists. Think better of doing things yourself. If you try to do everything, you will end up failing. Finding a team, or a group like the Argonauts, to help you in your adventures will help you greatly. You have to learn to accept jerks, gentlemen and gentlewomen, and all kinds of other people. Disagreement will only cause destruction.' Personally, I think you should listen to Theseus. He sounds very formal and educated, much like yourself but in a different sense."

He stayed silent as Achilles' face showed no emotion other than pity.

It was a long time before they spoke again. And it was Perseus that broke the silence.

"Don't pity the dead. Pity the living for it is they that must suffer under the gods' wrath. For in death, you earn what you deserve. In life, you earn whatever the gods' desire."

"That's an excellent way to put it," Achilles said.

Nodding, they fell into silence once again until Perseus asked, "Am I dead?"

Achilles shook his head. "No. You're up with the living."

"I won't be able to see you for a long time," he said.

The son of Thetis nodded. "I know."

"Listen, if I can ever speak to Hades, I promise that I will visit. And you are my first direct student and you deserve the honour of having that title. You have earned yourself the glory you deserve. I'll write a story about you. About Hector. About Patroclus. About the entire Trojan War."

"Glory isn't everything. You showed me that, remember?"

"But it is given to those who have a lasting impact, to those who have earned the respect they deserve. You know I would you earnest and human-like. I wouldn't make you overpowered. I wouldn't glorify you."

The quick nod was all he needed for an answer. Achilles said, "I must go now. If Hades finds out about this, he wouldn't be too happy. But it was nice speaking to you again, Percy. I am eager to speak to you again."

"Same here."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The scene in front of Perseus dissolved, and suddenly, he was thrust back up into the mortal world.

* * *

Groaning, he lightly lifted his head off the ground, looking to see where he was. The place smelled nice, like olive oil and animal fats. He also smelled fire, ambrosia and nectar. There were voices in the background, though he wasn't completely sure what the voices were.

He saw someone open the door to the room he was in. The girl's face was a little blurry in his sleepy eyes, but he could hear her snort of disgust.

Turning around, she yelled, "The boy's awake!"

She tossed the bucket she was holding to the side, and Perseus realized that the entire area he was sleeping on was wet. He just couldn't feel it, being the son of Poseidon and all.

It wasn't long before two young women walked into the room he was in, both wearing nearly identical uniforms. Both had tunics that went down to their knees and _himations_ that acted as cloaks. The silver seemed to glitter off of them as how the moon reflected off a rippling pool of water. They also both wore leather sandals, their feet kept clean and nimble.

The first one he recognized immediately. She was shorter with black hair and black eyes. A circlet gently sat atop her head marking her as the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. It was Zoë.

The second one he recognized just after he saw Zoë. Power resonated from her like sound waves echoing across canyons. Her auburn hair was cut short so it wouldn't interfere with her face while she hunted, and her silvery-yellow eyes looked like that of a wolf's, staring daggers into those she stared at. But somehow she managed to make that deadly look beautiful. Artemis stood in front of him, looking at him as if he were worth caring about.

"Percy," Zoë said, immediately walking to his side. "You're such an idiot."

"That is one thing we can all agree on," Artemis said calmly, her face devoid of emotion.

Perseus wasn't sure whether she was joking or if she actually meant it, but he let out a small laugh anyway. He stopped after he remembered exactly what had happened: Zoë trying to stop him from stabbing himself, the wave sending her washing away, Anaklusmos piercing his own stomach, Zoë grabbing his wound.

"I guess I am," he replied morosely.

"You should be grateful that Zoë knew who you were," Artemis said. "If not for her, you would most likely be dead."

He nodded solemnly, her words taking any positive energy out of him. But he knew she was speaking the truth. He may not like it, but she was right.

Pushing himself upright, Perseus looked down towards his stomach, where the wound was. Making sure his belt was tight, he slipped his arms out of his tunic so that he would not have to look down his shirt into darkness. There was a clear scar there, though it had faded considerably. It was not red, yet it did not look as though it was fully healed. Gently reaching behind him, he grazed his fingers across the wound on the other side, which felt more prominent than the front wound looked.

"Here," Zoë said offering him a square of ambrosia. "Eat this."

He nodded and grabbed the square. Carefully placing it into his mouth, he chewed the food until he was able to swallow it. A rush of energy filled him, fuelling his body. He slipped his tunic back on and attempted to stand up.

Zoë seemed to know what was coming before it happened. As he got to his feet, he stumbled and fell to the side. Luckily, he fell towards her and she managed to keep him standing, though she was quite a bit shorter than him.

"Thanks," he said.

"You will feel a little sore at your stomach, Perseus," Artemis informed him. "Just be aware of the Hunters. Many do not like you, so they will not welcome or help you. Stick around your tent or around Zoë and I, and you should be fine."

"Of course, Lady Artemis."

"Respect is good but it gets tiring. Call me Artemis. That is all I am."

Before Perseus could say anything, Zoë interjected, "Don't be surprised, Percy. You _did_ help her create the Hunters. And you show her respect. Even though some of your decisions may not be decisions that she stands by, you've earned her respect a long time ago."

"I wasn't surprised."

They gave him sardonic looks.

"Okay, maybe a little bit."

Both women shook their heads and rolled their eyes. It was the first time Perseus had seen Artemis do that, but he guessed that being around her Hunters made her a more relaxed person.

He let go of Zoë as a supporter and managed to keep his balance. He took one step and felt exactly what Artemis had warned him about. His stomach felt as though it had been cramped up for a few days before being twisted in a knot and used to pull a boat onto land.

"How many days have I been here?" he asked. "And where is all of my stuff?"

"Two days," Zoë replied. "And I have your weapons. Artemis lay your armour over in the corner there."

He looked back into the corner and found all of his armour. Looking back towards Zoë, she was wearing a bracelet and a hair clip, both of the items his weapons. He couldn't admit it out loud, but she looked quite pretty with those on. Noticing the weird look Artemis was giving him, he immediately shut his thoughts up, forgetting that she could probably peer into his mind.

"I'm going to... uh... have a run around camp," Perseus said to cover up his thought. "To get myself back into shape. I probably haven't been awake for a while."

The other two didn't say anything, so he immediately went outside and took a run around camp. He spent his time deliberating over the things he saw and had done in the sack of Troy. He remembered the burning images of the falling city and remembered how he had taken part in that. He remembered his slaughtering of the Greek forces, his betrayal of his own men.

He was certain that Lesser Ajax raping Cassandra in Athena's temple was the reason why he became the Gods' Wrath. It was disgraceful to the goddess and she would want revenge on the Greek forces.

Troy was surely gone by now. He could only hope that Aeneas and Andromache got out safely. But Perseus would never know how much he would regret those thoughts.

On the way back to the infirmary tent (or at least the tent that he was in), he ran into Phoebe. She seemed to scan him for anything worth insulting before she turned back to her work. She was carrying half a dozen quivers that were full of blunt-tipped arrows.

He opened his mouth to ask her something, but thought better of it and walked past her. Before he could get ten steps away from her, she asked him a question:

"Is it true you founded the Hunters of Artemis? That you gave Lady Artemis the idea of creating this elite group of young women and girls?"

Perseus turned around slowly to look at the girl.

"I joined the Hunt seventeen years ago," Phoebe continued. "Ever since then, Zoë has talked about how you thought of the idea when Artemis didn't even consider it."

"I helped found it," he said carefully. "I simply suggested that idea to Artemis, and she took it away from there. I only partially helped."

She nodded, her expression unchanging.

He nodded back unsure of what to do. After a few moments of silence, he turned back around and walked away. Just before he entered his tent, she said, "I'm a daughter of Ares."

"Son of Poseidon," he responded back. He gave her a tight smile and entered the tent. No one was inside.

He walked to the back of the tent and put on his armour. He realized that Zoë had left his weapons lying on the ground next to where he had slept. Bending down, he clipped Anaklusmos to his hair, placed Aegis on his wrist, and slung his bow and quiver over his back.

Turning back to the entrance, he found Artemis standing with crossed arms.

"La—I mean, Artemis."

"Be careful of my brother," she said. "He is not happy about what you have done. He knows Troy had to fall, but he figures you should take the blame, for Agamemnon shall be killed soon and Menelaus is already dead."

She stuck her hands forward and two items shimmered into appearance. "A gift from me to you. Do not forget it."

In her left hand was a black bow carved elegantly of a magnificent wood.

"The bow is unbreakable," Artemis said. "It is also enchanted so that it will appear when you wish it to and disappear likewise."

In her right hand was a quiver with a huge set of different types of arrows.

"Hermes tried to give a present to me so I would favour him better, but I still do not. This is an enchanted quiver that gives you whatever arrow you need right away. It is also limitless. The downside is that it only gives you arrows that can kill demigods and monstrous creatures. You will need to add your own arrows to kill mortals."

Perseus grabbed the two items and replaced the ones that he had already slung over his back.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," he said bowing.

"It is better if you are on the move. Apollo will come looking for you with Ares and Aphrodite."

"I already have destinations," he said. "I need to find out what happened to those who escaped Troy."

* * *

Cassandra stood at the bow of Agamemnon's ship, her hands tied behind her back. She never made it to Aeneas' ship. But she was close. In fact, if she hadn't been sighted, she probably would have made it.

Unfortunately, she had been caught.

Agamemnon, the poor man who lost his brother, took her into captivity but ordered everyone to stay away from her. No one was to touch her. She was grateful for that, but she knew it was only because Agamemnon only wanted to deal with his brother's passing.

Cassandra remembered the carnage of the battle too furiously, the burning of the city. Percy had not listened to her advice after all. Because of the attack, she took refuge in a temple of Athena. Before long, a man found her and raped her.

At that time, she longed for the time when she and Percy slept together. That was a wondrous night and was very pleasurable. But merely seconds into the rape, Percy suddenly appeared and brutally murdered the man who raped her. She was forever grateful.

Now, standing at the bow of Agamemnon's ship, she foresaw Agamemnon's murder by his own wife Clytemnestra, the sister of Helen. She also foresaw her own murder. The only thing was that the King of Mycenae would not be able to believe her prediction. She hated her curse.

They landed at Argos and travelled by foot the rest of the way to Mycenae. The army dispersed as soon as they got within city limits, but Agamemnon led Cassandra up to the grand citadel. As soon as they passed through the gates of the citadel, her prophecy happened exactly as she saw it.

Clytemnestra and a man named Aegisthus came up to Agamemnon and stabbed him. Cassandra watched as Clytemnestra plunged the knife into Agamemnon's heart without mercy or shame. The former King of Mycenae was dead before he even hit the ground.

Then they turned on Cassandra.

"May the gods curse you," Cassandra said. "Your time will fall."

An image flashed in her head, an image of a cloaked man jumping from the walls of Mycenae and stabbing both Clytemnestra and Aegisthus. _Percy._

Then mercilessly, her throat was slit.

* * *

Diomedes walked solemnly on the beach.

He could not believe the events that had recently come to pass. His wife-to-be, Aegialia, with the help of Argives, locked him out of Argos, his own city. Apparently, the Palamedes had told her that he was bringing home a woman who was equal of a thousand times her beauty to be his wife instead of her. Nothing convinced her to let him back in.

Diomedes then migrated to Aetolia, and then to Daunia in Ausonia. He went to the court of King Daunus, King of the Daunians. The king was honoured to accept the great warrior. He begged Diomedes for help in warring against the Messapians, for a share of the land and marriage to his daughter. Diomedes agreed to the proposal, drew up his men and routed the Messapians. He took his land which he assigned to the Dorians, his followers.

He later married Daunus' daughter Euippe and had two sons named Diomedes and Amphinomus.

Travelling all across Ausonia, he settled ten new cities and renamed the long peninsula. He named it Italia after what the native peoples called them.

He was walking on the west coast of Italia, he wanted to visit the Land of the Sirens, to hear their beautiful music. He knew he would probably die, but he desperately wanted to hear of the place Perseus had gone through as a young child.

After five days, Diomedes disappeared.

Two years later, ten years after the Fall of Troy, a cloaked figure found the half-eaten body of Diomedes. Picking it up and putting it into the bag, he took off towards Greece.

* * *

Ten years have passed since the great Odysseus left Troy.

In Ithaca, many suitors compete for Penelope's hand in marriage. But the woman remains faithful to Odysseus. She and her son Telemachus help keep the suitors at bay. They remain hopeful that Odysseus is still alive somewhere.

Indeed he is, trapped on an island called Ogygia with a lustful nymph named Calypso. Odysseus longs to go back to his wife and son in Ithaca, but is stranded without any crew or ships. At the same time, he is seduced by Calypso and spends every night at her side. He remains faithful to Penelope, though, and does not have intercourse with the daughter of Atlas.

The gods arrange for Odysseus to escape from Calypso's grasp.

Perseus travels to Ithaca at Athena's bidding to tell Penelope and Telemachus that Odysseus is still alive. Then, at Zeus' bidding, he travels with Hermes to Ogygia to convince Calypso to let Odysseus go. Elated at the sight of an old friend, Odysseus embraces Perseus for a mere second before asking about what has happened and how long he was gone.

Calypso agrees to allow Odysseus to leave, and the King of Ithaca builds a ship with Perseus' help. They sail back home toward Ithaca, but are plagued by sea storms. Poseidon was angry with Odysseus because he had stabbed the eye of his son Polyphemus, the Cyclops.

Infuriated with his father, Perseus protects Odysseus with the help of Athena so that they manage not to die. They land in the land of the Phaeacians, a place Perseus remembers well. Odysseus is disguised as a beggar after telling the Phaeacians of his stories and is transported to Ithaca.

At first, no one seemed to recognize Odysseus, even Penelope and Telemachus. His disguise was that good. He endured abuse and ridicule from Penelope's suitors. Perseus managed to slip his way to Penelope and suggested she have a competition of sorts to marry the man who can do what Odysseus can do.

She is scandalized at the fact that she must marry someone who is not Odysseus, but quickly catches onto the deeper meaning. She grows suspicions about the beggar being Odysseus.

Penelope then promises to marry any man who can string Odysseus' great bow and fire an arrow through a row of twelve axes—a feat that only Odysseus has ever been able to accomplish. At the contest, each suitor tries to string the bow and fails. Odysseus steps up to the bow and, with little effort, fires an arrow through all twelve axes. He then turns the bow on the suitors. He and Telemachus, assisted by a few faithful servants, kill every last suitor.

In the end, Perseus reunites the family but disappears without a trace. Odysseus died of natural causes, of old age, wondering where his old friend had disappeared to. He needed not to look far.

For Perseus was at his side often, watching him on perched ledges and in dark forests.

* * *

After six years of wanderings, Aeneas landed at an ancient village named Carthage. He had a year-long affair with their leader, Dido. But after that year, Mercury was sent to him by Jupiter to remind him of his true purpose, to found a new city.

He was compelled to leave secretly without Dido having the power to stop him. A cloaked figure stood by watching as the leader uttered a curse that would forever pit Carthage against Aeneas and his descendants. She then stabbed herself with the sword she gave Aeneas when they first met.

Meanwhile, Aeneas travelled to Italia. There were only seven cities there, Diomedes not having completed settling at this time. Instead of going to the Daunians, he travels further north toward the Latins.

Juno, harbouring a grudge against Aeneas, urges Turnus, king of the Rutuli, to declare war on the Latins after Latinus' daughter Lavinia is married to Aeneas. Originally, Lavinia was supposed to marry Turnus, but it mattered not.

Aeneas' forces won in the end.

As Aeneas died, he ordered his servants to give his sword to his son Silvius. It was the legendary Sword of Troy, the golden blade that Paris and Hector once yielded. It never reached Silvius.

Perseus seemed to realize that potential that was rising from Aeneas' new son and stole the sword. He brought it to the Underworld, where he offered it as a present to Pluto.

The god of riches accepted the present.

After Aeneas' death, Venus begged Jupiter to turn him into a god. He accepted and turned Aeneas into Jupiter Indiges.

* * *

_1100 B.C.E._

_I write this short message to all remaining Greek demigods. Wherever you find this message, come meet me on the island of Aegina. Danger looms, darkness approaches. I heard of a prophecy and I fear it may be coming true. Greek demigods must rally. The end is near. Find your demigod friends and come to Aegina. Quickly!_

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	21. The Prophecy Fulfilled

**WARNING: PARTS OF THE CHAPTER ARE RATED "M."**

**This is the last full chapter of the story, guys. After this, there is a epilogue, which I hope you guys enjoy. Some of you have been asking for it... and you know what they say. End a story with a bang. I hope that the epilogue will be the bang you guys are looking for. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Prophecy Fulfilled**

Taking one of Hecate's potions, Perseus doused the papyrus message in Mist. Only demigods would be able to see this for what it truly was.

He placed it in the empty farm of his old home, just on the ground. Nothing would be able to wash it away.

Despite having given the farm to Menestheus and the Athenian court, no one had claimed the property. The house was rotting and worn down, and the farm was dry and desolate. Perseus went to the new king, Demophon of Athens, who was Theseus' son (Menestheus had long been dead having died on Milos.), and told him that the site was to be restricted. Of course, Theseus' son had to have doubts about who he was, but in the end obviously agreed. There seemed to be no one who missed the authority in his tone.

He looked around with quietness and depression. Even though it had been more than sixty years since his birth, he remembered when the farm used to be alive with his mother's smile and laugh, and his own energy. They would both be quite optimistic back then. He knew his mother thought focusing on the positives would help give positive outcomes of everything. It did not always necessarily happen, but at least the level of hope, the morale, would be higher.

He trudged his way toward the front door of the rotting house and opened the door. He remembered the last time he was here. It seemed such a long time ago, in fact, it _was_ a long time ago. He was around fifteen to seventeen years old, which was pretty much forty-five years ago. He was with Zoë at that time to lure Lamia into a trap. It had worked successfully.

He set one foot inside, a creak from the wood echoing around him. This was where Athena had once stood carrying his mortal ancestor. The goddess said it was the first time she actually felt the feeling of love towards a mortal... to the baby.

Now, Athena rarely paid attention to him. It was as if what he did wasn't worth her attention. She favoured Diomedes the same way she favoured Athens; but why not him? He doubted the goddess would care about what he did.

Walking towards the kitchen, the painful memory of watching his mother die through a dream flashed in his brain. Hellhounds were nothing now. He could only wish that monsters wouldn't attack him until he was able to wield a weapon. But he couldn't control everything. His mother had to die for him to become what he was now.

Maybe... just maybe... he did things subconsciously for his mother.

In all these years, he had yet to return back to Chiron, for he was afraid that the centaur would chastise him for breaking his promise. There was always the flip side where he did what he did to keep his promise to Zoë, but he didn't like to feel the shame that coursed through his veins. Chiron was like a fatherly-figure to him... at least, he had been when Perseus was growing up.

In another way, Chiron was also his uncle as the centaur and the God of the Seas were both sons of Kronos.

Out of the Infinity Pouch, which he had reclaimed on his adventures across the Mediterranean, he pulled out all of the Myrmidons' treasures from the Trojan War. The Myrmidons had disbanded after the war, spreading out all across Greece. They had children, yes, but none of them ever truly united again. As master of Achilles, Perseus claimed the prizes.

There was a lot of loot that the Myrmidons had collected over the nine years of sieging Troy. Perseus had only collected a quarter of the amount. Still, the treasure was enough to fill up a third of the worn-down house.

Going outside into the hot, dry summer day, he grabbed flint and steel and struck the dry grass around the house. He allowed the house and crops nearby to burn away as offerings to Hades and the Olympians, along with Hestia of course.

If any of the fires threatened to burn the message that he left in the field, he went around and battered the flames down with his mini-storm. He had learned how to make an external storm instead of needing the winds to swirl around himself. It proved useful, though it was much harder to keep the storm going. He needed to draw more power from within himself.

Another thing he had learned over these years was that he could sense the amount of water, ice or water vapour that was in the area immediately around him. For example, if he were further up north where snow fell, he would be able to concentrate on the water inside the frozen snow. And moisture was also relatively easy for him to pick up.

"_The tragic end to a great mighty power,_" he muttered an incantation,"_shall arrive in means so sour. The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end, not his time yet to descend. A trick by the vulture, the hare and the raven, shall make them feel the oppression. Only one word can be fragmented, though both have fated him to be forever dented._"

This prophecy still troubled Perseus. He knew what the last sentence meant; he would keep Zoë's promise and break the gods' promise. However, both promises would leave him forever scarred by the consequences of each. He had a feeling that the second last sentence meant that he would be tricked by three of the gods, most likely Apollo, Aphrodite and Ares, which would make a certain group of people feel oppression because of what he was tricked into. The second sentence most likely meant that Greece would fall soon. Aeneas' new kingdom and the village of Carthage would rise to end Perseus' own homeland with the added fact that he was to stay alive to watch it happen. The first line was the one he was most confused about. Was the great mighty power Greece or Troy? And what means were sour? Troy's fall was more bloody than sour.

Perseus fled before the Athenians came to investigate why there was smoke billowing from the restricted property.

It was finally time to go back to Chiron. Despite all the disappointment that the centaur would feel towards his actions, he knew it was time to visit his old master. He hadn't seen him since Achilles' twentieth birthday.

* * *

Leaves crunched under his feet. Sticks and twigs snapped as his foot fell overtop them. He pulled the cloak down from over his head allowing the sun that glimmered through the trees to shine upon his face. Rushing water from the nearby Aliakmonas river roared behind him.

Perseus willed his bow to disappear, but kept the quiver on his back. He kept Anaklusmos clipped into his hair and Aegis on his wrist, both inactivated.

"Chiron," he said in Achilles' voice. "Are you there?"

There was the smooth opening of the tent door, and Chiron walked out peering at the son of Poseidon.

"Achilles died years ago, my boy," the centaur said, the twinkle in his eyes greater than ever. "Do not think I do not hear of news. Welcome back, Percy."

Perseus' mouth broke into a smile and he ran up to hug his old teacher.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Chiron," he said. "Years, in fact."

"The same to you, my boy," spoke the centaur.

Perseus walked over to the eating area, which had not changed in design ever since he was a young child. He remembered that fateful night before Jason arrived to tell him of the quest for the Golden Fleece where he and Chiron had made some hare meat and cos salad. It was delicious. That was the first day of his everlasting adventures. Never did he believe that he would still be alive to tell the tale of Achilles, a man borne of the generation after his.

"Some things never change, do they?" he said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Not everything changes, Percy."

"I have a feeling they might, though."

"Be that as it may, demigods will always be welcome to come to train with me. Mortal heroes as well."

Perseus nodded and they dropped into brief silence. After a few seconds, Perseus asked, "You said that you hear news just as everyone else does, correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you noticed a fluctuation in godly energy?" asked the son of Poseidon. "And how the gods seem to be changing in personality? You _do_ talk to them, don't you?"

Chiron's face seemed to age fifty years at once. It wasn't the fact that he was already old, but he looked far older than what he normally looked like in terms of mood. "Bad times are approaching. I know you know that. There is nothing we can do about that; however, if we keep a positive head up, we will be able to get through what must come through."

"Italian gods. I helped Aeneas escape from Troy, and the Trojans believed in a different form of the gods. Italia has been inhabited by Latins, a different people. I think that the Greek gods are changing forms. Actually, I know the gods are changing forms."

"A power shift," Chiron said grimly. "If they are changing..." For a second, he paused. "The gods feed off of mortal sacrifices and through demigods. It is not a good thing that they are changing. If they deem Aeneas' descendants worthy of changing, a power shift is occurring."

"I broke your promise, though," said Perseus. "I am not withheld to protecting Greece in times of danger."

"That is all right, my boy," the centaur replied. He added mysteriously, "And I completely understand your reasons."

The mysterious tone made Perseus feel unsettled. Chiron was a lot wiser than he was, but sometimes it would make him feel uncomfortable. The fact that Chiron seemed to know destiny before it even happened scared him. The grim expression written across the centaur's face was the final straw.

"Why don't we have some food?" Chiron said, hastily changing the subject. The centaur was never really good at switching topics.

"It'll definitely get my mind off things," he replied. "Why not?"

For reminiscence, they had hare meat and cos lettuce. It had been a long time since he had heard from Chiron, so he asked about what the centaur had been doing all these years that he had been gone. There were not any momentous or extraordinary occasions that occurred whilst the son of Poseidon was gone. Most of Chiron's time was spent living and teaching arts and crafts to himself. Needless to say, it was stodgy.

"Oh, Chiron!" Perseus exclaimed after hearing the stories. "Achilles told me that Jason made it into Elysium."

"Achilles told you?" asked Chiron skeptically.

"I had a dream. But that's beside the point. Jason made it into Elysium. Aren't you happy?"

"Happy that one of my students reached Elysium? Of course I am happy. I am elated, in fact, but what I know is that not all of my pupils will make it there. A mortal's life is hard to dwell on when you are immortal because you live forever and they do not. Getting excessively attached is difficult to cope with when that person perishes. It is the same with you and Achilles. But in any case, to love your students like family is important. Loss is just something one must deal with."

Nodding quietly, Perseus finished his meat.

"However, there is always the flip side to that," Chiron remarked. "Remember what you said when you returned from your voyage with the Argonauts?"

"Stay positive. Something like that."

"Exactly. Even in the toughest of times, remember that Elpis rests with humanity. One may find comfort and friendship if they remember to believe."

With a smile, Chiron turned around grabbing all of the bowls and plates. Perseus knew where he was going, and the centaur galloped down to the river to wash the dishes. That left the son of Poseidon alone to do whatever he wanted.

"Should I bathe in the Aliakmonas?" he muttered to himself.

He heard something swish by but as he looked around, he saw nothing. He waited for a while, keeping as still as he possibly could, until he deemed it safe to move forward. He was sure that Chiron would understand where he was going off to.

Perseus made sure he brought at least Anaklusmos with him to protect himself just in case of any bandits.

Taking a nice stroll through the forest, he walked down to the river at a point that was considerably further west than where Chiron went. The river arced around Chiron's camp surrounding it on three sides.

The river flowed with strength, but being the son of Poseidon, and hopefully with the cooperation with the naiads, he was sure that he would be able to endure it. At least there wouldn't be any huge rocks that he could die at. He also hoped that the naiads would at least turn away from him when he took a bath.

The river's edge was right where the forest dropped off, so Perseus took off his tunic and stuffed it into the bush that was nearby. Quietly, he slipped into the water. He couldn't sense anybody around, though there were a few naiads that he noticed. Of course, he couldn't get wet unless he wanted to so he willed himself to get wet. Immediately, water washed over him like a wave. He dove underneath the water so that he would be able to cleanse his entire body.

Resurfacing, he took the jar of olive oil that he brought and poured it all over his skin. He knew that he was damaging the environment, but it wasn't that bad. At least the naiads would be able to have some olive oil for once.

After he was done cleaning himself, he decided that he would have a little fun and take a little swim. He didn't bother putting his tunic back on. He didn't feel that it was necessary to have it on.

In the water, he always felt fresh and rejuvenated. He felt re-energized and recharged. He could feel the cold water lapping against his skin when he stayed still. It felt natural to feel it, as if he had lived in water for his entire life. He remembered little water figures that he used to make with the water. That sparked a bad memory regarding Neoptolemus' broken arms and shattered knee.

He swam back to the spot where he left his tunic dejectedly; his memories of the sack of Troy returned to him. Bloody and gruesome were two words out of many that could describe that night and day.

Just as he put his hands on shore to climb out, he heard a rustling from the trees. Immediately, and instinctively, he looked up. Like before with the swish, there was nothing there. This time, he didn't stay still. He pulled Anaklusmos out of his hair and activated it.

The gleaming bronze glowed in Helios' light.

He pulled himself further into the water, ready to attack whoever showed themselves. There was some more rustling.

"Is anyone there?"

A brief rustle.

"Come out! Show yourself!"

A brief rustle.

This pattern continued for a while, him continuously asking the person to show themselves whilst they answered by rustling the leaves from inside the forest. By the time the sun had gone considerably far down, he began to get agitated. There was no doubt that Chiron was wondering where he had gone, and he wanted nothing but to get a comfortable sleep. So he made his bold move. He got out of the water.

Immediately, there was a flash of silver that glittered out of the forest.

"Artemis?" he called. "Zoë? Hunters?"

Silence followed until someone from above him crashed down, landing on top of him. Immediately, he kicked the person off of him, and pointed his sword at them. He was so stunned at who was there that he didn't even bother to grab a tunic.

"Aphrodite?"

The goddess of beauty was standing there in all her glamour. She wore a pink dress that stuck to her elegant curves and matched her flawless skin. Only the fact that she looked like what he desired made her bearable to look at.

"Percy!" she cried happily, as if finding a long-lost relative. "How's it going?"

He raised his sword further and extended his arm. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I'm just roaming the forests of Greece, nothing more," she said innocently. "I just love the beauty of nature."

"Also known as wanting to get into Pan's bed," he added sharply.

For a moment, a flicker of anger crossed her face and she looked as though she were about to curse his love life, but she calmed herself down. "Why the anger, Percy?"

"You caused the Trojan War, which killed many friends of mine. I have let that go, but I am understandably mad."

"If the blame is to be put on anyone, it would be Eris. _She_ was the one that threw the apple into the party. No one would dare say it out loud, but some of the gods, not me, think that it was Zeus' fault for not letting Eris into Peleus' and Thetis' wedding in the first place."

"I saved your son's life," Perseus said. "Aeneas lived until he died of natural causes. Don't listen to whatever Apollo has planned. There is no justice in revenge."

"Who said that I was doing something for Apollo?"

Perseus' eyes flickered to something in the distance. He thought he saw something silver, but after blinking, saw nothing. In that split second, when he looked back to Aphrodite, she was holding a cloth over her bare body, the dress completely gone.

He swallowed nervously as he glanced back toward where he saw the silver flash. He turned his eyes back to Aphrodite, but he noticed she was looking behind him in the distance. Her eyes widened and muttered something under her breath.

Stupidly, he turned to see what she was looking at. As soon as he turned around, he saw an auburn-haired girl standing there watching with astonishment. She looked like a tiny grain from where he stood, but her expression looked as big as a deer's. Suddenly, something knocked Anaklusmos out of his hand, and Aphrodite's hand yanked him toward her.

She pressed herself close to him and brought her lips to his forcefully. Surprised engulfed him at first, but a rush of lust and anger coursed through him. He pushed her off him and watched as she fell to the ground. He turned around and looked around desperately for Anaklusmos. Struggling to find it, he dropped to his knees to check the ground bushes all around.

Pouncing on him, Aphrodite turned him around and wrapped her legs around him tightly. A sudden and sickening warmth suddenly came over him as she uttered soothing words to him. He felt as though he were being lulled to sleep, yet in a different manner. It was as if he were her prisoner of war, obeying every word she spoke. He tried to resist it, but it was quite strong.

Suddenly, an arrow tore through Aphrodite's hair, slashing a whole part of it off. She shrieked, and Perseus' vision suddenly went black. There was a rush of cold air and he felt as though his navel was being stabbed. Feeling nauseous, he nearly vomited.

It was a weird experience. He could still feel the warmth he did not wish to feel and Aphrodite's body, but his back felt bare.

Then, in the distance, a light illuminated. The nausea began to fade and sound reached his ears once again. As the scene grew around him, he noticed that they were entering a building of some sorts. With an explosion that made his ears pop, he and Aphrodite appeared in some sort of sacrificial shrine, though it looked a lot bigger than a shrine.

He had little time to analyze his surroundings as the two became entangled even further.

"Get off of me!" Perseus shouted at the top of his lungs. "You whore!"

"HELP!" she suddenly screamed. "HELP!"

She locked her legs around him ever-so-tightly he pushed her upper body off of him. As soon as he tried going for the legs, she would wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself back up to start kissing him again.

Then, she gritted her teeth, and he groaned. A sickening smile grew on her face as she delved into ecstasy. He was finally able to shove her off of him. The damage had already been dealt though. He looked down toward the panting goddess, who stared up at him cruelly.

A nauseous feeling suddenly entered Perseus and he looked up to the altar. Just as he made eye contact, thunder and lightning screeched down from the sky. It was the sign of a lightning bolt with a eagle nearby. This was no shrine... this was a temple of Zeus.

There was a terrifying roar and Ares appeared in the doorway, a sick smile on his face as well. Aphrodite's expression turned to one of feigned fear.

Unarmed, Perseus knew that he would be captured anyways. He had no idea where he was and there didn't seem to be any bodies of water around. There was no use in using up any energy.

"Busted, punk," Ares said grotesquely.

The god put celestial bronze chains on his arms and legs before teleporting him to Olympus' gates. Apparently it wasn't weird to see a naked mortal walking through the streets of Olympus. Maybe it happened more often that he thought.

A sinking feeling pitted in the bottom of his stomach. A rush of realization rushed through him again. He knew he was expecting that Apollo would be getting his revenge on him with Aphrodite and Ares. He couldn't believe that he'd actually turned away from Aphrodite to look at Artemis. The only fact that comforted him was that Artemis saw what had happened.

Suddenly, he felt angry. _A trick by the vulture, the hare and the raven, shall make them feel the oppression._ The second part of the line made him feel mad at Apollo. What oppression would who feel? What would be the outcome of this trick?

He entered the grand throne room that he had been in so long before. From inside came loud, angry shouts.

"You defend that ludicrous boy?" Zeus shouted. "He dare rape a goddess in _my_ temple?!"

"You are the thick-minded fool," Poseidon roared. "Would you think that after all these years he would suddenly decide to do what he did? He has always respected the gods. It was a trick!"

"Defending your own son," sneered the King of the Gods. "Typical."

"Speaking of yourself?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I am your brother and no matter what position you hold, I am your senior!"

"This is anarchy!"

"Believe what you want to believe, you are paranoid and wrong. Everyone knows that!"

Ares shoved Perseus forward and they entered the throne room. All current eyes turned toward the two, some watching as Aphrodite followed. There was a bright flash, and Artemis appeared in the room, an angry look on her face.

"Take your seats," Zeus boomed.

Perseus saw his father give him an angry look before everyone returned to their seats. Apollo, who Perseus just noticed, gave him the exact same cruel smile as Ares and Aphrodite. They seemed to have practiced that.

It seemed as though only Zeus looked furious. He also looked quite clueless as to what was truly going on. Everyone else, even Dionysus for the gods' sake, had seemed to realize what Apollo, Ares and Aphrodite had done.

Perseus was brought to the center at the feet of Zeus. Glancing back, he saw Hestia giving him a sad look. She snapped her fingers and a clean, white tunic appeared over top of him. He gave her a grim smile in appreciation.

"Do you realize what you have done?" a thundering voice echoed across the room.

Perseus turned around but stayed silent, eyeing the King of the Gods with a stony expression.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" Zeus thundered.

"What _have_ I done?" replied the son of Poseidon. "If you want to point fingers, point fingers at two of your jackass sons and a whore for an aunt."

"Calm down your tone before smite you down from Olympus," sneered Zeus.

"He is telling the truth, father," Artemis said in an annoyed tone.

"Be quiet!"

Artemis' eyes flashed but she slumped back into her seat, resigned for the moment.

Zeus turned his eyes back to him. "You would do well to tell me why you were raping a _goddess_ in _my_ temple. Your life depends on it."

"I wasn't raping a goddess in your temple," Perseus muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "A goddess was raping me in your temple. Though I guess since it was a woman to a man, you'd be your usual grumpy self and say that that isn't considered rape."

"It could not have been him," Dionysus said. "Poseidon is right. Perseus would not do this after all of the years that he has been under the eyes of the gods. He has not done anything this far out of line."

"But on the counter side, what if he was staying quiet and low to secretly plan against us?" Apollo suggested. "He has resented some of us over the years."

"You, perhaps," Athena countered. "Not the others. As much as any of the mortals, he sacrifices to Hades to most, even more than his own father. Next would be Poseidon, then Zeus, then me and Artemis, and so on."

"Silence, Athena," Zeus growled. "He sacrifices no more to me than the other men. Great Hector of Troy, even Achilles, son of Peleus, gave me more than Perseus ever did. He cares little for the master of Olympus."

"Maybe if you weren't so uptight," snorted Perseus. "Or stupid. I mean, seriously... you name Heracles that to please Hera. Since when is having a child with another woman ever pleasing to your wife. I heard of his troubles and pestering by the Queen of the Gods. Despite that, Hera can do whatever she wants to him. Unfaithful as you are, your offspring must take the punishment. The same goes for me, yet I have not seen Amphitrite or Triton bother to come up to attack me. They are wise enough to think that I am not worth attacking."

"Watch your words, Percy," warned Poseidon.

The youngest son of Kronos fumed in his throne. "If talking back is your only stratagem, so be it. Your punishment will be severe. The gods know you love family and friends. With your actions ends the great Greek empire. Mycenae will fall and soon will the rest of the Greece. By your own half-brother it shall fall, to the mighty Chrysaor, who roams the seas and preys on the weak. This is the beginning of the end!"

Thunder roared in the distance, sealing the deal.

Furiously, Perseus struggled in his chains. "You cannot punish others for what one has done. That is not fair."

"Life is not fair," Zeus growled. "You brought this upon your people."

"And what of you? You feed off the Greek's belief in you. You will fade if you get rid of the Greeks!"

"Not necessarily," Apollo said, "but that is a topic for another day. What I must regard now is that... even if he didn't rape Aphrodite, he still caused Aphrodite pleasure in your temple. He may not have done that himself, but having intercourse in your temple earns him a punishment."

"Shut up, you lying piece of crap!" Perseus shouted.

"And disrespecting a god," the god of the bow added. "That is very disrespectful. Then you seem to notice that your two favourite children, Athena and Artemis, seem to be very fond of him. Maybe he has seduced them. Why else would Artemis suddenly be willing to protect him, and why else would Athena be so willing to protect him?"

"Are you questioning my virginity?" Artemis exploded.

Athena, the grey-eyed goddess, glared at Apollo darkly. "I respect those who prove they are worth respecting. Perseus has proven that. And he is technically my descendant."

Ignoring the two, he said to Zeus, "He has influenced them much. There is always the possibility."

"Then make them promise to the River Styx that they have not done anything out of line," growled Poseidon. "It needs not to be more complicated than that."

But the god of the sky already made up his mind. Without uttering a single word, he raised his Master Bolt and pointed it at Perseus. And then there was an enormous explosion of light.

Perseus ducked down as brightness became searing hot. It suddenly faded and before he knew what was happening, there were the sounds of shouting and the feeling of someone cutting his chains.

"Percy!" Artemis said as he turned around. She tossed him Anaklusmos in hair clip form. Looking at the giant and limp figure of his father sprawled across the floor, he let an ear-piercing shout loose.

"What did you do?!" roared the immortal demigod.

Athena, Hera and Dionysus all stood in front of him with shields up to protect him. Athena stood in the middle, her spear bristling overtop of her version of Aegis. Artemis stood behind the three of him firing arrows at Apollo, who was firing arrows back.

"Go, Perseus!" Athena shouted over her shoulder.

Just then, a shockwave of electricity slammed into the shield wall, knocking all three of them off-balance. Instinctively, Perseus ran for his father's trident, which had sparks crackling along the handle. It had dropped with his father. Swinging it around, he accidentally caught the tips of the weapon in the hearth's fire. But he used that to his advantage.

Hurling it like a spear, he caught Apollo right through the neck with the middle point of the trident. Immediately after, Zeus hurled a bolt towards him. Out of nowhere, Athena appeared and deflected the bolt off her shield, her shield arm smoking and burned from the impact.

"Are you all right?" he shouted out of concern.

"Do not worry! Get out of here!" was his answer.

Turning around, he saw Hestia looking disapprovingly at Zeus. Running towards her, he reached his hand out. But just before he got to her, an explosion rattled off the ground and he was knocked off his feet. It felt as though he were thrown high up into the air.

Landing with a thud, he groaned in pain. His ears rang and his body went numb. Though fuzzy, he saw Ares leaping into battle against Hera. He gestured towards him whilst looking at Aphrodite. As he leaped away from her, she gave him a sad look.

Aphrodite took one step forward, her face straining with the decision to either attack him or not. For a second, she looked almost hesitant to even more forward. Tears slowly came to her eyes as the battle raged on.

The numbness from the explosion began to fade and he crawled back toward the hearth at the center of the throne room.

Aphrodite was full on weeping now, shaking her head like a maniac. Then she turned and ran off, away from the fighting.

As surprised as he was, Perseus did his best to get to the hearth as fast as he could. Hestia saw him now and reached out herself to grab him. When he was barely a hand's length away from her, he could see Zeus charging up his bolt for another blast to destroy the throne room.

And just as he let the lightning loose, his hand grabbed Hestia's and they warped to an unknown location. He collapsed to the ground, breathing hard.

The feeling of a pair of hands helped Perseus up. Hestia, with a grim expression, said, "Run, Percy. Go as far as you can! Hide from the gods."

"My father—"

"He will be fine! Go!"

Taking one last look at Hestia, who was acting purely for his safety, he took off into the forest, Anaklusmos clipped to his hair. Soon, he found himself in the forest doing the exact same thing he'd been doing the night before Jason arrived back from Iolcus.

The boy stumbled forward, tree branches snapping at his head.

Tired, he didn't bother slashing at the tree branches with his sword. The added fact that he had barely escaped from a humanly-godly battle (whatever you wanted to call it) made him feel as if he'd been running all day.

The further he went, the angrier he got at Apollo. The trident attack wasn't enough. One day, Apollo would feel Perseus' own wrath. Mycenaean Greece, the land that Perseus had grown up in, the land the Heracles travelled and conquered, the land that the world's greatest heroes had been born, was doomed, all by Apollo's trick.

He had yet to pay Apollo his debts for the Trojan War, something he ought to have done already. This just added to how much pain the god would feel.

_A stick and some metal shall pierce the skin, much to the enemy's chagrin._

Apollo better be disappointed that he ever killed Achilles. Because killing Achilles, which led up this chain of events, meant Perseus was getting revenge. Now he really meant it: Apollo would pay.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	22. Epilogue

**If I had the time to list every single favorite and follower of this story, I would as I did for "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: On the Run." I simply do not have that time, however, so I must speak to you in a brief and short paragraph (or maybe two). Anyways, I want to thank _all_ of you readers for reading this story. I am eternally grateful for those who have followed this series since "Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts." It is a pleasure to see all of you read my story every few days. I may not have as many reviews, favorites or followers, but I am content with what I have. Surprisingly, I have managed to capture the attention of couple of authors on FanFiction. Notable ones are Mundster Madman (if you haven't read his/her stories, read them) and Anaklusmos14. I'm glad that they have read this story as I have read theirs. It is always an honour to have another author enjoy your stories. That usually is a good thing... right?**

**Anyway, the next story in the series is up! You remember the series of short stories that I was going to do? Yeah, that story is up! Find it on my profile page! And I hope to see at least 150 of you guys on there by the first month! If there is more than that by the first month, I'll be elated! Keep reading on and finding new stories! And I hope you enjoy this epilogue! Thanks so much!**

**DON'T FORGET! IF YOU HAVE FOLLOWED BUT NOT PUT IT ON YOUR FAVORITES, DO THAT NOW! TAKE THIS STORY OFF ALERTS AND FAVORITE IT!**

**SharkAttack719**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Apollo watched over the city of Rome in the early year 500 B.C.E. as the young kingdom of Rome began emerging into a republic. A senate had recently been introduced into the political system that had carried down from the ancient city of Troy.

He hoped that Jupiter was watching as Rome began its era of power and leadership. The Etruscans to the north would soon fall; the god of the silver bow knew it. Smiling, he thought to himself about the great empire he helped create. Oh thank Zeus, his father, for allowing Aeneas to settle on the Italian peninsula. There, his descendant Romulus would create this grand city.

Apollo took a look as Rome began forming itself up. As god of prophecy, he saw tidbits of the future in certain visions. He could see the city evolving and expanding into a great empire that would cover nearly the entirety of the known world. It was marvelous.

In Rome's path, however, would be Greece. As a Roman god, he cared little for the Greeks. They lacked organization; they lacked discipline. Yet at the same time, they were far from barbaric. The culture that emitted from the lands to the east was far greater than Rome's.

Though the memory was hazy, he remembered a time long ago when he saw a dark-haired man speaking to a beautiful woman. It was Venus, or someone who was very similar to Venus: Aphrodite, as the Greeks called her.

Hazily, he remembered his successful trick against a Greek man. He remembered absolute chaos and devastation. A whole empire that stretched across the Balkan peninsula was wiped out in a matter of five years.

Even as these memories were opaque, there was one little exchange that he could remember between a man and Venus... or Aphrodite.

He was just out hunting that day. Apollo had seen the bow and arrow slung on the man's shoulder. Venus had swooped down from Olympus to beg for forgiveness. He remembered that he was angry at her for regretting her actions, but had done nothing to stop her from apologizing. Kindly, she spoke to him,

"Please. I am deeply sorry for what I did. I—I didn't know that it would lead up to what happened. Everything truly is my fault."

In a deep voice the man told her coldly, "Then maybe you should sit in a corner and burn yourself until you feel all of the pain I have felt over the years. You gods and goddesses think mortals are jokes? Good for you."

"I'm sorry!" she cried. Tears slipped down her face like a tender-flowing river, the water tingling her delicate skin. "I truly am! What must I do to make it up to you? I do not want you to be angry at me. I remember what you did to Apollo."

"A trident through his neck should have put him in his place," the man growled. He softened up the slightest as he regarded her slender form. "You might be the first goddess I have seen who is willing to show themselves at their weakest point to a mortal. That is abnormally brave of you. Isn't pride Zeus' law? 'All gods must have pride'?"

She chuckled a little at his horrid humor, though continued weeping.

Looking at her for a little while, the man swallowed and sighed deeply. "Listen, Lady Aphrodite. Don't cry. Don't be sad."

"You must know that... that my actions were taken out of lust, not revenge," she sobbed. "I never wanted revenge on you. Aeneas did escape unharmed when you easily could have dispatched him. My son, in my Roman form, or then Trojan form, survived because you refrained to kill him like you did the others. Aeneas stabbed you through the back. You must have been angry."

"To be fair, Aeneas was avenging his cousin's death by my hand," the man said. "I do not deserve the glory that I have earned, for every point of glory I earned can be countered with a negative from other actions done during the war. But war is war. I know that you have an affair with Ares to cheat on your husband because love and war go together. You have proved that with Paris and Helen, have you not?"

Venus said nothing but silently nodded.

"I forgive you for your actions," the man said. He looked straight into her eyes, which stared right back at him. "I understand it is in your nature. I must say, though... you could have taken a different approach to that."

Wiping tears from her eyes, she smiled hopefully. "You forgive me?"

"Yes."

"I cannot believe, as a goddess, I am saying this... but I am eternally grateful. You are exactly what Athena and Artemis call you: a threat to your enemies. I believe that is why Athena does not want to get on your bad side."

"And maybe I'll convince Athena that you do have somewhat of a brain inside your head."

"I wish not to fight you, but should another conflict arise, we shall not fight each other on the battlefield. Do you swear that on the River Styx?"

He nodded. "I swear by the River Styx that should Aphrodite or Venus and I ever come into conflict, we will not fight each other on the battlefield."

"Thank you."

The goddess, in her form, was still shorter than the man, so she was staring up at him. Both seemed to stay locked in that position for a long time. Two sets of eyes stared into each other, one seemingly analyzing the other's, and the other out of admiration.

Venus put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up, but he put a finger to her lips. "Not now, Lady Aphrodite. I need time alone. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course." Without warning, she kissed him on the cheek, winked at him flirtatiously and disappeared in a golden light.

The man shook his head but pulled his weapons back out.

Shaking himself back to the present, Apollo noticed a man standing at the foot of the hill Apollo was perched on. He wore Greco-Roman armour, a full set of bronze armour that looked quite heavy. He had a metal shield, two javelins and a short gladius, a regular Roman sword. On his head was a Corinthian helmet with two piercing blue eyes staring at him. No, wait! The eyes were green.

Suddenly, the soldier hurled a javelin at the god. Sidestepping it easily, Apollo had his bow out and ready to shoot an arrow. Anger coursed through the god's immortal veins. _How dare this man attack a god?!_

The man ran forward, holding his second javelin above his shield. The archer god let three arrows fly. They all made indents in the shield, but did not break it. The soldier let the other javelin fly, which made Apollo duck down.

Pulling his gladius out, the soldier ran up to the god. "Phoebus Apollo, god of the sun! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Apollo recognized that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't exactly put his foot on who the voice's owner was. It seemed a little distant from him. Just then, he sidestepped a jab made by the man and kicked the gladius out of the man's hands. But the man didn't look surprised at all.

Now the soldier had a dagger and slashed at Apollo's unguarded knees. Apollo was no close combat warrior. Everyone on Olympus knew that and even some Romans and Greeks. They knew he was not the best at sword fighting. He wasn't the worst, though.

"Who are you?" the god demanded angrily as he fell to a knee.

The soldier tossed the dagger to the side. Apollo took this chance to lunge out with his unharmed leg, but the man caught it mid-flight. He slammed his elbow into the god's knee, and Apollo let a howl loose.

Lying on the ground, temporarily disarmed, the god stared at the man in wonder. "What are you? Who are you?"

"You could say an old enemy," he replied mysteriously. At Apollo's confused look, the man tossed the metal shield down. "If you truly want to remember..."

The man took his helmet off showing his sea green eyes and jet black hair. He was but seventeen years of age. He pulled a hair clip out of his hair and it suddenly elongated into a three-foot-long bronze sword. Tapping a bracelet, it spiraled into a shield with the head of Medusa carved into it. They were both made of non-Roman materials. In fact, they were made of materials from Olympus. And the Greeks used them: Celestial bronze.

"You tricked me, remember?" the man said.

A sharp pain entered Apollo's mind.

"Remember when you got Aphrodite to trick me into 'raping' her? Think Greek."

Suddenly, bright light filled his vision. The glow died down almost as soon as it had come. He remembered now and fear filled his veins. "Perseus."

"Here's a taste of your own medicine," growled the son of Poseidon.

The bronze sword was raised up into the air, gleaming in the sun's rays. Apollo knew exactly what would happen next.

Perseus gave him a sickening smile and the sword was brought down with a _whoosh_!

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to tell me if you like it or not.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in the chapter above and if any historical facts are actually wrong. I have spent my time looking through different websites, and even a couple of books, but the story that will continue may have incorrect historical info. Still, I believe it just adds to the effect.**

**Thanks a bunch,  
SharkAttack719**


	23. Everlasting Hero: The Rise of the Titans

**I just realized... I never told you that this next story was up...**

**OKAY BIG NEWS! HOUSE OF HADES IS OUT AND "EVERLASTING HERO: THE RISE OF THE TITANS" IS UP ON FANFICTION! CHECK BOTH OUT!**


End file.
